A New Destiny: Omnibus: Tales of the Team
by SuperHeroTimeFan
Summary: A spin-off to Logan GC's "A New Destiny", this tells of events to foreshadow what will happen in his story and unseen events that concur within and outside of the chapters. Every event is incorporated into Logan GC's "A New Destiny". I highly advise you to read this. This is to promote Logan GC's story only.
1. The Looking Glass

Hey, I'm **SuperHeroTimeFan**. This story is a series of events that foreshadow events in **Logan GC's** story **"A New Destiny"**. They also tell of events concurring with what is happening in the story, like deleted scenes. I have been entrusted with secrets of what will happen later in his story and I have been given permission to share some of those events with you. Feel free to ask me any questions but do not, I repeat, **NOT** ask me what **Logan GC** said will happen later. I can give details, but not too much. So without further adieu, here's Chapter 1.

Chapter 1: The Looking Glass

_October 23__rd__ Gotham City 1:38 AM_

Artemis tossed and turned in her sleep. Ever since the unfortunate day of the training simulation, even though she never told anyone, she feared the worst for both her and Galen. As she slept, she started to groan and mutter. She then began to scream.

_October 23__rd__ Gotham City 8:16 AM_

Next morning, Artemis wakes up with a start. She looks around and looks at the clock. "Dang!" she says to herself. She then hears Paula. "Artemis! You're going to be late!" she yells out. The young archer gets out of bed and goes to get dressed. She stops by her mirror and looks into it. "So, what's it like over there?" she asks. Just then, her reflection starts to move on its own. She gasped as her own image growled at her like a savage animal. "Artemis Alice Crock, come out of your room this instant!" Paula yells. "I'm coming! I'm coming, Mom!" Artemis yells back. She doesn't hear a response. "Mom?" She yells. Still, she hears nothing.

Artemis quickly gets dressed and then when she walks out of her room, she's not in her apartment, but the Cave and in her uniform. She looks around and sees the Team in the briefing room, with Batman. "Artemis, you're here!" Galen says happily. "Yeah, I suppose I am." She responds. Batman continues talking to the Team. "Your task is simple: Investigate any strange activity on Malina Island. If you need me, I'll be at the Watchtower." He says. As the Team is about to go, Artemis hears a strange noise. "Guys, did you hear that?" she asks everyone. No one replies. Artemis turns to the Team and gasps. There, to her shock, is everyone lying on the floor dead. Each has an arrow in their chests, kryptonite in Connor's, fire in M'gann's and so on and so forth. She gasps even more at the sight of Galen's dead body. She's even more shocked to see that each arrow is hers.

_This can't be happening! No!_ She thinks to herself. Just then, a black-cloaked figure appears and shoots an arrow at Artemis. Artemis replies back with her own arrow. "Who are you?! Where did you come from?!" She asks angrily. "The darkness!" the hooded figure replies back. They start to shoot arrows at each other until the hooded girl shoots a smoke arrow at Artemis' feet. When the smoke clears, the room is now covered in black and white square floors. Artemis then feels an arrow zoom past her hair. When she turns around, the hooded figure lunges at her and they both crash into the wall, sending them into the next room. In anger, Artemis shoots an arrow at the hooded girl once again. This time, she breaks her bow.

As Artemis smiles, the woman in black summoned a long katana, a length of 5 feet long, being held in her left hand. _Wish _I _had that_, Artemis thought to herself. As the woman charged toward her, Artemis dodged, but failed to see her next attack at her. Artemis blocked with her bow, but it broke in two. Using these as broadswords, Artemis parried and fought her way at the figure. When she attempted to stab her, Artemis jumped on her sword and placed an explosive arrow on her back. The explosion was massive and when the smoke finally cleared, the archer gasped at who was under the hood. There, in a black redeco version of her suit and with a red bow, was herself. It, of course, was not Artemis, as she had bright yellow eyes that made a chill run down her spine and black veins on her face.

Artemis angrily lunged at her twin once again and they both continued to clash. As Artemis jumped into the air to shoot her, the doppelgänger lunged lightning at her. _How can this be?! Only Galen can do that!_ Artemis thought to herself. She was flung back into the room of her dead teammates and her evil side followed. When she entered the room, Artemis was gone, and so was Galen's lightsaber. "Where are you, filth?" She yelled out. Just then, Artemis jumped out from the ceiling with Galen's lightsaber activated. The dark omen reached out with her sword out into the air, making Artemis land with the sword in her chest.

"I crave your death and your demise," her evil self told her, as Artemis struggled to escape. "By name of Black Arrow, in vain you'll die!" Black Arrow finished up. She then grew a single wing and threw her up into the air. Artemis yelled as Black Arrow flew up. In the air, outside of the Cave, she began jabbing at her until she slammed her into the ground. Artemis got up, with blood dripping and then looked up at Black Arrow. She then smiled. "What are you laughing at, maggot?" Black Arrow asked angrily. Just then, Artemis revealed a piece of her sword. In her anger, Black Arrow swooped down to kill her only to find that an arrow was stuck to her wing. Artemis used her crossbow to get up to her and then started stabbing and slashing at her. Artemis then used her own sword to stab her through her wing and heart, sending Black Arrow tumbling to the ground. Artemis, who landed on the roof of the Cave, looked down to the dead corpse as it first wrapped itself up with its black wing and then turned into a bright light, engulfing the area. Artemis was blinded by the event and then…

_October 23__rd__ Gotham City 8:16 AM_

An alarm clock rang as Artemis darted out of bed. She looked at the time and gasped. As she was going to dress up, she passed the mirror. She then walked back to it and there, she saw the reflection of her dark nightmare, Black Arrow. As she looked, Paula screamed out to her, but all noise surrounding her was mute, as she could only see her dark ego and hear one voice. _"You can never escape me!"_ a voice said in her head.

This ends Chapter 1. This event foreshadows another in **Logan GC's A New Destiny**. Feel free to tell me what you think. Use positive comments only. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off and have a nice day.


	2. Meditations

This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**. Chapter 1 seemed to be a success, so Chapter 2's going to be even better. Here it is:

Chapter 2: Meditations

_October 23__rd__ Mount Justice 16:08 PM_

_Recognized Artemis B-0-7_ the computer said as Artemis entered. She had not been at peace ever since that early morning when she had her nightmare. When she saw the Team, she couldn't contain her sadness as she ran over to Galen. Wally, still content on having Artemis, spoke up. "Artemis, how was–" Wally was then cut off by the sound of Artemis crying. Everyone looked to Artemis as she was in Galen's arms. "What's the matter, Artemis?" the Force-sensitive asked. Before anyone could say anything, Galen read her mind as if that was what Artemis wanted him to do in order to find out what's wrong. "Come with me." Galen said calmly as everyone looked. "Am I missing something?" the speedster asked as everyone shot a glare at him. Zatanna took the liberty of elbowing Wally. "Ow!" he said.

Artemis remained silent since she and Galen walked off. As Galen and Artemis walked down the hall to Galen's room, she finally spoke. "Would it seem likely that I would kill you, and everyone on the Team?" she asked, still in tears. Galen was shocked at the question. "No. Why do you ask?" Galen asked back.

They finally approached Galen's room. There, she began to explain. "Last night, I had a nightmare. All my arrows were in everyone's chests. I wasn't the one who killed them, but someone who looked just like me, only darker in physical and mental comparison." Galen's eyes continued to widen as Artemis continued her story. "She called herself Black Arrow, and she said that her powers were of the darkness. She said that she was me!" Artemis finished up. "Artemis, I have nightmares a lot, but I've never heard one like this." Galen said. "How do you deal with these?" Artemis asked in a sort of scared voice. "I meditate on it." Galen responded. "Please, help me!" Artemis asked desperately.

Soon, Galen had the room set up for meditation. He then turned to Artemis. "Recently, I had a memory where I was meditating on the future." He told her. Artemis looked both confused and scared. "All you have to do is simple." Galen explained. Outside, Wally was listening on what was going on in the room. As much as he hated Galen, he hated Galen's love for Artemis even more. "First, just sit like this." He instructed to her, as he sat in a crisscross position on the floor. Artemis mimics and she groans a bit. Wally was about to rush in until he hears Galen. "Don't force yourself. Just relax." He said. They both began to meditate until Artemis heard some clattering. She opens her eyes to see a couple of objects floating in the air. Artemis is also about to speak until Galen answers her like reading her mind. "It's natural for that to happen. Don't worry about those, just feel everything around you in the room." He explained. Artemis then sat back down again and this time, she meditated without distraction. "Remember: relax and let your dream reoccur." He told her. They both then looked into her dream, seeing everything that happened. Artemis began to scream from the nightmare. Galen calmed her down as they both watched the entire dream happen. They finally reached the end as Galen opened his eyes. "I see." He said after seeing her whole entire dream. "My advice is to just let reality play out, make sure you don't interfere with fate, or else the nightmare would become a reality." Artemis gulped and thought about it. Finally, she answered. "Okay, Galen. Thank you." She said as they both got up. "I'd never bring myself to kill you." Galen told her. "Neither would I." she responded as they both hugged each other.

This brings Chapter 2 to close. I liked writing this chapter because it was a request that both Logan GC and me thought was a good chapter to write. Chapter 12 will be out on Tuesday tomorrow. Feel free to tell me what you think. Use positive comments only. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off and have a nice day.


	3. Archer Apprentice

This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**. Chapter 2 was short, so my apologies. This chapter will be better. Here it is:

Chapter 3: Archer Apprentice

_October 29__th__ Mount Justice 15:30 PM_

Aqualad had his hands ready to unsheathe his water-bearers as Robin pulled out two birdarangs. Kid Flash readied his goggles as Superboy cracked his knuckles. Miss Martian and Zatanna got into a battle stance as Artemis readied her bow and arrow. Galen readied his lightsaber and the seven youths stared him down. "Are you ready, Galen?" Kaldur asked the boy as the Team prepared to face him. Coolly, he activated his lightsaber in his usual Shien stance. "I am." He replied. Black Canary looks to both teams and then signals with her hand "Fight!"

Without hesitation or warning, Aqualad unsheathed his water-bearers as swords and charged at Galen. They both began to clash as Robin threw some birdarangs at him. Quickly, Galen jumped up into the air, kicking away Kaldur and leaping from the birdarangs. He then landed a punch on Aqualad as he threw one of the birdarangs back at Robin, with the other still spinning in the air. Kid Flash zoomed at him and attempted to punch him, but Galen matched his speed. The two began to run like clockwork and just as Wally tried to roundhouse kick him; Galen grabbed the other birdarang and threw it at the speedster's foot. Wally started to jump up and down on one foot yelling, "Ow, ow, ow!" until the birdarang returned and hit his other foot. Starkiller smiles as Superboy charges at him. Galen simply extends his hand and then Superboy slows down. As Connor looks confusingly, Galen then runs up to him and slams him to the ground.

He grins and then looks to the girls. They start to smirk. "I should warn you, Galen. The last time the boys challenged us to a fight, the battle was over before it even began, so don't ask for quarter!" M'gann said confidently. "Tell that to Black Canary!" he replies back. First, M'gann flies up and attempts to punch him until Galen places the blade of his lightsaber to her face. The heat emitting from it causes her to faint. _Good thing it wasn't _that_ hot!_ Galen thought to himself.

Just then, he hears Zatanna. "Etativel rebasthgil ot em!" she incants as his lightsaber flies into her hands. Galen shows no surprise as the young magician charges at him. She slashes, thrusts and lunges at him several times, only for Galen to dodge. "You know," Galen says as he continues to evade her attacks. "I _can_ give you lessons on how to use a lightsaber." Zatanna then holds the blade high and just as she's about to swing it down at him, Galen jumps up and lands behind her and tries to grab the hilt. They both struggle, but when Zatanna tries to grab him, Starkiller knocks her out with the hilt of the lightsaber.

He then turns to face Artemis. "No mercy on _me_, Galen!" she says to him. "Noted." He replies as she shoots an arrow. Galen easily cuts it as Artemis runs toward him and knocks the hilt out of his hand. Everyone waked up to see the two in close combat. "Get him, Artemis!" Wally yells. Everyone glares at him as he looked confusingly at everyone. The two continue to battle until Galen calls back his lightsaber. The two hit each other at the same time, causing each other to fall back. When they get up, Wally smiles. He is about to cheer again until Aqualad interrupts him. "This is not about winning or losing, Kid Flash!" he reminds him. As the two look like they'll attack each other, they then break out laughing. Everyone looks even more confused as they both hug each other. Black Canary signals to everyone that the fight is over.

As everyone gets up, Wally walks up to Galen angrily. "You know, for someone who took us all down quickly, you failed to defeat Artemis and, you had the complete disadvantage over all of us with your 'special powers'!" he says to him mockingly. He then feels like Artemis is shooting another death glare at him and covers his chest, ready for another elbow. Then, Artemis taps him on the shoulder and he turns around. At that moment, she slaps him in the face and when Wally feels his cheek, she turns around and stomps on his foot, then elbows him in the chest, causing him to fall over, and then finally, she kicks him below the belt. Everyone starts to go "ooh!" as Wally tries to recover. "He can fight however and whomever he wants to, Kid Idiot!" she says angrily. "Besides, none of you would try to kill me. I mean, it's not like Aqualad would thrust a sword into my chest!" she tells everyone. At that moment, she walks up to Galen, very annoyed at Wally's insults. "What did _I_ do to _him_?!" he asks angrily. "Come on, let's go!" she tells him. They both walk to the zeta tube as everyone looks. "Class dismissed!" Black Canary tells everyone as they all walk away albeit Wally, still on the floor and in pain. "Um, anybody? Help?" He yells out as everyone leaves.

_October 29__th__ Gotham City 16:16 PM_

In Artemis' backyard, Artemis set up a training area for her to practice skills in combat when she needs to be alone. Here, no one except Paula knows about it nor does she allow many people knowledge on it. Today, she makes an exception for Galen. As Galen is meditating and trying to construct another lightsaber, Artemis is practicing her archery by shooting at multiple targets. "Not many people know about this place, you know." She tells Galen as she shoots in the red zone. "So, why do you tell me?" Galen asks, still concentrating on the construction of the lightsaber. "Well, you're special and I care about you very much." She replies as she hits a bulls-eye. As she mutters a "yes!" she walks over to Galen who just finished constructing the lightsaber. Artemis smiles, but to her surprise, he then takes it apart. "Why?" she asks him. "In case I lose more memories than I already have or if I want to show anyone how to make a lightsaber, particularly _you_," Galen explains as Artemis blushed, "I just needed to construct another lightsaber so that I can make schematics on how to build it." Artemis nods as she looks over to some drawings that he made. "I can teach you how to handle it." He says, as he hands over his activated lightsaber to Artemis. "Sure, on one condition." She tells him as how elegant the sword felt fascinated her, listening to its hum and moving it back and forth through the air. "What would that be?" Galen asks as Artemis searches the hilt for deactivation. "I want you to try out archery." She says as she successfully deactivates the blade and hands it back to him. Galen chuckles. "Very well." He replies as he places the lightsaber back on his belt.

Artemis always wanted to show Galen how to do archery. Ever since the day he arrived, she wanted to do anything she could to help him out. She even made a bow for him when the day came. Artemis brought the bow out of her room and brought it outside. Galen looked at the bow and held it in his hand. "Okay, so here's the trick," she said to him as she pulled back the string on her own bow with an arrow on the string. Galen did the same as he pulled out an arrow from the quiver and pulled back the string. It felt very easy considered to how they saw it in the movie. "Relax, pull back the string as far as you can, eye the target, aim for the center and go for the bulls-eye!" she told him. She then demonstrated by shooting an arrow at the target, perfectly on the yellow bulls-eye. Galen gulped and shot the arrow. To both their surprises, the arrow flew and went all the way through the target. "Nice!" Artemis said. Her competitive spirit had sparked and she shot another arrow. Galen did the same as Artemis hit the red zone and Galen hit the bulls-eye again. Artemis smiled as she shot another arrow at the target. Galen focused on the target and with the Force on his side, everything could go right. Galen pulled back the arrow to his ear and shot it. It went like lightning and they both gasped as Galen's arrow split Artemis' in half. Galen looked to Artemis in shock, as Artemis was speechless. No one had ever done that before, not in reality. "I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me, I just–" Galen was cut off by Artemis as she smiled at him. "That was awesome!" she said to him as she went over and hugged him. "Thanks!" Galen replied as he embraced her.

_Days later, Mount Justice_

The Team watched as Artemis and Galen both stood by each other with their bows and arrows at the ready. Green Arrow set up one hundred targets, fifty for each of them. He then looked the two. "Are you ready?" he asked them as they nodded "yes". He then pulled out his own bow and arrow and pointed it into the air and shot it. The arrow exploded, turning into a firework. That was the signal for the both of them as they shot their arrows. When they both launched, they collided, but it didn't matter to them. They just shot more arrows at each target, with each arrow hitting the bulls-eye. At the last target, they pulled back their arrows and shot one last time. The arrows went side-by-side each other, one-centimeter apart from each other. Galen and Artemis grinned, hoping that one of their arrows would hit. Then, it happened. The two arrows wrapped around each other and they both hit the target's bulls-eye at the same time. Everyone was cheering for them; the males for Galen and the females for Artemis, and sometimes, even both. Their cheering was mute to them, as they both embraced each other once again.

Whoa, that was a good chapter. It had to be the longest one I've ever written. This was another chapter **Logan GC** and I agreed was going to be a great one, the first being Chapter 2. This ends Chapter 3 and Chapter 12 of **Logan GC's A New Destiny** will be delayed, so it could be up around sometime this week or next week. Signing off is **SuperHeroTimeFan** and you all have a good day!


	4. Halloween Aftermath

This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**. Before I start, I would like to answer a question. **Bkaa19** asked if anyone in **Logan GC's A New Destiny** besides Artemis would wield Galen's lightsaber. As far as how it's been done with Artemis and Zatanna in my chapters, **Logan GC** is not sure. He's mostly thinking that it would be Artemis who wields it. Chapter 3 was the longest chapter I've ever written. Now, here's Chapter 4. Here it is:

Chapter 4: Halloween Aftermath

_Mount Justice October 31 2143 hours_

Robin and Aqualad were training with each other. It was a while after their meeting, which they all agreed to never mention to anyone. Right now, the only things on their minds were that Batman deceived Galen and the Team. _He saved our butts against both the Injustice League and Deathstroke and he _still_ doesn't trust him!_ The Boy Wonder thought to himself as he made a roundhouse kick at Kaldur. Both of them needed to tell the others when they came back. At that moment, almost all of them returned.

_Recognized Kid Flash B-0-3, Superboy B-0-4, Miss Martian B-0-5_. Said the female computer voice as the three entered the Cave, laughing. Robin and Aqualad eased up and walked toward them. "You guys have fun?" Robin asked. "More than fun!" Connor replied. "We pulled the _best_ Halloween prank ever!" Wally added. M'gann gave an agreeing nod as she telepathically told the two about the prank they pulled on Marvin. The Boy Wonder couldn't help but laugh as Kaldur smirked and crossed his arms. "Where are the others?" Connor asked as they all stopped laughing. "I assumed they were with you." Kaldur responded in confusion. Just then, the zeta tubes shined as the computer voice greeted them.

_Recognized Artemis B-0-7, Zatanna Zatara A-0-3, Starkiller B-0-8_. When the three entered the room, the Team was surprised to see Artemis and Zatanna tending to Galen as if he was mugged. "What happened?" Kaldur asked, as they remained silent. They then helped him get to his room as he sat down on his bed with the two girls looking to each other, wondering what to do to help him. Galen was in a state of shock to see his father, as a ghost of all things. He was more shocked than he was in the aftermath of the training exercise.

"Galen, did you know your father well?" Zatanna asked, sitting down beside him. Galen shook his head no. "I had no idea that he was dead, that he was just like me." Zatanna pondered on what to say next and then, after a minute passed, she spoke up. "What about your mother or sibling? Did you know them?" She asked, as Galen once again shook his head no. Artemis sat down on his other side and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Surely, your father died with honor as a hero." She said to him. "I don't think so, because I remembered hearing his voice in a dream I had a couple of weeks back, but it sounded like he was dying." Galen told them. "My dad is always looking out for me, I'm sure your father was doing the same for you." Zatanna pointed out. Artemis smiled at Galen, who smiled back. "Your father did the same?" Zatanna asked. Artemis turned her head away for a moment and then she finally said, "My father was… different." She told them. Galen's smile grew as Artemis changed the subject.

"Your father also said that your power runs in the Force. What exactly is it? Zatanna, are you familiar with it?" She asked curiously. Galen shrugged as they both looked to the young magician. "Never heard of that kind of power in all my life. My father never told me about it and I don't recall learning about it when practicing or learning magic." Zatanna and Artemis gasped quietly and looked to each other before turning to Galen. He was surprised and confused to see them both smiling excitingly. "What? What's wrong?" he asks in confusion. "You're the only one with this 'Force' power!" Zatanna says after nearly squealing. "Do you know what this means?" Artemis asked him. "I don't. Please tell me." He said, curious about the sudden excitement. "Every member of the League brought forth a special power of their own; Superman with heat/x-ray vision and super strength, Flash with super speed, the Green Lanterns with willpower, so on and so forth. _You_… just brought forth a _new, greater_ power into the world!" Artemis explained to him. "My dad did say you have power enough to defeat Dr. Fate." Zatanna adds as Galen smiles. "I think he was wrong." She adds on. Galen and Artemis look to each other as Zatanna goes on. "You'd have the power to defeat _all_ members of the Justice League _and_ every villain in the world!" She finished up. The two girls squealed as Galen finally got up. "For now, let's let the rest of the Team find that out by themselves. Thanks for everything." Galen said as he looked to the two. Artemis started fiddling with her ponytail while Zatanna blushed and stroked her hair. Galen walked up to Artemis and hugged her in which she hugged him. Zatanna patted him on the back and all was well that night.

I hope that this chapter was all right. I worked very hard on it. Once again, this event leads into another in **Logan GC's A New Destiny**. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off for now. Have a good day!


	5. Saber Lesson

This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**. With 4 chapters already successfully finished, here's Chapter 5. It's going to be a bit special, so without further adieu, here it is:

Chapter 5: Saber Lesson

_Mount Justice November 1__st__ 1638 hours_

Galen was waiting for Artemis in the training room. Three days ago, he offered her lessons on how to handle a lightsaber in exchange for archery lessons from her. _I wonder what's taking her so long?_ He thought to himself. The rest of the Team was training with each other but Wally's anger grew as he saw that Galen wasn't training with the rest of them. "Any excuse for just standing there, Amnesia Man?" he asked furiously. Galen was about to speak until Wally interrupted him. "Let me guess; you just had another memory and you're waiting for the right moment to show us what it was?" he asked again. Galen then stood still as Wally smiled. "Thought so!" he scoffed. Just then, Robin attacked him with a flying kick. "Actually, I was just going to warn you about that." He said as Wally picked himself up.

Black Canary watched them as she walked up to them. "Wally, keep your guard up and focus punching with your left arm." She scolded him. She then turned her attention to Galen as she walked toward him. "Galen, I'm impressed with you. You beat me on your first lesson and you took down all the Team." She complimented to the Force-user. "Thanks. Right now, I'm waiting for Artemis." He told her. Just then, they were all interrupted by the shine of the Zeta Tube, as well as the female greeting voice.

_Recognized Artemis B-0-7, Captain Marvel 1-5, Green Arrow 0-8_ echoed the computer as Artemis and the two League members walked in. Artemis was carrying a large bag at her side. The sound coming from within was some metal clattering as Artemis walked up to Galen. "Sorry I'm late." She said as she blushed in his presence. "No problem." He replied. He then turned his attention to Artemis' bag. "What's in there?" he asked as Artemis started unzipping it. Inside of the bag were several fencing sabers. "I thought that since a lightsaber's a new type of sword, we should start out with the basics, you know, to understand its style." She explains after showing the swords to him. Agreeing to this theory, Galen spoke up. "Very well, these will do." He told her. Artemis started laying out the several swords and they started to choose which ones they would use.

As the others, who were silent the whole time, watched the event, Wally walked up to Black Canary. "Are you actually going to allow a member of the Team to teach combat lessons?" he whispered angrily. "If Galen was able to defeat Shadow assassins and Deathstroke without further training, then I allow this." She replied. "I _could_ learn some moves from him." Green Arrow pointed out as Captain Marvel nodded in agreement. "Galen _is_ a natural, and he could also teach us a thing or two." Kaldur said. "Yeah, even _you_ could learn something from Galen." Robin said in agreement. Wally scoffed. After he would witness Galen's lesson, this event would surely be reported to Batman.

The rest of the Team watched as Artemis and Galen, now in uniform, walked up to each other with a sword in hand. "Are you sure about this?" Galen asked to Artemis, unsure if he will get her harmed. "I am." She replied back. Galen nodded in agreement. "Remember, every feint, every dodge, every block is a trap to the unwary." He explained to her. "The basics of lightsaber combat are the body target zones, six of them; each for the head, arms, body and legs." Artemis nodded, understanding what he meant. "The three rings of defense consist of the outer, middle and inner rings. Outer rings have diagonal defense positions; middle rings need the blade to be held at an approximate right angle. Horizontal blocks for upper and lower attacks and vertical blocks for right and left attacks. Inner rings need defense positions for lunging attacks, and you need to parry instead of block."

After explaining this to her, he attacked her, but using what she learned, she defended herself from every attack. The Team all held their breaths. Galen smiled. "Very good. Now, marks of contact at the opponent are strictly important. You'll never expect a surprise attack unless you learn these." Artemis held her sword at the ready. "Sun djem!" he yelled as he aimed for her sword hand, disarming her. As she picked it up, she could somehow feel that Galen was going to attack and turned around with a fast reflex like Galen's. "Shiim!" he yelled again, this time striking at her shoulder. She then lunged for an attack but was lightly hit by Galen's blade first on her right hand and then her right arm. "Cho mai and Cho sun." he said calmly as he helped her up.

As soon as she got up, Galen extended his blade to Artemis, making her back up. "Are you ready for a _real_ battle?" he asked her. "Of course. That was just a warm-up." Artemis replied back as she extended her blade at Galen. He instantly lowered hid blade. "Don't you dare hold back!" she said enthusiastically. Galen lifted his sword and ran it across Artemis' back and forth before placing their swords in an obtuse-angle blade lock. "Don't plan on doing so." He said. He then broke the lock by lunging at her, making Artemis lower her blade. He then struck low as she parried and struck high. Galen attacked again as Artemis went on the defensive, blocking every attack until she pressed her blade onto his. "Impressive, _most_ impressive." Galen complimented as they started to circle each other. Artemis unknowingly used Makashi techniques while Galen still used Shien. They both smirked and started to circle each other. Galen struck low as Artemis parried and placed him on defense. Before he could attack, she performed a perfect Jung Ma 360º turn. He then attempted low strikes but Artemis kept back flipping, making it difficult for him. Artemis remembered one move from her dream battle with Black Arrow. _Just jump and attack!_ She thought to herself. Galen attempted to strike at her head until she jumped over him and threw her sword at Galen. The throw scratched him a bit, but it missed his body entirely. It landed outside the area as Artemis landed.

"Nice sword throw!" he said, complimenting her. "But you failed to realize something: when I throw it, it always comes back. It doesn't work for others." Artemis felt like face palming her until she slid under him and grabbed her sword. It wasn't that far outside the limited fighting area, so she was able to grab it easily. Galen, now not holding back, lunged at her. She blocked the blade and the two began to fight in a blur. The rest of the Team watched in amusement as they dueled for real. Artemis started to swing and turn her sword at Galen. She then jumped and spun in the air in an attempt to strike him, but their blades met as Artemis landed near the other swords she brought with her. Taking the opportunity, she grabbed a second sword, as Galen stood aghast at her uncanny dual-wielding swordsmanship. "You learn fast." Galen said. Artemis could do nothing but smile.

Galen then attempted to stab her but her swords caught his. She wasn't backing down now. Galen disarmed her of her second sword and began to drive her back. The battle became so intense for the both of them that they soon forgot that they were training. They started to fight aggressively, trying to get a win over each other. Artemis regained her second sword and threw it at Galen. He jumped into the air on her sword and then behind her. Galen prepared to do backstab her, but Artemis turned around and prepared to stab him. As they were about to hit each other, an arrow knocked both of their sabers away from hitting each other as Kaldur and the rest of the Team ran up to them. "Enough!" the Atlantean ordered, as they both seemed to snap out of a trance. "Sorry!" they both replied as they looked to each other. "Was that a good lesson or what?" Galen asked in excitement. "For a moment, I forgot we were training." Artemis said as she threw herself into his arms. "Well, with that being said, I believe you're now ready for a lightsaber." Galen told her. Artemis gasped, squealed and giggled at the sound of that. "A lightsaber? _I_ get to have _my own_ lightsaber?" she asked in excitement. "I want one too!" Captain Marvel pointed out. While the rest of the Team was puzzled about his excitement, Wally walked off to tell Batman about this. He looked back one last time to see Artemis in Galen's open arms. His jealousy turned to complete anger as he saw Artemis kiss him on the cheek. He angrily stormed off to the Zeta tube. _I am _so _taking him down one day. There's something you're hiding, Galen Marek, and when I find out what it is, you're dead!_ He thought to himself, as he exited through the Zeta Tube. Everyone was confused when they saw Wally leave the Cave.

"Shall we start with the lightsaber tomorrow?" Galen asked. "Sure. It's getting late anyway." Artemis replied. "Better get back home." She said before winking and waving politely at Galen as she made her way to the Zeta Tube. Galen smiled as he walked over to his room. Everyone else departed as well.

Well, this clinches Chapter 5. Next chapter might be about the lightsaber lessons Galen gives to Artemis. **Logan GC's** new chapter for** A New Destiny** is going to have some special guests, that's all I can say for now. Don't ask me who they will be! Chapter 13 of **A New Destiny** will be uploaded sometime this week. Please feel free to review and ask questions. I'm open to suggestions and keen to answer your questions! This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a nice day!


	6. The Way of the Lightsaber

This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**. Before I start, I would like to thank one of the guest reviewers. Not even I thought I could upload two chapters in a day. Anyway, as I promised, here's Chapter 6, where Artemis learns how to handle a real lightsaber. I give you Chapter 6:

Chapter 6: The Way of the Lightsaber

_Mount Justice November 2__nd__ 1138 hours_

_Recognized__Artemis B-0-7._ The female computer voice said as Artemis entered the Cave. She was excited to be with Galen because today, she was going to construct her own lightsaber. Yesterday, she was taught all forms, techniques and fighting styles of lightsaber combat. Galen told her she was ready for the lightsaber since then.

She directed herself to Galen's room and knocked on the door. Galen came and opened the door. "Hi, Galen." She greeted him, blushing lightly. "Hello." He said back. They both looked into each other's eyes for a while. After about ten seconds, Galen broke the silence as he cleared his throat and coughed. "Right. We should get started." Galen told her. "Yeah, of course." She replied back as they both entered Galen's room.

Galen already had the place set up. He had a work desk placed in his room at his request for modifications on his lightsaber. Artemis walked up to the desk and read the schematics Galen made especially for her. " I must say, Galen, I'm honored to be doing this with you." She said politely. "The pleasure's all mine." Galen replied back before moving on from what he was saying. "Just to ask, do you need the Force to know how to build a lightsaber?" Artemis asked as Galen turned in surprise. "Why do you ask?" he asked politely. "It's just that, a month ago, it took you a whole day to meditate on _your_ lightsaber's construction, I don't have the Force." She said worryingly. "Sometimes you don't need to have great powers to perform great things." Galen told her. Artemis blushed, knowing that what he said just calmed her down.

"Now, in order to know what lightsaber you'll have for yourself, you have to look within yourself to know the answer." He explained. "First, I'll need one of those special crystals you use for the lightsaber." Artemis said confidently. Galen then directs his hand to his desk, where he laid out the crystals. Artemis walked up to it and looked at all the various crystals. There was two of each color, minus the blue. After deciding on which one to choose, she finally laid her hand on a green crystal and walked over to him. "You're very unique, Artemis." Galen told her, as she blushed a bit. "Just like your lightsaber will be. Now, hold out your hand." He said as Artemis did exactly that. "Describe what you see your saber to be." Artemis pondered and finally spoke up. "A saber that shines in the darkest of night, one that cuts through the most devilish villain." Artemis replied. Galen shook his head. "No, no, no, not what you imagine, but what you feel in your hand." He explained to her more clearly. "Right, right, sorry." She said feeling a bit embarrassed. She then looked back into Galen's eyes and carefully listened this time. "Concentrate, think of nothing but the task at hand." He told her. She then closed her eyes and concentrated. "What will make you strong in battle, and humble in retreat?" he asked her. _Strong in battle, humble in retreat, strong in battle, humble in retreat._ She repeatedly thought to herself. After taking about three minutes to think the question over to herself, she finally came up with something. "Arrows!" she said confidently. She then turned her attention to a puzzled Galen. "Was that the wrong answer?" she asks nervously. Galen looked to her, even more puzzled. "No, not at all. From when I learned how to make a lightsaber, the answer would always vary for different people." He replied. "So what now?" she asked as they both began to tighten their handgrips on each other. "We start your lightsaber construction." Galen told her. She smiled at him once he said those words.

Galen and Artemis walked over to his desk where Galen pulled up a seat for Artemis. There, on the desk, were multiple lightsaber parts, ready for construction. Artemis looked at each piece and then to Galen. He gave her a small smile as she turned back. _Galen built a perfect lightsaber with the Force. How will I do it?_ She thought to herself. She then looked over the schematics that Galen drew and read them carefully. She got to work as Galen watched in amusement. Artemis chose an emitter and looked at it. Then, she walked over to her bag and pulled out her arrow-filled quiver. Galen continued to watch in amusement as Artemis removed the arrowheads of about five of her arrows. She then walked back over to the desk and continued constructing her lightsaber. Artemis a new emitter with the arrowhead now split so that the blade could pass through. After doing that, she constructed the rest of her lightsaber before adding the emitter. Galen took a glance at her lightsaber. There it was, her very own lightsaber. It looked unusual and unlike any other, as it looked like both a lightsaber and an arrow. "It looks great!" he told her, but Artemis just shook her head. "It's not finished yet." She said politely. She searched the desk for a certain part, but slammed her fist against the table when she couldn't find it. She then looked around the room and then saw some metal parts. One of which intrigued her. It was a long rod-looking weapon. "What's this?" she asked to Galen. "It used to belong to Robin. It was his Collapsible Bō Staff. He told me it didn't suit him well after a mission. Why do you ask?" he questioned her. Artemis looked at the Bō and smiled. "Because this is exactly what I need." She said with a grin on her face. She went back to the desk and went back to work on her lightsaber. After five minutes passed, she presented her lightsaber to Galen. It had a rigid handle with an arrowhead-covered emitter. "Will it work?" she asked nervously as she saw Galen eye the lightsaber. "I'm not sure. A slightest malfunction in the lightsaber construction can cause it to detonate on activation." He told her. Artemis' jaw dropped to the floor before taking a few deep breaths. "Well then, shall we test it out?" she asked him again. "How?" Galen asked in confusion. "In another duel." she replied. Galen smiled as Artemis sent back another.

_Mount Justice 1616 hours_

Artemis and Galen walked up to each other in the training room. Everyone else wasn't present at the time. "Are you ready to face me in lightsaber combat?" Galen asked as he activated his own lightsaber. Artemis glanced at her own lightsaber and closed her eyes. _This is my weapon. This is my fate_. She thought very hard to herself. "Yes, I am." She replied back. She raised the hilt in front of her and activated her lightsaber. To her amazement and shock, the lightsaber activated, indicating no sign of error in the construction. She smiled, but now wasn't the time to celebrate as she stood in a ready battle stance to fight Galen.

The two waited for each other to strike. After waiting about a minute to strike, the two charged at each other. They immediately locked their blades onto each other. Galen broke them off and he struck low, but Artemis parried and attempted a strike to the neck. Galen blocked it, but the two were very much into the battle. Galen jumped into the air to strike down, but Artemis rolled away and attempted to strike at him from behind when he landed. Galen parried the blade and the two engaged in a saber lock.

Meanwhile, the others were coming back from their respective activities. Robin, Kid Flash and Zatanna were playing basketball at the basketball court in Central City while M'gann and Connor were coming back from seeing a movie. Kaldur was in Atlantis as usual. The six of them met up at the Zeta Tubes where Black Canary just arrived from the Watchtower. "Good to see you all here." She said to the whole team. "It's time we started–" she was cut off by Kaldur. "Wait." He told everyone. "Where's Galen and Artemis?" Aqualad asked everyone. They all shrugged, but Connor wasn't listening. He was listening instead to something else. He could hear a series of humming and crackling. "Something's going on." He told everyone. "This way." He motioned to the others, who followed. They all walked toward the training room and their jaws dropped, glued to the floor. There, they saw Galen and Artemis fighting against each other. To their surprise, they were lightsaber dueling. Their shock and awe increased as they saw Artemis wielding her very own lightsaber. "What's going on here?" Wally asked in confusion.

Artemis and Galen noticed the rest of the Team watching them, but they still continued to battle. Artemis attempted a high saber strike, but Galen blocked it. Artemis then pressed a button on her lightsaber that extended a rod from the end of the hilt. It hit Galen and Artemis slashed at the ground, causing him to trip. As Galen picked himself up, he charged at Artemis once again. They both slashed at each other, none of them getting harmed. When Galen lunged at her, she grabbed him by the hood and threw him over to the edge of the training circle. Galen threw his lightsaber at Artemis, only for Artemis to do the same. "Did you forget what I taught you yesterday about lightsaber tosses?" Galen asked. Artemis gave a smirk as she ran to the still-rotating lightsabers. She jumped into the air and grabbed her lightsaber, as well as Galen's. She was then countered by lightning, but Artemis used the blades to deflect the charges. _I didn't think she knew how to do that!_ Galen thought to himself. As Artemis charged at him again, Galen tripped her and grabbed his lightsaber. The two continued to clash, as none were on the defensive. Galen turned clockwise as Artemis turned counterclockwise and their blades hit. When they turned to meet each other, Artemis revealed her crossbow as Galen Force-Grabbed one of Aqualad's Water-Bearers. They both faced one another, lightsaber blades at each other's necks and secondary weapon facing each other's chests. They were both sweating from the intensity of the battle and they both smiled at each other; Galen for knowing Artemis was now a natural with the lightsaber and Artemis for having a great experience in an actual lightsaber duel. Just then, the two collapsed from exhaustion.

The Team tensed at seeing the battle, Black Canary and Wally especially. They were relieved to see it was over but surprised at the sight of them fainting from the event. They all ran to the two, anxious to know if they were both hurt. "Are you alright?" they all asked simultaneously. Galen and Artemis got up with the help of the others, laughing. "Nicely done!" they both said to each other. Artemis showed the Team her lightsaber and started telling them all how she made it. Galen smiled, as Black Canary was the first to approach him. "I may not have been here for most of the time, but I see that you and Artemis were having fun!" she told him, in which Galen smirked. "You may have to teach me some lightsaber lessons." She added before joining the others. Everyone looked to Galen, sending warm smiles of happiness. "Teach me!" they all said simultaneously as Galen sent a smile to Artemis, who returned a smile and a wink. Wally watched in jealousy. Two_ events that Batman needs to know! Galen is _so _going down!_ He thought to himself. He then walked to a room to contact Batman.

Galen walked over to Artemis, escaping the overwhelming presence of everyone. "This lightsaber is yours to keep. You built it and you deserved it." He tells her happily. She smiles at the response and embraces him. "Thank you!" she said quietly but loud enough for the others to hear. Galen hugs her back as Artemis kissed him on the cheek. All was well for the rest of the day.

Well, that had to be the longest chapter I've ever written. If anyone has suggestions of what my next chapters should be, then I would be pleased to hear them. Also, please feel free to ask me questions on **Logan GC's** story, but do not ask what will happen next, I will not give away spoilers! This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a nice day, everyone!


	7. Suspicion and Trust

This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**. I would like to thank **Flaming Dragon** for your support in my story as well as **Logan GC's**. **KINGREADER**, I assure you that **Logan GC** will have someone turn to the Dark Side, but not Wally. Without further adieu, here's Chapter 7:

Chapter 7: Suspicion and Trust

_Mount Justice November 2__nd__ 1934 Hours_

Robin couldn't stop wondering about Wally's strange behavior. Ever since Galen spent more time with Artemis than the rest of the Team, the young speedster hasn't been at ease. He was currently following him to his souvenir room. Something was up. He was always leaving at the times Galen and Artemis were getting along well. _What's going on here?_ The Boy Wonder thought to himself as he hid from Wally. He turned around to make sure no one was following him, and then entered the room. Robin snuck up to the door and used a birdarang to pry it a bit open. There, he listened to something that made him tense.

Inside, Wally set up a holocomputer and he saw Batman's face. "Report." The Dark Knight ordered. Wally gulped and then gave him what he needed to know. "Galen's been acting stranger than usual." Kid Flash told him. Batman raised an eyebrow under his mask and asked, "Explain." "Galen was absent during Halloween and returned with Artemis and Zatanna, all three of them seemed to be injured from some kind of battle and Galen looked like he was in shock." He told him. Robin growled under his breath and continued to listen. "He's also been teaching Artemis how to fight in bladed combat, _and_ earlier today, he was fighting her. They both had lightsabers!" The young scientist told him. "Interesting." Batman replied, after comprehending everything he was telling him.

Wally took out a photo of what looked like schematics. "I was able to take a photo of this. It was in Galen's room. I believe they may tell how to make that impossible weapon." He told him. Robin felt like cursing him, but listened nonetheless. "I'll come by to pick that up." He told him, in which Wally smiled and Robin grinned angrily. "Is there anything else?" he asked. "Yes," Wally replied. "During the exercise, Galen mentioned some knowledge of alien invasion. He said that if aliens need resources, then the planetary population would have to be eviscerated." Batman's eyed widened as he was being informed. "Does he show any sign of betrayal to the Team?" he asked his liaison. "No, but I overheard a conversation with Artemis that she had a nightmare where she killed us all, and Galen said he had that vision before." Wally further informed.

"Very well. The League's preoccupied at the moment, but I'll come to the Cave in three days, when our chaos with Warden Strange is over. I'll bring Zatara along to oversee the Boy's powers." Batman said after thinking for a while. "Artemis might be in danger of Galen. It's very dangerous to be putting them together." Wally added on. "I don't trust him." Batman grinned before turning away and turning back. "Wait for my arrival and keep a low profile. Do not take any extreme measures." He ordered. "Yes, sir." Wally nodded respectively.

When Robin saw the transmission end, he ran into the room. "Why, Wally, why?" he asked desperately to his friend. "How long were you–" Wally asked but was interrupted. "Telling personal information about Galen to Batman? He's our friend! We can trust him!" the young Grayson reassured him. "_You_ can trust him, but I can't. He's talking more to Artemis than us. Don't you find that to be even a little suspicious?" he questions Robin. "So what?" The Boy Wonder replies back.

"So, he's been spending time with her! He could be training the Team to kill the League! I'm telling you, Dick, there's something about him I don't like. Surely, you can feel it too." He scolded his friend. "He might be acting suspicious to you, but not to us!" Robin angrily replied back. "Then don't tell anyone about me being Batman's liaison. We're friends, right?" he asks him. Robin let out a sigh and patted him on the back. "Fine. But if you try to perform a single act of assassination, your secret's out!" he told him angrily. He and Wally started walking to the training room, where they see Artemis practicing lightsaber techniques with Galen. Artemis tries to perform a Soresu attack, but Galen trips her. "Let's try that again." He tells her. Artemis smiles at him. Sportsmaster would always be angry whenever she messed up. "Okay!" she replies confidently. Robin smirks to his friend, who just stays where he is, watching them. As they watched, Robin could think of nothing but the more secrets that are being kept from the Team. _Soon be over soon be over_. He thought to himself. All he wanted was to be on a Team he could trust.

This brings Chapter 7 to a close. Robin's now in on the secret too! Will this bring more distrust amongst the Team? Remember to read **Logan GC's A New Destiny** to find out! Chapter 14 of his story should be out this week. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a nice day!


	8. To Lose Is To Gain

Hey guys! It's me, **SuperHeroTimeFan**. I thank a lot of reviewers for supporting me. Thanks! I need more supporters to help support **Logan GC**! **Flaming Dragon** is already doing his best to help, so if all of you could do the same, that would mean a lot to us. Without further adieu, here's Chapter 8:

Chapter 8: To Lose Is To Gain

_Mount Justice November 7__th__ 1216 hours_

A day had passed since the Team stopped Klarion from separating the world. Batman was at the Tower of Fate, discussing an intention of misplacing adults and kids into different dimensions. Zatanna's actions ended up with her father becoming Dr. Fate. The rest of the Team was outside, mourning on their loss. Every time they tried to talk to her, she always told them to go away.

_Recognized Artemis B-0-7_. The computer said as Artemis arrived. She was ready for another lightsaber lesson with Galen but when she entered, she saw Galen wasn't in the mood. She walked up toward him, worried about the recent events that happened earlier. "Is she still–?" she asked but was cut off. "Yeah, she is." Galen responded sadly. "Honestly, I don't know what to do now that her father's gone." He added after taking a brief glance at Zatanna's room. Just then, Galen winced his eyes and placed a hand to his forehead. Artemis noticed this and ran up to him. "What's wrong?" she asked frantically. Galen couldn't respond as a memory flash entered his mind.

_Galen was somewhere on a jungle-like planet. He looked down to a girl in a tank top, black leather pants, brown combat boots and wielding two tonfa-like lightsabers. She was beaten and at Starkiller's mercy. "All right, you've won!" she admitted in defeat. "The senator is yours, there's no need to kill me." She pleaded. Galen remained skeptical. "You're a slave to the dark side, I'd be doing the galaxy a favor!" he replied angrily. He moved himself into a Shien stance, ready to strike. The girl got onto her knees. "It's not my fault! Shaak Ti abandoned me here!" she said attempting to reason with him. Galen felt a sense of guilt for killing the Jedi master. "This planet is evil! It corrupted me, but you?" she asked in merciful act. "_You_ can save me. Just let me go, and I'll turn my back on the Dark Side." She promised him. Galen thought for a moment before deactivating his sword. Maris ran off into the jungle as the memory ended._

Galen opened his eyes as Artemis appeared in front of him. _Shaak Ti? Dark Side? Maris?_ He thought to himself. The more names he remembered, the less familiar he found them to be. He then turned his attention to Artemis. "What was it?" she asked worryingly. "A memory. One I believe can help me comfort Zatanna." He replied back. They then proceeded to make their way to Zatanna.

Galen and Artemis both walked up to the room, where the rest of the Team was waiting outside. Aqualad turned to see them. "What can we do?" he asked the Force-user. "It was all my fault." Galen admitted to everyone. They all turned to Galen in confusion. "I was the one who offered to take Zatanna's place as Fate and Zatara stood up for me. If I didn't let Zatara take up the Helmet of Fate," as he went on, Zatanna opened up her door a little to hear what he was saying. "Then Zatanna would still have a family." Everyone was shocked to hear Galen's confession, Artemis and Zatanna especially. M'gann walked up to him to calm him down. "Don't say that. We'd all die without you." The youthful Martian reassured him. "Still, it was my actions that cost the life of Zatara." He replied sadly. He then turned to see Zatanna peaking through the door. "Can I talk to you?" he asked politely. Zatanna smiled a little before letting Galen in. Wally watched the scene carefully. Not because he was jealous, not this time, but because of how he felt when he lost Artemis during the exercise and how he lost Kent Nelson. For once, he felt sympathy for Galen.

Galen sat down on Zatanna's bed as Zatanna faced him. "I know this must be difficult for you right now." He told her as she turned away sadly. "But I know what you're going through." Zatanna looked up to him. "How?" she asked. "I had a memory where I was talking to a girl, Maris, about how she went down the wrong path when she lost her guardian." He explained to the lonesome magician. "What happened to her?" she questioned in a confused voice. "She had turned evil. The place she was in corrupted her." Galen said. Zatanna's eyes widened. Never before had she heard of a fate so twisted. "What I'm trying to say here is, I don't want the same thing to happen to you. The Team is right: you have your own life to live." Galen added on. Zatanna sat down beside him. "Thank you." She complimented to Galen. He smiled a bit at how he helped her. "For everything." She included. "Whatever happened to Maris?" she asked, changing the subject. Her mind was now off of her misery and onto Maris. "She was left to carry out the dark deeds she had done. I never saw her since." He explained to her. He thought it would make her sadder, but she smiled. "Well, I'm sure she would be proud of you for making it this far." She told him. "Yes, she would. The Team is now your family, and I am your brother." He said to her. Zatanna might have lost her father, but now she gained her own new family.

_Rogue Shadow, entering Felucia 1916 hours_

As Maris Brood meditated, she was adjusting her lightsabers. She had turned her back on the Dark Side and decided to use her master's blue crystal to replace her own red ones. When she heard the metal parts clinking together, she activated them, knowing that these were her weapons. Satisfied, she deactivated them and hung them at her side. Just then, she sensed someone coming. She activated the now-blue tonfas and looked. Her eyes widened as she deactivated her lightsabers. There was Rahm Kota, extending a hand to her. "How would you like to join the Rebel Alliance?" he asked. Maris thought for a minute and reached out her hand to his. "Good. There's a disturbance in the Force. We'll need your help." He explained to her. She was briefed in on what the situation was as they left the planet that once corrupted her.

Well, this brings Chapter 8 to a close. I hope you liked it. My chapters will coincide with **Logan GC's**. Be sure to read his story! Please review and feel free to ask questions. I can always answer them. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a nice day!


	9. Blind Side

Hi everyone! **SuperHeroTimeFan** is back once again! Since Chapter 8 was a success, I hope to have Chapter 9 be great as well. Thank you, **Flaming Dragon**, for your compliments. **Logan GC** and I hope to make the story a major success. Here it is now, Chapter 9. Please enjoy!

Chapter 9: Blind Side

_Mount Justice November 8__th__ 1006 hours_

All the Team were training with each other, practicing new techniques to help gain an advantage over future enemies. Connor and Kaldur were sparring in close combat, M'gann and Zatanna, now over her loss for now, were practicing their supernatural abilities against each other, Robin and Kid Flash were trying out stealth techniques as Artemis was training alone. Wally looked over to her, wondering what it must be like to be the one with a lightsaber in hand. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they watched Artemis perform many unique lightsaber techniques she learnt so far. M'gann set up a psychic link with everyone except her.

"_You have to admit, it was real nice of Galen to make that lightsaber for her._" M'gann pointed out to the others. "_Actually, she just built it herself_." The Boy Wonder corrected her. "_How does Galen even have the skill to use it so well?_" Connor wondered to everyone. "_Just the Force, just the Force._" Zatanna tiredly thought to herself. Everyone glared to her with widen eyes. Zatanna cupped her hands over her mouth as she let out a little gasp. She had been new to the psychic link for quite a while and forgot that the others could hear what she thought when there was a mind-link. "_Did I just think that out loud?_" she asked everyone. They all nodded in unison. "_What's the Force?_" Aqualad asked in confusion. Zatanna sighed out loud and then "spoke" to her friends. "_From what Galen told me and Artemis, it's a supernatural energy that surrounds and penetrates all living beings. It's what gives him his power._" She explained to everyone. "_Wait. Is it some form of magic?_" the speedster asked. "_No, not in the least._" She replied back.

Just then, as the Team was about to talk even more, Galen walked in with a briefcase. Artemis noticed this and deactivated her lightsaber. "What is it?" she asked curiously. Galen smiled at her and opened it up. Inside was a spherical shaped object along with a helmet. "When we were at T.O Morrow's lab, I pulled out some things that might come in handy if I needed to teach you some more advanced lightsaber techniques." He explained thoroughly to her. She raised an eyebrow as Galen pressed a dial on it. Everyone watched in amusement. To their surprise, albeit Galen's, the object floated around in the air and revolved around Artemis and Galen. "Well, the world certainly revolves around us." The young archer quipped as Galen smiled.

"What is it, anyway?" questioned Wally. Just then, as if it were offended, the flying object fired at him. Wally dodged the blast as Galen stepped up. "It's called a training remote. It has a built-in laser with various settings." The Force-user explained. "I've touched a remote, and it certainly has never moved on its own before." Kid Flash added on. "Is it remote-controlled?" Robin asked. Galen chuckled. "If it were, would I be remote-controlling it right now?" he asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. "So, how will this help my training?" Artemis interrupted. Galen smiled and went behind her to help set her up. Artemis blushed. "Just follow the remote and deflect the lasers." He instructed to the young archer.

Galen stood back and watched with the others. Artemis' blade followed every movement of the remote. She deflected on of its shots. Galen smiled and crossed his arms. "Remember, anyone can feel the Force flowing through them, even if they don't have it." He tutored her even more. Artemis glanced toward him. "So, it will control my actions?" she asked most curiously. Everyone turned to Galen for the answer. "That's partially the point. It will also obey your commands." He included to his words of guidance. Artemis took this advice into consideration as she continued to let her blade follow the remote. Artemis watched the remote rotate and move, watching out for the laser. Just then, she placed her lightsaber into a defensive stance, but the laser didn't shoot yet. As she lowered her blade, the remote blasted at her left arm. "Yow!" she yelled out.

The Team gasped, thinking that she was killed. They were more surprised to see that she was all right. As everyone looked to Galen for an explanation, he stepped up. "The laser has been set to a minimum level, meaning it can't and won't kill anyone." He explained to the others. Wally started to mutter, trying to think once again how to make an invention so impossible to make. "Sorry!" Artemis nervously apologized. "It's all right, Artemis. It's not so easy on the first try." Galen assured her. He then walked over to the briefcase, pulling out the helmet. "Maybe I could teach you an easier way. You should try again," Galen encouraged as he walked toward her. "Only this time let go of the conscious self and act on instinct." He said as he placed the helm on Artemis, who bent her head over to allow Galen to put it on her.

"Hey! _How_ is that _better_?" Robin asked skeptically. "Blind people _die_ in hails of gunfire!" Connor pointed out. "I have to agree. This helmet is so thick even I can't see through it." Artemis said as she tapped on every part of the helmet. For once, she was agreeing with the others. "Are you sure about this?" she asked doubtfully. "Your eyes can deceive you, don't trust them." Galen directed her. "You don't need eyes to survive a fight." He added on. "Okay, let's list all of Galen's traits: amnesiac, powerful, dangerous, masterful, scary and now, insane, insecure, secretive, delusional, stupid, crazy and mad." Wally said sarcastically. "Oh, shut it!" Artemis quipped to the speedster.

Artemis activated her lightsaber and started to follow the sound of the remote. She moved quickly, but not quickly enough. The remote shot a laser at her shoulder. "Yow!" she groaned. Galen motioned his hands towards Artemis and added on extra advice. "Don't do it too quickly, just stretch out with your feelings. Concentrate." Galen calmly tutored her. Artemis nodded toward Galen and took a deep breath and went back into her Shien stance. Everyone watched as she followed the movements and sounds.

_Recognized Black Canary 1-3, Green Arrow 0-8_. The computer greeted the two Leaguers. Dinah and Ollie had just come back from a date and were now late to den mothering the Team. As they entered the training room, they looked in confusion to Artemis, wearing the helmet and wielding the lightsaber. "What's going on?" Black Canary asked the Team. They were all silent, watching Artemis' training. "Best to see what's interesting them." Green Arrow reminded his girlfriend. They went over and saw the training remote. "What's that thing?" Black Canary asked Robin. "Training remote, something Galen built." The Boy Wonder responded without turning his head to the screamer. "It has a built-in laser." Zatanna added on. Artemis followed her instincts as Galen instructed and held her lightsaber at the ready. As the remote shot multiple times, Artemis deflected all of them with ease. Galen was impressed. "See? You _can_ do it." He complimented her. She removed the helmet and smiled. "You think that just because of some religion and lousy weapon she was able to block all those lasers?" Wally asked in disbelief. "First, you just need _real_ powers to perform something like that and second, that's not "the Force", that's called luck." He quipped, air quoting the words "The Force". Artemis and Galen both shot glares to Wally. "There's no such thing as luck!" they both snapped to the speedster. Wally stood, unoffended. "And the difference is?" he asked snippily. "One exists," Artemis began. "And the other does not." Galen finished up.

Well, that finishes up Chapter 9. I hope you liked it. It took me quite a while to type it up. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a nice day!


	10. Furies

Hello, everyone! It's me, **SuperHeroTimeFan**, back with another chapter. I would like to thank **Flaming Dragon** for his continued support on my story as well as **Logan GC's**. We need more supporters like him, always backing us up. Please try to make other spin-off stories for **Logan GC** and me so that his story will become a success. Also, be sure to watch my **New Destiny** videos on YouTube as well as my fan art on DeviantArt. Chapter 10's going to be good, I can tell you, because it's the first mission chapter I've written. Now, with that being said, here's Chapter 10.

Chapter 10: Furies

_Howland Island November 8__th__ 1316 hours_

A _Hercules_ cargo plane flies over Howland Island. Two figures jump down with parachutes. They're revealed to be Shimmer and Cheshire.

As Cheshire and Shimmer flew down to the island and landed, Jade placed her mask on as the two headed toward their rendezvous point. After a half hour of walking, they came across a large pillar. A secret door opened up as they entered. They walked down the spiral staircase and when they reached the bottom, there were a series of candles lit.

Just then, the candles went out. The two girls looked to see who extinguished the candles. "About time you got here. I was starting to think this meeting was going to be a bogus." Cheshire and Shimmer looked up to see a girl in an aqua colored suit and black pants. Her shirt had a symbol depicting an icicle. "Killer Frost." Shimmer acknowledged. "Yeah, it's me. Haven't seen you since Belle Reve. Now why am I here anyway?" she asked impatiently. "I was about to ask the same." Came a voice from the shadows. There stood another girl, a young girl with the appearance of a cheetah, but with a black vest and black leggings. "Minerva, it's been a while." Cheshire welcomed. "So, who called us here for crying out loud?" another voice came. There stood a girl with blond hair, wearing a white jumpsuit and silver gloves. "Galatea." Killer Frost said in disgust. "I'm stuck with _you_ losers? _Great_." Another voice came out. This girl was dressed in a sleeveless green shirt with a white skirt and red torn jeans. Her hair was purple with a red streak. "Circe, you look… nice." Cheetah complimented to the Goth girl.

"Any reason _I_ was called to this meeting?" another girl asked. There was a girl with pale blue skin and white hair, wearing a dark blue jumpsuit with a torn lightning symbol down the center of her top. "Hello Livewire." Everyone drawled annoyingly. Another girl came out, with pink hair and in a purple and violet suit. The mask was the same color. "Welcome home, Saturn Sapphire." Shimmer greeted. Circe was still impatient. "Who called us here anyway?" she asked tirelessly. Just then, they heard a voice. "I did."

Everyone turned to see who said that. Then, from the shadows, came a girl with silver hair and a cloth mask, the right half colored orange and the left colored black, with her eye only appearing on the orange side. She had two katanas at her side as well as a Walther P-38 gun and her suit was similar to Deathstroke's, only with a more feminine build. Her black and gold armor glimmered in the dark. "Rose? Rose Wilson?" Cheshire asked in disbelief. "I'm surprised, Jade Nguyen. I thought you'd remember your childhood friend by now." Rose said sadistically and sarcastically. "And my name is now Ravager." She added on. "What happened to your eye?" Circe asked curiously. "I stabbed it." She gorily replied back. Everyone groaned with disgust. "You're all here because Daddy Deathstroke's imprisoned on Stryker's Island. I need a team who can take down the sidekicks who defeated my father in one fell swoop, a team who can spill some blood, as well as free my father" She explained to the girls. "Sounds painful, excruciating, gory and violent." Galatea pointed out. "We're in." Livewire said murderously. "Here's the boy with the bounty bigger than his head." Rose gestured to a screen with footage of Starkiller as the girls watched him fight. "He took down my father. _He's_ the one we'll ravage!" she explained to them in an insane, murderous voice. All the girls smirked with the same expression before extinguishing every candle with the snap of her fingers. They were about to get away with murder.

_Central City November 8__th__ 2338 hours_

Wally had let go of his sympathy for Galen and now hated him once again. In the garage, he was trying to build his own lightsaber using the photo of the lightsaber schematics he took in Galen's room. He had no special crystals with him, he couldn't steal one of Galen's because suspicion would arouse and the last thing the Team needed was more discomfort in the Team. Being a great scientist, he was able to build a lightsaber with ease. There was a massive snowstorm coming to the US and he needed to have enough power to build this weapon. He was almost done as he read the last instructions. "When the activator is placed on the hilt, fasten…" he had a difficulty reading because the lights wouldn't stop flickering on and off. Wally fastened the activator on, but he didn't get a chance to test it out.

All of a sudden, the lights went out. "Wally! Did you use up the power?" his mother called from upstairs. "No! That wasn't me!" he yelled back. "I'll be coming down there, Wally!" his Uncle Barry yelled back down. "Got it!" he loudly replied back. Just then, a surge of lightning flashed at the light bulb. "What the–?" he screamed. Another surge of lightning hit him in the head, knocking him out unconscious. Livewire appeared out of the socket and cackled. "Flash Junior, you just helped out the Furies _a lot!_" she said into his ear. She disappeared back into the socket as the lights went back on. Barry Allen blurred beside Wally and gasped at the sight of the electrocuted boy. "Wally? Wally, what happened?" he yelled frantically. It was his fault for putting Wally into a coma and putting him into the hospital in the first place and he didn't want him to die this time. Wally regained consciousness as he looked to Barry. "What happened?" Wally asked his uncle. "Something electrocuted you." He explained. Wally scratched his head and then looked to the lightsaber. "I did it! The lightsaber's complete!" he wailed excitedly. The older Flash looked to his nephew both happy and worried.

_Howland Island November 9__th__ 0 hours_

Livewire returned with the stolen schematics for lightsaber construction. "I got it." She told the Furies. Rose looked at them carefully and then, after one and a half minutes, she looked to the rest of her Team. "Cheshire, bring me crystals and Nth metal from Star Labs. Galatea, I'll need parts and tools from T.O Morrow's lab." They both nodded as they left. "We're about to get on equal footing." Ravager quipped as she continued to look at the schematics.

_Mount Justice November 9__th__ 1559 hours_

Aqualad, Black Canary, Green Arrow and Flash all waited for the Team to enter the Cave. All in groups, coming from school, entered as they looked to the older heroes. "It's about time we started training." Dinah told them. "Agreed." Aqualad said in agreement. Connor stepped up. "Who'll be fighting who?" he asked. "Actually, with everything Galen's been teaching and performing, we'll let _him_ be today's instructor." Green Arrow replied to the Team. Galen looked in surprise. "What? Why?" he asked in confusion. "Because, _you_ have abilities highly more skilled than us. You deserve to be the instructor for today." Flash explained to him. Everyone looked to Galen, waiting for his answer. Galen looked at everyone's faces, all telling him to do it. "Alright. I'll do it." He finally said. Everyone gave him a positive compliment, wishing him the best of luck. Strangely to Galen and Artemis, even _Wally_ was acting generous.

Galen split the Team into different training lessons: Aqualad and Artemis for swordsmanship and target practice, Zatanna and Miss Martian for supernatural combat, and Kid Flash and Superboy against Robin for situations a non-powered hero might face against powerhouses and superhuman beings. Galen, as well as Black Canary and the other two Leaguers, watched the training, impressed with how Galen decided to have them all train. Artemis and Kaldur were doing considerably well against the Training Remote as well as their saber techniques. Artemis back flipped several times before deactivating her lightsaber and putting it into arrow mode. She then used it to hit the target while in a perfect split. Kaldur was a swell deflector, as he was able to deflect every shot. Artemis reactivated her lightsaber and whipped out her crossbow, starting to duel the Atlantean once again. Galen then looked to Zatanna and M'gann. Over time, he taught them how to perform stronger telekinetic and supernatural attacks. Robin, on the other hand, was a natural at fighting without powers. Connor might have severely beaten him when they first met, but now he was able to counter all of his moves by using his own strength against him. He even used Connor as a human shield against Wally when trying a human-cannonball against him.

Galen took notice to Wally's backpack. He saw a shining object coming out from it. "Wally." He said, urging the speedster to walk to him. _He is so not the boss of me!_ He thought to himself angrily. "Yes?" he asked innocently. Galen then used the Force to grab the lightsaber. "Did you build this?" he asked curiously. "Yes." He repeated once again after gulping. Galen took a glance at the lightsaber and nodded. "Impressive, most impressive." He told him. Artemis deactivated her lightsaber once again and walked over. "How did you know how to build this?" he asked more sternly this time. Wally began to stutter. "Why?" he asked with his voice cracking up. Galen used the Force to pull it apart carefully. "The emitter's inversed, the focusing crystal is unbalanced, there's no crystal to begin with, and the wires are connected incorrectly." He scolded. "What?" Wally asked in disbelief. "If you activate this in battle, it will explode on activation itself." He added on.

"Galen's right, it would. How did you know how to build it anyway?" Artemis asked suspiciously. Wally's eyes glared from here to there and everywhere. "You will tell us how you learned to do this." Galen ordered, waving his arm. "I will tell you I learned to do this." Wally repeated. Galen sighed. "How?" he asked impatiently. "I took a picture of the schematics and learned how to build a lightsaber from it." He said quickly. Everyone stopped training as they walked over to Kid Flash. "What just happened?" he asked in confusion. "You just told us how you stole plans from Galen." Artemis scolded him. He gasped. Just then, Batman's voice echoed around the Cave. "Team, report for mission briefing." He ordered loudly. Everyone headed to the briefing room as Wally snatched back his lightsaber.

Everyone got into uniform and waited for Batman to brief them on their mission. "Star Labs and T.O Morrow's lab has been robbed." He told the Team. "Who did it, the Shadows?" the young Ward asked his mentor. "We are unsure at the time. We were able to get these shots. Courtesy of the Daily Planet." He explained again. He then pulled up footage of Cheshire bombing a safe. "Cheshire!" Artemis spat out. They saw her confiscating two large bags. "What's in them?" Galen asked curiously. Robin placed an infrared scanner on the cameras. "Nth metal and some multicolored quartz crystals." He replied back. "What's Nth metal?" the Force-user asked the Team. "Precious metal used by almost all members of the League." Kaldur responded. "Used for utility belts, arrows, any weapon." Artemis finished up.

"The stolen quartz crystals came from Oklahoma. What does the League need them for?" Connor asked as well. "That's disclosed information." Batman replied. "The one who robbed T.O Morrow's, we are unsure of her alliance." He added on. More footage showed Galatea stealing every piece of metal from the laboratory. "That's… Galatea!" M'gann exclaimed in shock. "Who?" Connor and Galen asked. "Her DNA's from Supergirl, made by Cadmus." Green Arrow detailed to them. "There's a _Super_girl?" Connor asked in disbelief. "Why isn't she on the Team?" he asked further on. "Because she vanished over three years ago." Batman replied, before continuing with the task at hand.

"Two _Apache_ helicopters were seen carrying them to the Bermuda Triangle islands." Flash added on. "What have they found?" Zatanna asked curiously. "An elderly woman and a plane, but nothing else." Batman answered. "Ha! Told ya she isn't dead!" Robin quipped to the Team. "Who?" Galen asked tirelessly. He was starting to get annoyed of asking the same question. "Amelia Earhart." Black Canary responded. She was sounding impressed by the discovery. "Your mission is to find out what it is the two are rendezvousing at and what their purpose it." Batman concluded. "Right!" they all said before leaving to the Hangar bay.

As the Bioship took off, Batman left to the Watchtower. As soon as he left, Flash turned his attention to the other heroes. "Wally was up last night, building a lightsaber. I don't even know where he got the instructions on how to build one." He told everyone. "I've noticed he hasn't been at ease since Galen arrived." Green Arrow added on. "Something's not right with them." Black Canary finished up. All agreed to keep a closer eye on those two.

_Howland Island November 9__th__ 1637 hours_

As the Team was preparing themselves to fight, Galen pulled Wally's lightsaber away from him. "Hey!" he yelled frustratingly. Galen took it apart and reassembled it. "It now has a crystal for the blade and everything is properly in place." He explained to the speedster. Artemis motioned for Galen to come over to him. "What is it?" he asked her. "Two days from now, it will be Wally's birthday." She whispered. Zatanna was drinking a water bottle and listening in on the conversation. None of them seemed to mind. "Right. What's a birthday?" Galen asked. The youthful magician immediately spit out the water and gasped. "You don't know what a birthday is?" she asked horrendously. Robin came over to listen as he was drinking from his own water bottle. "No, is it important?" he replied. Robin spat out his water the same way his beloved girl did so. It was no longer a private conversation as everyone listened for an answer. Connor and Wally looked as they both were drinking orange soda. "It's the day to celebrate when you were born." M'gann explained to him. "I don't remember when I was born." Galen answered back. Wally and Connor both spat out their drinks at each other. "We should probably stop drinking." Robin told the Team. Just as Artemis was about to explain, they landed. "Stealth mode." Aqualad ordered his team as his, Kid Flash's, Miss Martian's, Artemis' and Starkiller's suits became darker. They all saw the footprints of Cheshire and Galatea. "M'gann, link us up." Kaldur ordered. Everyone was soon telepathically linked together. They all followed the tracks and came across three pillars. "_Detecting abnormal anomalies inside the middle._" Robin alerted the Team. Starkiller activated his lightsaber and cut a hole through the rock. They were about to go in until everything around them turned white. "_Not now!_" Starkiller thought to himself as he fell to the ground with his hands on his head. Everyone yelled as another memory entered Galen's mind.

_The Team saw Starkiller with a red lightsaber and lighter clothes. "What _is_ this place?" Artemis asked anxiously. "I think it's one of Galen's memories." M'gann replied. "Stay alert. The enemy might be trying to fool us." Kaldur warned the Team. "Proof that this isn't an ambush: Galen's _there_ and not _here_!_" _Robin spat back to the leader. "Also, we can physically speak and not think." He added on. They all watched as Starkiller walked up to an alien woman with ripped clothing. She was meditating until Galen walked behind her. She opened her eyes and sensed Starkiller arriving. "Vader's assassin, welcome to the Ancient Abyss. A place of sacrifice since time immemorial." She greeted, standing to turn around and activating her blue lightsaber. "Are you prepared to meet your fate?" Shaak Ti asked him. Starkiller growled as he lunged toward her, in which she lunged toward him. The rest of the battle could not be seen as the memory ended._

The Team looked around to see that they were back. Artemis helped Galen get back up on his feet. "What was that?" she asked out loud. "I don't know." Galen responded as he shook his head. "_That definitely wasn't a Martian, or any kind of species known._" M'gann pointed out telepathically. "_Who's Vader?_" the Boy Wonder asked. "_Are you with the Shadows?_" Wally additionally asked. "_Enough! We should be cautious. Keep going._" Kaldur told everyone. They all nodded as they went down.

When they got down there, they say candles lit up. Cheshire's mask was seen moving through the shadows. "_There!_" Artemis alerted the Team. Galen Force-pulled her towards them. Everyone was surprised and confused to see that it was just the mask and not Cheshire. Galen then turned the mask around to see a ticking bomb attached to the back of it. "Run!" Galen told them as they all ran out the door. The bomb exploded as the pillar disappeared as well. Everyone was caught in the blast radius and fell. They all got back onto their feet. "It was a trap!" Zatanna said angrily. Just then, Connor looked up. He could see a girl in a white suit watching over them. "Guys, I think that's Galatea." He informed the Team. They all looked up to see her. Knowing that her cover was blown, Galatea flew away. What she failed to notice was that Robin threw a tracker on her. "She'll notice it soon. We have to hurry." Grayson told everyone. They all nodded in agreement as they all took off in the Bioship.

_Santa Prisca November 9__th__ 1916 hours_

As the Bioship hovered over Santa Prisca, Connor groaned. "This place again? _Marvelous._" He said sarcastically. "There's been a connection between the robberies." Robin told the Team. "Cheshire was robbing metal parts and crystals." Artemis pointed out. "And Galatea was stealing circuit boards, switches and other metal parts, mostly for an electronic device." Wally added on. "They're trying to build lightsabers." M'gann included. "But how could they do that without correct schematics?" Galen asked. Wally hit himself in the head. "Duh! Hello, Wally!" he said out loud. Everyone looked to him. "When I was trying to build it, some electrical lightning surge attacked me! Whoever did that stole my schematics photo!" he concluded to the Team. "The recent breakout was at Belle Reve. Three super villainesses escaped: Killer Frost, Shimmer and Livewire." Robin added on. "Livewire? Didn't Superman take her down at the Hoover Dam?" Connor asked. "She was sent there three days after you and M'gann were sent there for investigations." Kaldur explained to him. "Girls are getting together in a planned-out attack against us. We need to find who's behind their operations." Zatanna concluded. Everyone nodded and went into stealth mode. They were already telepathically linked up.

The Team all entered the warehouse at once and waited for the attackers. All of a sudden, the door closed shut behind them. "It's a trap!" Zatanna said. "Yes, it is. Welcome to the masquerade." A voice came out, greeting them sadistically. As the lights turned on, there were female Shadow assassins as well as Killer Frost, Shimmer, Cheetah, Galatea, Saturn Sapphire, Cheshire, Circe and Livewire surrounding them. "I'm glad you could make it, sidekick scum." The same voice called out. They all turned to the balcony, where Ravager stood. "Ravager." Kaldur said, trying to intimidate her.

"Meet the Furies, Team." She said to the kids. "What were the robberies for?" Robin demanded. "They were to get your attention. It makes sense, doesn't it?" Rose answered back. She jumped down in front of Galen. "You're the powerhouse who took down my father." She said angrily to Galen, caressing his hair. Artemis tensed at the sight of this. "You're the one I wanted, after all." She claimed angrily. She punched him in the face as she stepped back after. She revealed a torch-shaped hilt. "I've always wanted to use this kind of weapon against you." She stated sadistically. Galen unsheathed his own hilt. "You dare challenge these swords?" he demanded. Artemis knew that when he meant "swords", he meant her lightsaber as well. She pulled out her hilt, much to Galen's approval. "Who wouldn't?" Ravager quipped back. The two teams stared each other down. Just then, Ravager activated her lightsaber. The golden blade glowed as she raised it into the air.

"Kill them all!" she ordered. Galen activated his lightsaber as well. Artemis did too. They all charged at each other, starting the fight. Robin was fighting Shimmer for the second time in the same place. They were both evenly matched, which was annoying them. Aqualad and Killer Frost continuously sent aqua barrages at each other, neither backing down. Kid Flash started taking down assassins quickly, but was punched by Cheetah at his speed. "Meow!" she said, glancing down at him. Wally quickly got up and they started fighting at light speed. Their punches and kicks were all a blur as Superboy and Galatea started punching stars out of each other. They both punched at once, only for them to hurt their fists. Galatea flew up. "You may be strong as rocks, but I'm as quick as air!" she taunted at him. Connor angrily jumped up at her, sending her to the ground. Connor was about to send a finishing punch at her, but she used heat-vision on his eyes. He groaned in pain. Galatea was about to use the same finishing punch on him, until he kicked her between her legs. Angrily, the two resumed their fistfight. Miss Martian was telekinetically sending assassins flying across the room. Saturn Sapphire blasted at her, making her fly the same way the assassins were. "Get up, Martian Filth!" she demanded. M'gann grabbed one of the assassin's swords and ran toward her. Saturn Sapphire countered by making her own swords. The two entered a sword fight, neither of them getting hit. Miss Martian then levitated her into the air and slammed her against the ground.

Artemis shot arrows at Cheshire, who countered with her own shurikens. Cheshire charged at Artemis with twin katanas, but Artemis sliced the blades with her lightsaber. She then swatted her away as she extended her lightsaber into a pike. She then ran over to Galen, fighting Ravager.

Zatanna and Circe circled each other, glaring angrily at one another. "You're the one who defeated my brother, Klarion." She said angrily. "Courtesy of Dr. Fate." She spat back. "I never liked you since we were in our childhood, witch!" she cursed at her. Circe growled and sent a swarm of swords at Zatanna. Zatanna countered by sending a return swarm back at her. As Circe picked up one of the swords, Zatanna pulled out her wand and they both clashed. "Now, I'll kill you the same way I killed your filthy mother, Sindella!" Zatanna smirked as she incanted a spell to make her wand into a sword. Their fierce battle was on.

Galen and Ravager continued to clash blades. Ravager struck low, but Galen sensed the attack and fought back with an Ataru strike. Furious, Rose took out her gun and tried to shoot Galen, but he used Shien techniques to slice the bullets. He then used the Force to pull the gun toward him and slice it as well. Gold and Blue blades clashed in a flurry. "No wonder you were able to defeat Father. You won't find me so easy to defeat!" she quipped. She then used a lower kick to knock him to the ground. As she was about to bring her blade onto his body, Artemis jumped in. "Why don't you fight someone who can trim your petals, Rosie!" she quipped at her. Ravager attacked Artemis, but Artemis was using Shien techniques as well. Galen got up and tried to strike her, but she blocked it. He then used Juyo attacks on her, putting her on the defensive. Ravager had Galen in a saber lock. Artemis then used this opportunity to disarm her. Rose saw her attack and jumped. She then slammed her hilt onto Kid Flash's head, resulting in Cheetah tripping into a wall and falling unconscious and Wally's lightsaber coming out of his hand. She grabbed his blade and her two golden blades hummed to life. Artemis stood by Galen in a Soresu position.

"_Now_, we take her on together." He told her. She nodded as Ravager charged towards them. Galen struck at her knee, which Ravager blocked. Artemis slammed her blade onto Rose's shoulder, but she blocked that as well. "Remember that Tandem technique I taught you?" Galen asked Artemis. "But you said–" she started, but Galen cut her off. "This _is_ the right time!" Galen stated. As Ravager charged at them, they both started using the same defense techniques in perfect sync. Ravager angrily attacked and thrust, but she was no match for the Tandem fighters. Galen disarmed her of Wally's lightsaber without breaking it and grabbed her now two-handed gripped lightsaber. Artemis used this opportunity to disarm her. She did so, literally, as she cut off her hands. Ravager shrieked as Galen kicked her to the ground. "Back away, Starkiller!" Livewire demanded, as she lunged lightning at him. Galen deflected the lightning and then attacked her with his own lightning, knocking her out cold. Rose tried to attack with her broken lightsaber in her left hand. Wally looked up. "What happens if it's built incorrectly again?" he asked Galen. "Of course!" Galen said, realizing what he meant. He imbalanced the crystals inside the lightsaber as Rose activated it. All of a sudden, without warning, before she could reach Galen, the lightsaber exploded on her, knocking her out cold as well. Galen grabbed her lightsaber. "It's over." He told her.

Galen looked to all the defeated assassins. The Team took everyone down. Cheshire got up and ran towards Rose. "You win this time, sidekicks but you won't get us. Every girl for herself." She said to the Team as she threw a smoke grenade to the floor. When the smoke cleared, she and Ravager disappeared. Wally got his lightsaber and looked at everything left from the battle. "Cool! Two souvenirs in one day!" he said excitedly. He grabbed Rose's hand, much to everyone's disgust, the Saturn Sapphire ring and Rose's lightsaber.

_Mount Justice November 9__th__ 2016 hours_

Superman, Dr. Fate and Jon Stewart took away the female assassins and cooperators to Belle Reve as Batman was being briefed on the success of the mission. "Deathstroke's daughter, Rose Wilson, was behind the robberies." Galen explained to the Dark Knight. "She built _this_." Wally said, giving Batman Rose's lightsaber hilt. "It's a sloppy design, but she made it work." Artemis added on. "Good work, everyone. These girls will be taken into League custody for interrogation, and then put in Belle Reve." He informed them. They all smiled, especially Artemis. "That was your first lightsaber experience in actual combat." Galen told her. "Great job!" he complimented. She smiled even more and hugged him. Then, she kissed him on the cheek. They all then took off back home.

Wow, this had to be the longest chapter I've written. Thank you all for reviewing and reading. I hope you find this chapter good. It will coincide with **Logan GC's A New Destiny**. His new chapter will be out somewhere tonight. In the meantime, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a nice day and a happy upcoming holiday!


	11. Shocker

Hello, everyone! **SuperHeroTimeFan** is back with a new chapter. First off, questions from the reviewers. To one of the **Guests**, I'm not sure if Ravager will turn good like she did in the comics. **Logan GC** and me will have to talk about it. Chapters 16 and maybe 17 of his story will be out most likely on Friday or Saturday. Please feel free to make suggestions on what I should type because I run out of ideas once in a while. And now, I present to you Chapter 11.

Chapter 11: Shocker

_Gotham City November 10__th__ 1138 hours_

Artemis was eating lunch at Gotham Academy. Little did she notice two things: Robin was watching her and a mysterious man was watching over them in the trees. As Artemis finished up her salad, she took out her sketchbook and started drawing. "What's that?" Dick Grayson asked her. She jumped at the sound of his voice and fell off of her seat. She turned to see him. "Oh, it's you. The freshman." She said, relieved. She muttered something in Vietnamese under her breath before he helped her up. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya." He replied back. "We never got introduced, by the way. I'm Dick Grayson." He added on, formerly introducing himself. He was actually Robin, but she didn't know. "Artemis Crock." She replied back. "So, what were you drawing?" he asked again. "A lightning storm, and a girl catching it with her bare hands." She explained feeling a little embarrassed. "If that's Thor, you forgot Mjolnir." He teased. "What?" she asked in confusion. "His hammer. He never leaves home without it." He explained to her. "Look, the point is, there's this member of the League who just arrived two months ago and has the ability to discharge lightning as well as deflect it. I want to be just like him." She told the Boy Wonder in disguise. "I wish you good luck." Dick replied back.

Just then, they heard the voice of a very, spoiled girl. It was Jocelyn Howard, with her girls Karen and Martha. Even worse, her boyfriend was Jack Steeler from Happy Harbor High. They were the queens of the school, always thinking of themselves superior to others and picking on other people. They practically _ruled_ the school, due to Jocelyn's father being a wealthy businessman and stockholder for Bruce Wayne. Since she knew Bette Kane since childhood, she went easy on Artemis on her first week. She shoved Barbara Gordon aside and walked to Artemis. Dick went to see if Barbara was hurt.

"What are _you_ doing at _my_ table?" she asked very snobbishly. "It's not _yours_, Jocy. You own _nothing_, and I mean _nothing_ in this school." Artemis quipped back to her. Everyone went "ooh", as soon as they heard this. "Well, aren't you the clever one?" she snapped back. Artemis tensed, as well as Dick. "Look at these lousy drawings!" Karen mocked. "Can I rip the up?" Martha asked Jocelyn, who nodded in approval. "Back away, Karen, before I call the principal on you." Bette said, coming out from behind a pillar. Dick and Barbara walked to Artemis' side as well as Bette. Jocelyn stuttered for a minute before speaking up. "Fine! Keep the table! It has bird poo on it anyway!" she said, clearly making this up. "Now when's Jackie going to call? He's supposed to be done with detention by now!" she demanded, even _more_ spoiled than before. At that moment, the bell rang. "Thanks for the talk, Di–" she complimented, but turned to see that the boy disappeared. _Could he be–? Nah!_ She thought to herself, thinking that he was Robin for a moment.

As soon as all the students left, the man turned invisible before leaping from the trees onto the roof.

_Mount Justice November 10__th__ 1615 hours_

_Recognized Artemis B-0-7, Robin B-0-1_. The computer greeted the two sidekicks. Aqualad and the rest of the Team were waiting for them. Galen saw Artemis and sent a smile, in which she blushed after smiling back. "Right!" Galen said, snapping out of the trance. Artemis fiddled with her ponytail for a minute. "How will you have us train today, Galen?" M'gann asked. Artemis looked to Galen and ran over to him. "_I_ wanted to practice something with him." She said nervously. "What would that be?" the Force-user asked curiously. He knew she was ready for actual lightsaber combat since they dealt with the Furies. Artemis pulled Galen away into the Training Room while the others followed. "You never fail to notice the dreamy look Artemis seems to give to Galen when they see each other." Connor mentioned to Wally. "She gives that look to _me_ all the time." He replied back, clearly lying. Zatanna scoffed. "Jealous much?" she asked. "Obnoxious much?" Wally snippily quipped back.

Artemis stood about three meters away from Galen, who was still confused on what she wanted him to teach her. "I need to know how to deflect and use lightning." She admitted to him. Galen stood there aghast for a moment. "No!" he replied back before asking, "Why?" Artemis internally sighed and walked toward him. "I want to learn because I see you do it all the time. I want to learn to manifest the powers of the Force like you do." She explained to him. Galen looked away hesitantly. "Please?" she asked once again. Galen couldn't resist the way she looked at him. After glaring at her guiltily, he chuckled. "All right. Let's get to work!" he said at last. Artemis hugged him thankfully.

The Team was shocked to hear what Artemis wanted to learn. As Artemis stood back, Galen prepared to launch lightning at her. Galen rested his arms in protest. "I can't do it!" he confessed to the Team. "Why not?" Artemis asked worryingly. "Because I took a vow never to hurt or bring harm to you, ever!" he explained. "This is for a good cause, this is for me, for _us_!" the young archer encouraged him. Galen smiled and prepared to blast her.

Before he did, Artemis nodded to let him know she was ready. Galen lunged a barrage of Force lightning at Artemis. She extended her hands and tried to absorb it like Galen did, but fell back in pain and screamed. "Artemis!" Wally yelled out. "Let me help you!" Galen said about to run over to her. "No! Keep going!" she yelled back to him. They all gasped as Artemis got back onto her feet.

She took out her lightsaber hilt and looked at it. She then tossed it aside and nodded in disagreement. "I won't use my blade to shield the calm before the storm." She confidently told Galen. The Force-user smiled. "Then don't give up!" he yelled before sending more lightning. Artemis extended her hands again. She held the lightning for at least two minutes before falling to her knees. "Again!" she yelled. Galen shot more barrages. Artemis improved as her resistance went up, even though she kept falling down. "I won't give up. I _will not_ bow!" she yelled. Galen shot more lightning at her. "I… will not break!" she yelled out even more. She kept falling, but picked herself up. First, she started with two minutes, then four, then seven, then nineteen! She was improving as much as her body would let her resist the lightning. "She's a fast learner!" Galen told his friends.

Black Canary entered. "How's the training going?" she asked the Team. They all pointed to Galen sending another lightning attack to Artemis. She held her ground for about thirty minutes. "What's she doing out there?" Dinah asked frantically. "She wants to learn how to control and manipulate lightning attacks the same way Galen does." Robin explained to her. "No one interfere! I can do this!" she said to the Team, as well as Black Canary.

Artemis could start to feel her body weaken, but she still pressed on. Galen smiled at her. She smiled back. Before anyone could say a thing, Galen threw as much lightning as he could to Artemis, who deflected it with her bare hands. Galen stopped as Artemis incredibly sent the lightning back to Galen. Galen sent it flying into the ceiling. Looking at the power she possessed, Galen sent more lightning towards her.

She held the lightning in her hands and the two started to circle each other. Each of them started throwing lightning attacks at each other until Galen threw all the lightning he could muster at Artemis. Artemis blocked with both hands and walked towards him. Galen started to walk towards her. Artemis started to scream, but she still kept going. As the two reached a close distance with each other, their lightning attacks closed in on each other as well. A large ball of energy manifested between them. Both of them were confused, but still pressed on. As they got face-to-face with each other, the energy sphere exploded into a bright light engulfing the room. Everyone shielded their eyes and turned away.

When the light cleared, the Team and Black Canary were in shock. Galen and Artemis were both on the floor, unconscious. "Galen! Artemis!" they all yelled. Hearing their cries, Galen stood up and gasped at the sight of Artemis. Her hair was undone and her suit was burnt. "No." Galen said quietly. At that moment, Artemis twitched her eye and started to stand up. "Artemis!" Galen said happily. "Did I do it?" she asked him. In response to the question, Galen ran over and hugged her. "I'll take that as a 'yes!'" she replied happily. The two stood, hugging each other, for who knows how long, as the Team went to congratulate them.

_Mount Justice 1813 hours_

Galen watched happily as Artemis practiced more lightsaber techniques. He could hear a voice speak to him. It was a woman's voice, someone Galen did not recognize. "You are doing a great thing, my son." She told him. Galen's eyes widened and saw the ghost of his mother, Mallie Marek. "Mother?" he asked her. She nodded happily. "Your father was right. You really _are_ doing things for the greater good. Just as you are, Artemis is _strong_ with the Force." She added on. "I taught her everything I know up till now." He replied to his mother. "Yes, you did." She complimented happily. She then felt herself disappearing. "My presence here is weakening, my son." She told him. Galen turned and saw her. "May the Force be with you, my young Jedi son." She said before disappearing. Galen smiled and looked back to Artemis.

_Mount Justice 1959 hours_

Artemis looked out the window of Galen's room and looked into the sky. She extended her hand and to both of their surprises, lightning came out. "You really _are_ strong with the Force." Galen told her. Artemis chuckled. "So, does this mean I have a chance of gaining powers just like yours?" she asked confidently. "Yes, it does. But only with more training, shall you get better." He quipped back. Artemis smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

As they were having an excellent time together, Wally looked on enviously. _Can't be miserable now. Tomorrow's my birthday! I'll get to take off my cast!_ He thought to himself. He felt so happy on the outside that he lost jealousy for Galen on the inside. Kid Flash exited the Zeta Tube back to Central City to go home.

This ends Chapter 11. I hope you find this to be good. **Logan GC** helped me come up with this. I had such a hard time deciding on what to do! Thank you, **Logan GC**. In the meantime, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off for today. Have a great week and a happy upcoming Holiday Break!


	12. The Ties That Bind

Hey there, everyone! **SuperHeroTimeFan** is back with another chapter! This may have to be my last chapter that takes place on Earth. To answer the question of one of the **Guests**, **Logan GC** and me are putting Artemis as a force-sensitive into consideration. I haven't actually thought about how many midi-chlorians she has; I'll have to think about that. Remember, Chapter 16 and maybe 17 of **Logan GC's A New Destiny** should be out sometime at the end of the week, so be patient. I assure you, this chapter will be good, because the only members of the Team in this chapter are Galen and Artemis. Now, here it is:

Chapter 12: The Ties That Bind

_Gotham City November 10__th__ 2016 hours_

It was the Father-Daughter dance at Gotham Academy. Everyone was walking in, fathers and daughters holding hands and walking side-by-side. Oliver Queen, better known as Green Arrow, was in a black tux with a green tie. Artemis was beside him with glistened lips and mascara on her eyes. She wore a green shirt with a white skirt, as well as black stockings and high-heel shoes. Since Sportsmaster, Artemis' father couldn't be there due to his ties to the League of Shadows and divorce between Paula, Oliver Queen, still acting as Artemis' uncle, was standing in for him. Unbeknownst to them both, a mysterious man was watching them in the shadows.

"Thanks again for coming to the Father-Daughter dance, Ollie." Artemis gratefully thanked Green Arrow. Oliver smiled. "It is my honor to be invited. I have great respect for everyone at Gotham, even the teachers." He replied back. Artemis and Oliver looked over to a daughter with her _real_ father racing to the gymnasium. Artemis looked on sadly as Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder. "I may be a poor substitute for your father, but if Lawrence weren't so evil, he would be here for you." His comforting words put a smile on Artemis' face.

Rock music played inside as Artemis and Bette went to get punch for their guardians. "This is a great opportunity for daughters and fathers to bond, as well as the parent-teacher conference." Bette exclaimed as she drank one of her cups of punch. Artemis looked over to her. "Yeah, this is a hoot! Looks like your dad is having fun too." She said, motioning her hand over to Mr. Kane talking to Ollie. As much as he wanted to meet other parents, Oliver was keen on entertaining him, telling him everything in his life, including his first kiss with Dinah Lance. "But you uncle is kind of hogging him. He hasn't even met you or my honors science teacher yet." Bette claimed. Artemis sighed playfully. "Okay, Bette, let's go rescue him." She said, grabbing her cup and carrying it in her own hand.

Artemis passed by Jocelyn and her posse. She hoped she would ignore her, but she was wrong. Jocelyn scoffed at the sight of her and tripped Artemis, causing her to fall and spill the drinks. Artemis felt like shooting an arrow at her once she heard her laughing. "Klutz! You should be more careful with your dad's drink. Oh, wait. You _have_ no dad!" she quipped to Artemis. This caught everyone's attention, even the parents'. Everyone oohed as Artemis picked herself up. She was about three seconds close to frying her with her newfound powers. "Well, where's _your_ dad, Jocy? Does _he_ hate to be around you like all of us do?" she snapped back to her. Everyone oohed again as the two girls went face-to-face with each other, growling. "Why, you white Vietnam brunette! As if you know _anything_ about having a father!" Jocelyn growled at her.

Just then, their collars were both grabbed by Coach Bertinelli. Everyone called her "the Huntress" for short. "It _is_ a Father-Daughter dance, Tara! Does _your_ old man plan on showing up?" she asked. Jocelyn hated being called by her real name. It sounded so simple yet Jocelyn sounded better to her. She smirked, wiping away the anger. "Duh! He's running late because he has a _real job_: working with Bruce Wayne, Coach! He practically runs the town and makes the Penguin look homeless!" she snapped to the gymnast. "Well, _run_ outside and wait until he gets here!" she demanded. She then pushed Jocelyn out of the gym. Artemis was about to throw her broken cup at her until Bette stopped her. "Forget it, Artemis. She isn't worth it." Oliver walked up beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You'll be unhappy if you try to make others unhappy as well." He strongly advised her. Artemis loosened the grip on her fists and smiled. "Now, where's my punch? I'm thirsty!" he asked her. "Oh, right. How about I get refills and you guys go ahead?" she suggested to them. They all nodded as Bette walked with Ollie to the dance floor.

Artemis ran over to the table as her smile turned into a sinister growl. She ran to the door to face Jocelyn.

Outside, Jocelyn was throwing rocks at a nearby car. She didn't care if the alarm went off, she was just mad. Mad at both Coach Bertinelli for calling her out loud and at Artemis for dissing her father. She was just about to throw another rock until she heard Artemis' voice. "Hey, Tara!" she taunted to the school queen. Jocelyn looked and saw Artemis removing her heels. She threw them aside and placed a hand on her hip. "You ready to finish what you started?" she asked tauntingly. Jocelyn kicked off her heels and walked towards Artemis. To her surprise, Artemis ran over behind the wall. "Aw, what's wrong? Didn't you want to fight?" Jocelyn asked. Artemis waited as she ran over. At that moment, she tripped Jocelyn the same way she tripped her before. Jocelyn went flying into a nearby garbage dumpster. "Don't be such a _klutz_, Tara! You don't want yourself to smell as bad as garbage like your feet when your _dad_ gets here, do you?" Artemis mocked her. Jocelyn smirked and grinned as she got up. "Okay, maybe you dad isn't rotting at home. Perhaps he took one glance at you and decided to run away like a coward."

This sparked Artemis' fury tenfold. She yelled as she jumped in at Jocelyn. She was about to punch her until Jocelyn turned her over. Artemis returned the favor by doing the same. She was about to land a punch until she heard Oliver's voice. "Artemis!" Ollie scolded as he, as well as several other students and fathers arrived. Respectfully, she walked over to him. She failed to notice Jocelyn getting up and making her hand into a fist. Everyone gasped as Jocelyn turned her around and punched her right in the chest. Artemis groaned and clenched her chest. Angrily, Coach Bertinelli grabbed her fist and yelled right into her face. "You're done, Tara! Your father _will_ come, to pick you up in detention!" Jocelyn gulped as the coach dragged her into the office.

Artemis rubbed off all the dirt from her body as Oliver walked over to her. "Are– are you hurt?" he asked anxiously. "No! Did you just see that?" she replied in disbelief and much anger. "The only thing _I_ saw was a girl who refused to control her anger!" Ollie reprimanded. "I know! She just _punched_ me, in front of everyone!" she replied back, still clutching her chest. Just then, she saw Bette walking over towards her. She gasped and helped her up. "No. I meant _you_, Artemis." Oliver concluded. Oliver walked off to let Artemis vent out her anger.

_Gotham City 2123 hours_

Artemis finished drying herself up after taking a shower from all the dirt on her body. As she entered her room, she saw Paula waiting for her. Oliver came to drop her off earlier and told Paula about the fight. Paula wasn't happy to hear this at all. Artemis sighed. "I know you must be upset about what happened, but you never heard all the things Jocelyn said! She said that I didn't know what it meant to have a father! She said that Dad just _ran off_! She said–!" she started, but Paula angrily cut her off. "Jocelyn says, Jocelyn says! Do you care what Jade says or what Batman says?" she replied angrily. "And there is no choice for anyone but to fight. But this night, you chose _wrong_." Artemis shook her head. "I was only trying to stick up for what I believe and want: for the family to be back together and not fall apart! I don't understand how that's wrong!" she reasoned, but Paula disagreed. "Then, I suggest you do what Galen taught you: Meditate until you _do_ understand." She advised. Artemis nodded and walked outside.

_Mount Justice 2143 hours_

Captain Marvel played around with Wolf. He was acting as den mother for the Team today. His only concern was Artemis. As hard as Artemis tried to meditate, there was one thought that couldn't escape her mind: pay Jocelyn back. Galen entered the meditation room he made for her. "Are you fine now?" he asked. She turned to him and grinned.

_Gotham City 2216 hours_

Jocelyn had a massive mansion that her father owned. Her wealth was what made Artemis angry. She, Galen and a doubtful Billy Batson, who was poorly forced to come with them, were waiting in a bush for Jocelyn to arrive home. Galen and Artemis were in stealth mode while Billy wouldn't stop complaining. "May I point out, as usual, that this is a _really bad_ idea, as usual?" Billy worryingly told Artemis, who was sharpening her arrows and getting her lightsaber ready. "Somebody had to teach Jocy a lesson! Look at this place! She owns _everything_ and she's still a jerk!" the vengeful archer pointed out. Galen was worried and concerned as he turned to the two. "I agree with the captain. What kind of 'lesson' can we teach this girl?" he asked. Artemis grinned, but they all hid away once a limo pulled up. Out came Alexander Howard, Jocelyn's father. He was scolding his own daughter.

"You _know_ I have _no_ time for your ridiculous Father-Daughter Dance night!" Jocelyn came out, whimpering and cowering before her father. "I'm sorry. I thought that–, I'm sorry you had to come get me." She apologized sheepishly. "If I thought you were smart enough to navigate public transportation, you'd be at a bus! But then, I'd be spared my humiliating daily visit with school authorities!" he scolded her again. "But, Daddy, t-the detention wasn't even my fault, as well as my suspension! There was this other girl–!" she started. "I. Don't. Care!" he enunciated to her to hear. "I am _this_ close to sending you away to boarding school just so I won't have to see your face! Just… stay out of my way!" he strictly spoke. "You are never to see Jack Steeler for a month, Tara! You are grounded!" he added on. Jocelyn went in the house, crying.

Artemis and the others were shocked. "That was harsh!" she exclaimed. "I never thought I'd feel sorry for _Jocelyn_! She gets bullied _way more_ than she bullies me!" she added on. Galen tensed up and whipped out his hilt. He couldn't believe a father would do that to his own child! "It is not _the girl_ who needs to be taught a lesson!" he said angrily, getting up and walking towards the man. Artemis was shocked at his behavior as Billy backed away. "I still think this is a bad idea!" he warned them. Galen wasn't listening. He had his finger at the activator and walked up behind Alexander.

Alexander walked over to the pond and flipped open his cellphone. "Sorry for the delay. I have a chronic but minor nuisance in my life!" he said angrily to his boss. Galen activated his lightsaber behind him as Alexander looked into the reflection to see him. "Your daughter is _not_ a nuisance!" he reprimanded the elder. He gasped and turned around. He started to back away as he tried to motion for him to go away, but to no avail. Galen Force-gripped him off the ground and angrily spoke to him. "She is you own flesh and blood! And if you _dare_ abuse her anymore than you already have again, **I WILL DROP YOU FROM THE SKY AND INTO AN ABYSS!**" he threatened loudly. Alexander stood unfazed. He then reached for his cellphone. "Yeah, I'll have to call you back." He said calmly. He turned his attention to Starkiller. "You. You're the boy. You're Starkiller." He acknowledged. Galen released him from his grip. "What?" he asked confusingly. "And I suppose the rest of your Team is here too?" he asked. He then started to call out the members of the Team. "Robin? Aqualad? Kid Flash? Superboy? Miss Martian? Zatanna?" he called out. Artemis and Billy looked shocked. "What about your girlfriend? Artemis, was it? Oh, Artemis?" he called out playfully.

"I told you _this was a bad idea_!" Billy told Artemis. "I'm going to find out what's up. If there's trouble, go 'Shazam!' and call for backup!" she ordered. "I outrank you! This _is_ trouble!" he reminded her. Artemis ran up beside the Force-user and prepared to fight. "Ah, there you are." Alexander exclaimed. "How do you know about us?" she asked furiously. Just then, darts came out of nowhere. Galen and Artemis dodged and deflected them. "Oh, you'd be surprised by the things I know!" he quipped to them. As if on cue, three Shadow assassins came out of the bushes and trees.

Unbeknownst to all of them, a mysterious man was watching from the shadows.

"Right on time!" he told them. Deathstroke was with them, as well as another assassin with a massive cannon powered by a strange crystal. "The Phantom Zone Crystal!" Artemis exclaimed. Galen blaster lightning at the three assassins as Artemis blasted as well at the one manning the cannon. Artemis was about to lunge lightning at Deathstroke until someone jumped on top of her. "Not so fast…" came Ravager's voice. Artemis looked up as she removed her mask. "Artemis Crock!" she shouted. She smirked as Artemis growled. "I knew there was something familiar about you when you called me by my real name on Santa Prisca, you helpless whelp!" she quipped to her. Artemis was about to get up until Ravager held her hand behind her back.

The two hated each other since childhood, but Jade was the only Crock girl Rose liked. Artemis felt a pain in the confined hold she had on her. "Hurts, doesn't it? I got a new arm after you cut off mine." She sadistically explained and reminded her. She then turned her attention to the three assassins. "You three! Check the perimeter for the other sidekicks!" she ordered. They all left to find them. Billy looked frightened. "Okay. This _definitely_ constitutes as a major problem! Shazam!" he pessimistically said. As Captain Marvel, he flew over to the nearest Zeta Tube to get to the Watchtower.

Artemis looked behind her to talk to Rose Wilson. "What are _you_ even doing her anyway?" she asked. "We tend to visit the largest benefactor of the League of Shadows." She explained. Just then, Jocelyn came out of the house for a walk. She gasped at the sight of the chaotic phenomenon. "What the devil is going on out here? Dad! Who _are_ they? _What_ are they?" he asked frantically. "Grow a spine, girl! These people are a special Covert Team for the Justice League! Your friend, Artemis is one of them! I am backing someone who can exploit them… to my advantage!" he explained in a similar sadistic tone. Galen growled loudly. "_You_ work with the Shadows?" he spat out to him. "A silent partner." Alexander explained, rolling his eyes. "Until my dimwit daughter brought their war to my front door." He said, turning to Jocelyn. "Congratulations. You're actually _worse_ than useless!" he scolded his daughter. Jocelyn gasped and then sighed sadly.

"Is the superhuman ready for transport?" Alexander asked to the assassins. "We were ready before it even began, Nero!" Deathstroke replied. Galen angrily got up and unleashed a Force-repulse at Deathstroke and the assassins. He whipped out his lightsaber again and ran to Alexander. Rose growled. "Contain and kill him!" she ordered to the assassins. Galen took them down, but Ravager was getting impatient. "I'll do it myself!" she impatiently. Artemis got up and shot lightning at Rose. "Leave him alone!" she demanded as she activated her lightsaber and ran towards him to protect him. "Someone stop the girl!" Alexander ordered.

Jocelyn picked up one of the Shadow Assassin swords and ran towards them. She tried to strike at Artemis until she sliced her sword. Jocelyn punched her and Artemis punched back. "Fire!" Deathstroke ordered her daughter. As Rose shot the Phantom Zone Cannon, Galen got in front of the girls and blocked the blast. He held onto it for about a minute before losing control. The blast banished all of them, including Jocelyn. Alexander gasped. Deathstroke and Ravager walked up to him. "The Light would like to thank you for your cooperation." Slade gratefully thanked the financial backer. "Starkiller's powers stand no chance in the Phantom Zone." Rose explained explained. He extended his hand to him, but Alexander still stood shocked. "And… my daughter?" he asked. They both gasped. "Her chances are… somewhat less." Rose regrettably replied. "You have our apologies." Deathstroke apologized. They both respectfully placed a hand in front of their chests and slightly bowed.

_Phantom Zone November 10__th__. Time unknown_

Jocelyn looked around at the desert-like environment and started to panic. "Whoa! Am I alive or–? I never expected to be in Heaven, but I never thought I'd be in–" before she could finish her sentence, Artemis interrupted her. "The Phantom Zone." She finished up. Neither she nor Galen wanted to hear Jocelyn finish her sentence. "Artemis? _You're_ in the Justice League?" she asked in disbelief. "_Not_ the Justice League, a member of a covert Team for them." she corrected. Jocelyn stood silent for ten seconds before growling. "_You're_ the reason I'm here!" she scowled before grabbing the broken sword and charging at Artemis. Artemis dodged easily and steppes aside. Jocelyn was caught off-balance and stumbled onto a rock-bridge placed over a river of blood. As it collapsed, she was about to fall until Galen used the Force to catch her. "She's not the reason you're here." He explained. "Who are you?" she asked nervously. "Galen Marek, Starkiller." He formerly introduced himself.

Artemis picked up Galen's lightsaber and looked around. She then walked to Galen to return his weapon. "I should probably stay away from people with dangerous swords." Jocelyn said, backing away from the two fighters. "We're stuck here because the League of Shadows sent us here." Artemis explained to her. "I don't need your help!" she stressfully lied. "Fine. See if I care to save your life again." Quipped Artemis. As she and Galen walked away from Jocelyn, two missiles launched down at them. There, in the sky, was a pale-skinned man with a black military suit. He was riding on some kind of hovercraft. "Run!" Galen ordered the two girls. Artemis agreed and ran away with the man still opening fire upon them. Jocelyn was petrified at the sight. Artemis looked back and groaned. "Take cover!" she demanded to the egotistic girl. As the man fired again, Artemis pushed her down in time so that they wouldn't get hit. The man then flew past them and Jocelyn looked up.

"What _is_ that thing?" she questioned frantically. "It's a military man with a rocket launcher loaded-hovercraft. What does it look like to you, Wile Coyote in a jet?" she sarcastically quipped. As the man turned to fire again, Galen reached out to the Force and redirected the missiles back at him. Artemis equipped her bow and fired as well. Their combined attack damaged the right wing of the hovercraft. With no choice left, he retreated. "Nice shooting, if I do say so myself." Galen complimented the archer. "That was General Zod! He'll be back with friends." Artemis replied to the Force-user. Jocelyn peaked out from behind a rock. "Friends? You mean there's _more_ of those things?" she asked fearfully. "From what I heard about this place, there's a heck of a lot worse than that." Galen added on to Jocelyn. He turned his attention to Artemis. "We need to find cover until we get reinforcements." He suggested to her. Artemis always hated running from a fight. She sighed and said "There _is_ a place, not far, but we need to get there fast." She explained to her friends. They all then looked over to the hindered wing of the hovercraft. "I have an idea." Galen told them.

Galen was a fast runner, almost as fast as the Flashes, but he knew that the Artemis and Jocelyn couldn't run at the speed he ran at. Luckily, Galen was able to use the metallic wing as their own hovercraft by using his electrical lightning powers on it. They were soon on the go, making their way to Artemis' designated area very fast, but Jocelyn was unsatisfied. "Talk about uncomfortable. This is like sitting on a rock!" she complained to the Force-user and Archer. Galen shot an angry glare at her. "You're welcome to walk!" he said angrily. Jocelyn shook off her nervousness of Galen and turned to Artemis. "You know, if it wasn't for _you_, I wouldn't even be here!" she blamed. "If it wasn't for _you_, none of us would, Jocy! But then again, I guess it's your _dad's_ fault for turning you into a bully in the first place." she quipped back. Jocelyn stood offended. "You know nothing about my father! He's a great man!" she defended. "The so-called 'great' make poor fathers to their children!" Artemis snapped back. "How would _you_ know? You never _had_ a father! Me and my dad are fine!" Jocelyn quipped back. "First, I would know because my father's Sportsmaster, known for crimes in _all_ nations, and second, your father's 'great' because he told you all about how he's working with an organization of assassins, perfect for manipulation and power extortion, bent on taking over the world." She snippily snapped back at her. "Oh, wait. He _didn't_. And thirdly, he called you 'worse than useless'." She added on to her reasoning. Jocelyn turned away to face reality.

Meanwhile, Kanjar Ro was working on a portal to release all prisoners including him, Parasite and Bizarro. Bizarro was angrily smashing everything due to all the years he was imprisoned. Kanjar Ro turned angrily to Bizarro. "Hey! How many times have I told you: don't smash my tools!" he asked impatiently. Just then, Zod flew over and crashed, breaking the portal emitter. "You just volunteered to be turned into a phantom!" he scolded him. Zod angrily shot at both of them. "I'm happy to fight, but I found an old friend of yours!" he told the pirate. To further clear up his explanation, Zod threw his hovercraft aside and revealed that his crash made the mark of Artemis' insignia. "Someone's entered this dimension. He's holding a boatload of power. We _need_ power!" the general explained. Hearing the news, Kanjar Ro cackled.

Meanwhile, Galen, Artemis and Jocelyn enter an abandoned fortress. "_This_ is your safe place?" Jocelyn asked sarcastically. "Dad always told me he made a stand in here, and said that if anyone in our family was sent here, we'd be able to access his stronghold and defend ourselves against prison riots or worse." Artemis explained. Jocelyn gulped. "_Worse_?" she asked in disbelief. Galen looked around. "You only told me abut your _sister_, never your father." He reminded her, remembering their encounter with Cheshire on their date last month.

"So, Sportsmaster, huh?" Jocelyn asked. "I bet people never wanted to mess with you, your father _or_ your family." She gloated. "Wrong. When I was young, my father and mother were committing a robbery until police came in, guns blazing. My mother took the hit for him and was sent to a hospital. If you thought my father looked after me and Jade, you're so mistaken." Artemis clearly explained to Jocelyn and Galen. Even _he_ was new on her further past. "He'd pen us up and make us fight, leaving no sense of care for how injured we were. When my sister, Jade left, I was forced to do my father's criminal tests. I hated it. I always wanted to stop the family from falling apart." Artemis added on. Jocelyn turned away to prevent others from seeing her tears. "I hated that man until the days he nearly died. Jade is now Cheshire, and my mother's in a wheelchair." She further explained. Galen also hid his tears under his hood.

Their time of mourning was over when Zod returned. They all ran outside and saw him. He fired a warning shot at them. Artemis shot an explosive arrow back, forcing him to seemingly retreat. "He's going to report our position. We have to make our stand… _here_!" the archer told her friends. Galen nodded, ready to fight.

Kanjar Ro looked through a set of infrared binoculars and chuckled. "The Crusher Stronghold. At least they won't have far to go when we finish them!" he sinisterly stated. At that moment, he and the other prisoners, all powered with Kobra-venom, all flew on the hovercrafts towards their base.

As Galen meditated, Jocelyn turned to him. "I can't believe you're a massive powerhouse and not from Earth. It must rock to be a God." She complimented the Force-user. "I'm not a God, I'm a human! I have amnesia, and I can't be found on Earth's records. I wasn't even born in any country." He quipped to Jocelyn. Artemis, who was sharpening her arrows, turned to her. "Weird how intolerant _some_ people can be about being mixed race, huh?" She quipped. Just then, something beeped inside of the warehouse. "Dad always said every machine that ever ran in this base was down. I wonder what's up." Artemis wondered. She walked over to see a screen of the hunters coming towards them. "Is that _Superman_?" Jocelyn asked. Galen looked at the hunters. "General Zod, Parasite and Bizarro. They're all being lead by Kanjar Ro!" she yelled. "Who?" Jocelyn and Galen asked simultaneously. "A space pirate. He was imprisoned here for framing Green Lantern on the destruction of a planet." She explained to them. "They're about 50 feet due north!" Galen pointed out. Artemis turned to Galen, who nodded. She then turned to Jocelyn. "You have no field or combat experience, and they don't know that you're not really with us, so just stay here." She ordered Jocelyn. "Oh no! I am _not_ about to stand down _now_! At least give me a weapon!" she demanded. Artemis sighed and went over to the compartments. There were multiple weapons: two crossbows, a saber, three guns, a set of poisonous darts, and a set of arrows which all had arrowheads made of Kryptonite. Jocelyn grabbed the crossbow and saber and nodded to let them know that she was ready. Artemis threw another crossbow to Galen to use. "Let's go!" Galen ordered. They all followed.

The four war criminals mounted off of their aircrafts and ran to the stronghold. Galen, Artemis and Jocelyn stepped out and prepared to fight as they all raised their weapons. "Time to make this showy!" Kanjar Ro said excitedly. Artemis and Jocelyn shot arrows at them while Galen rushed in to attack. Parasite was about to land a punch on Artemis; Jocelyn shot an arrow at him, knocking him out cold. Kanjar Ro angrily ran towards them. Artemis threw her longbow to Jocelyn, who threw her crossbow to Artemis. Artemis activated her emerald-bladed lightsaber and shot an arrow at the pirate. Galen shot an arrow with his crossbow as well. Kanjar Ro whipped out a Thanagarian sword and shield and charged at them. "I'm better at marksmanship!" she reminded Galen. "I'm better at swordsmanship!" he replied back. Nodding, Galen threw his crossbow to Artemis as she threw her lightsaber to Galen. Now dual wielding, Galen knocked the entire prisoners unconscious as Artemis shot repeatedly at every prisoner heading towards her. When General Zod was about to attack Artemis, Jocelyn fired an explosive arrow at him, knocking him out cold. She smiled to Artemis and saluted, in which Artemis returned the favor. Artemis shot east and west, and north and south, taking down any target in her path. As both were satisfied, Galen and Artemis threw their weapons back to each other. All three of them together, they all easily took down Kanjar Ro. Knowing their defeat, the prisoners escaped. Jocelyn picked up a sample of Kobra-venom the pirate dropped without anyone noticing.

Jocelyn stood confused. "Why aren't we chasing them?" she asked competitively. "We've got to finish them off!" Artemis nodded to her disagreeing. "The fight's over, Jocelyn. We only fight when there is no choice." The archer quoted from her mother. Just then, Jocelyn saw five more figures approaching. "I think you spoke too soon!" she frantically said. But Artemis smiled, seeing Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter, Hawkwoman, Doctor Fate and Green Arrow running and/or flying towards them. "Not this time!" she corrected happily. They were about to go home.

_Gotham City November 10__th__ 2319 hours_

Doctor Fate closed the portal to the Phantom Zone and Green Arrow sent a smile to Artemis. She smiled back. "Thanks, guys!" she thanked the Leaguers. "And now, for your friend." Martian Manhunter reminded, referring to Jocelyn. To their surprise, she ran off. "Stop her! We must make her forget what had happened before she can spread word of her travels and discoveries of Artemis' identity!" Hawkwoman ordered. Artemis stopped them. "_I'll_ go." She said. "Are you sure?" Galen asked. Artemis nodded. As she ran off, Doctor Fate turned to the other members of the League. "This is a bad idea!" he told them.

Jocelyn returned home, still seeing the Shadow trucks there. "Dad? Dad, I'm home!" she yelled out as if she was coming home from school. Alexander ran down. Secretly, he was worried sick about her but wanted to hide it away from his daughter. "I see you made it back safely." He said strictly. The girl's smile turned into a frown. "Go to your room! You are grounded and I _will_ send you to boarding school!" he demanded. Jocelyn couldn't believe it. She was gone all that time and her father wasn't worried or concerned? Her frown then turned into a scowl and a growl. "Well, if you cared _that_ little about me, then care if I use _this_!" she yelled to her father. Artemis walked in and gasped, as well as her father. "How did you–?" he asked. "I wanted you to love me, but if you can't show a little concern for me like Mom, then I should just get the strength to _make you_ care!" she threatened. Artemis was still aghast at this. "Jocelyn, please!" he begged her. "If you hate calling me by my name, then I should just embrace my true one: Terra!" she reprimanded her father. To both of their surprises, Jocelyn injected herself with the serum and screamed. She dropped to the floor and groaned. Alexander looked worried, but looked terrified when he heard her cackling.

She was now super-powered. Using her new powers, she stomped her foot, sending her father into the air. When he got down, Jocelyn started to punch and kick at him. Artemis couldn't stand it. "That's enough, Jocelyn!" she demanded. She shot lightning at her, but it did no effect on her. "My name is _Terra_!" she yelled. "Well, _Terra_, think about what your father's done to you. Think about what _you_ became because of him. If you really wanted him to love you, prove it." She ordered her. Terra angrily charged at her with her hand into a fist. Artemis stood unfazed as she brought forth a punch. _This is going to hurt!_ She thought to herself.

As Galen ran in, he gasped. Terra had her fist about two millimeters away from Artemis. She sighed. "You taught me something wise, and I've embraced it. I'll let him live, only of you take him in." she responded to the archer. Artemis smiled. "Will I see you again, Terra?" she asked. Terra shot a glare to her. "Next time we meet, we finish what we started!" she yelled to her. Artemis stood unfazed once again. Terra ran by Galen and into the woods. Green Arrow came over. "What happened? Are you hurt?" he asked worryingly to Artemis. "I'm fine, Ollie. I just… taught her a lesson." She replied happily. Galen smiled. "So, you don't plan on hurting her?" the Force-user asked. "No." she replied. "We all need to keep our families from falling apart. Sometimes, there is no choice but to fight. You can choose right or wrong, but right always prevails in the end." She wisely told them. "You learn quick in the ways of the Force." Galen complimented. "I have a great teacher." She complimented back to Galen. Galen smiled to her. She didn't return the favor, but she ran over to him instead and hugged him. All was well that night.

But it wasn't for long. In a dark room with screens of the Light, Ravager and Deathstroke stepped forward and bowed. "The plan to exploit Starkiller's weakness in the Phantom Zone has failed." Lex Luther claimed. "But the Zoners who escaped were a success." Queen Bee concluded. Kanjar Ro and Parasite stepped forward. "You forgot _me_." Another voice came out. Terra, now in a black suit and silver pads, stepped out from the shadows. "Who are you, brat?" Klarion questioned. "My codename is Terra." She introduced herself. "Welcome to the Light, Terra." The Brain welcomed her in his usual French accent. She bowed respectfully. "Onto a more pressing matter." Ra's al Ghul interrupted, moving away from the subject. "A strange ship has landed on this planet. Sportsmaster, see what's in it and do what you can about it." Ocean Master ordered Sportsmaster. He came out of the shadows as well, standing beside the other assassins. "Let there be Light." Vandal Savage concluded the meeting.

Well, this had to be the _longest_ chapter I've ever written. It only focused on Artemis and Galen, the only two members of the Team to be here. How did I do? Please feel free to review, favorite and follow when you read all my chapters. **Logan GC's** Chapter 16 and hopefully 17, will be out Friday and if not, somewhere at the end of the week. Please feel free to try and give me suggestions on chapters to write because I run out of ideas most of the time. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week and a happy upcoming holiday!


	13. Order Of Another Dimension

Hello, everyone! This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** back with a new chapter! Sorry I couldn't write sooner, I'm in the Philippines on vacation, but nothing stops me from this story. Without further intro, here's Chapter 13. Enjoy!

Chapter 13: Order Of Another Dimension

_Blüdhaven, November 12, 2013 hours_

As a tiltrotor helicopter lands on a rooftop, Ravager and Terra, as well as several Shadow assassins await Sportsmaster's arrival. He contacted the Light to inform them of a powerful ally to help them, but the Light remained skeptical. The two girls gasped when they saw a green armored man walk out, cradling a Carbine in his arms. Several elite soldiers follow as Cheshire and Sportsmaster walked behind him. "Who _is_ he?" Rose demanded to know. "His name is Boba Fett." Cheshire answered. "_What_ is he?" Terra asked. She may now be an official member of the League of Shadows, but she's still new and has a long tongue. "The term for my kind is 'Bounty Hunter.'" Boba explains. Ravager unsheathed a katana and walked toward them. "How are _you_ helpful?" She asks suspiciously. "I know a lot about the Boy who's causing you trouble." He replied back. Terra raised some rocks and was about to attack. "Hold on, Jocelyn. If he knows how to defeat Starkiller, then perhaps he can be of some use." Deathstroke's voice came from the building. "Come on in." He greeted.

All Shadow assassins guided Boba into the dark building. Terror Troopers guarded him well. As they approached a door, Sportsmaster stopped him. "I'll talk to my superiors first." He explained to Fett. "These guys aren't so fond of newcomers, especially some intergalactic one." He added on. As Boba waited outside with the others, only he noticed Ravager and Terra slip away. _I wonder what they're up to._ He thought to himself.

Inside, Lawrence awaited the Light's arrival. As they all popped up on the screens, Sportsmaster cleared his throat. "The Bounty Hunter I informed you about is here." He informed them. Vandal Savage raised an eyebrow. "_Bounty Hunter_?" He questioned. "What good is he to us?" Lex Luther asked. "Boba Fett knows a lot about the Boy who's been foiling our plans. He's dealt with his kind before." Crusher explained to the Light. All members looked to one another before Klarion spoke. "Send him in." He ordered in his usual bratty tone.

Boba Fett walked in and looked at all the members of the Light. "_Ça va_?" The Brain greeted him. Boba scoffed before turning to Sportsmaster. "If these are the brains of the operation, then it's no wonder you're losing." He retorted. "Watch your tone, Bounty Hunter!" Klarion said, offended. "Tell us what you know, Boba Fett." Queen Bee demanded. "He has no weaknesses like Kryptonite, fire or even ridiculously, anything yellow." He drawled. "So what is he?" Ocean Master demanded to know. "A Jedi." He explained. Seeing their confused looks, he explained more. "From where I come from, they were guardians of peace and justice until they betrayed the state for power." He lied calmly. Ra's al Ghul needed some clarification. "So who's your so-called 'powerful employer'?" He asked.

Boba Fett grinned. "I thought you would never ask." He quipped as he took out a holo-projector. "Call in everyone else. They'll want to see this." He explained.

As soon as everyone in cooperation with the Light came in, Boba activated the device and everyone stood aghast. There, in front of them, was some sort of cyborg clad in black. His breathing echoed the room as he looked down on everyone. He turned his attention to Boba Fett. "Explain." Darth Vader ordered in a deep voice. "Lord Vader, these are the Justice League's enemies." He respectfully answered back. "The boy you seek is my apprentice, Starkiller." Vader explained. "I must know everything about Earth in order to help take him down." He added on. Cheshire stood up. "He's your _apprentice_?!" She asked in disbelief. Vader nodded. "How powerful is the Boy?" Sportsmaster questioned. "He is more powerful than me and my master alone. His power is the Force, the ultimate power in my dimension." He explained. "He's a human from another dimension?!" Deathstroke asked. "Precisely. I am a leading general of the Galactic Empire, a peace-keeping organization." Vader replied. "Your 'apprentice' is on this team of stupid brats!" Klarion spat as a screen with footage of the Team showed before the Dark Lord. "My apprentice is more powerful than you can imagine." Vader countered back as Boba showed footage of Galen slaughtering Stormtroopers.

Rose stepped up. "He happens to have an apprentice of his own." She informed him. "Explain." Vader ordered after taking in this surprise. "I fought him and his archer girlfriend in lightsaber combat, and they succeeded in disarming me." She said shamefully. "No one on Earth should have the Force." Vader proclaimed. "She attacked me with lightning." Terra reasoned. "Starkiller also states he has no recollection of his memories." Darth Vader glared. _An apprentice? Amnesia_? He thought to himself. _I did not expect this_.

"I think we should kill him while he still has no idea who he is!" Cheshire proclaimed. All of a sudden, she felt a lack of air and a grip on her neck. Everyone saw Vader clenching his hand. "I find your lack of faith disturbing." He scolds. "I will only attack him at his full strength. Otherwise, he will not be powerful enough to turn to the Dark Side." He explained. As he released her, she gasped. "Your main target right now is the Boy. The Empire will help deal with the Team." He ordered everyone. Everyone, with the exception of Boba, were shocked. He was actually ordering _the_ Light around. "The Terror Troopers have spying on Starkiller, as well as the Archer." Boba explained to Vader. "Very good. As soon as we are ready to reclaim him, we will arrive. This will take all of us to kill him. You will join us or die." He finished up. Vader's hologram fizzled away as Boba Fett picked up the device.

"Do we have an accord?" The Bounty Hunter asks everyone. The Light turned to one another, as well as everyone else. "We will do everything it takes to make Starkiller see the Light." Vandal Savage concluded.

Wow! To be honest, I hope you think that this chapter was great. I worked hard on it. This is my first chapter in a month, after all. Please feel free to review, favor, talk to me via Private Message and give any suggestions on what to write. This event will coincide with **Logan GC's A New Destiny**. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great 2013!


	14. Devils of Darkness, Angels of Light

Hello again, everyone! **SuperHeroTimeFan** is back with another new chapter! I would like to thank **Flaming Dragon** and **Izanagi God** for reviewing and sending their compliments. As for Kota and Juno appearing, **Logan GC** and I will let anyone know if that happens. Juno hasn't made an appearance, but in Chapter 8, Kota and Maris made a brief appearance. This chapter will clear up who will turn to the Dark Side, considering no one was curious about Black Arrow from Chapter 1. Anyways, here is Chapter 14. Enjoy!

Chapter 14: Devils of Darkness, Angels of Light

_Gotham City, November 13__th__ 2222 hours_

The wind tossed itself around the city of Gotham. Bruce Wayne closed the windows to Wayne Manor as Dick Grayson closed his bedroom windows as well. The young boy walked over to his mentor with concerned looks on both of their faces.

"I thought that the Ice guys were the cause of the storms." He said to his mentor. "They were suspects, but Warden Strange told us that they were in prison the whole time." He explained to the ward. "So something's bigger at play here." Robin pointed out. "Yes." Batman replied. "The storm's also acting up. I've never seem a fog so dark before." He added on, looking to a sudden black cloud in the distance.

Meanwhile, Artemis and Paula were working their hardest to fortify the apartment from the storm. As they finished closing up all the windows, the lights flickered off as all light surged away. "I've got it!" Artemis yelled as she activated her lightsaber. Paula stood impressed. Artemis then shot lightning at the light bulbs and their power came back. "How did you do that?" Her mother asked Artemis as she deactivated her lightsaber and brought out candles. "Galen taught me." She replied. "My lightning's still weak." She added. "We'd better get some rest for tomorrow." Paula reminded her daughter. "Okay. Good night then, Mom." Artemis bid her mother as she stretched.

Artemis let out a yawn as she entered her room. As Artemis finished her shower, she walked over to her bed. All of a sudden, her window flew open. Artemis clenched her robe and closed the window shut. When she looked out, the black mist covering the Windy City disappeared. _Strange._ She thought to herself. After shrugging it off, Artemis tucked herself into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Unbeknownst to her, a man was watching her. He was clad in a black cloak with white skin and red veins on his face. His eyes were a hash yellow and he had a strange stone dagger at his side. As he smirked evilly, he reached his hand into Artemis' head, causing her to moan. Knowing he was on the right track, he vanished himself into her mental state.

Artemis watched herself kissing Galen at the time after the training exercise. As she smiled at the sight, a voice entered her head. "_Enjoy this while you can, Artemis. Your life will soon be ruined._" Artemis looked around and saw herself walking towards her. "My life goes on forever. No one will end it for me." She quipped back. "_You obviously have no idea how much your life will change._" The doppelgänger spat back. "_Your friends will betray you, your leader will murder you, you will obliterate Mount Justice, and Galen WILL kill you when he has the chance!_" She added on. "LIES!" Artemis yelled back angrily.

The other Artemis laughed creepily. "_Then see your future! Know what is to come! Know. Your. Self!_" She sadistically yelled. Black mist formed around Artemis as her twin vanished in it. Artemis clenched her head and closed her eyes. She could hear Cheshire's sadistic little cackle, a lightsaber stabbing and many other sounds. "I WILL NOT LOOK!" She yelled. She couldn't resist as her eyes opened. Everything was a hellish nightmare now. "_Someone on your team doesn't trust you!_"Cheshire taunted as Red Arrow shot an arrow at her. "_You're insecure and a jerk!_" Kid Flash's voice echoed. She could see the Team angrily glaring at her as well as a sai drop. "_Welcome back!_" Aqualad evilly said. His sword was in her chest. "_I don't hear a heartbeat!_" Superboy's voice came out. As she opened her eyes, she could see the explosion of Mount Justice. Artemis dropped to the ground after the final vision unveiled itself. "_This is for your own good!_" Galen yelled as he stabbed her with his and her lightsabers. More visions appeared as she succumbed to the darkness. "No, no, no, no." She said quietly. A black fire engulfed around her as she fell to her knees. "**NOOOOOOOO!**" She finally yelled out as a cackle echoed and the face of Black Arrow appeared in front of her.

Artemis sobbed greatly as a layer of darkness covered her. When she opened her eyes, she was at some sort of volcanic area. She looked around and walked to the lava. She stood aghast and paralysed as she saw a reflection of herself. She was clad in a black redeco of her suit. Her bow was red and her insignia was a horrifying shade of yellow, as well as her eyes. She removed her mask and saw black blood veins connecting from her neck to her eyes. As she placed the mask back on, she noticed her belt had the weapons of the Team. She had a water-bearer, birdarang, sai, javelin, wand, Galen's lightsaber and her own crossbow. What was missing was her own lightsaber. She felt a long, metallic object on her back. A long katana was mounted behind her.

After inspecting herself, she could see a girl walking toward her. Her suit was similar to Starkiller's, except the grey lining was replaced with grass green. As the hooded girl activated her lightsaber, Artemis realized it was hers. She conjured her long sword and angrily attacked.

She was using a Juyo fighting style. Not even _she_ knew what was making her so aggressive to master this style. She slashed and thrust, but then girl was using a Soresu defensive stance. Artemis shrieked and screamed as she attempted to destroy the strong position. She could notice the sorrow and pity in the girl's eyes, but continued to attack. She smirked when she saw the adolescent female's defence weakening. Artemis lunged an unusual strong amount of Force lightning at the girl. Her lightsaber fell from her hands, but she blocked the shocks. Artemis had no idea where the power was coming from, but she still pressed on.

She granted that the girl was strong. The hooded girl used her powers to send the lightning back at Artemis, much to her surprise. Both surges of powerful lightning sent the two flying across the area. Artemis was sent into the lava. She was about to fall in until she grew a single wing. Artemis stood surprised and that's when realization hit her. _I'm not Artemis, I'm Black Arrow!_ She thought to herself. As the girl recovered, Black Arrow threw herself at her. The girl attempted to recover again until Black Arrow sent a torrent of lightning at her.

She then used a powerful Force-grip to lift her off the ground. Black Arrow looked into her blue eyes once again. "Kill me, so you can destroy yourself!" She pleaded. Black Arrow started to chuckle. The chuckle turned into laughter as it finally became a sinister cackle. She threw her to the ground and struck at her. The girl blocked the blade and went on the offensive streak. Black Arrow chuckled as she fought back. The two engaged in a blade-lock and the girl disarmed her of the sword. Black Arrow chuckled even more as she whipped out the water-bearer and lashed out at her. The girl went back on defence as Black Arrow threw a birdarang at her elbow. She then used a sai to stab at her other elbow. She used the wand to send a tremendous torrent of lightning at her and the javelin to attack her knees. As she fell to the ground, Black Arrow used the crossbow to pin her to the wall. She then threw Galen's lightsaber into her thigh. Black Arrow flew up and grabbed her katana and started to stab at the girl like a ravage animal. After skewering her, Black Arrow was infuriated to see that she was still alive. She then grabbed her lightsaber and prepared to stab her again. "Kill me and destroy yourself!" She said once again. Artemis angrily stabbed the girl's heart. The girl dropped and fell to the ground.

Black Arrow gasped to see what was under the hood once the robe fell off. It was her! The setting changed to her first dream, a room full of her dead team-mates. As she reverted to Artemis, Black Arrow appeared before her. "_You have finally killed the whole Team. The cycle is now complete!_" Black Arrow congratulated her in a distorted voice of her own and a deep male voice. "_Are_ _you satisfied with this deed, Artemis?_" Another voice came out. Artemis and Black Arrow turned to see another version of herself in a white and blue-colored redeco of her suit. Her voice was calm and serene. Artemis saw everything flash before her and heard more voices. "_Angelic Arrow._" "_Black Arrow._" "_Darkness._" "_Light._" "_You can never escape me!_"

_Gotham City, November 14 0416 hours_

Artemis woke with a start. She looked at the clock and saw it was 4:16 AM. She was sweating and wiped off the sweat from her head. She then looked to the mirror. There was a reflection of Black Arrow. As she seemed to hear a cackle come from the reflection, Artemis angrily ran towards the mirror. With one massive punch, she shattered the mirror. Artemis hyperventilated in anger and let out an enormous scream, breaking all of the glass in range.

Meanwhile, Robin could hear the scream. _Who IS that?_ He worryingly thought to himself.

Aqualad and Kid Flash heard it as well. Both in their respective places went out to hear it clearly.

_Mount Justice, 0424 hours_

As Galen, Connor, M'gann, and Zatanna slept, they all woke up and heard a scream of terror. Galen stood in shock. He knew who it was. The name screamed to him in his mind. _Artemis!_

This is actually the darkest chapter I've written. This is also one of the longest I've ever written too. If anyone is still confused about who will turn, please Private Message me. Remember: review and rate. This event will coincide with **Logan GC's A New Destiny**. I hope you enjoyed this. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off and have an excellent 2013!


	15. Mortis Revealed

Hello again, everyone! This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, back with another new chapter. **Logan** **GC**, thank you for your many compliments. I promise that my chapters will get better with more plot over time. I assure everyone, this chapter won't be as dark as the last one. Does anyone even have any questions about Black Arrow or even if I cleared up anything about who will turn to the Dark Side? Please ask and/or tell me. I'll be leaving the Philippines in a couple of days, so I'll be coming back to America soon. Anyways, here's Chapter 15.

Chapter 15: Mortis Revealed

_Gotham City November 14 1046 hours_

_Recognized Starkiller B-0-8_ rang the computer as Galen exited from the phone booth zeta tube into Gotham. Last night, he could hear Artemis scream as if in pain. Although many people say that a scream can't be heard from a mile away, Galen knew this was no ordinary scream. There was a disturbance in the Force being caused by Artemis. Galen needed to find out what was making her cause this. _Is it another nightmare?_ He thought to himself.

As he was walking, his ear-com beeped. "This is Starkiller." Galen answered. "_This is Aqualad. Did you hear-_" the Atlantean asked before being interrupted by Galen. "-The scream? Yes, it was Artemis." Galen replied back. "_Wally would like to talk to you._" Aqualad added on. "Put him through." The Force-user ordered calmly. After ten seconds of waiting, Wally called. "_Galen, was that really Artemis?_" The speedster asked anxiously. "Yeah. I'm going to her apartment to find out the problem." Galen replied. Ever since they worked together to deliver the Heart, the two were now friends. "It's a disturbance in the Force, I can feel it." He added on. "_We could have M'gann and Zatanna come along with you to help._" Aqualad suggested. "Very well. Starkiller out." Galen finished up.

Galen reached the apartment building and waited for the others. "Sorry we're late." Zatanna apologized. "We were worried sick when we heard the scream. I had to inform Zatanna about what Kaldur and Wally told me about the situation." Megan explained. Galen smiled. "Very well, let's go." Galen said as the three entered.

Inside, as they were about to walk to the elevator, someone stopped them in their tracks. "I'll need to see some identification." Came a deep English voice. Galen turned around and saw someone new at the desk. It wasn't Charles, the first concierge he met and accidentally surprised, but a new concierge wearing a gray shirt and black jeans, as well as dark sunglasses. "Who are you?" Galen asked. "My name is Django Teff, replacement for Charles. He retired sometime back. How can I help you?" He replied back. "We're here to see Artemis." Megan explained. "I heard her scream last night. When I went to see the problem, Paula said that Artemis wants to be alone." Django told them. "We're close friends of Artemis. We need to see her." Zatanna reasoned with him. Django turned away to think. After a minute of thinking, he turned back. "Paula would kill me for doing this, but I'll make an exception for you three." He said. The three supernatural-powered teens smiled. "Thanks!" Galen said. As they entered the elevator, Django grinned. "No, thank _you_." He quipped to them.

At apartment 4-E, Galen knocked on the door. As the three waited, they heard someone rolling behind the door. Paula opened the door and they saw her with an angry look on her face. She looked up to see the three and immediately smiled. "Galen, Megan, Zatanna! It's nice to see you again." She greeted warmly. "Thanks." Zatanna gratefully thanked. "Is Artemis here?" Galen asked. Paula frowned and looked down. She then looked up to them. "Yes, she is. Follow me." She instructed as she rolled away to Artemis' room. Galen looked to the two girls and gave a worried look. They all then followed Paula.

As they were walking, Paula started to explain the situation to them. "Artemis was screaming last night." She briefed them. "We know." Galen said calmly. "I think it was some kind of powerful nightmare." The Force-user added on. Paula nodded and continued talking. "Don't take this the wrong way, Galen dear, it's just that a while after you arrived, Artemis has been going through changes and having nightmares." She explained. "I know." Galen responded. Zatanna and M'gann looked to each other worryingly.

As soon as they entered Artemis' room, Paula knocked. "Leave me alone!" Artemis yelled out. The others, albeit Galen, gasped. Galen walked up to the door. "Artemis, it's me, Galen. M'gann and Zatanna are here too." He replied calmly. After a minute, Artemis finally opened up the door. There were dry tear stains on her face. She tried her best to make a smile. "Come on in." She greeted them. The three walked in her room as they sent smiles to Artemis, trying to calm her down.

Everyone gasped as they saw what was inside Artemis' room. She had made some strange drawings. Most of them were from her dreams. There were pictures of Black Arrow, Angelic Arrow, the volcanic area, and many others. "It was Black Arrow again, wasn't it?" Galen asked in a concerned voice. Artemis nodded sadly. She then looked to Zatanna and M'gann confusingly and hopefully. "Even though I was expecting Galen only, I'm glad you're here as well. I need a lot of help to solve my problems." She explained. The two girls nodded as they looked to Galen. "Who's Black Arrow?" M'gann asked as Zatanna nodded. Galen looked to Artemis and sighed. "It would be better if you see what we mean." Galen told them. Artemis nodded. "Can you link us up, M'gann?" She asked. "Of course." The Martian replied.

Soon, Galen, Artemis, M'gann and Zatanna were sitting crisscross on the ground, ready for the oncoming event. "Setting up psychic link now." Miss Martian said. The others nodded and closed their eyes. Artemis started to speak. "_What you're about to see may shock you. Be prepared._" She warned them. They all nodded as Artemis showed them her dream.

Galen, M'gann and Zatanna stood in shock at the sight of the dream. They saw Artemis' visions of the future and her battle against herself. As the girls watched, Galen sensed something wrong. He could hear a sinister voice calling out. "_The Force is strong with you._" Everyone heard the voice. "What was that?" Zatanna asked nervously. Just then, everything went black. As they all prepared to fight whoever called out to them, everything turned white. "Show yourself!" Galen ordered. To all of their surprises, they heard the same voices, only in a different tone this time. "_Nooo!_" "_Let us go!_" "_Father, please!_" "_ENOUGH!_" After hearing all of those voices, the scene transformed into a large temple, with everything in various shades of blue and black.

Everyone looked around. There, at an altar, stood an elderly man in a turquoise robe and hat. He had a white beard and from the looks of it, he seemed to be meditating. Galen led the three girls to the man. "_I have been waiting for you._" He said in a calm voice. "Who are you?" Galen asked. The man opened his eyes. "_I am Father._" He explained. Artemis whipped out her lightsaber and crossbow. "Who was causing my nightmares? Was it you?" She asked in an interrogating voice. Father nodded, disagreeing. "_My children are causing everything happening to you and your Team._" He explained. "_My Son found an opportunity to dig into your darkest thoughts and tap into your deepest emotions starting when you died on the day that was not real._" The Father replied. Galen and Artemis lowered their weapons as M'gann and Zatanna started talking to each other. "I hate riddles." Artemis complained to Galen. "A day we died on a day unreal." Galen muttered. M'gann finally spoke up. "The exercise!" She exclaimed. They all gasped. "_Correct. My Daughter tried to undo what my Son caused you to feel by giving Galen hope to give M'gann and passed it on to Artemis and Zatanna to give hope to Galen after my Son attempted to destroy the living essence of Kento Marek, which my Daughter also tried to prevent._" He explained.

Galen, Artemis and Zatanna gasped when they heard this. "My presence here is weakening." Galen uttered, repeating the words his Father said before disappearing. "_Yes, that is right. My Son also attempted to corrupt Artemis by feeding her nightmares, but my Daughter interfered by brightening her visions through meditation. My Son's plans to corrupt Zatanna later failed when my Daughter gave Galen the drive and memory to help save her._" He added further on. Galen and Artemis activated their lightsabers and pointed them at the Father. "So, _everything_ was caused…" Galen started. "…by your children?!" Artemis concluded angrily. The Father simply looked at the blades and extended his hand. To their surprise, the elder forced the blades back into the hilts. "_We are Force-sensitives, inhuman. We died once with thanks to the Chosen One, but a rift in the Force has allowed us to come back to life._" Father told them. They all stood aghast and continued to listen. "Where _are_ we?" Galen demanded. "_You stand in Mortis, a holy place of the Force. The actions of my children were their own choices. I keep the Light and Dark in balance so that none will dominate the other. My children will dig deep into your thoughts. Their powers are beyond mine, so I cannot stop their actions. Be wary of your hearts._" He advised them. "How do we get to Mortis again if we leave?" Zatanna asked. "_Only the Ones with a strong Force can return you to this place._" He explained, pointing to Galen and Artemis. "_My children can be seen only by those strong with the Force._" He added on. "Thank you, Father Force." Galen said. "_The truth of Light and Darkness now resides in you four and you four humans only._" He reminded them. They all looked to each other and noticed themselves fading away. "_Now go. My children will know of your visit here soon._" He warned them. "Wait!" Artemis yelled out. "How can I stop my nightmares from becoming a reality?" She asked. The Father smiled. "_Trust in the Force._" He advised. Everything vanished before their very eyes immediately after he said those wise words.

_Gotham City November 14 1046 hours_

The four teens awoke from their meditating slumber with a start and they all gasped. "Mortis?" Galen wondered. "Whatever just happened needs to be kept a secret." He advised everyone, who all nodded in agreement. "Thanks." Artemis thanked with gratitude. "Now I know the truth." She explained. "No problem." M'gann said. "Anything for a friend." Zatanna added on. Artemis looked to Galen. They both smiled to each other, knowing all was now well.

This had to be another one of the longest chapters I've written. If anyone has questions or requests, please tell me. Please feel free to review with positive comments only. As usual, this story will coincide with **Logan GC's A New Destiny**. His next chapter should be out somewhere today. If not, tomorrow or Sunday. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great day!


	16. Cold Case

Hello again, everyone! This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** returning with another new chapter. Sorry I couldn't update sooner, it was my birthday a couple days ago and I just returned from the Philippines on Monday. I'm still trying to recover from jetlag. I would like to thank **Logan GC** and **Flaming dragon**, as well as many other reviewers, for reviewing and sending me their compliments. They mean a lot to me. **Logan GC** tells me that he has plans for Ravager and Terra, but I can't tell you his plans just yet. **Logan GC** will also try to get Chapters 18 and 19 of **A New Destiny** done by Friday. Without further speaking, here is Chapter 16 of my story. Enjoy!

Chapter 16: Cold Case

_Mount Justice November 14__th__ 1813 hours_

The day to Thanksgiving draws nearer as everyone on the Team trains hard. Ever since that morning when Galen, along with M'gann and Zatanna, went to help calm down Artemis from her nightmares, the four have been entrusted with the knowledge of the will of Light and Darkness, the location and secrets of Mortis as well as the secrets of the Force. Galen and Artemis were training in close lightsaber combat as Zatanna and Dick are training in close quarter combat. Kaldur and Connor were also in close combat with each other as M'gann and Wally were practicing against Galen's training remote for bobbing and weaving strategies. Captain Atom, Black Canary and Red Tornado watch the Team train in satisfaction and amusement.

"I've been in the military for fifteen years and yet I've _never_ seen a team with such great skill!" the silver hero spoke. "I agree, captain. Yet it is not the _whole_ team I am impressed by: it is Starkiller." Tornado replied. "I have been curious about him ever since he and the Team rescued me from Red Volcano." He added on. "Galen's a natural, boys. He holds power unlike anyone else. Plus, he's great in bladed combat." Black Canary reminds the two men.

Artemis and Galen lock their blades onto each other. When they break off, Artemis performs a Sun Djem strike at him, causing his lightsaber to fall. She then uses a Niman pushing slash to fell him to the ground. At the same time, Dick threw two birdarangs at Zatanna, in which Zatanna kicked off her shoes to counter the miniature boomerangs. She then ran over to the Boy Wonder and as she removed a stocking, she used it to wrap around his feet and trip him. The magician grinned as she placed her footwear back on. Kaldur learned from his defeat by Superboy and dodged his punches. When he was close enough, he ran forward and performed a solid one-inch punch at the Kryptonian to the chest. As the training remote fired rapidly, M'gann phase-shifted into the ground as Wally jumped over the device and shut it off. Artemis helped Galen up, who was smiling. "You're learning pretty fast." He complimented the archer, in which she smiled. Robin was still feeling woozy after his defeat. _Man, does she have great legs._ The Boy Wonder thought to himself as Zatanna helped him get to his feet. As the rest of the Team was getting up, Batman's voice entered the Cave. "_Team, report for immediate mission briefing_." He ordered loudly. Everyone left to the mission room to find out their task for the day.

In the mission room, Batman awaited as everyone entered. Seeing the Team all here, he began to speak. "After days of solving the minds behind the operations of the Ice Fortresses, we have deducted who the cause of the storms was." He informed the Team. They all looked to one another, confused. "Batman, I thought that our likely suspects were the ice villains from Belle Reve." The Dark Knight's young ward told his mentor. "As did the League," Batman replied. "But we caught footage of this young girl on each of the fortresses two days ago prior to Count Vertigo's arrest." He reasoned. To prove his point, he brought up footage of when the League battled the Ice Fortresses. To everyone's shock and awe, there was a small, white-haired girl in an aqua-blue snowsuit with glowing white eyes near each of the fortresses' locations. She looked somewhere in her early teens and she appeared everywhere the League and the fortresses were. "The League tried to comprehend her, but she escaped us before we could lay a hand on her." He explained. "Your mission is to find her and try to have her come in peacefully. She was last seen in Scandinavia, her home." The Team stood shocked. Galen stood up and said, "Wait a minute. You want _us_, your team of _children_, to _kidnap_ a _child_?" Wally sided with Galen and added in more to point out. "Galen's right. How do you know you have the wrong story?" he asked. "Because this came from Clark Kent of the Daily Planet." He reasoned with them. "Kent is a reliable source and has provided the League with Intel for years." Galen and Wally looked to each other, wondering what to say next. Before they could respond, Kaldur stood up. "We will try our best to peacefully bring her in." the Atlantean spoke. "Very well. You now know your mission. If you have no more questions, then go." Batman ordered. With that having been said, the Team left.

_Pacific Ocean 1816 hours_

Onboard the Bioship, everyone prepared to go up against the winter-powered girl. Artemis looked to Galen worryingly as he meditated. Galen still remained skeptical about their assignment. "Something's not right." He told the Team. They all looked to him with confused faces. "What do you mean, Galen? Clark Kent _is_ one the most reliable sources for the Justice League. He wouldn't let us down or mislead us." Robin pointed out, but Galen shook his head no. "I'm saying that a little girl could never be behind something this big." The Force-user reasoned before adding on, "Something's bigger at play here." The rest of the Team remained silent, thinking about what to do.

_Scandinavia 1831 hours_

As the Bioship landed on a mountain, everyone got out. "Everyone, stealth mode." Aqualad ordered as his, Kid Flash's, Miss Martian's, Artemis' and Starkiller's uniforms became slightly darker. As Miss Martian set up a psychic link, Kaldur started to set up the plan. "_My readings indicate that the girl's DNA signature is around here._" Robin pointed out. "_She must not like the city._" Kid Flash quipped. Ignoring Wally's one-liners, Kaldur continued on with the plan. "_She was fast enough to escape the League, so we'll split into groups._" Aqualad ordered. "_Agreed._" Galen said. They were all paired into teams: Robin with Zatanna, Connor with M'gann, Aqualad with Kid Flash, and Galen with Artemis.

As Galen and Artemis ran across the mountain, Galen needed to speak with the archer. "Do you ever get the feeling that you're given a mission, but it somehow feels like the wrong mission?" he asked. Artemis looked to him. "It's like you've been on missions before you joined the Team." She exclaimed incredulously. "I don't recall when, it just feels familiar." The Force-user added on.

Just as Artemis was about to respond to his remark, Galen spotted the girl. When they both turned to see her, she ran away. "_Connor, the girl's heading your way!_" Artemis warned. As the girl was about to slide down the mountain, M'gann intercepted her quickly, but she ran the opposite way. As she was about to escape, Kid Flash blocked her path, causing her to run again. Robin intercepted as Galen and Artemis waited for her. The rest of the Team came and surrounded her. "Please, don't hurt me!" she begged innocently in a Scandinavian accent. The Team whipped out their weapons, except for Galen, and walked closer to the girl. "We don't intend on doing so." Aqualad reasoned. Connor cracked his knuckled and then turned to Galen. "Why aren't you prepared?" he asked. "I am." Galen replied. The girl couldn't take it anymore. She screamed as icicles froze everyone in their tracks. Kid Flash vibrated himself free and did the same with the others. The girl fought back by shooting ice at them. Zatanna used her magic to melt it every time and when the girl became exhausted, Robin ran towards her. "Time for you to come with us!" Robin yelled as he unsheathed a Bo staff. Galen stepped forward. "Yes, it is." He said. Just as the Team was about to forcefully contain her, Galen extended his arms and sent lightning out to everyone. Artemis somehow knew this and activated her emerald lightsaber, but everyone else was blind to the attack and screamed. Their shrieks died when they fell into unconsciousness. Only Galen, the girl and Artemis were left standing. "What was that for?" the archer asked in confusion. "I am _not_ about to have an innocent girl be taken in without hearing her side of the story!" Starkiller proclaimed. Artemis thought about it for a minute before deactivating her lightsaber and dropping her weapons.

Galen placed his lightsaber down on the ground and walked up to the girl. "Tell me, do you have a name?" he asked the child. She nodded shyly. "Tora. Tora Olafsditter." She replied. Galen placed a hand on her shoulder. "Tora, my name is Starkiller. I need you to tell me something honestly." The Force-user told Tora. "I can sense truth and lies, so I'll be able to know what you're saying is true or not." He explained. Tora nodded. "Were you the cause of the Ice Fortresses that caused massive snowstorms in America?" Starkiller asked. Tora looked away as if she were pouting and then turned back. "No, I did not. My only home is here. My parents were killed and I don't even have a passport." She replied. Artemis prepared to shoot lightning at her if Galen sensed a lie, but Galen got up and turned to Artemis. "She's telling the truth." He said happily. Artemis lowered her hand and walked up to him. "Someone must be framing her then." She hypothesized. "Right, there's no way she could have been in America if she had no passport or parents." Galen added.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Team awoke. "What just happened?" Zatanna asks. "I had to knock you all unconscious so you wouldn't hurt Tora." Came Galen's voice. The Team looked up to see Galen standing with Artemis and the girl. "Tora? Is that her name?" Kaldur asked. "Yes." Artemis replied. "She's _not_ responsible for the snowstorms or the ice fortresses." Galen added on. Aqualad stood up and looked to her. After a minute passed, he turned around and pointed an inactivated water bearer at Galen, who pointed his deactivated lightsaber back at the Atlantean leader. "Our orders are clear: we bring in the girl!" he exclaimed to the Force-user. Artemis whipped out her deactivated lightsaber and pointed it at Kaldur. "Her name is Tora, and she's been framed!" she argued, in which the Team watched the scene and Kaldur raised an eyebrow. "We have a _new_ mission: find out who's framing her!" she yelled. Robin sprung up and pointed one of his Tasers at Artemis. "Batman gave the mission and the orders. I'm not about to disobey _and_ disappoint my mentor!" the Boy Wonder spat at the archer. Artemis tossed a crossbow to Galen and took out her own and pointed it at Robin, in which Starkiller did the same. Robin and Aqualad pointed their secondary weapons at the archer and the Force-user. "We need to follow orders. That's the rule!" Kaldur reminded Galen. "Sometimes in order to do what's right, you have to _break_ the rules." Starkiller replied calmly. "What do you plan on doing when Batman figures out you disobeyed his orders?" Robin demanded. "I haven't thought that out yet." Galen honestly replied, making Artemis smirk. "But I will _not_ leave a crime like this unnoticed, I promise you that." He quipped to Aqualad before switching on the activator. Aqualad's eyes widened as a 'click' sound was heard, that Galen was actually going to activate the sword in order to help Tora. Robin activated his Tasers, but they clicked as well. Artemis and Kaldur tried to activate their weapons, but the same thing happened. Artemis looked at her weapons and groaned. "Frozen!" she drawled.

Galen turned to Tora after sheathing his lightsaber hilt. "Do you know anyone who might want to frame you?" he asked. Tora thought for a minute before speaking up. "There is a man who hates me and my family, his name is Hannibal Bates." She explained. "I've heard of him!" M'gann exclaimed, causing everyone to turn to her. "He's a shape shifter who's wanted for crimes against the UN." She explained before Galen turned back to Tora. "He hates my family because he thinks that our people are the cause of all natural disasters due to my people possessing ancient powers. He burnt down our village, but my parents helped me escape before he shot them." she added on angrily. Galen tensed up at the sight of hearing this. "_Where_ is he?" he asked angrily but calmly. Tora pointed her finger to the right, where a small city was. "His influence on the discrimination of my race of Norsemen has reached the townspeople. He gives speeches to them everyday." She said to the Team. All of the Team scowled at how a man so bent on discrimination could cause the misery and sadness of a little girl. "It's time we paid Bates a visit." Galen told the Team. They all nodded in agreement and all boarded the Bioship to take off there.

_Scandinavia 2043 hours_

All the townspeople gathered at the town center to hear another daily speech from Hannibal Bates. General Wade Eiling also came at the last minute as military reinforcement for Bates. The man was pleased with all the progress he made so far on the impact of the people. "My fellow Scandinavians, we face the threat of an overthrow of this country by black magic: the Norsemen!" he yelled out to the people, who all jeered in agreement. "They plan to spread their dark powers over the world! Recently, _one_ girl caused massive snowstorms in America! She escaped the Justice League and now resides once again here, in the mountains!" the people jeered once again at the sight of hearing this. "If you want to protect the lives of your families and friends across the globe, follow me, and we will end this witch!" he yelled once again. The people cheered and all followed him to the mountains.

Just then, the sound of a jet caught everyone's attention. The Bioship hovered over all of them as Bates began to grow an angry grin on his face. When the ship landed, the Team came out, with Tora behind them. "Hannibal Bates!" Aqualad yelled to the older man. "For crimes against the United Nations," Robin continued on before Kid Flash spoke. "And crimes against the innocent Norsemen," Superboy took the stage. "You are charged with frame-up," Miss Martian continued on saying, "Murder," as Artemis said, "Espionage," Zatanna spoke up exclaiming, "Genocide of a million Norsemen families," before Galen finished up with, "And attempted murder on the _last_ Norse, Tora Olafsditter." The Team stood ready for the arrest of him, but Hannibal chuckled. "General, take care of these children." He ordered, but the militia had their weapons raised on him. Hannibal Bates gasped. "Nice timing, Team!" he complimented. Bates began to stutter. "How?" he angrily demanded to know.

Galen chuckled. "It was simple to figure out." He explained. "While we were flying here, Robin deducted that Clark Kent was having his day off on the day he 'delivered' footage of Tora at the Ice Fortresses. Then it became clear that your shape-shifting powers were what caused millions of people to believe that she was the cause of all the storms. Finally, we called up General Eiling to inform him of your crimes in Scandinavia and pretended to be military support for you." Galen finished up. Hannibal Bates growled. "So, I've been figured out, huh?" he asked the Force-user, who nodded, as well as the rest of the Team. "Well, you'll never take me in!" he proclaimed, but Robin chuckled. "You have a _lot_ of crimes to count up!" he exclaimed. "Wrong, I know everyone's strengths and weaknesses, loves and hates, which means," he said as he began to change shape into Harm. "I know who your ultimate enemy was." He quipped as he unsheathed the Sword of Beowulf from Grendel.

Galen and Artemis ran towards him and activated their lightsabers. As Harm, Everyman was able to use professional sword techniques against the two. Galen struck low, but the fake Harm was able to block his blade. He was, however, unable to see Artemis strike high, knocking the imposter back. Robin threw two birdarangs at Everyman, but he turned into Cheshire and countered with shurikens. The two continued to throw at each other until they were close enough to engage in close combat. As Robin whipped out his staffs, Cheshire unsheathed Sais and the two fought in a flurry. Robin was able to hit her to the ground as she fell with a thud. As Robin was about to strike down at her, Everyman turned into Zatanna. She looked to Robin with an innocent face, causing him to drop his weapons. Taking this opportunity, 'Zatanna' leg locked his neck and threw him to the ground. "As I said, I know your weaknesses." She reminded him before turning back into Everyman. Superboy threw himself at him and the two engaged in a fistfight. As the Kryptonian was about to punch, he turned into Miss Martian and punched him in the guts after Connor was contemplating on what to do. "You're mine, imposter!" Aqualad yelled as used his water bearers as whips to throw him into a nearby lake. There, they fought, with Kaldur having the advantage underwater. Just as he was about to slam him with a hammer construct, Everyman turned into Tula. The young Atlantean started to turn away in guilt. As he did that, 'Tula' grabbed his weapons and threw him into the air before slamming him back to the ground where the others were. As Kid Flash blurred at him several times, he took on the form of Kent Nelson. "Is this what you wanted, boy? To kill me on your own?" he asked. Kid Flash guiltily frowned as 'Kent' used the stolen water bearers to strike at his knees, causing him to fall. Zatanna enchanted a spell to levitate Everyman off the ground and slam him back. As he took the form of Robin, Zatanna whipped out her wand and fought him while he fought with birdarangs. Zatanna slammed the wand into his chest and was about to use a killing spell until 'Robin' turned into Zatara. "Not your father! Please!" he begged. Zatanna stopped and looked at him with a guilty face. The fake Zatara turned back to Galen, Artemis and Tora, the only ones left standing. As Galen looked, a memory entered his mind.

_Galen was running inside the Jedi Temple and found an injured girl in a navy suit. She looked injured, which placed some worry on Galen. "Juno?" he asked worryingly. Juno opened her eyes and turned back. "You have much to learn!" she yelled as she jumped into the air and conjured up a red double-bladed lightsaber, and then turned into an alien Sith Lord. Starkiller looked at Darth Phobos angrily. "Get out of my head, witch!" he demanded, only to hear a slight chuckle from her. "I'm going to enjoy this. I will find out the truth. I will find what you fear most." She claimed sadistically as they clashed their blades and the memory faded_.

Galen snapped out of his trance. _Juno? Darth Phobos?_ He wondered to himself about the names. Why were they so familiar to him? This wasn't the time to think as Artemis now ordered Tora to stand back. As they both activated their lightsabers, Everyman grinned. "Don't feel too confident, my friends. Remember that I can dig deep into your thoughts." He quipped to the two as he began to change shape. Starkiller and Artemis stood ready, as he took on the form of a girl in a navy uniform with blonde hair. "You cannot possibly hope to defeat me!" she said in a British accent. Galen rushed towards her as she shot some bullets at him. Galen dodged and deflected the bullets and pulled the gun towards him. Artemis came near him and slashed the gun into two. Everyman gasped. "But that's impossible! This girl is part of Starkiller! She should–" but Everyman was cut off by Galen, who kicked her in the chest and lunged lightning at her. Everyman, still as the mysterious woman, grinned and turned into Galen and shot lightning at Artemis, sending her to the ground. As Galen growled, Everyman took on the form of Artemis as the two began to fight. Their attacks flew by in a flurry, as they struck low, high and even engaged in blade locks. Galen looked to 'Artemis', who looked like she was heartbroken. "Don't hesitate, Galen! She's not real!" the real Artemis yelled out. Galen looked to her who nodded. Galen smiled and slashed at the faker. As everyone got up from their defeats, they saw Galen fighting the fake Artemis. As much as Hannibal attempted to turn into all the forms the Team loved or feared, Galen kept pushing on. After flashing through every form, Galen sent a powerful Force-push at him, forcing him to revert back into his original form.

He looked up at Galen, who had his lightsaber at his neck. "You are under arrest, Everyman!" he proclaimed. Hannibal growled loudly and began to change shape into a black-clad figure. Everyone was prepared to fight until his transformation was stopped, as everyone looked to Tora. She had frozen him in solid ice, preventing him from showing another form. "Mission accomplished." Galen exclaimed, causing everyone in the crowd to cheer for the Team. All the teens smiled at Galen, who returned the favor by smiling back.

_Mount Justice 2235 hours_

As Hannibal Bates was taken to court for trial, the Team took Tora with them to the cave and they started briefing Batman on their mission evaluation. Batman had a smug look on his face as he began to speak after their briefing was complete. "You disobey orders, attack your teammates, take on a shape shifter without training or supervision, and take extreme measures." He reprimanded as the Team gulped, ready for what they expected to come next. "Good job." The Dark Knight unexpectedly complimented, causing the Team to smile. "Even the League did not know that…" he paused as he waited for the girl's name. "Tora." Tora answered, letting Batman continue. "_Tora_, had no relation to the Ice Fortresses or that Everyman had framed her. He will be found guilty for his numerous and countless crimes, and he will be sent to Belle Reve for a lifetime of imprisonment." Batman told the Team. Aqualad stood up and cleared his throat.

"Batman, with all due respect, Tora has no family, nor a place to stay." He explained to him. Batman paused for a while before speaking once again. "I see. Well, you'd better have more rooms available in the Cave or else she'll have to stay back at the cold mountains in Scandinavia." He replied. The Team's smiles grew. "Does this mean…?" Zatanna asked, in which Batman nodded. "She will stay here for the time being until we can find her a home." The Dark Knight added on.

Tora smiled and hugged Galen. "Thank you, Starkiller!" she said happily. Galen blushed awkwardly as the Team looked to him. "We thank you as well." Miss Martian spoke. Galen's eyes widened. "Really? Why?" he asked, flabbergasted. "We were so focused on the order we were given, that we forgot to know the truth." Kid Flash explained. Artemis patted him on the shoulder and hugged him as well. "Well done." She complimented. The Force-user smiled as Tora started to speak up. "I would like to choose a codename for myself should I decide to join your Team in your fights." She told them. Aqualad raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?" the Atlantean asked. "You can call me Ice." She replied. Robin waved his arms and walked forward as he was saying, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You'd rather be called Ice rather than something like Ice Maiden, or Miss Winter, or perhaps Frozone?" he asked. "Ice sounds like a good name to me." Artemis reasoned. "It's original and simple to remember." Connor pointed out. Galen nodded as Aqualad stepped up. "Very well. Welcome to the Team, Ice." He welcomed the young Scandinavian.

Just then, Hawkman came up on the screen. "Batman, do you read me?" he asked frantically. Batman went up to the holo-computer and responded. "Yes, Hawkman. What is it?" he replied back.

_Supreme Court, Washington DC 2244 hours_

As policemen, the CIA, and the FBI were investigating the court, Hawkman continued his report. "Bates was just charged guilty. When he was about to be taken away, he was assassinated!" he explained.

Back at the Cave, Batman's eyes widened. "He died?" he questioned the Thanagarian. "Yes, Batman, he did. The only thing we found was on his neck! It was some sort of dart." Hawkman said. A picture showing a metal four-edged dart appeared on the screen. After seeing this, Batman knew that someone didn't want Hannibal to be taken away _or_ to be interrogated. Once again, there was something bigger at play.

At the Light's headquarters, Boba Fett returned and entered the meeting room. "I did as you said. Bates is dead, and now he can't spill any information." He explained. "How fortunate." Lex Luther impressively said. "We cannot allow anyone to know of us." Queen Bee pointed out. "Once Lord Vader arrives, _then_ it will be the time for everyone to see the Light." Vandal Savage finished up.

Wow, I cannot believe that I was actually able to complete this chapter! It had to be one of the longest ones I've written. How did you guys like it? Did I depict Everyman and Ice correctly? Did you notice any allusions I made? If you did, please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible. Chapter 18 and possibly 19 of **Logan GC's A New Destiny** should be released this Friday. As always, please review and favorite this story and me. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a nice day!


	17. Detention Attention

Hello again, faithful readers! This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing on with another new chapter for your delight. Once again, I would like to thank people like **Logan GC**, **Flaming dragon**, **Izanagi God** and **Guest** for reviewing and sending me their compliments. They mean a lot, thanks. Thank you, **Flaming Dragon**, especially for wishing me a happy late birthday. To answer your question about Vader, **Logan GC** would like to have you and other readers wait until the chapter where he arrives. Also, to **Sonarkiller27**, **Logan GC** and me don't really know about Galen gaining the ability to fly, sorry. It might happen in this chapter. This chapter may be longer than the rest, which means I put a lot of hard work into it. I hope you like it. Now, I bring you Chapter 17, which officially brings me one less chapter behind with **Logan GC's** 18 chapters so far. Enjoy!

Chapter 17: Detention Attention

_Happy Harbor High November 15__th__ 2246 hours EDT_

The gym of Happy Harbor High is filled with life as drummers sound off and cheerleaders dance their routine. Jack Steeler was proud tonight, as his football team was celebrating their victorious success from beating the Keystone High Football Team. His father, Reginald Steeler stepped up to the podium and spoke through the microphone. "As Happy Harbor High School's first senior football captain since 1992, it is my honor to present the year of 2010's successful football team led by my son, Jackson Reginald Steeler for leading the Happy Harbor Hornets to 14 victories so far." He announced as his son stepped up. Reginald proudly held his hand, as well as Jack's hand, in the air as everyone cheered.

As the cheerleaders and spectators went to get refreshments, Jack took out his iPhone 5 and voice-commanded the device to call his girlfriend, Jocelyn. Jack waited and waited and after waiting for two minutes, Jocelyn picked up. "_Hello?_" Jocelyn asked. "Hi, Honey!" Jack replied. "Where are you? The ceremony here is almost over." The jock asked in curiosity. For some reason, he could hear some screaming and fighting yells going on. "_Uh, was it tonight? Sorry, I was caught up and– look out!_" she suddenly yelled. Jack held the phone away from his ear as he heard an explosion. "Jocelyn? Jocelyn, are you alright?" Steeler asked frantically. "What's going on?"

_Mount Pinatubo, Philippines November 16__th__ 1116 hours UTC_

Superboy threw a Shadow assassin over the edge of the mountain as Miss Martian throws a rock at another. "Take this, drama queen!" Artemis yelled out as she shot an arrow at Jocelyn. Jocelyn, now Terra, blocked the arrow attack by levitating a rock, which exploded. "You're mine, Terra!" Starkiller yelled as he slashed at every assassin until he reached Terra, still on her ear-comlink talking to Jack. "It's nothing, Jackie, I'm just with my dad in the Philippines on a short business trip!" she responded. Galen sent a powerful Force-push at Terra, knocking her over the edge and into a stream. Jack replied to her call. "_I heard a splash! Did your plane or car or… whatever, fall into a river?_" Steeler asked. At that moment, Artemis jumped down with M'gann and Connor. She and Galen had their lightsabers and crossbows ready and charged towards her. Terra kicked Artemis and grabbed her lightsaber. "Artemis, catch!" Galen called out to Artemis as he threw her his crossbow. Galen then charged at Terra and the two engaged in a lightsaber duel. Terra, however, kept talking to her boyfriend. "That was nothing, Jack! I hate to say it, but I'm spending time with the, uh… Martial Arts and Fencing Club! Yeah, that! I'll have to call you back! Bye!" she replied stressfully. As she kept fighting, Galen disarmed her of the lightsaber she stole and returned it to Artemis. "I'll be back, sidekicks!" she yelled as Jocelyn ran off. Ice and Kid Flash arrived with some captured assassins.

_Happy Harbor High 2325 hours EDT_

Back at Happy Harbor High, Jack surprised to hear the dial tone ring in his ear, indicating that Jocelyn just hung up. "Jocelyn? Dang, what's with her?" he complained to himself as his father walked over. "Who was that, Jackson?" Reginald asked curiously. Jack turned around and saw his father. "Oh, Dad. It was just my girlfriend, Jocelyn. I feel like she's been hanging out with a bad crowd lately." He explained. Reginald shook his head and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "You know, when a car's worn out, it always means it's time to get a new one to replace it." He quoted. Seeing Jack's confused face, he explained. "You need to find yourself a _new_ girlfriend." Jack turned away and sighed. "I see, Dad. Thanks. And I promise to take those extra classes like you said." He told his father. "I'm glad to hear that, son. You have to stop focusing on others and more on yourself, as well as your achievements." He said. After giving his son a stern look, Jack sighed and agreed.

_Mount Justice 2338 hours_

As the Bioship landed back at the Cave, the rest of the Team waited for their teammates to come out. "Any success?" Aqualad asked. Galen removed his hood and shook his head. "Terra got away before we could catch her." The Force-user explained. Robin stepped up and smiled. "Well, I guess we'll have to wait until next time to catch her." He said. "Right. So tomorrow after school, we'll all meet immediately and go on the mission together." Zatanna pointed out. M'gann nodded in disagreement. "Sorry, we can't." the Martian said sadly. "Why not?" Aqualad asked her. "There's detention for all three of us." Galen explained. Tora groaned. "You can't leave me alone! I just enrolled at Happy Harbor High!" she complained. "Tomorrow's Sunday! You can't go to school on a Sunday!" Artemis complained as well. "Well, because we missed several days of school due to missions, we have to go to this 'special study hall'." Connor explained. "Don't students call it 'Study Hell'?" Galen asked, referring to rumors told by upperclassmen to scare other students. "Oops!" Tora exclaimed, now knowing that tomorrow was a day they weren't going to enjoy themselves.

_Happy Harbor High November 16__th__ 759 hours_

Early at the high school, at 7:59 AM, usual start-of-the-day time for school, Galen, M'gann and Connor all arrived at room D-13, where the lights were off. "Are we in the right place?" M'gann asked nervously. "Must be." Connor dully replied as they walked in. There, sitting alone and listening to music, was Portia Wheeler, a tomboy Goth who always creeps everyone out. Galen walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Portia? Is that you?" he asked as she turned around. In the process, Portia pulled out her headphones, causing the music to bleed out across the room. Everyone covered their ears and screamed. "Enough!" came a familiar jock voice. Jack Steeler came in and pressed the mute button on Portia's computer. Galen turned to see Jack. "Steeler! _You_ have detention too?" the Force-user asked curiously. Jack turned away for a moment and then turned back. "No, I just decided to come here for extra lessons." He lied calmly. "This makes you one of us then, a trouble student." Connor teased, making M'gann giggle. Her giggling died down as a girl came in the room. "Who's she?" M'gann asked calmly. Jack chuckled. "Her name is Alexis Sari, my _new_ girlfriend." He cleared up. "Oh, right." Galen said, secretly knowing about what had happened to Jocelyn. "When will you be done, Jackie?" the girl asked desperately.

Just then, an older man entered the room. He was in a black suit and had a white tie. His hair was white and he looked older than the other teachers. "Ms. Sari, these classes take longer than usual, so please wait and be patient." The teacher asked respectively. Alexis nodded and walked away. The Teacher then turned to the students angrily. "Listen, maggots! My name is Professor Alva, you may call me nothing other than that!" he ordered. "You all know why you're here, so start the assignment!" Everyone gulped and sat down. Immediately after sitting down, Alva came around with a trash bin. "Put your phones in here! You are not to be calling, texting, tweeting or contacting anyone during my class! You are not to listen to music, you are not to do anything other than follow my orders, is that clear?" he yelled out as everyone put a phone in the bin. "I said, **IS THAT CLEAR?**" he yelled loudly. "Sir, yes sir!" all the students answered as Alva smiled. M'gann set up a psychic link with her; Galen and Connor and they started to talk. "_He sure is grumpy!_" she said telepathically. "_You got that right._" Connor replied. "_He probably has his reasons._" Galen reasoned with the two.

M'gann scooted over to Portia and started to whisper. "How did _you_ end up in detention?" she asked curiously. Portia smirked evilly as she whispered back. "There was a picture from the yearbook that had me all wrong. I deleted it, but ended up deleting all of the school's digital archives as well." She whispered devilishly. M'gann gulped. "Okay." She replied nervously. _This is torture!_ She thought to herself. "I bet you just thought something like, 'this is torture!' am I correct?" Portia asked, creeping out M'gann _even more_! All she could do was remain silent.

_Mount Justice 916 hours_

Artemis, Wally, Tora, Dick and Kaldur, as well as Batman all waited for Zatanna to arrive. Since she went to a catholic school, she was running late from her religion class and mass. _Recognized Zatanna Zatara A-0-3_. The computer rang as Zatanna entered. "Sorry I'm late. Class was longer than I thought." She apologized. Batman showed no reaction and turned to the Holo-screen. "League surveillance cameras picked up activity of these criminals heading towards the Happy Harbor Museum." He explained. To prove his point, Batman pulled up footage of five metahumans making their way to the museum of Happy Harbor. Robin quickly identified them. "Volcana, Professor Zoom, Metallo, Tala, Sinestro, Silver Banshee and Rako. These are some of the most super powered villains in the universe!" the Boy Wonder exclaimed. "Connor's not going to be happy to hear that Rako returned." Artemis pointed out, reminiscing back to when they fought him. Rako nearly killed Superboy with his sword the last time they met. "Let's go." Aqualad ordered everyone. They all nodded as they left to head to the museum. Unbeknownst to them all, the museum was close to the high school.

_Happy Harbor High 945 hours_

As all the students were writing essays on various subjects, Professor Alva inspected them and then came across Jack. "Mr. Steeler, the principal never told me that you had a class with me. You are free to go." He said respectfully as he handed him back his phone. Jack shook his head no. "I need to take these classes or else my grades won't be good enough for me to lead the Hornets in the next tournament." The jock explained. Alva nodded. "Very well. Stay, but _do not_ cause trouble." He ordered, in which Jack nodded respectfully as well. Galen, M'gann and Connor were finishing up their essays with ease, as surprisingly well as Portia. M'gann gaped at how well she knew about the Salem Witch Trials of the 1690s. It was hardly a subject that anyone could remember or learn easily! As Galen and Connor wrote about their own assigned subjects, Connor could hear an alarm go off and glass break. "_M'gann, there's a robbery nearby!_" the Kryptonian telepathically told his girlfriend. "_We can't leave! Professor Alva will notice!_" she warned him. "_Not if Connor's there and here at the same time._" Galen hinted out to the Martian female. She smiled. "_I'll get everyone's attention while you two make the switch._" Galen added on. As the two acknowledged the Force-user's plan, Galen used the muttered a Mind Trick to everyone, saying that a mouse snuck in. The professor, Jack and Portia all gasped as they crawled around and panicked, all trying to find the imaginary mouse. "It could be _anywhere_!" Jack fret. At that moment, Connor ran out quietly as M'gann shape-shifted into Connor. She looked exactly like him except for a tiny feminine detail, but no one noticed or even _could_ notice it. Everyone got up as if on cue. "There's no rodent, everyone, so… where's Miss Morse?" he exclaimed, seeing that M'gann had 'disappeared', and only Galen and 'Connor' were there. "She needed to use the bathroom, sir." M'gann said in Connor's voice. Alva growled and then paced back and forth. "She'd better be back soon, or else she'll face the consequences of trying to escape my class!" Alva retorted. As Connor, M'gann squirmed a little, but only Galen could notice.

Meanwhile at the Happy Harbor Museum, Silver Banshee screamed at a glass container, breaking it and allowing Zoom to snatch three crystals. The professor smirked. "Here they are." He told Sinestro, who seemed to growl. "Three? There were only _three_?" he asked angrily. "Well, would you rather have three times two?" Kid Flash's voice asked. When all the villains turned around, they saw the Team. "Nice of you to show up, kiddies." Metallo quipped. "Meet Team H.I.V.E." he added on. Rako looked around confusingly. "There are only _six_ of them, Metallo! Where's the newbie with the laser sword? I was excited to face him!" Rako demanded to know. "Were you _ex_cited to see him, or _cited_ to see us?" Robin quipped. At that moment, Ice shot at them, causing all the villains to freeze up. "Everybody freeze!" she quipped smoothly. "I always wanted to say that!" she explained to the rest of the confused Team. Just then, the ice melted and Volcana flew towards her. "Time to evaporate, Husky!" the fire woman snapped. "Not if I freeze your crater, you Fuji!" Ice snapped back. Artemis whipped out her lightsaber and ran to Rako. "You wanted my boyfriend? You got me!" she said as she ran towards him. The two clashed and after Zatanna started fighting Tala, the rest of the Team started fighting their own enemies.

As Sinestro was about to fire upon Artemis, Connor jumped in and smashed him. "What are you doing here?" Aqualad demanded as he manipulated his water to gag Silver Banshee. "I heard the fight and decided to help!" Superboy explained. "Just who I wanted!" Metallo dangerously said. "Connor, look out! He has Kryptonite!" Artemis warned the Boy of Steel as she parried off an attack from Rako. It was too late as Connor attempted to punch the man with the Heart of Green Stone. He fell to his knees and narrowly avoided a kick from Metallo. "Why is _Rako_ here?" he asked angrily after getting a safe distance away from Metallo. Kid Flash and Zoom fought in a flurry as he tried to explain to Connor why. "We… Don't… Know!" he said as he raced back and forth, punching and kicking at Zoom. Sinestro shot at all of the heroes and grabbed the villains. "We don't have time for this! We have Scorpio, Libra and Virgo already! We just need nine more crystals for the boss!" he scolded his team. They all nodded and with a flash from the Ring of Fear, they all vanished into thin air. "What was that about?" Robin asked his teammates. "I may know what." Aqualad answered. "You need to get back." Zatanna warned Superboy. As he nodded, Zatanna incanted a spell of teleportation and time freezing to get him back into the classroom of the school without being noticed.

_Happy Harbor High 1056 hours_

As Connor returned, he found everyone, except Galen and M'gann, frozen in time. "Let's make the switch." He told his girlfriend, who nodded in agreement. Soon, time was back to normal as everyone was sitting down once again. Alva turned around and saw M'gann in her seat and Connor in his, sweating. "Mr. Kent, I assume you went out for a walk?" he asked the Boy of Steel. Connor stressfully nodded yes and then looked to Megan. "Ms. Morse, are you feeling better?" he asked the Martian in disguise. She nodded in agreement as well. Alva turned back to the board. "Now, as I was saying, you will all take an exit exam if you all want to never come back here for every weekend." He told the class, who all gasped. Jack was the only one who remained unfazed. M'gann glared at him and then spoke telepathically with the others. "_I feel like Jack's going to try and make us lose the exam._" She told Galen, who nodded his head. "_He might be attempting to cheat_!" the Force-user spat out. All of them knew that things were about to take a turn for the worse.

_Mount Justice 1116 hours_

At Mount Justice, Aqualad typed quickly at the holo-computer's keyboard. "What are you so frantic about, Kaldur?" Robin asked his gilled friend. The rest of the Team was also concerned about what was getting Aqualad all excited. "They're after the Zodiac Crystals." He explained to the Team. "Zodiac Crystals?" Zatanna asked as she raised an eyebrow. "I thought that they were lost forever when Ocean Master tried to use their powers." She said to the leader. "They _were_ lost, but now whoever assembled H.I.V.E. wants the crystals to themselves. They already have three crystals out of twelve." Aqualad cleared up. Wally scoffed. "Well, they've already got _my_ Horoscope." He reminded the others, as he was a Scorpio. "As well as mine." Zatanna added on, indicating her Virgo Horoscope. "And Galen's as well." Artemis exclaimed. Everyone turned to her and raised their eyebrows. "I may be a Sagittarius, but Galen _had_ to be officially born on the day he got here." She explained to everyone, making it clear that Galen had to be a Libra. "The New York Museum Of Natural History holds three more crystals." The Boy Wonder pointed out. "It's best that Starkiller assists us this time." Aqualad added on. "We may also need M'gann's help." Ice further noted. "If M'gann is using a psychic link with the others in detention, then we can try to contact them." Kid Flash pointed out. "We just have to hope that they can reach us in time." Artemis added on. Zatanna then went for the Zeta Tube. "My old apartment was in New York, so I know a friend who can help us get to the crystals in time." The mage explained, as she was instantly teleported to the Big Apple.

Back at school, M'gann tried her hardest not to fall asleep since Professor Alva left to get some coffee. As her eyes closed, she nearly fell into a slumber until… "_Miss Martian, do you copy?_" Aqualad's voice came into her head. M'gann physically gasped and sighed. "_Yeah, I'm here. What's wrong?_" she asked. "_H.I.V.E is after the Zodiac Crystals, and they're going to strike at New York's Museum._" Artemis alerted her. "_We need you and Galen to get over there and help us._" She added on. _"Connor was only able to escape because I shape shifted into him, we'll have to sneak out the hard way._" The Martian explained. "_Right then._" Galen acknowledged. "_Let's go!_" Just as they were about to leave, Jack Steeler got into their way. "You can't leave here without passing the exam, jerks!" he taunted them. "Out of the way, Jack, before someone gets hurt!" Galen warned, but Jack ignored him. "That someone will be you!" he quipped as he charged himself into them. M'gann gave Galen a nod, in which Galen had no choice but to Force-push him aside. Steeler yelled as the two made their way out. As Jack was about to give chase, Connor tackled him. "When they need to leave, you _let them_!" he yelled to the jock loudly. Portia watched as the two started to fight. "Interesting!" she muttered to herself. As she was about to say more, the shadow of Professor Alva caught her attention. "Maggots!" he yelled across the room. "_Uh Oh!_" Portia thought to herself.

_New York 1138 hours_

Zatanna arrived safely through the Subway Zeta Tube of Manhattan. As she exited Grand Central Station, she started heading towards an old apartment. As she opened the door, she started to call out. "Sid? Sid, it's me, Zatanna Zatara! Are you here?" she yelled out. Just then, an elderly man in a yellow tux and white t-shirt came out from behind a door. "Zatanna, it's nice to see you again!" he greeted her. "What can I do for you? Where's Zatara?" he asked curiously. "Dad vanished." Zatanna lied calmly. "I need some help." She explained to the salesman. "What would that be?" Sid questioned. "I'm trying to find the Zodiac Crystals before someone else gets them," she explained again. "Well, there's someone down the street who seems practically _obsessed_ with finding them." Sid tipped her off, pointing to the Canal Street Electronics Shop. "That store _never_ has customers." Zatanna pointed out. "My friend, Mr. Long, should be able to help you." Sid added on. Zatanna turned to him and said, "Thanks!" before running off.

As Zatanna walked up to the Electronics shop, she heard a voice in her head. "_Zatanna, it's me, Galen. What's your status?_" Starkiller asked through the psychic link. "_I got a tip from a friend that the man who wants the Zodiac Crystals hangs out at an electronics shop_." She replied back. _"I think he's about to come out now._" She added on. "Where are you?" the magician wondered to herself. "He _could_ be right behind you, _right now_!" a voice came from behind her. Zatanna twirled to see a young man with a black business suit and white-blond hair. "If _you're_ all the League has to offer, then I'd be better off with a statue!" he exclaimed, before turning into a black writhing ghoul, with visible bones and a scythe. Zatanna's eyed widened. "Who _are_ you?" she asked furiously. "_You can call me, Dreamslayer!_" the man replied. Zatanna started running from him as Dreamslayer soon gave chase. She conjured up as many spells as she could at the ghoul, but he kept countering with his own dark magic. _No doubt about it! Dreamslayer is the one behind everything!_ Zatanna thought to herself as she continued to run. She then incanted a spell to make her fly and flew faster than she ran.

At the Museum of Natural History, Tala had all the security personnel under her mind control as Volcana grabbed three Zodiac Crystals. "What do we have?" Sinestro asked angrily. "Leo, Cancer, and Aries are with me." Volcana briefed the leader in yellow. Just then, they all heard a voice all out to them. "Hands in the air, H.I.V.E!" Artemis demanded. Everyone turned to see the Team they faced before, minus Connor. Now, Starkiller and Miss Martian were with the Team. Rako snickered. "Finally! The Justice League's Man of Mysteries is here!" the swordsman exclaimed insanely. Galen chuckled and said, "I prefer to be called 'Starkiller'!" Rako ran towards Starkiller and Round Two of the Team versus H.I.V.E was on. Ice battled Volcana, Miss Martian dueled Tala, Aqualad and Artemis fought Sinestro, Robin fought Metallo, and Kid Flash clashed with Professor Zoom.

As Galen lured Rako outside to fight, the swordsman was in shock at Galen's power and abilities. "This is impossible! My sword should cut through anything!" he claimed. Galen nodded in disagreement and pressed his lightsaber unto his sword. "Can it cut through light?" he quipped to Rako. Rako growled and broke off from their saber lock. As they got to a fair distance away from each other, they started to charge at each other, but Zatanna cut through. As Galen and Rako watched in confusion, Dreamslayer flew by. "Boss?" Rako asked in disbelief. Galen smiled and sent a powerful Force-push towards the swordsman. "Thanks for telling me who your big man is!" he sarcastically quipped. As Dreamslayer closed in on the magician, she back flipped and kicked him in the head. "Now, Gal!" Zatanna yelled as Galen prepared to throw his lightsaber and lunge lightning at the ghoul. The rest of the Team defeated their opponents and watched. As Artemis and Zatanna bounded Dreamslayer, Galen threw his lightsaber and charged the blade with lightning. It was going to hit until… _FWOOSH!_

The Team gasped as what appeared to be a football interfered with Galen's lightsaber toss. "Who did that?" Galen demanded. M'gann then heard an uncomfortable chuckle from nearby. Jack Steeler had followed them! From the looks of it, he was hyperventilating in anger. "I… have… had ENOUGH!" he yelled at the teens. Galen groaned and grabbed back his lightsaber. "Okay, so you caught us. Tell on us later. Right now, we've got a situation to take care of with _these_ guys!" the Force-user told the jock, but Jack nodded in disagreement. "Oh, no. I caught you, all right, but I will do **EVERYTHING IT TAKES FOR ME TO GET YOU EXPELLED!**" he yelled in insanity. "I will _not_ allow you to get away with this!" he loudly added on. M'gann groaned the same way Galen did. "We don't have time for this, Jack!" she spat at him. As soon as she said that, she ran and then flew up into the air. Jack would still not allow this. He grabbed onto her cape and they were _both_ off of the ground. "You're mental, crazy _and_ mad!" Artemis yelled to Jack. The jock wasn't listening, however. Due to the extra weight on M'gann, they were both flying wildly. Sinestro smiled. "Finally! An _easy_ target!" he exclaimed. Just at that moment, Sinestro and Silver Banshee both shot at Miss Martian, making it difficult for her to dodge. As the Martian attempted to shake off Jack, a blast from Sinestro's ring hit them.

Miss Martian and Jack were both sent tumbling to the ground. M'gann landed on pavement as Jack was knocked into a tree. The branch he was on gave away as he fell to the ground, knocked out cold. Ice and Artemis went to the Martian's aid and gasped. "M'gann has a large scab on her left shoulder!" she yelled to the Team. Galen growled as he reactivated his lightsaber. "Tora, can you make an ice pack big enough for her?" the archer asked. Tora nodded as she made a cube of ice big enough for M'gann's wound. "I've got her! Go help Galen!" Tora ordered Artemis. "He'll need help! We'll do all we can to heal Miss Martian!" Aqualad added on as he went to help Ice. Artemis nodded. "Understood! Heading for assistance!" she said as she activated her lightsaber and threw a crossbow to Galen. Both of them had lightsaber and crossbow in hand and ran up to fight Rako and Sinestro. Galen used Ataru strikes at the swordsman while Artemis started using Niman strikes at the Yellow Lantern. Sinestro had a difficulty dealing with the new sword techniques as Rako was actually thinking of retreating. As Galen and Artemis were about to land a finishing strike on the two villains, a long scythe blocked their blades. "I can't allow you to do that yet." Dreamslayer sarcastically and sadistically apologized. "We'll be back, and next time, _I'll_ be holding all the Zodiac Crystals!" he exclaimed. All the Team growled as Dreamslayer laughed. His laughing died down as his team vanished into black mist.

_Happy Harbor High 1234 hours_

Galen, M'gann and Jack Steeler returned to the room. All of them were wounded and battered. M'gann was about to make an excuse for their disappearance, but Professor Alva cut them off. "It seems that _all_ of you are trouble students, even unexpectedly Jackson Steeler!" he exclaimed to the students. "Portia has been the only student to stay and do her work without trouble while _Connor and Jack_ were fighting." He added on, making the four students look meekly down at their feet. "Get back to work, all of you!" Alva demanded, forcing everyone to get back down. "Finish your work! You'll have some _special_ work to do for sneaking out." The teacher sinisterly uttered. Everyone, except for Portia gulped in nervousness.

At that moment, Jack's phone rang. He went over to the window to answer the call. "Hello?" he asked. "_Jackson, is Professor Alva telling the truth, that you're causing trouble in class?_" his father's voice asked. "Yes, I'm afraid so, Dad. It won't happen again." Jack promised. "_Remember the statue I built in honor of everything we stand for: our own high expectations and achievements._" Reginald explained. Jack looked out the window to see a silver statue of a hand holding a football. "I'll do whatever it takes to make you proud." Jack replied before hanging up. After that call, he sighed sadly.

_Mount Justice 1306 hours_

Aqualad continued to look up the next possible locations of museums that H.I.V.E might strike next. The rest of the Team was training, except for Zatanna. She was still thinking about the man he met before he turned into Dreamslayer. _Why does he look so familiar?_ She thought to herself. Ice, who was training with Artemis, noticed Zatanna's thinking face. Aqualad noticed this as well. "Everyone, stop." He ordered the Team. Everyone stopped attacking the partners at the sound of this order. "What's wrong, Zatanna?" Robin asked his girlfriend. "Before that jock interfered, I met a man, the same man who was Dreamslayer." She explained to her friends, who all gaped in surprise. "There's something familiar about the man, but I can't remember what it is." She added on. Aqualad thought to himself before saying, "Do you remember what the man looks like?" Zatanna nodded. "If we can bring up a set of everyone in the world, I can give a clear description." She suggested. Robin nodded happily and went to the holo-computer. A grid showing IDs of everyone in the world showed up as Zatanna looked closely. "Let's see, he had a black tux." She pondered, as Robin brought up everyone with the descriptions she was giving. "Blondish-white hair and blue eyes." She added on as the Boy Wonder continued to take away mug shots of people. Just as she was about to speak again, Aqualad pulled up footage of the Hall of Justice. "They've almost got all of the crystals!" Artemis exclaimed. "Artemis, you and Ice go take care of it. We need Kid Flash here to help." Aqualad ordered. "You've got it!" the archer said in response. They all watched as Artemis and Ice left the Cave. _Recognized Artemis B-0-7, Ice B-0-9_. The computer hummed, as the two girls left.

Meanwhile, back at school Galen, Connor and M'gann were being forced to flatten out the new parking lot as punishment for leaving class. It wasn't fair that Portia was allowed to leave due to medical reasons, but Jack was another problem. Connor looked to the jock angrily, as he was doing nothing to help. Jack looked to the statue and thought about his father's words, as well as his own. If he promised to make Reginald proud, then that's what he would do. At that moment, as if inspiration hit him in the head, Jack grabbed onto the giant roller and ran across the parking lot ground in a flash. Galen ran up to him and tried to help. "This is something _I_ have to do, Marek! Are you blind to how much my life means to me while I still have one?" the jock said rudely. "Well, are _you_ blind to the attacks that have gone over the past year?" he snapped back. Jack stood still and thought about what to say, thinking back to the 'Martian Invasion' on Halloween and about what he experienced a while back that day. _I panicked a little, so what?_ He thought to himself angrily. "_So, everyone does that. We can't just ignore what's coming our ways._" A female voice said in his head. Jack looked around to see if anyone else besides them was there. As he felt a hand pat him on the shoulder, he turned to see Megan. "That was me." She explained. Jack jumped back and gasped. "First, I see you in green skin and now you can enter my brain? What _are_ you?" the jock asked incredulously. "I'm a Martian." The young girl replied. As Galen and Connor waited for an insult from the jock, he kept his cool and simply said, "That's… cool." As M'gann was about to speak up again, Aqualad entered her mind. "_Miss Martian, have you recovered?_" Aqualad asked telepathically as the Martian female looked to her left arm. "_My arm's recovering, but it's not at full strength yet._" She replied. _"Artemis and Ice are headed towards the Hall of Justice. Can Galen and Connor get there?_" the leader asked. M'gann looked over to Galen and Connor as they nodded yes. "_They'll be there._" M'gann replied. As soon as the two powerful members of the Team dashed off, Jack and M'gann followed.

_Hall of Justice 1342 hours_

As Artemis and Ice defended the Hall of Justice from H.I.V.E, Sinestro unleashed a full fury blast from his ring, knocking the two females back. Luckily, they landed safely on their feet as Professor Zoom dashed by them. Artemis and Ice were about to chase after him, but Volcana got in the way. "Go, Artemis! I'll take care of Miss Vesuvius here!" she ordered the archer. Artemis groaned, hating to be ordered by the new girl. _Then again, I was Wally's boss during my first mission_. She thought to herself. As Artemis ran to face Professor Zoom, Ice and Volcana clashed once again. This time, Ice was gaining the advantage.

Inside, Professor Zoom tossed away every book as he came across three, all covered in Horoscope designs. As he was about to open them, an electrically charged arrow knocked the books away. "Back away, Professor Idiot!" Artemis ordered snippily. The professor smiled as he ran towards her to finish her quickly. As he was a split second close from jabbing the archer in the chest, Galen arrived and blasted him with lightning. "About time you got here!" Artemis said to her boyfriend. "I was paving a parking lot!" Starkiller yelled back. As Artemis raised an eyebrow, Galen stuttered. "Forget it." He said exasperatingly. The two held hands and shot the Professor once again before Force-grabbing the three books and running out to the open.

Volcana was frozen solid as Ice walked away from the already-over battle. When she ran outside, everyone started to open fire at her again. Ice made a mirror to deflect the shots coming her way. "That mirror will break before you know it, girl, and seven years of torture will come your way!" Rako said to Ice as he slashed through the mirror. Ice made many more frozen constructs to defend herself, but Rako kept cutting through them. Just as he was about to finish her off, Connor jumped in right on top of Rako. "Time to settle this!" Connor declared to Rako, who had just lifted his head and sword up and dashed over to strike. Before he could, Galen Force-pushed him into the other villains like a bowling ball. "Strike." The Force-user exclaimed calmly. Starkiller then looked over to a power line and extended his right hand. The electrical surge from it came to him, and Galen charged up all the lightning that he could along with the lightning from the power lines. Everyone stood back as Galen unleashed a torrent of Force Lightning. He smiled when he saw the villains preparing to take the blow. As the lightning nearly reached them, a large stone appeared in the way. Galen angrily growled and shot even harder, causing the stone to break. When the smoke cleared from the impact, everyone gasped to see Terra unconscious.

M'gann and Jack arrived and looked in shock. "Jocelyn?" Jack asked as he looked to Terra. While everyone was seeing how Jocelyn was, Sinestro grabbed the three books containing the crystals and they all vanished. Artemis growled at their loss. "We nearly won!" she yelled out, but everyone hardly paid attention. Terra was now laying on the ground unconscious, and Jack Steeler, her boyfriend, saw it happen. "She needs medical attention." Galen said.

_Happy Harbor High 1359 hours_

At the school medical office, everyone looked to Jocelyn as she was being inspected. Nurse Gwen got up after hearing her heartbeat. "She's going to be fine, but whatever happened to her knocked her out cold." She answered honestly to the six teens. As she left, Alexis walked in. "Well, Jack, if I knew you'd be back with your _girlfriend_, then there's no reason for me to be a part of your life anymore." She said disgustedly. Jack turned around and gulped. Alexis just turned her head away and stormed off. Jack then turned to the Team. "Why was she fighting you?" he angrily demanded to know. Galen and Artemis stuttered, trying to come up with proper words to say. Artemis finally spoke up after three minutes. "She's aligned with the wrong side after she became abused by her father." She replied honestly. Jack turned away sadly. "So, I can never see her again." He said after a long silence. Everyone then heard Terra groan. "She'll be awake soon." Ice stated. Galen stepped up. "I believe she would _love_ to see you whenever she's able to." He said, trying to make his words sound comforting. They all walked away in silence after that.

_Mount Justice 1416 hours_

Robin tried his hardest to find the man Zatanna was referring to, but without proper details and a name, they had little to no luck finding him. Zatanna sighed. "I wish I knew more." She thought out loud sadly. As the Boy Wonder was about to walk over to her to help calm her down, Artemis' voice came in. "We nearly won, but Sinestro stole the crystals!" she complained to her teammates. "_You did what you could, Artemis._" Kid Flash pointed out. Galen's voice then came in. "_As much fun as it would be to escape detention, we can't._" he said sadly. "_Let's go, Professor Alva will be wondering where we are._" Connor said. Zatanna sprung up. "_Who's Alva?_" she asked curiously. Robin and Kid Flash turned to her. "He's just a successful businessman." Wally explained. Robin pulled up an ID of him. "_Ice and I have already dropped off Volcana at Belle Reve. We're heading back now_." Artemis clarified before hanging up. Zatanna wasn't listening though. She now knew who the man was. "The boy I met, he has a close resemblance to Alva." She exclaimed happily. "He has a son…" Robin started, but Zatanna cut him off. "I now know who it is!" the magician stated.

Meanwhile, back at Happy Harbor High, Galen and his friend looked to Jack Steeler with worried looks. "_It must have broken his heart to know that his girlfriend had turned evil._" Galen psychically told M'gann. As the Martian nodded, Galen walked up to the jock. "You don't seem to be a usual quarterback." He commented to him. Jack got up and pounded his fist on the table. "It's because I never _wanted_ to be one!" he yelled. This shocked the three. "Ever since I got into high school, I've never called the shots before. My father has been controlling my life!" he angrily stated. "He made _every_ decision in my life, on the gridiron, my girlfriends, and even how I get my grades!" M'gann turned away to cry, but Galen and Connor understood how he felt. "Where Father sees a blessing, I see a curse. He chose Jocelyn over Wendy, and now Jocelyn's an assassin! All I wanted was to have fun in my life, a little excitement!" he explained to everyone. M'gann turned back to him and widened her eyes. This time, _Jack_ was the one close to crying. "When I saw you dancing at Halloween, helping kids out, and even fighting those dudes back there, I wanted you to leave so I would finally be at peace." He added on. Galen patted him on the shoulder. "I know how you feel, Jack. Everyone has a feeling where their fathers are pushing them around too much." The Force-user said. Jack turned to Galen and smiled, in which Galen returned the favor.

At that moment, Alva re-entered the room. "Back in your seats, everyone!" he ordered. Everyone sat down and listened for further instructions. "You will all take your exit exams right now. If you have any excuses or questions, please speak up now so I can punish you later." He demanded. Everyone remained silent, but the silence was broken when Robin's laughter was heard. As all the students as well as Professor Alva looked around, Robin appeared at the door. "There's one more trouble student, Prof.," the Boy Wonder snippily told the teacher. "Who would that be?" Alva asked curiously. "He's been causing a lot of trouble. His name… is Edwin Alva…" Robin paused for suspense as the students and Alva gaped and widened their eyes. "Junior." Robin finished up. The teacher raised an eyebrow at Robin. As if the Boy Wonder could read his mind, he spoke before anyone else could. "Follow me!" he ordered. Everyone got out from the seats and went after Robin.

At the trophy case, Edwin Alva, Jr. had just broken the glass and destroyed the school football trophy. There, inside of it, were the last crystals. As he glared evilly at them, Robin, leading the faculty, found the son of Alva. "He escaped Boarding School at the age of twelve and hired a team of mercenaries to steal all twelve of the Zodiac Crystals. He was a real Yankee!" the Boy Wonder briefed everyone. Galen walked up to Alva angrily. "You were nothing but a drill sergeant to your son, weren't you?" he demanded to know angrily. Alva stood speechless. "I wanted what was best for my son only." He replied half-heartedly. "Well, I'm off your chains now!" the younger Alva spat at his father. "If you wanted a statue over your son, I'll give you a mountain to bury your corpse!" At that moment, all twelve Zodiac Crystals in his possession levitated around him and placed themselves over his chest. As they glowed, Alva, Jr. started to scream. Everyone had to cover their eyes to shield themselves from the light. They all gasped when the light cleared. There was Edwin, covered with black and gold armor and a muscular build. The stones covered his body as he growled in a deep voice. "**I am Imperiex! Let all fear my wrath!**" he yelled loudly as he flew out of the school.

Alva ran as Imperiex flew away. "Edwin, no!" he yelled. Robin and Galen stopped him and placed their hands on his shoulders. "We'll get your son back, we promise." Galen told the detention teacher. As Alva stood speechless, Galen led Robin, Connor, and M'gann out of the school with Jack in tow. As Jack nearly left the school grounds, a limo pulled up, blocking his path from the Team. Out of the limousine came Reginald, looking very angry. "Jackson! What are you doing with delinquents?" he demanded angrily. Jack was about to make up an excuse to his father again, but now he knew what to do. "I'm not going to lie, Father. I've always wanted to have fun, but you never let me." He said calmly. Reginald stuttered. "You were _always_ having fun with the choices I made!" he reasoned, but Jack disagreed. "I want to have fun on my own! I'm going to do something on my own for once! For the first time since Mom died!" he proclaimed, jumping over the vehicle and chasing after the Team. Reginald was left speechless. He finally spoke again and went back into the vehicle. "Driver! Chase after him!" he ordered. The driver obliged and the limo went at its maximum speed after the Team.

_Happy Harbor 1616 hours_

As Galen and his part of the Team entered the city, the rest of the Team was waiting for them. "What's the plan?" Galen asked Aqualad. For once, the Atlantean didn't know what to do. "For once in my life, I don't know how to lead the Team in this kind of situation." He admitted as they all looked up into the sky to see Imperiex heading towards the Watchtower. Starkiller stood up. "We'll need a plan. I have one." He claimed to his teammates. "The flying members of the Team can try to get up there. I might be able to fly, but I'll need someone to launch me up there." He ordered the Team. Just then, Jack caught up with the Team. He started to pant and tried to catch his breath. "What did I miss?" he asked. "Imperiex is heading into space and we're going to stop him. The flying ones on the Team, that is." He explained to the jock. "How will you face _them_?" Jack asked as he pointed his finger to the remnants of H.I.V.E. "The ground forces will take care of them. M'gann, Ice, Zatanna, come with me." He ordered. As Zatanna and Miss Martian flew up into space, Ice created a frozen slide and skated upwards to the final frontier. "Connor, give me a boost!" Starkiller ordered Superboy as he clenched his hands. With all the strength Superboy had, Galen was successfully airborne. Reaching out to the Force, he flew into the air.

On the ground, Artemis threw Jack a crossbow. "You'll need this to survive." She hinted. Jack grinned as all of the ground forces, consisting of Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Artemis and Jack, headed towards H.I.V.E to take them down once and for all. Sinestro took notice of the Team. "Tala, Banshee! You're with me!" he ordered as the two women flew up into the sky. As Sinestro was about to fly up, Connor threw Jack into him like a cannonball. Sinestro landed with a thud as his ring fell off. Wally blurred by and caught it before it fell to the ground. "Cool! Souvenir!" he exclaimed as he caught the ring. Jack shot a grappling arrow at the powerless Sinestro, which wrapped around him like a string on a yo-yo. Now, only Rako, Metallo, and Professor Zoom remained. Professor Zoom dashed around as Kid Flash matched his speed. The rest of the Team took on Rako as Jack approached Metallo. "Let's go, Tin Man!" he quipped as he cracked his knuckles.

Meanwhile in space, Tala and Silver Banshee caught up with Zatanna, Miss Martian and Ice. Before Silver Banshee could scream, Ice shot at her mouth, creating a solid frozen band over her mouth. Zatanna shot a spell at Tala, stunning her as M'gann flew right into her. As Galen flew by them, he started to go back to help them. "We're good here, Starkiller! Go get Imperiex!" Ice yelled. Galen acknowledged and continued to fly up. Both he and Imperiex were almost into space. "**Out of my way, Starkiller!**" the demented Edwin demanded. Galen whipped out his lightsaber and activated it in his Reverse Shien stance. "I can set you free, Edwin!" he yelled, but Imperiex disagreed, as he conjured up a sword of crude crimson energy. "**The Boy's freedom was forfeit long ago!**" he declared. At that moment, Imperiex charged at Galen and they clashed their swords. The sky lit up that day with the lights of their swords brightening the sky. Galen struck every time at Imperiex with Juyo tactics. The raw strength of this technique forced Imperiex to fight in the same style. Starkiller kicked through the clouds and straight at Imperiex. He surprise-attacked him with an upper cut slash and forced the demon onto the defensive. The defense wore off as Imperiex sent a left cut to Galen's face. Scratching off the bruise, he kicked him below the belt, but Imperiex went onto the offensive. As Galen struck and struck, Imperiex gained more strength. Soon, his blade was pressed onto Galen's as he went onto his knees. Imperiex smirked, but it soon wore off as Galen smiled. He had tricked him into falling closer to Earth. Furiously, Imperiex attacked violently and randomly, but Galen jumped over him and struck one of the crystals off of him. To his surprise, he saw Edwin's body flash. _Remove the crystals!_ Galen thought to himself. With that in mind, Galen charged at him once again.

Meanwhile, Metallo was struggling to keep up with Jack's football movements. He kept charging into him, which made it difficult for the metal man to strike back with brute force. Angrily, Metallo picked up a metal rod and attempted to batter Steeler. Jack, however, picked up another metal rod and they entered a duel. They struck high and low, but eventually Jack disarmed him and jabbed his rod into the chest of kryptonite. With as much strength that he had, Jack forcefully threw out the crystal and smashed it. Metallo looked in surprise and was about to shoot a nasty comment until he fell to the ground. Without Kryptonite, he couldn't move. "Never mess with a quarterback!" Jack quipped to the now-offline villain. Elsewhere, the rest of the Team took down Rako. Connor looked to Metallo and then to Jack. "Nice job!" he complimented. Jack grinned and shot a finger gun at him. M'gann and the girls flew back with their captives. "Impressive!" the Martian complimented.

Meanwhile Galen had knocked about nine crystals off of Imperiex. As Galen aimed for the last three, Imperiex stabbed his sword into Galen's left hand. Withstanding the pain, Galen forced the blade back and unleashed a Force Repulse powerful enough to send the last three crystals flying. In the process of that, Galen also destroyed every crystal that H.I.V.E stole. "Edwin!" Galen yelled as the boy fell to the ground. The Force-user jumped down and grabbed him before he fell. As the rest of the Team approached with their captives, Galen smiled. "Mission complete." He told the Team. After saying that, the Team smiled at him.

As Edwin awoke, his father was waiting for him. He embraced his son, apologizing for what he told him years ago. "It's all right, Dad." Edwin only said. As that happened, Reginald apologized to Jack and promised him a better life for his son to decide on his own. All was well as fathers and sons bonded.

_Mount Justice 2249 hours_

The remaining members of H.I.V.E were taken to Belle Reve while Metallo was placed in a special holding cell.

As the Team relaxed from their long day, Wally placed Sinestro's ring on his souvenir shelf, satisfied with what he got. Galen was with Artemis, who was congratulating the Force-user on his accomplishment. "You passed the exit exam." She stated happily. Connor and M'gann walked by. "Professor Alva raised our grades on the exams after we saved his son. He says we deserved it." Connor explained. "Batman's agreed to let Jack know about us." M'gann added in. "Why would he do that?" the archer asked curiously. "Jack promised that he would keep a low profile and never tell anyone our secrets." Galen explained. Artemis nodded. "Well, today wasn't so bad for the start of the week." She pointed out. Everyone nodded as all went well.

Wow, this indeed was a long chapter. It took me about two days to complete! I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think and as always, please review and favorite this story and me. Chapter 18 of **Logan GC's A New Destiny** should be out an hour later from now. As of now, **SuperHeroTimeFan** is signing off! Have a nice day and to those in school, good luck on the Midterms.


	18. Gifts Of Mysteries

I return once again, my faithful readers. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing back on with another new chapter for all of your delights. I would like to thank reviewers such as **Logan GC, Flaming Dragon, Izanagi God, Sonarkiller27 **and the** Guests** for reviewing on my story. You guys have inspired me a lot, and I am grateful for that. **Sonarkiller27,** I assure you, in the last chapter, I gave Galen the ability to use the Force to fly. If you look back to that, I'm sure you will be satisfied. Now, to the other **Flaming Dragon**, please don't use the original's username, it's not cool. For the best, the right thing to do would be for you to apologize to the original **Flaming Dragon** for being an imposter. **Logan GC** tells me that his new chapter will be uploaded today late at night. If not, then I'm pretty sure it will be uploaded later. Now, without further speaking, I bring you Chapter 18, officially tying up my chapters with **Logan GC's** 18 chapters so far. By the way, **Logan GC**, thank you once again for that late birthday present. Enjoy!

Chapter 18: Gifts Of Mysteries

_Happy Harbor November 16__th__ 2345 hours_

As the people of Happy Harbor walked through the cities and lived their daily lives, no one seemed to take notice of a floating angelic girl in the sky. She had light green eyes and white robe that covered most of her body. She had very long green hair and her legs were covered in white stockings. As the Daughter of Mortis, an Angelic Being of Light landed in an alley, it wasn't the Daughter who emerged but a human girl. She had blonde hair that reached down halfway to her waist, blue eyes, a reddish-brownish shirt with a matching colored skirt and a white leather jacket with silver jeans and aqua-blue flats. She studied the ways of the other humans as she walked to the outside of town.

Once the Daughter was far enough from the populace, she entered a cave and looked around at the empty space. "This will do." She said satisfied with what she had. The Daughter extended her hand and a bright light started to emit from it. She waved her hand around and the light started to spread all throughout the cave. When the light cleared, there were about sixteen blue-lit holocrons laid out around the area. After doing that, the angel smiled. "If my brother wants to interfere with the fate of Starkiller, then he'll have to deal with _me_ first!" she exclaimed. The Daughter sent out a shining bluebird into the night sky to find Galen Marek. Smiling, as she was sure her work would do some good for the Force-user, she walked back into town.

_Mount Justice November 17__th__ 816 hours_

Autumn still continued to do its work as a light breeze of wind entered Happy Harbor. As everyone was having their Thanksgiving Breaks and relaxing, the Team was busy inside of the Cave, training hard and preparing for their next mission. Artemis and Galen were sparring with each other in lightsaber combat. Artemis had learned much during her training with the Force-user and now knew more techniques than she ever knew ever since Galen helped her build her own lightsaber. Aqualad was training with Ice. Even though she proved herself quite well against H.I.V.E, as she was able to defeat and detain Volcana, she still had much to learn about fighting on the Team. As the other members of the Team trained with one another, Galen thought back to when he saved Bruce Wayne. He was able to reach out to the Force to stop his plane from crashing _and_ he revealed himself to the world. Now, nonstop reports, magazine articles and all kinds of media mainly focused on him. The memory he had to help him stop the plane was also on his mind. He was talking to a general and he was called a Jedi. _What do these things mean?_ He thought to himself as he continued to duel Artemis. His mind was so lost at the moment that he didn't see Artemis tripping him with a Niman strike. Galen fell to the floor as the archer helped him up to his feet.

Artemis looked at Galen concerned. "What's on your mind?" she asked worryingly. Normally, it was never easy to defeat Galen in lightsaber combat, but it seemed too easy to defeat him this time. Galen nodded and sighed. "It's about when I saved Bruce Wayne awhile back." He explained. "I receive memories more and more, but I can't understand or remember what they mean or when I experienced them." Everyone stopped training and walked over to him. M'gann sighed and said, "The memories you get always seem to come in handy from time to time." Aqualad walked up and added on to what Galen's friend were pointing out. "When you fully remember your past, you'll definitely know all the answers." He pointed out. Galen shook his head. "What if I remember my past and I hate who I am? What _caused_ me to become the man I am today?" he asked. Before anyone could answer, a bright light entered the cave. "What was _that_?" Connor asked, ready to fight any possible invader. The light kept shining on as the Team all looked to see a bluebird flying around the Cave. "How'd a rare bird like this get inside the Cave?" Wally questioned. Everyone looked at the bird, as it seemed like it was looking for a place to land on. After flying around in the air for a minute, the small animal landed on Galen's shoulder. It chirped and whistled to the Force-user, as if it were trying to tell him something.

_Recognized Black Canary 1-3_. The computer hummed as Black Canary entered the Cave. "How is everyone this morning?" she asked as she saw the Team. They all remained silent as Black Canary moved in closer to see what was going on. "This isn't a joke, is it?" she asked offended after seeing the bird on Galen's shoulder. "Birds of a feather, I feel the same." Robin joked around as everyone kept looking to the bluebird in curiosity. The bird flew up once again and flied out the Zeta Tube. "After it!" Black Canary ordered as the Team took chase. The bluebird flew out the hangar as the Team followed on motorcycles except for Wally and Ice, who obviously didn't need one due to the speedster's speed and Tora's ice-skating. The bird was flying fast, but Galen and Artemis were the only ones who could keep up with its speed and velocity.

As the Team raced through town, M'gann set up a mind link with everyone else. "_Who do you think sent this bird?_" she asked to Aqualad. "_I believe that we are about to find out!_" he exclaimed as he saw two criminals walking out of a museum with two large bags. "Thank you, Tweety!" Zatanna exclaimed as she jumped off of her bike and sent a spell at both of the criminals. Their masks fell off to reveal who they really were. "Doctor Polaris and The Key!" Kid Flash yelled. Polaris looked to the teenagers with a confused face. "How'd _they_ find us?" he questioned angrily. "Who cares? We can send their corpses to the League!" The Key quipped. Using his technological key, he shot at all of the bikes. All of the bikes made a sudden stop as the Team was thrown off of their motorcycles. "Hands up!" Aqualad ordered as he pointed his water-bearers at the two. "Never use metal, kiddies!" Doctor Polaris exclaimed, as he made all metal the Team had in their possession fly away and attack them. Galen and Artemis, who still had their bikes intact and operational, saw that bluebird did _indeed_ lead them to the crime-in-progress, but the bluebird _still_ kept flying on. "Follow it!" Aqualad ordered the two. Galen was about to hesitate until Ice said, "We can take care of _these_ two! Find out what the bird is hiding!" Galen and Artemis nodded as they followed the bird. The Key looked away in sarcastic disappointment. "And here I thought we would face Starkiller!" he mocked. Just then, Kid Flash and Ice simultaneously attacked the blue and gold men. "We don't need _metal_ to take care of you!" they both quipped. The rest of the Team nodded in agreement as they all charged towards the villains.

Meanwhile, Galen and Artemis continued to follow the bird to the bottom of a mountain, where a cave laid ahead. "What do you think is in there?" Artemis asked Starkiller skeptically. "Have you ever heard self-knowledge?" Galen replied, which sent a smile on the archer's face. As the two entered the mouth of the mountain, the bluebird started to fly slower. Galen activated his lightsaber, as well as Artemis. "Be careful." The Force-user warned Artemis, who nodded in agreement. As they both treaded carefully down the cave, they saw a faint glow in the distance. _I wonder what it is?_ Galen thought to himself. The next thing that happened made both of them jump. _Who knows? It might be a trap._ Artemis thought as if she answered Galen's question. Both of them jumped and turned around. As they both felt like someone was watching them, they twirled around and swung their lightsabers. The only things that their blades met were each other. Galen and Artemis both sighed in relief. "How do _we_ have a psychic link?" Galen asked the archer. Artemis thought for a minute and then snapped in realization. "The Father from Mortis said that the powers of the Force resides in our minds, as well as the ability to return there, right?" she asked. Galen nodded, in which he realized what was going on. "I can use my own psychic with the Force!" he concluded. Artemis nodded in agreement. "Now, let's go see what's down there." She reminded the Force-user, who nodded, as they all needed to get back on track.

Meanwhile, the Team wasn't doing so well against Polaris and Key. As Robin was pinned to the ground by his own birdarangs, Aqualad attempted to get back his water bearers. As The Key threw Zatanna to the ground, Doctor Polaris walked over to finish the job. Kid Flash, who was also knocked to the ground, spoke to the young magician. "Zatanna! Magnets lose their charge if they are heated!" he hinted out. Zatanna nodded and cast a spell that caused a fire to emerge around Doctor Polaris. As he yelled, Superboy knocked him out unconscious. As The Key was about to blast Aqualad and Robin, who were still struggling against their own weapons, the two successfully reclaimed them and ran towards The Key. As the Boy Wonder knocked his techno key out of his hands, Aqualad used his water-bearers as hammers to slam him unconscious next to Polaris. As the rest of the Team got back together, Aqualad pressed his ear-com and called for Black Canary. "Black Canary, we have just apprehended Doctor Polaris and The Key." He informed her. "_Understood, Aqualad. I'll call for League reinforcements to take them away to Belle Reve._" She replied back.

As Galen and Artemis followed the bluebird, the distant light became much brighter than before. "What _is_ that light?" Artemis asked annoyingly. Before anyone could reply, the glowing bluebird fell to the ground. Galen attempted to catch it, but it vanished into thin air, causing the couple to gasp. "I guess we'll find out soon." Galen said, as he placed his hands in his pockets. As they made their way to the end of the tunnel, the light began to brighten more. "We're on the right track." Artemis stated. After they reached a corner, they turned and saw sixteen blue-lit cubes. "Whoa!" Artemis exclaimed. "I was about to say the same thing." The Force-user said back. "What _are_ these things?" the archer asked in curiosity and interest. "Let's bring them back to the Cave. The others might know what to do there." Galen suggested.

_Mount Justice 1032 hours_

Batman looked to the Team, who had just finished telling Batman about what they had been through for the day. "While you managed to apprehend both The Key and Doctor Polaris, the mystery of the bluebird is still in question." The Dark Knight told the teens. Galen stepped up and removed his hood. "Artemis and I followed the bird to a cave in the mountains and we found several strange items, all glowing blue and cube-shaped." The Force-user explained. Batman looked to the Team and sighed. "As busy as the League is as of the moment, I'll leave it to _you_ to find out what the objects are." He ordered the Team. "You are all dismissed." With that, the Team left to discover the secrets of the strange cubes.

As the Team looked over to all the sixteen glowing objects, Aqualad spoke up. "Does anyone have any idea on how to work these?" he asked. Zatanna stepped up and incanted a spell in Latin. The spell was supposed to reveal the secrets of the devices, but to no avail. "They're not of mystic origin." She said to the Team in sadness. Miss Martian levitated the cubes in the air and her eyes glowed green, indicating that she was trying to psychologically open them. As she gently levitated the cubes back onto the ground, she sighed. "Not even _I_ can get them open." She sighed. Robin took out a miniature laser and directed the device at the cubes. "I can't get them open, not even with this laser." He complained. As the Team kept trying to open the devices, Galen watched and tried to think of a way to activate them. Just as he was thinking, Galen felt something in his pocket. As he put his hand into his pocket, he felt what seemed to be crystals. _How did I–?_ He thought to himself, until he remembered when he tried to catch the bluebird. _The bird must have turned into these crystals, but what do I use them for?_ Galen asked himself. Just then, he heard his father's voice speak out to him. _Those are holocrons, my son._ Kento explained to Galen. The Force-user stood confused. _What do I do now?_ He asked the voice in his head. _Use the crystals to activate them_. Kento Marek instructed. Galen sighed and stepped forward.

As Kid Flash tried to shake the holocrons open, Galen placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let me try." He said to the speedster. Wally smiled and let Galen sit by the holocrons. As he emptied out his pockets, the crystals fell out. Everyone gasped at the fact that Galen had crystals with him the whole time. The Force-user meditated and continued to listen to the instructions given to him by his father. The Team stood in shock as Galen started to speak the words that his father was saying. "_Holocrons are stored with data, information in which you can use to help you. Data from the holocrons can help you remember who you are. These are the ways of the Force, trying to call out to you_." Galen said, reiterating the words that Kento was saying to him. Galen then disassembled one of the holocrons with the Force and placed one of the sixteen crystals in the holocron.

The Team continued to watch in shock as a hologram appeared of a small, green alien. His ears were pointed, and he wore a white robe. He looked extremely old, holding a cane and having a detail of white hair on the top of his head. He spoke in a strange sort of grammar. "_Great is the power of the Force. It allows one to feel what cannot be seen, see what is yet to be and hear what cannot be heard. For my ally is the Force, and a powerful one it is. Life creates it, makes it grow. Its energy surrounds us and binds us. Luminous beings are we, not this crude matter. You must feel the Force around you. The way of a Force, it is._" Master Yoda told them. "_Who_ is _he_?" Wally asked incredulously. "What is this?" Artemis further questioned. "It's called a holocron, something that stores data. I think that this is some kind of elder who has knowledge of the Force." Galen replied. "Let me get a scan of this guy to get some Intel about him." The Boy Wonder said, as he flipped on his data screen on his wrist and scanned the image of Master Yoda.

"_Two sides of the Force, there are. Light and Darkness, there are. The Light Side is pure, strong it is. Use the Light as your ally of the Force, and a path to immortality, you will find._" Yoda spoke. "_But beware the Dark Side, you must. Fear, you must not, for fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering, suffering… leads to the Dark Side._" Everyone stood aghast at what they were hearing. "_Avoid these things, you must, if not go to the Dark Side, you want. If you go down the path of the Dark Side, terrible things you will do. A point of no return, you will eventually reach. Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Mourn them do not, miss them do not, attachment leads to jealousy. The shadow of greed, that is. Many have fallen to the Path of the Dark Side. Embrace Light over Dark. Light is Might._" The old Jedi concluded.

Before anyone could say anything, the hologram of Master Yoda disappeared. As everyone looked to each other for some kind of answer, Galen looked to the holocrons and spoke up. "These holocrons hold valuable information. We'll need to know all of it in order to grow stronger." The Force-user told his friends. "Knowledge _is_ power." Zatanna added on to Galen's speech. "This knowledge… is powerful." Galen concluded. All agreed on that day to only use the holocrons to find out how to grow stronger and for battle tactics. From then on, the Team would use the holocrons only when situations were dire.

Meanwhile, a man walks through the streets of Happy Harbor. He wore black jeans and matching black and a solid black jacket. Under the jacket was a gold shirt with a picture of a dagger. He was pale-skinned, and his hair was rough with a golden streak. This man… was the Son of Mortis, the Devil of all Darkness. "So, my sister wants to stop me from deciding the Fate of the Force, huh?" he asked himself out loud. He then chuckled loudly. "Well, she'll have to try _much_ harder! Soon, darkness will rule over all, and not even _Starkiller OR my sister_ will be able to stop me!" he yelled before turning into a black, giant phoenix and flying away.

Wow, was this a great chapter or what? More will be revealed in my story soon. This story will coincide with **Logan GC's A New Destiny** as usual. For now, **SuperHeroTimeFan** is signing off. Have a great week and for those with Midterm Finals, good luck!


	19. Gemini Twins

Hello again, my fellow and faithful readers. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, back with another new chapter. I would like to thank all reviewers such as **Logan GC, Flaming Dragon, Izanagi God, Sonarkiller27, **and the** Guests**, as well as the new reviewer, **Prosper7593**, for reviewing on my story. You guys really mean a lot, reviewing and liking my story, as well as **Logan GC's**. **Prosper7593**, your idea sounds awesome and interesting, I'll have to run it by **Logan GC** first for approval. **Sonarkiller27**, thanks for your compliments and to answer your question, when I was in the Philippines, I was in Manila. It's very nice and sunny there. Anyways, here is Chapter 19 of my story. Thank you, everyone, for reviewing and liking my story so much. Please, by all means, enjoy!

Chapter 19: Gemini Twins

_Santa Prisca October 3__rd__ 1813 hours_

As Robin and Artemis tried to take on Deathstroke together, Slade dodged an arrow shot by Artemis and it was accidently shot at Robin. The Boy Wonder narrowly avoided the accidental shot, but his Kevlar was slashed by one of Deathstroke's swords. As he charged towards Artemis, she quickly got out an arrow and shot it directly at the assassin's chest. As the assassin fell down in pain, Artemis kicked him aside and he full into unconsciousness. Looking at Deathstroke in victory, the setting began to die down.

_Mount Justice November 17__th__ 1216_

_Simulation terminated. Winner Artemis_. The computer hummed as Artemis whipped off the sweat on her forehead. As the Team looked to her, she turned to them and said, "Alright, let's try that again." Kid Flash groaned as he looked over to the archer in the simulation circle. "Artemis, can't we just stop?" he complained. Artemis sent the speedster a quick glare. "No! We can't!" she persistently exclaimed. As the setting transformed into the Cave during the Siege Of The Red Androids, Artemis charged at the androids that defeated both she and Robin so easily. Galen, Wally and Black Canary walked by and watched Artemis train to her hardest. "Is she still going at it?" the Force-user asked interestingly. "This is already her _twentieth_ try!" Connor exclaimed. "She's trying to improve her field combat skills." Kaldur added on. Galen sighed and thought back to when he fought Deathstroke on Santa Prisca. "I guess that she's pretty upset for always being defeated so easily." The Force-user pointed out. The rest of the Team nodded, as they remembered that several villains such as Cheshire, Abra Kadabra, Clayface, the Red Androids the Injustice League and Deathstroke could take them all down easily, _her_ especially.

Wally walked over to Galen and patted him on the shoulder. "Both you _and_ Artemis hate losing. You two are a perfect couple!" he said. Tora was playing with Wolf before she turned her attention to the Team. "What does Artemis ever do on her days off?" the winter girl asked as Zatanna nodded in agreement. "Either training or… well, mostly training." M'gann replied honestly. "What does she do for fun?" Ice asked on. "Not much, only archery." Galen added on to Zatanna's response. "If only she could live a normal life, she has so much on her plate." The Force-user sighed.

Meanwhile, at the Light's headquarters, Boba Fett stepped forward as he had information to share with them. "Starkiller prevented Bruce Wayne's plane crash. It seems that the bomb you planted on his plane wasn't able to kill him, Luther." The Bounty Hunter informed the Light. Lex Luther gritted his teeth. "The League will soon be searching for evidence that the bomb was _my_ fault! We _need_ to find a way to officially end Starkiller!" he exclaimed to the Light. "Surely, you could try to get some _reinforcements_ from _your_ dimension!" Klarion spat at the Mandalorian. "If you had the right materials, than I _might_ be able to contact some help." Boba Fett replied calmly. "There's only _one_ thing we need in order to do that." Queen Bee proclaimed.

_Mount Justice 1243 hours_

Batman had just called the Team down for a mission. As soon as the Team was in their uniforms, they all awaited for the Dark Knight to give them their assignment. Superman and John Stewart were also there to brief the Team in on their mission. "A set of extremely rare crystals has just recently arrived in Coast City. We need you to head there in order to protect the delivery." He explained to the Team. "Where are they being sent to, a museum exhibit or factory, or maybe even Star Labs or something?" the Boy Wonder asked his mentor. Batman nodded no. "It's a press conference for a Hong Kong movie. Apparently, they're the personal belongings to an actress." Green Lantern corrected Robin. This made the Team all confused. "Your mission is to protect the crystals _and_ the actress from any possible thieves or assassins." Batman assigned the Team. As they all nodded, Superman typed up something on the holo-pad. "This is a photo of the actress. Her name is Darci Mason." The Man of Steel explained as he awkwardly looked away to Superboy. "Let's take a look." Artemis said, as the Team looked over to a screen of the female actress. When they all saw the photo, the Team started to gape and their mouths started to drop to the floor. Darci had a fairly similar resemblance to Artemis! The eyes, face, even the hair, were the same as Artemis'. The only difference was that she looked three years older than her. "She looks just like you!" Galen and Wally incredulously exclaimed.

_Coast City 1318 hours_

As Galen, M'gann and Kid Flash, all in disguise, entered the outside area of Coast City's greatest restaurant, the actress' agent and photographer already had their equipment set up in preparation for Darci Mason. "_Establishing psychic link now._" The Martian informed the Team as they all started to speak telepathically. "_We're in position_." Starkiller informed Aqualad and the others. "_How are things with you guys?_" Kid Flash asked Aqualad.

Kaldur, Connor, Robin and Zatanna were all in place as they took on the disguises of headwaiters at the front of the restaurant. "_We're fine. Artemis, Ice, what about you?_" Zatanna asked as a couple came towards them to find their tables. "_We have the perfect view!_" Artemis replied as she targeted both ground teams from the roof. "_No one is getting past us!_" Ice added. Artemis looked down as a limousine arrived. Out came Darci Mason. She looked just like Artemis and she wore a lime-green dress with a grey leather jacket. "_The movie magazine interview is starting._" Ice informed the rest of the Team. Artemis looked on as Darci's manager Johnny directed her inside of the restaurant. As the archer continued to spy on Darci, she noticed the sapphire earrings dangling by the sides of her head. "_I have confirmation that the crystals are being used as her earrings_." Artemis informed Aqualad. "_Understood!_" the young Atlantean replied, as Starkiller said the same.

At the alley of one of the streets of Coast City, Cheshire and Boba Fett walked in. "Gemini! Protex! Come on out!" she ordered as a White Martian male and a French brunette with a red and black dress stepped out of the shadows and into the light. "Jade Nguyen, Ça Va?" she asked as Protex cracked his knuckles. "Who's the Guy in Green?" the White Martian asked. "I'm a Bounty Hunter. The name's Boba Fett." Fett introduced himself. "Make _sure_ you get those crystals!" Jade ordered. Gemini chuckled. "Nothing can stop the Gemini shape shifters!" she quipped. As both assassins smiled under their masks, Gemini and Protex both took on the appearance of a couple. Gemini was now a redheaded girl with a ponytail and a red shirt. She wore a black vest and denim jeans, along with black flats. Protex was now a muscular man with a black jacket and a dark-blue shirt. He also wore denim jeans along with black boots. The two of them snickered and walked away to find the crystals. As soon as the two left, Boba Fett turned his attention to Cheshire. "Can we trust those two?" he asked the girl in the cat mask. Cheshire turned and scoffed. "Those two can get any job done. I'm more concerned about Starkiller." she replied back to the Bounty Hunter. "We'll take him down _only_ at the right time. Ways in _my_ universe are _better_ than your assassin tactics, Kitty." Boba Fett mocked as he flew back to the Light's headquarters. Cheshire pouted, meaning only that she was worried about Artemis getting hurt by Galen. Brushing it off, she leapt after him.

Meanwhile, back at the restaurant, Galen arrived at Darci's table with a drink. "Here's your Earl Grey." He said, placing the drink down on the table. As Wally and M'gann looked over, Darci looked up to the Force user and smiled. "Cảm ơn." She thanked him in Vietnamese. Galen felt a sense of awkwardness as he swore that he saw Artemis being the one that thanked him. "Please enjoy." He said before walking away to Wally and M'gann and rubbing the back of his neck. "_This is no trick, Guys! Darci Mason looks EXACTLY like Artemis!_" he exclaimed to everyone. Artemis psychically groaned. "_Get back on task, everyone! We have a mission, remember?_" she asked everyone. Galen nodded and was about to go inside to get another order for Darci until he sensed something. Behind the three were a teenage boy and girl, both trying to sneak up on Darci as they both pulled out switchblades. Galen looked to the others. "_Wally!_" he ordered. The speedster nodded and said, "_On it!_" Before the two could reach Darci, Wally intercepted them and kicked away their weapons. Galen and M'gann both stood ready to fight the strangers as Wally helped Darci out of her seat. "Go, now!" he ordered. Darci nodded in agreement and ran away with her crew in tow. As the couple were about to give chase, Aqualad and Ice, who had received a telepathic call from Galen, intercepted them and led them away from the area.

At a safe distance away from the restaurant, the Team regrouped and surrounded the unknown couple. The two chuckled and reverted back into their true forms. Superboy growled at the two. "Gemini!" he said to the French woman. "Protex!" Miss Martian exclaimed at the White Martian. "The League of Shadows is up to their old tricks, aren't they?" Artemis snippily asked. "Time to take care of these clowns!" Ice declared, reminding the others of how much she hated shape-shifting criminals. Galen and Artemis activated their lightsabers and charged at them. Connor ran over and started to punch at Protex, who countered back by punching as well, placing the two in a fistfight. Miss Martian threw herself at the White Martian as well. "You give Martians a bad name!" she quipped. "As if I'm the only one!" Protex quipped back, making M'gann want to punch more. Galen and Artemis started to lunge lightning at Gemini, who back flipped and avoided every blast. What she failed to avoid was an ice block made by Tora, causing her to trip and allowing Kid Flash to dash by and slam into her. Zatanna cast a spell on both shape shifters and as the Team waited for the two imposters to get harmed, they still fought. "Zatanna!" Robin yelled to the magician. Zatanna smiled and ran to fight Gemini. Galen and Artemis performed a twin dropkick on Protex as Robin threw explosive birdarangs at Gemini, causing an explosion, which threw her to Protex. "We're outnumbered! Retreat!" Gemini ordered, in which Protex complied. The two started to run away, but Kaldur wouldn't allow it. "After them!" Aqualad ordered the Team, who all gave chase. Kid Flash zoomed ahead as well as Galen.

As the two shape shifters were running away, they came across a couple walking through the streets. "Who are they, Hal?" the woman asked her boyfriend. "I don't know, Carol, but they seem like trouble." Hal replied back. No one knew that Hal was actually a Green Lantern in disguise. As Hal and Carol ran away, Protex and Gemini smirked and started to glow.

As the Team continued to follow the two shape shifters, they found out that they had vanished. "They're gone." Connor exclaimed as Zatanna's eyes glowed and Artemis and M'gann looked around to find any tracks. "That's impossible!" Tora exclaimed. "They had nowhere to run!" The only people there were a couple walking by. As they passed by the Team, Starkiller looked back at the couple suspiciously. _Something's not right with them._ He thought to himself.

_Coast City Press Conference Building 1400 hours_

As the staff prepared for the conference the Team walked along the upper catwalk and discussed about what they knew so far. "We have two cowardly shape shifters who are supposedly hired by the League of Shadows to steal the crystal earrings." Robin pointed out. "That _is_ the case." Aqualad added on. "Then earlier, they tricked us by disguising themselves as a couple." Galen told the Team. "Guys, remember that spell I cast on the two earlier?" Zatanna asked after everyone groaned from being tricked. "I thought that it was a dud." Robin told her, but she nodded in disagreement. "_That_ was my _revelation_ spell." She said proudly. "If they try to make their next move, _we'll_ be able to know who they are." She explained further. "Good job, Zatanna." Kaldur congratulated the magician. "We still can't risk fighting them in a crowd if they attack during the press conference." Wally pointed out. "We need to have a talk with Miss Mason." Connor concluded.

As Johnny was going over the plans for the conference with Darci, the Team, all in uniform, walked in. "Excuse us." Aqualad said politely in which the manager nodded. Artemis looked at Darci as she could see herself. "We were sent by the Justice League, and for your own safety–" Starkiller started but was interrupted by Johnny, as he stood up and examined him. "You're Starkiller! The new member of the Justice League!" he exclaimed like a fan boy. "Not really." Galen muttered as he continued to speak. "As I was saying, the League Of Shadows is targeting the crystal earrings on Darci, so for your own safety, please cancel the press conference." He requested calmly and politely. "There will be no conference if the Shadows appears again." Robin reasoned. "But it's the League's responsibility to protect us, right?" Johnny asked annoyingly. "Everything is at stake here!" Galen exclaimed, nearly yelling. "It's the same for me. My dream depends on this movie." Darci spoke up. Everyone's eyes widened as the starlet continued to speak. "My dream is to be a world-famous actress. That's why I can't possibly cancel this!" Artemis started to tense up. "Take off the crystals for the press conference, then." Kid Flash tried to reason, but Johnny shook his head. "No, no! These crystals play an important theme in the movie! We can't possibly do _that_!" he said angrily.

Artemis tensed up and removed her mask to show everyone the anger on her face. "ENOUGH! You people listen to yourselves! Are you saying that this stuff is more important than your life at stake?" she loudly asked in disbelief. Johnny looked to Artemis in confusion, then back to Darci. "They look the same!" he exclaimed. No one listened as Artemis and Darci were now face to face. Darci looked as if she were about to cry. "This… stuff? How can you live with yourself if you have the guts to say such a horrible thing?" she asked angrily and sadly. Artemis tried to keep her cool and simply asked, "Horrible?" Darci nodded. Darci started to remove her earrings and shows them to her. "These are mementos of my mother. She was a world-famous actress. That's why I want to be just like her." She explained, nearly on the brink of crying. "I don't want to miss this chance, please!" she begged as she got onto her knees. Before Artemis could argue, Galen and Wally stepped up. "We have an idea!" the speedster exclaimed. "What would that be?" Aqualad asked as he furrowed his brow. The rest of the Team listened in on what the plan was.

"If the enemies are in disguise, why don't we play the same game?" Galen suggested. The Team, as well as Darci and Johnny, all looked in confusion, wondering what they meant. "Since Gemini and Protex will probably attack during the conference, Artemis can act as bait to lure them out." The Force-user explained. Robin thought for a moment before taking a scan of Darci. As he ran it by his computer, he nodded in agreement. "The two have a slightly similar DNA match and physical appearance, it could work." Robin stated. Aqualad nodded. "I'll have to run it by Batman first." He pointed out. Everyone agreed that this plan might work.

_Coast City Press Conference Building 1416 hours_

As Artemis sat over the edge of the building with her boots off and dangling her feet, she heard someone walk by. "Hey, Gal." she said, knowing that it was Galen. "That was pretty harsh back there, Artemis." The Force-user stated to Artemis. "I didn't mean to." Artemis confessed as she stroked the sole of her foot. "Is something wrong?" Starkiller asked her as she nodded yes. "They hurt. After we kicked Protex, there's been an ache in my feet." She explained. Galen smiled and motioned for her to lift her legs up as Galen started to rub one of her feet. "It's true that the lives of others are more important than other things." He told her as Artemis looked away guiltily. "But people value what they dream of _more_ than their lives." Galen continued on as Artemis looked back. "We don't stop ourselves from accomplishing our dreams, we _embrace_ them." the Force-user finished up as he placed Artemis' feet back on the ground. The archer smiled. "Thanks, for telling me." She thanked Galen. Starkiller smiled as Artemis went to get her boots back on. As Galen walked up to her, they both looked into each other's eyes. As the two leaned towards each other for a kiss, they heard a cough. They both gasped and turned to see Aqualad. "Batman approves of the plan. We're all set to go." He explained. As Galen and Artemis looked to each other awkwardly, Artemis set off. As soon as she left Aqualad walked up to Galen. "Forgive me if I was interrupting anything." He apologized. Galen said nothing and quietly sighed.

Artemis was now wearing what Darci was to wear during the press conference: a traditional red Chinese dress with black flats. As the archer was putting on makeup, Darci opened the door to check up on her as she walked up to the mirror to see how Artemis looked. "Artemis, you really _do_ look like me!" she exclaimed as she took notice of the resemblance. Artemis smiled. "Don't worry. Once I get the Shadows away to a place where no one will get hurt, you'll have your spot back." She promised the actress. "That's not it." Darci honestly said. Artemis turned to her to listen in on what she had to say. "I wanted to apologize because I felt like I said too much earlier." Artemis continued to smile. "It's fine, don't worry. This press conference is important for you. Even though I want my family to be back together again, I was only focused on helping the Team." She explained before grabbing some eye makeup. Darci happily grabbed it. "I'll do it for you." She said happily. "Close your eyes." As Artemis closed her eyes shut, Darci started to add more makeup onto Artemis' eyes. "How do you deal with it? You're just a normal girl like me. How can you fight?" she asked nervously. Artemis opened up her eyes and started to explain. "It's of my own free will. I choose to do so in order for others to live a happy life." Darci smiled at the younger girl and said, "Thank you." As the two smiled at each other, someone knocked at the door. "It's time." Galen said. Artemis and Darci looked to each other and nodded. Artemis placed the earrings on her and was soon off.

_Coast City Press Conference Building 1532 hours_

Galen had told Aqualad the plan very simply: While Artemis goes to the press conference as Darci to be bait, the rest of the Team will surround all possible entrances and exits to the building and ambush the shape shifters when they try to escape. As the Team will take care of the enemies by luring them away from the populace, Darci will come out of hiding when it's safe and the press conference will continue.

Artemis stood as Darci as she heard the movie director's voice say, "Now, please give a warm welcome to the lead starlet of our movie, "Kingdom Keepers", Darci Mason!" On cue, Artemis stepped into the spotlight as everyone cheered. Cameras flashed and recorded as Artemis looked onto the crowd silently.

Meanwhile, Starkiller guarded the North Entrance and waited for the intruders. Just then, he heard a voice say sadistically, "Were you expecting someone?" Galen turned and saw Protex walking towards him. "Leave now, and I _just might_ go easy on you!" he demanded. "It won't be that simple, I'm afraid." The White Martian quipped. With no choice, Galen sent a mighty Force push towards him and activated his lightsaber. As Protex got up, Galen leapt in front of him with his lightsaber ready. "Let's try fighting like _that_." Protex exclaimed. To Galen's surprise, Protex turned right into Galen Marek. "Let's dance!" the imposter quipped, as he activated his lightsaber. Galen growled and charged towards him. Protex slammed his blade unto Galen's and when he jumped and slashed downwards, Starkiller blurred aside and blocked the next attack. Galen struck with a Shii-cho strike and leapt backwards. _This will be one hard battle!_ Galen thought to himself as he charged at the clone once again.

At the press conference, Artemis waited and waited for either Gemini or Protex to strike. She knew that she was an easy target with the earrings. Aqualad and Robin stood behind signs and watched carefully. Just then, a woman started to move forward towards Artemis, with a gun! "_Artemis, that's the one! She's coming for you!_" Aqualad alerted the archer, who gasped at the sight of the woman. "I have you now!" she exclaimed, as she extended her hand to grab the earrings. Artemis easily intercepted with a square kick to the face. The woman was knocked aside as Artemis stood read to battle. "Nice try!" she quipped to the woman. She angrily turned into Gemini and charged towards the archer. They were soon in close combat and were fighting in a flurry. Many spectators and reporters were shocked. Iris West-Allen urged Denny to film this, as it would make another great story. As Gemini tried to strike with a left hook, Artemis snatched her arm and performed a jump-kick attack on her. "_Lead it outside!_" the Boy Wonder ordered to Artemis. As everyone was about to run away, Darci's manager came forward and stopped them. "Everyone, this is just part of the attraction! Please calm down!" he yelled. Everyone seemed to understand and sat back down. While Artemis attempted to dodge an attack from Gemini, she accidently bumped into the manager and guarded him from an attack. In the process of doing so, Gemini punched Artemis' left ear and grabbed one of the earrings. "No!" she yelled, as she attempted to grab the fallen earring. Gemini grabbed it first and started to admire it. "Time for the other one!" she yelled. Just as she was about to grab the next earring, Artemis jumped onto the catwalk and dropped back down with a kick. "Return it now!" Artemis ordered the thief, who just simply chuckled. Artemis was able to land a few punches to Gemini before she ran out the door. Artemis gave chase.

Outside, Gemini ran over to a bridge where Cheshire was waiting. "Cheshire, catch!" Gemini yelled as she threw the earring to the assassin. Artemis caught up with her activated lightsaber in hand and glared angrily at her sister. "Cheshire!" she yelled. "Gotta go, Artemis!" she yelled back. Before Cheshire could get away, she was hit in the leg with lightning. "Get back here!" Artemis yelled. For once in her life, Cheshire was scared of Artemis. She soon ran away as Artemis began to give chase. Gemini got in the way, however, and tried to punch her with both arms. Artemis was _not_ in the mood for this. She had lost an important earring, Cheshire escaped her _again_, and now Gemini was going to mess with _her_? "I… have… HAD IT!" the archer yelled as she unleashed a torrent of lightning. Gemini screamed and Artemis was about to go on until the Team arrived. _What am I doing?_ She mentally scolded herself and stopped. As the Team looked over to the defeated Gemini, Ice cuffed her. "You're about to have a new home in Belle Reve!" Artemis said to her. As she got up, Artemis looked over to Aqualad. "Is everyone alright?" she asked the leader. Aqualad nodded. "Darci has just been reintroduced to the crowd." The Atlantean informed her. Artemis smiled, knowing now that all was well.

Just then, Artemis looked over to see Galen with his lightsaber activated an in a battle. "Starkiller?" the archer asked. As if on cue, _another_ Starkiller appeared. "Which one is the _real_ one?" Robin asked in confusion. "It's me!" both Starkillers said simultaneously. "I know how to do it!" Artemis said confidently as she took out her crossbow. "Galen! Catch!" she yelled, throwing her crossbow. As one of the Starkillers backed away, the other Starkiller caught it. Artemis then shot a fire arrow at the Starkiller who dodged the throw. Protex reverted back into himself and groaned. "_Two_ prisoners in one day!" Wally stated excitedly. Everyone smiled.

_Mount Justice 1937 hours_

As Artemis trained alone sadly against the training remote, she thought back to how she lost one of Darci's earrings. Just then, the training remote was shut off as Galen walked over. "What's wrong, Galen?" she asked in confusion. "Come with me." He replied happily.

In the mission room, everyone was waiting for Galen to bring Artemis. "Darci sent you an E-mail." The Boy Wonder explained. "She's probably upset at me for losing her earring." She complained. "Just read it." M'gann encouraged her. As the screen showing the e-mail was displayed, the others urged Artemis to read it even more. Reluctantly, she started to read the message. "Dear Artemis, Thanks for protecting my treasures. Even though I lost an of my mother's treasures, I have gained a new one: you. The way you helped protect me and my dream has inspired me to do even more. Thank you for helping me and I wish to see you again. Sincerely, Darci Mason." She read aloud. "Also, look at this." Robin said, clicking on an attached video. There was Artemis as Darci, fighting off Gemini. The top of the screen said, "Top story of the Net! Will Darci become the next best action star?" As everyone watched the video and read the message, Artemis smiled. "You helped Darci a lot, Artemis." Galen congratulated the archer. Artemis couldn't help but blush, and then she hugged the Force-user by surprise and kissed him on the cheek. With all said and done that day, nothing else could go wrong.

Wow, this chapter took me quite a long time to write. I hope you all liked it. Please review and favorite. This event, as well as many others, will coincide with **Logan GC's A New Destiny**. His newest chapter will probably come out this weekend. We'll also probably be very busy due to midterms. Wish us luck. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week and good luck on the Midterms to those with school. See ya!


	20. Haunted

Hello once again, my faithful and friendly readers! This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing back on with another new chapter for all your heart's desires. I would like to thank the reviewers, such as **Logan GC, Flaming Dragon, Izanagi God, Prosper7593, Sonarkiller27,** and many of the **Guest** reviewers for reviewing and liking my story so much! You guys help inspire both **Logan GC** and me. This chapter might be pretty dark and it will have a special villain in it. Everyone, I give you Chapter 20 of my story! Enjoy!

Chapter 20: Haunted

_Mount Justice November 19__th__ 0013 hours_

As Robin threw two birdarangs at the mysterious assassin, the dark warrior slashed them apart as Robin charged towards him. The man simply blasted him aside with Force lightning as Aqualad attacked him with water bearer swords. As the man from the dark slashed Kaldur's left water bearer into pieces, Aqualad attempted to fight with the one he had left until his right joined his left. Unsatisfied with the challenge, the unknown attacker Force-pushed the Atlantean to the wall next to the rasp-throated Black Canary and the dismembered Red Tornado. The unknown warrior then swung his hand wide as Kid Flash fell to the ground, his chest injured by the splinters. He sent a heavy kick to Superboy and stabbed Miss Martian in the chest with the claws on his lightsaber hilt. With the starting five founders of the Team unconscious or defeated, Artemis shot an arrow at him and clashed head-on with him with her lightsaber. "_Is that all you've got?_" he asked tauntingly as he swatted the archer aside. Ice charged at him, holding sharp icicle swords like a mantis's arms and slashed. The powerful assassin dodged every thrust and cut the icicles. With that being done, he threw her into Aqualad. Zatanna incanted a spell that would heat his lightsaber hilt but it didn't work. Fearing the worst, she started to run until she was blasted to the ground. She could hear the distorted breathing of the man as he laughed before falling into unconsciousness. Looking from Batman to Zatanna, as well as all the other fallen heroes in the Cave, Starkiller was the last one standing.

Starkiller groaned, growled and then charged towards the assailant. As blue and red lightsaber blades clashed, Galen growled angrily. "How could I let this happen?" he asked out loud angrily as he thought back to earlier when that very mystery attacker first appeared to him in his dreams.

_19 days ago, early morning…_

_Mount Justice October 31__st__ 425 hours_

_Galen was in the Jedi Temple. Although he had his mission, there was something pulling him there. The boy sighed, wondering what brought him here. Suddenly, he senses danger and activates his lightsaber, entering his reverse Shien stance. In the shadows, a red lightsaber activates, as the assailant appears, revealing to be a Sith Stalker. "You can never escape me." The Sith Lord states and attacks Galen._

Galen gasps as he awakens, panting as his forehead is covered in sweat. Galen wipes the sweat off his head and looks outside his window. Looking at his reflection, Galen sighed. _Who am I? _He thought to himself as he returns to sleep. The nightmare kept repeating on his mind, refusing to give him rest. As a result, Galen spent the rest of the night meditating, searching for his answer.

_Mount Justice November 19__th__ 0013 hours_

Galen swung the assassin aside and started to think to himself. _Why does this have to happen to me?_ He mentally asked himself as he remembered Halloween, when Artemis and Zatanna helped him.

_19 days ago, late afternoon_

_Mount Justice October 31__st__ 1942 hours_

Artemis looked at Galen's clothing and frowned slightly. "Galen, aren't you coming to the party?" She asked because Galen is the only one wearing his civilian clothing. Galen shook his head. "I don't know Artemis. I don't feel like going. But you guys go, I'll stay here." He replied politely. "Are you sure?" Artemis asks and realized that the reason she dressed up so that she could be with Galen. "Why don't you want to go?"

Galen sighed before looking back at her. "It's just that I had a… a…" He paused before looking down on his arm. For a second, he could have sworn he saw his hand to be covered with a strange glove that had shredders implanted in it. _"You can never escape me." _A voice entered in his mind and Galen realized that was the same voice from his nightmare. Galen yelped in shock before tripping and falling over the chair he was sitting in.

The girls gasped in surprised. "Galen, are you okay?" They all asked at once as Connor helped the Force-user up on his feet. Galen composed himself and replied "Yeah, I just… I need some air." After stating that, Galen began walking towards the zeta tubes. Artemis and Zatanna exchanged worried glances with each other as they followed him. Artemis caught up to Galen and asked him. "Galen, are you sure you're all right?" She asked in concern which Zatanna shared a concerned look as well. Galen stopped walking and faced both girls. Sighing, he explained "Last night, I had a nightmare." He explained quietly but was loud enough for both of them to hear. He paused before continuing "It felt so real and I…" He paused before continuing. "It doesn't matter. You two can go to the party, have fun."

_Mount Justice November 19__th__ 013 hours_

As Galen clashed lightsaber blades with the dark assailant, he began to attack in a seemingly unstoppable fury. His anger blinded him so much that the assassin was able to easily disarm him, making the fury not so unstoppable. _Did I have to suffer from yesterday so much?_ He mentally and angrily asked himself, now thinking back to yesterday morning as he felt the red blade of the lightsaber drawing near his heart. Everything started to flash before his very eyes as he reminisced the time he was having yesterday.

_11 hours earlier…_

_Mount Justice November 18__th__ 1313 hours_

As the leaves rustled and the winds blew, no one had ever been busier in Happy Harbor than they have before. Beaches were closed off as well as public pools, and schools were closed off for the upcoming Thanksgiving Holiday. Although everyone in Happy Harbor was busy, the Team residing at Mount Justice was even busier than anyone else.

Within the Cave, all members of the Team were training hard. Aqualad was paired up against Ice, Robin was fighting Kid Flash and Zatanna, Superboy and Miss Martian were dueling each other as Galen and Artemis were having another friendly lightsaber battle. Galen felt like he already taught Artemis everything he knew, so it felt reasonable for them to fight a friendly fight. As the two were having fun, they took little notice to the fact that the rest of the Team was already finished dueling each other. As everyone was getting back up on their feet, they all turned to watch Starkiller and Artemis battle each other. The archer and the Force-user weren't holding back in this fight, but they were sure having fun. As Galen sent a slash towards Artemis that forced her back, she charged towards him. Galen smiled and was prepared to take her on until something entered his mind.

His eyes went from excited to worry as the setting changed. Instead of Artemis charging towards him, he saw the Sith Stalker from his nightmares. "_You can never escape me!_" he yelled as Galen made a sudden reaction that caused the Team to gasp. Artemis' confident smile turned into a nervous frown, as Galen started to violently charge towards her. His brown eyes turned into a harsh yellow as he roared and attacked. Artemis used Ataru techniques against Galen's sudden change from Shien to Vaapad and soon found her being backed to the edge of the training circle. "What's going on?" Black Canary's voice came from behind them as she entered the training room. "Something's got Galen on the fritz!" Wally exclaimed. Robin ran over to the holo-computer and started to type. "I'm changing their battle place into a simulation so that they won't bring damage to the Cave!" he yelled. As everyone acknowledged the plan, Galen and Artemis' training area became a large exterior of a massive bridge of a factory.

Artemis performed a Makashi down slash at Galen, who attempted to behead her until she dodged and a Soresu strike. Galen stood in a Shien block stance as Artemis performed an Ataru strike. "You'll have to try _a lot_ harder than _that_!" Starkiller exclaimed. "So, this is a combat scenario, huh?" the archer asked in interest. To her surprise, the only thing she heard was a growl as Galen attacked even more. Galen broke off the saber lock and threw Artemis back. Artemis charged again and used Juyo strikes as Galen easily blocked with Ataru blocks. He was still under the impression that he was fighting a Sith Stalker assailant, _and_ he had no idea that he was trying to kill Artemis! As the two clashed once again, Galen threw Artemis back but this time; Artemis jumped into the air and used an unknown power to levitate herself. Galen angrily followed and both started to attack in Vaapad fury. As the Force-user swung his sword down at the archer, Artemis unleashed her Force Lightning and blasted twice at Galen. Galen easily knocked the lightning aside as it split into multiple lightning bolts. Artemis then tried to reach out to the Force to pull Galen towards her, but the lightning came instead. Starkiller slashed through every bit of lightning until he found himself surrounded in a lightning ball. As Artemis was about to launch more lightning, Kaldur stopped her. "Stop! You'll destroy us all!" he warned her, but she used her charged up hand to grab his face. "I'm trying to help Galen!" she yelled, tossing the Atlantean aside. As Artemis looked back to the energy ball, Galen broke free and lunged his own lightning at Artemis. The archer threw her own lightning to counter the blasts and landed back onto the large bridge of the factory. As Galen slashed even more, he found that the part of the bridge he was on started to fall. Artemis was about to walk away until the rest of the bridge started to slice itself apart. Galen rose once again and the two attacked in continuous Vaapad rage. Metal scraped against the bridge as the very fight itself was causing everything to be destroyed. The two clashed and broke off, getting to a distance from each other. Galen jumped into the air and struck down at Artemis, only for her blade to meet his. This time, Artemis was the one who threw Galen back as she held onto her lightsaber with a two-handed grip. Starkiller did the same and the two charged at each other with a great amount of power residing within them.

Before the two could reach each other, Aqualad dashed forward between them. "ENOUGH!" he yelled, unsheathing his water bearers as swords. He blocked Artemis on his left as he clashed with Galen on his right. The Atlantean looked to both duelists. "Kaldur." Artemis exclaimed, snapping out of her violent trance. For a moment, her eyes seemed to be a harsh shade of yellow before fading back to brown. "**GET OUT OF MY WAY!**" Galen yelled angrily with his left arm surging with Force lightning. Aqualad struggled to hold his blade against the blue lightsaber as he moved it in various directions to prevent himself, as well as Artemis, from getting hit. Circling the blade, Aqualad used Starkiller's reverse Shien position to use his blade against him. Gently, the Atlantean moved the lightsaber blade towards Starkiller's left shoulder, causing him to walk back in pain and groan. "Starkiller!" Aqualad yelled out. Robin ended the simulation and the Team gasped at the sight of the injured Galen. His crude yellow eyes reverted back into dark brown as she snapped out of his trance. His eyesight was much more clearer now, as the Sith Stalker disappeared and Artemis returned. Artemis rushed over to the Force-master and looked worried. "Are you alright?" she asked concerned. "Don't worry. It's just a scrape, I'm fine, and I'll survive." He muttered to himself.

Galen looked around to see the worried faces of his friend and stood up. "What happened?" he asked nervously. "Something caused you to go out of control." Artemis explained calmly. Galen thought back at the time their duel started. As realization hit him, he sighed sadly. "I'm sorry." The Force-user apologized to everyone before leaving to go to his room. Artemis, M'gann and Zatanna looked to each other with worried faces. "Come on." The Archer said to the Team, who all nodded in agreement and walked to Galen's room with Black Canary in tow.

Galen Marek sat down on his bed and sighed sadly. "What am I becoming?" he asked himself anxiously out loud. As he looked down to his hand, he swore he could see his hand wrapped in gauze and splinters on his fingers. "_You can never escape me!_" a voice kept saying in his head. Galen grunted in frustration as he punched one of his pillows. As the Force-user sighed again, he heard a knock on the door. "_Galen? It's me, Artemis. The rest of the Team is here too. Can we talk?_" the young archer asked in a concerned tone. Galen hesitated at first, but eventually opened the door to see the Team. "Are you alright?" M'gann asked like a concerned older sister to a troubled little brother. "It's best that I tell you now." Galen sighed.

In the Cave's meeting room, with a beautiful view of a waterfall, Galen sat down on a sofa and looked to the Team. They were all concerned about Galen's earlier stranger behavior. Galen looked up to Artemis and Zatanna. "Do you remember, on Halloween, I told you I had a nightmare?" he asked the two girls. "We know." Zatanna said politely. "Did you have that nightmare again?" Artemis asked, very concerned. Galen nodded. "Y-You can tell us what it was if you want." M'gann suggested, hoping she would not anger him after seeing what he was capable of doing. Galen sighed again and stood up. "It was a nightmare _and_ a memory." He explained to the Team, as their eyes began to widen in shock. "Please tell us. We want to help you." Black Canary urged him. "I was in some kind of temple, on a mission." The Force-user started out. "I knew that the mission came first, but something there was bothering me. I was attacked by an assailant in metal armor, some sort of cyborg." He went on. Everyone's eyes widened as Galen told them the story like a storyteller to children. "The attacker and I fought and halfway through, I saw the face under his helmet, it was _mine_." Everyone started to gasp when they heard this. Artemis could only tense up and squeeze her jacket. _I know exactly how he feels_. The archer mentally told herself. "I killed him, but he still _haunts_ me. His voice keeps saying, '_You can never escape me!'_" Galen finished up nervously. "What _exactly was_ your mission?" Kaldur asked calmly. Galen turned to his leader. "I was sent to pass some kind of trials, but I have no idea _who_ gave me the assignment." He replied stressfully. "It was only a dream. I had the same one too, remember?" Artemis pointed out as she placed her hand on his shoulder, reminding him of her two nightmares of becoming Black Arrow. Even though Father Force told them that it was the tricks of his Son, Galen remained skeptical about the dreams _he_ had. "Everyone, as much as I appreciate your concerns and attempts to help me, I need some time to myself alone." He told his friends. With that, Galen left the room as the Team looked to each other with worried faces once again.

_Happy Harbor Shopping Center 1417 hours_

Since Galen made it clear that he wanted to be alone, the rest of the Team decided to go get some fresh air. Kaldur took Tora to show her Atlantis, Robin, Wally and Connor decided to play basketball, and Artemis, M'gann and Zatanna all went shopping. Artemis hated leaving Galen in a terrible state, but she had no choice given the situation she was in. As she and Zatanna went to try on clothes while M'gann waited outside, they all started to have a discussion. "There _has_ to be something we can do for Galen. We can't just _leave_ him like this." Zatanna said, pulling off her shirt and blouse and looking over to Artemis, who was also changing her clothes. "I _know_. That's why I want to cheer him up." The archer replied, removing her boots, belt and jeans. "There's hardly so much we know about him, so we can't give him his most favorite thing in the world." M'gann pondered as she looked over to several other clothes and shape shifted herself with the exact clothing. "Let's try to get him away from the action." Artemis suggested, placing a white shirt over her torso. "What would _that_ be?" the young mage asked curiously, placing on a light blue shirt with a green vest, as well as denim jeans. "Let's try a sleepover!" Artemis exclaimed happily. M'gann looked at the archer confused as she shifted back into herself with her original clothing, as well as Zatanna, now in a completely brand new attire. She came out of her dressing room with a light blue leather shirt, a green vest, as well as bright red wristbands and denim jeans, along with aqua-blue flats. "Why a sleepover?" she asked, furrowing her hair and tossing it around to help straighten it up. Artemis stepped out with a white shirt, light green jacket, brown belt and dark denim jeans, along with black boots (Think of** Juno Eclipse **from** The Force Unleashed II**). "Sleepovers solve all!" she explained happily. As M'gann nodded, Zatanna looked skeptical. "You've never had a sleepover?" Artemis asked confusingly. Zatanna nodded no. "I _have_ had a sleepover, but this choice of fashion just doesn't suit me." She explained honestly. As she went back in to change, Artemis went back into the dressing room to look at herself through the mirror. "This _actually_ looks good! I'll take it!" she exclaimed.

As the three girls left the mall, they didn't notice a man in black watch over them from across the streets. "Everyone on the Team, together in one place, huh?" he asked himself sinisterly. "That will do." He satisfyingly said. As he walked around the city, he came across a fashion store that had a mannequin with Starkiller's uniform. "Perfect!" he said evilly, walking into the store and disappearing. Inside, he reappeared as the Son and inspected the mannequin, walking around it. "So realistic to the real Starkiller and yet, so useful to me." The demon stated evilly, sending a black blast of Force lightning at the object. As it started to move, flesh and skin began to appear on it and it started to move on its own. The Son laughed as he stole the model and vanished into a cloud of black mist and disappeared.

_Gotham City 1954 hours_

The three girls telepathically told the rest of the Team about their plan to help cheer up Galen, in which they all agreed would work. They all got prepared for the sleepover at the Cave, after their parents gave them approval Even _Bruce Wayne_ gave approval! Now that his trust in Galen slightly increased, he decided that it would be a good idea. "Just don't make too much noise." Was all he could advise Dick Grayson as he and the rest of the Team prepared to come to the Cave to surprise Galen and have the sleepover.

As the teens were getting ready, Bruce called Dinah Lance. "Black Canary." He said to Dinah. "_What is it, Bruce?_" she asked curiously. "I need you to work some extra hours at the Cave tonight." The Dark Knight in disguise explained to the Bird of Prey. "_Why do I need to stay?_" she asked even _more_ curiously. Batman grinned slightly and continued talking. "The Team is throwing a sleepover at the Cave. Red Tornado won't be able to handle _nine_ teenagers with _completely_ _wild_ attitudes." Black Canary's eyes widened after she heard the word "Sleepover'. It was the one thing she was always fond of since her childhood, but no one invited her to any slumber parties because of her always being too loud. It didn't make sense to her, people are _supposed_ to be loud at sleepovers and slumber parties. She had never been invited to one, and now, today, it seemed to be her only chance. She was just about to squeal in excitement until she remembered that she was in the presence of _the_ Batman. After coughing, she said, "_Okay, I'll do it._" Before Batman could say anything, Dinah Lance hung up. This was no surprise to the World's Greatest Detective, as he could detect a secret from a mile away. When the transmission ended, Batman smirked, knowing that she hung up only to shriek in excitement for being invited to a sleepover of all things.

Meanwhile, Artemis had just dressed up into the new clothing she got from the mall after taking a shower and packed her bag with everything she needed, plus some things Paula required her to bring along. She had three pillows, a flashlight, a 'Goosebumps' and 'Twilight Zone' DVD, makeup and markers (to play pranks on the Team), and, as Paula ordered her to bring, a toothbrush, toothpaste and floss. Artemis looked into her bag one last time and nodded happily, satisfied with what she had. As she was about to leave her room, she heard a voice. "Hello, Artemis." Came a sadistic, yet worried, voice from behind her. Artemis gulped and turned around, gasping when she saw Cheshire in her room.

Artemis soon began to growl. "What are _you_ doing here?" she asked angrily. "I'm not here to fight you, but to _warn_ you." Cheshire tried to reason, but Artemis cut her off. "Liar!" the archer yelled furiously. She then revealed her longbow from her backpack and then sent arrows at her sister, pinning her to the window wall. Cheshire struggled to get free until Artemis pushed against her body and activated her lightsaber. "I will _gut you_ like a lion!" she exclaimed. Artemis expected the assassin to fight back, but she was surprised to see Jade drop her weapons, practically _all_ of them. "The Boy, Galen Marek, right? H-he's not who you think he is!" she tried to warn her sister, but the blade of the lightsaber grew closer to her neck. "One more lie, and I take you into Belle Reve!" she warned Jade back, causing her to stutter. "A-a-a-a Bou-bow-bow-Bounty Hunter a-appeared! H-he told D-dad and me that Starkiller is a rogue! Hu-hu-hu-hu-he's a Jedi! He's going to k-kill y-y-you when he has the ch-ch-ch-chance!" Cheshire added on stuttering. She was hoping that Artemis would listen to her. Instead, the archer growled and slashed her lightsaber at Cheshire's face. Her mask fell off and Artemis left a scar across her right eye. "_Leave_ while you still have a sense of honor left in your black heart! I'd skewer you right here, right now, right in the very place that you stand, but I kept a promise to myself: I want the family back together again and I _don't_ want to be in a bad mood at my sleepover!" the archer threatened her now quivering sister. Before Cheshire could say a word, Artemis yelled to her, "LEAVE!" With that, Jade Nguyen left the building and disappeared. Artemis sighed and deactivated her lightsaber. "Mom! I'm leaving for the sleepover!" she yelled out to Paula. "Okay, dear! Be careful and say hi to Galen for me!" Paula yelled back as Artemis left her room.

As Artemis headed towards the Zeta Tube to the Cave, she saw Robin wearing his usual sunglasses and normal clothing with a bag slightly smaller to hers. "Are you ready?" Artemis asked excitedly. "Better than ever!" the Boy Wonder replied in the same tone. Both smiled and entered the Zeta Tube. _Recognized Robin B-0-1, Artemis B-0-8_. The computer greeted the two as they left for the Cave. Cheshire watched them leave sadly and leapt down from her hiding spot. "Oh, Artemis. If only you knew." She wished sadly. Just then, she felt a grip on her neck. As the assailant looked around, someone in the shadows stepped out. Before she could say anything or get a good look at his face, she was knocked into unconsciousness. "_Everything is going as planned_." The man said in a mechanical, distorted voice before leaving.

_Mount Justice 2013 hours_

_Recognized Robin B-0-1, Artemis B-0-8_. The computer rang as the two heroes entered the Cave. The rest of the Team was there, waiting for them and already ready for the sleepover to start. Black Canary and Red Tornado were also there, with the training instructor looking like she was jumping up and down like an excited little fan girl. "Are we all set?" Artemis asked the Team. Everyone nodded in acknowledgment, as did Black Canary. "Is something wrong, Black Canary?" M'gann asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at her sudden childish behavior. The Bird of Prey started to squirm and rub the back of her neck, now embarrassed by the way she was acting. "Sorry! It's just that, well, I've _never_, _ever_, been invited to a sleepover before in _all my life_." She nervously explained. Tora started to raise an eyebrow. "Why?" she asked curiously. "I-it's because of my loud voice. Everyone's always scared of me and have never invited me to any sleepover." Black Canary added on. Artemis and M'gann thought for a moment before M'gann happily looked over to her. "Well, welcome to your _first_ one." Miss Martian welcomed enthusiastically. Dinah smiled. "Thank you!" she gratefully said to the Team excitedly. Artemis felt even more excited than Black Canary, for this sleepover was to help cheer up Galen. Eager to get him, Artemis spoke up and said what everyone was wanting and thinking. "I'll go get Galen!" Artemis said, leaving to Galen's room.

As Galen was meditating on how to solve his problem, he sighed in defeat, knowing that it just wouldn't end. _I should leave the Team for the sake of their safety_. He thought to himself sadly. Just then, he heard a knock on the door. "_Galen, it's Artemis_." The archer called out to Galen. As Galen wondered what she wanted this time, since she and the Team couldn't help him earlier with his problems, he walked to the door. When he opened it up, he gaped as he saw the new clothing Artemis was wearing. "You look great!" he exclaimed. Artemis blushed in flattery, but coughed when she remembered the real reason she had come to him. "The whole Team's waiting for you! We're having a sleepover!" she explained excitedly to him. Galen stood for a while and thought to himself. _What's a sleepover?_ He asked himself. Whatever it was, Artemis was feeling confident that it would help cheer him up. "Okay then." He acknowledged in agreement, making Artemis smile. As Artemis dragged him into the Mission Room, the Team was waiting for him, all ready to have a sleepover. "What _is_ a sleepover anyways?" the amnesiac Force-user asked. "It's where a bunch of friends get together and hang out, _all night_!" M'gann explained happily, as Artemis threw him a sleeping bag. Galen looked carefully at it and inspected it carefully. "Right. So, where, exactly do I _hang_ this out?" he asked curiously. Artemis giggled a bit. "You don't _hang_ it out, silly, you sleep in it!" the archer explained joyously. "Except Rule Number 1: _You don't sleep!_" Zatanna added on sinisterly. "This is so exciting!" Black Canary exclaimed to Red Tornado. "There are times when I can never understand the human mind." The android dully stated as Tora chuckled.

_Mount Justice 2026 hours_

Artemis and M'gann had planned everything out for the sleepover. First, they started with a game of Twister. Artemis, Zatanna, Tora and M'gann were the ones giving the commands while Dick, Connor, Wally and Galen were on the board. "Left foot on purple." Zatanna said, as all the boys struggled to reach their legs to the purple dot. "Is this a training exercise to boost dexterity?" Galen asked painfully. "It's a game for fun." Artemis replied happily. As Wally tried to dash himself over to the purple dot, he dropped. "I'm in!" Dinah exclaimed excitedly. She stepped over the boys and placed her left foot on the purple dot, where Galen, Robin, and Connor's feet were. "Let's try… right foot on green." Kaldur suggested, causing Robin and Connor to groan as they saw that the green dot was on the other side of the board. Dinah laid her foot there a split second after Galen did. "Right hand on blue." Artemis ordered, causing Robin and Connor to reach over to the blue spot. Unfortunately, they both fell and were disqualified. "Left hand on red." Tora exclaimed, causing Dinah and Galen to reach over. As Dinah dropped, Galen reached over her body and successfully touched all circles. "Galen wins!" Artemis shrieked. As the Force-user got up, everyone started congratulating him.

Later, the Team played a game of 'Guitar Hero'. Kaldur and Tora performed 'Web of Night' by TM Revolution, Dick and Zatanna rocked to 'Do You Believe In Magic?' by Aly and AJ, Wally and Black Canary played 'Getting Away With Murder' by Papa Roach, Connor and M'gann performed 'Battlefield' by Jordin Sparks, and Galen and Artemis won with an outstanding applause by performing 'Somebody Save Me' by Remy Zero. After that, they watched many movies. They started with the vampire movie, 'From Dusk Till Dawn', which all the boys simply despised because of how the movie depicted how boys act while the girls were love-struck by the whole movie itself. They then watched 'Warrior Angel: The Movie', by Wally's own choice. This made Wally think back to Chloe Sullivan at Halloween, as she brought up one of his favorite movies. After that, the Team watched 'The Twilight Zone: Eye of the Beholder', which started to give some of the Team Goosebumps, in which they watched after. The movies were so scary in fact, that Artemis clung to Galen, M'gann to Connor, Zatanna to Dick, Tora to Kaldur, and Black Canary could do nothing but scream.

As the Team was later having a pillow fight, they all started to laugh. "Let's tell scary stories after this!" Artemis exclaimed. "Why?" Galen confusingly asked the archer. "You're _always_ supposed to tell scary stories at a sleepover. They give you a devil of a lot of _fear_ to keep you up all night." Zatanna explained evilly. As Galen was thinking of what to say, Artemis hit him with her pillow. "You're going to get it now!" the Force-user exclaimed joyfully as he started to chase Artemis. She screamed as everyone continued the pillow fight.

Meanwhile, the Son watched the scene from nearby and chuckled. "Laugh while you can, heroes." He stated sadistically. "When you start to talk of fear, I'll _show_ you the _true_ _meaning_ of _ultimate_ fear!" he laughed evilly. As he teleported outside the Cave, he looked to the now-living mannequin of Starkiller. "Needs a touch of darkness." He said to himself out loud. With that, he blasted the dummy with black Force lightning, giving it metallic armor and a clawed lightsaber in hand. He had a belt full of fourteen lightsaber trophies. Distorted breathing started to come out of him. "Go and bring forth darkness and despair." The Son ordered the Sith Stalker, who nodded. "_No one can escape me!_" he exclaimed loudly before dashing towards Mount Justice.

Just then, a woman stepped behind the dark-clothed man. "What are you doing, Brother?" she asked angrily. "Sister." The Son said disgustedly and sadistically. "You're just in time to see Starkiller embrace his fate." The Daughter furrowed her brow and glared at her brother angrily. "Galen chooses his _own_ fate!" she stated, but the Son scoffed. "Hmm. Sit back and watch, girl." He told the sister. The Daughter growled and blasted light at the ground. "I _won't_ let you do this!" she exclaimed. The Son turned to his sister to see that the light she sent to the ground turned into Jedi. There stood manifestations of Qui Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Mace Windu, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Shaak Ti, Rahm Kota, Adi Gallia, and Satele Shan, with their lightsabers activated and ready to fight. "So be it." The Son stated, blasting black lightning at the ground. The Lords of the Dark Side were his army. On his side were Darth Maul, Savage Opress, Asajj Ventress, Count Dooku, Darth Vader, Darth Desolous, Darth Phobos, Darth Sidious, Maris Brood, and Darth Malgus, also ready with their lightsabers activated.

The Armies of Light and Darkness clashed together as the Son and Daughter started to fight each other themselves. Yoda fought the Emperor, Satele fought Malgus, Anakin battled Vader, Obi-Wan dueled Darth Desolous, Adi clashed with Savage Opress, Qui Gon battled with Darth Maul, Ahsoka fought Ventress, Mace Windu battled Count Dooku, Kota with Phobos, and Shaak Ti with Maris. As the Son and Daughter traded blasts with each other, the Son whipped out the Dagger of Mortis and attempted to kill his sister. The Daughter took out her _own_ dagger and they clashed once again. "Father's not here to stop us now!" the Son exclaimed, making the Daughter growl. The two were pushed back and turned into a Hawk and a Phoenix. The Daughter held her own as a Hawk against her brother's Fiery Phoenix form. As they blasted at each other once again, they were forced to the ground due to the impact of the blast. Their armies had also been defeated, leaving only Light and Darkness. "I'll finish you when I get the chance, Brother!" the Daughter exclaimed as she flew away. "When I see an opening, I'll kill you the same way I did before!" the Son yelled back as he flew towards Mount Justice.

No one seemed to notice two beings watch over the Son and Daughter: one was a black probe droid and another was an elderly man in a brown cloak with a matching shirt and pants. Both pieces of clothing had black on the left side, white on the right side and gold in the middle. He also had white hair and seemed to have Heterochromia Iridium, a gene that gave him eyes with two colors: the right eye sky blue and the left eye bright yellow. "My children, you must learn." The Father said sadly, before turning into an Eagle.

_Mount Justice 2349 hours_

It was nearing midnight as the Team started to tell scary ghost stories. "Whoever tells the scariest story gets a _special_ award!" M'gann explained slyly as she sat next to the girls. Wally grinned, thinking of whatever sweet reward would await whoever gave the Team a dose of High Octane Nightmare Fuel. Black Canary decided to go first. "About two hundred years ago, pirates… used to roam these waters, searching for buried treasure!" she began, causing some of the Team to quiver. "Two pirates at war! Both groups were killed in a fight for the Treasure of Happy Harbor. They were killed… by the Kraken!" Dinah said in her scariest voice. Everyone started to shake, except for Galen and Kaldur. "If you believe such things, there's a beast that does the bidding of Davy Jones, cursed pirate of the sea. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that'll suction your face clean off, and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness...The Kraken. They say the stench of its breath is like… Hell itself. Imagine, the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses. As both pirates were dragged down into the ocean with their faces coming off, the captain was the only one to escape. The crew pleaded for him to save them. He had to choose: abandon the treasure and swim to the ship in suicide, or stay with his riches, and hope for the crews return." Artemis squealed. "The treasure was priceless, right? Did he stay with the treasure?" M'gann asked anxiously. Tora nodded in agreement. Black Canary snickered and continued her story. "Years later, a sailor stumbled upon the bluffs outside and found the captain's skeleton. Except, it was filled with treasure… he had eaten!" Dinah yelled, causing the girls to quiver in disgust. "To this day, his hungry ghost haunts our cove, _searching_ for his next meal!" she finished up with a cackle, causing everyone to sigh in relief. "Moral of the story: possessions are just things. Friends will help you get through the tough stuff." Black Canary wisely said, pointing her finger into the air. The Team applauded the instructor's excellent story. "I actually never _knew_ that the Kraken could to that! My king only told me that it caused Atlantis to sink to the Ocean Floor, _and_ that it was controlled by Ocean Master." Kaldur whispered to Galen, who seemed to shrug in confusion. Zatanna scoffed and walked up with a devilish smirk on her face.

"My turn!" Zatanna said evilly. Black Canary chuckled and lent her the flashlight she was using to tell the story. The magician turned on the flashlight and gave a sinister smile. "My dad and I were coming home from a game. It was Friday the thirteenth and we had to take a cab." She started out. Everyone leaned in to hear the story clearer. "As we were driving home, the driver stopped. We asked what was wrong. 'I need a fee', was what he only said. When he turned to us, it turned out… that he was a _faceless_ man, no mouth, no eyes, nothing at all." Zatanna narrated. Everyone gasped as Zatanna smiled and continued. "We ran out and decided to walk home. But after being in the cab for an hour and when we got home, we realized _we_ were faceless as well." The clincher to the story made everyone jump. Galen chuckled. "_That_ was a great story!" he complimented the mage, who just blushed. "Well, the Kraken was killed by Aquaman forty years ago, but that was a great story." Kaldur added on. Dick stepped up confidently. "My turn!" he said. As the Boy Wonder looked to Zatanna to hand him the flashlight, everyone jumped and screamed to see that she had no face. Zatanna laughed as she removed a mask. "Gotcha!" she quipped to her teammates, shooting them with a handgun move and clicking her tongue. The Team sighed in relief, as they all thought that the story of the faceless ones was real.

Robin sighed in relief as well and turned the flashlight on. "A long time ago, a soldier was returning home from World War II, after defeating the Nazis. It was a misty full moonlit night and the soldier was driving across the bridge, trying to reach the other side to get home to his family." He narrated eerily. "Halfway there, the bridge bombed itself and gave away. The soldier plunged into the wild current below!" he added on, causing everyone to gasp. "His body, _nor_ his vehicle, were never found again, but anyone could tell you that on any day the sky was filled with a full moon and the breaking dawn, you can see the hindered soldier and his truck, trying to get home to the other side." The Boy Wonder paused for suspense, making everyone wonder what happened next. "But he never _reaches_ the other side. He is said to break the bridge on every night the event happened, so that he wouldn't be alone in the Home of Hades. So _beware_ for the lone soldier." Dick Grayson finished up. Everyone applauded him for telling the dramatic story. "That was great!" M'gann complimented.

Galen smiled and scoffed. "I know a better story that will freak you out." He claimed. As Robin grinned and looked to the Force-user, he threw Galen the flashlight, in which he caught it. "This is the Tragedy of Anakin, the Black Knight." Galen started out, causing everyone to ooh in interest, even Black Canary. "A long time ago, there was a man with supernatural powers. That power was the Force, the eternal power within all for millennia. He was so powerful and wise that he could use the Force to influence the Gods to create… life. He had such knowledge that he could even keep those whom he cared much about from dying." The Force-user stated, causing everyone's jaws to drop in awe. "He could save people from death?" Kaldur asked in awe as his, as well as everyone else's eyes widened. They all found the power to be intriguing. "The powers he possessed were considered by some to be _unnatural_." Galen emphasized to the Team. "What happened to him?" Artemis now asked. "He became so powerful that the only thing he was afraid of was _losing_ his power." The Force-user explained, causing everyone to sit back down. "Did he?" Dick asked in excitement. Galen nodded. "He did. Unfortunately for him, he had already taught his apprentice everything he knew. Then he never saw it coming. As he could save others from death, he couldn't save himself. The apprentice killed him in his sleep and sought to choose a _new_ apprentice." Galen went on, making the others gape.

"I was told that when he was young, a boy by the name of Anakin was found by a knight named Qui Gon Jinn. Jinn wanted to bring him in for training, but there was just _one_ problem." He told the Team. "What was it?" M'gann asked curiously. "Anakin was a slave, and the knight had to choose between freeing the boy or his mother, Shmi." Galen explained further on. "After Anakin won a race, in which the slave owner and knight bet that if Anakin won, then he would leave, Qui Gon took Anakin away to be trained. Even though Anakin was strong with the Force, the Knights of the Round Table refused to let him be trained." Everyone tensed up at hearing this. "Why not? He's already powerful!" Wally questioned angrily. "Qui Gon already had an apprentice, and the code declared that no knight can take on _two_ apprentices." Galen explained, causing everyone to let realization hit hard. "When the knights, Qui Gon and Ben, brought Anakin to the Royal Kingdom of Theed, he fell in love with Queen Amidala, royalty to the crown." The girls started to giggle at the sound of this as Zatanna winked to Dick, M'gann nudging Connor, and Artemis smiling to Galen.

"During the time, the Trade Federation was boycotting against the royalty and Qui Gon was killed during a fight with a marauder, who Ben killed. With the death of a mentor, this allowed Anakin to be trained and soon, he was a knight in training. His love for Amidala grew, but his mother died when Indians captured her. In anger, Anakin killed them all, the men, as well as women and children. The kingdom was soon forced to go into war against the army of Tyranus, who had hired an assassin to bring forth an army for the knights to use. In the process of battling Tyranus, Anakin lost his arm, and it was replaced with a metal replica." Everyone continued to listen in awe. "Where's the horror in all this?" Connor asked impatiently. Galen sighed. "Years later, Anakin killed Tyranus after he had kidnapped their king. Anakin was awarded with the title of Black Knight. The King supported Black Knight very much and became close to him. The king was really Plagueis' apprentice, the one who killed him in his sleep. Black Knight was taught the ways of the Dark Side. He betrayed and murdered Anakin." The rest of the Team gasped at how horrible like that could possibly happen. "Black Knight haunts anyone with thoughts of darkness and will kill them when he has the chance." Galen finished up. Everyone was in a state of shock; they didn't know what to say. Artemis walked up to Galen and hugged him. "I hope that this sleepover is helping to cheer you up." The Archer said hopefully.

_Mount Justice November 19__th__ 0000 hours_

Just as Galen was about to respond, the clock reached midnight. As if it were a curse, all the lights in the Cave started to flicker. "What's going on?" Kaldur asked concerned. "The Cave has been breached! Unauthorized access!" Red Tornado exclaimed. As the lights came back on, everyone heard someone walk towards the Mission Room. Just as a shadow appeared from the tunnel, Black Canary looked to Galen. "Go! We'll take care of this!" she ordered, remembering the invasion of the Red Androids and how the Team couldn't defeat them easily. As Galen acknowledged, Dinah and Red stood ready to fight. As the shadow drew nearer, the two heroes reached for their League Distress Call Signalers. Before any of them could activate the devices, they levitated into the air and were crushed. There was an armored man with splinters. He wore a mask with a T-shaped visor and had a belt full of fourteen lightsabers. He had a deep and distorted breathing and looked over to the two heroes. "_Let the hunt begin._" He said playfully, as he started to run towards Black Canary and Red Tornado. "Black Canary! Call the League!" Red Tornado ordered as he blasted a cyclone at the assailant. As Black Canary dialed the holo-computer, the assassin activated a red lightsaber with claws while walking through the crimson cyclone. Dinah started to sweat in anxiousness as she dialed quicker. "Bruce, anyone! Pick up!" she yelled frantically as the assassin started to draw nearer to Red Tornado. Galen and the Team watched in terror. "No, no, no! Not him! _Anyone_ but him!" he yelled out loud, covering his head with his hands.

_Gotham City November 19__th__ 0002 hours_

Alfred Pennyworth walked up to Bruce Wayne, who was rethinking his decision of allowing the Team to have a sleepover. "Master Bruce, is something wrong?" the butler asked curiously. "I'm concerned about allowing the sleepover at the Cave." He explained. "Do you remember when Miss Talia invited you to _her_ sleepover?" he asked playfully. "I remember. Kathy, Selina and even Jason Todd were there." The Dark Knight reminisced back to when he was Robin's age. Just then, the screen of the BatCave popped up with Black Canary. "Are you and the kids having fun?" Bruce asked Dinah playfully. "_We're under attack! Someone breached the Cave!_" she yelled. The Dark Knight's smile disappeared and his eyes widened as he looked to Red Tornado backing away. "_Red! Look out!_" she yelled, but it was too late. The attacker had dismembered the legs and arms of Red Tornado. As he attacked with Force lightning, the computer screen went static. Bruce angrily placed on his mask and pressed a button for League Reinforcements.

_Mount Justice 0008 hours_

The Team watched in horror as Black Canary tried to use her combat skills against the warrior. "Black Canary, that won't work against him!" Galen yelled as Black Canary continued to bob and weave, for she knew that a moving target was harder to hit. "Why is that?" she yelled back. "Because…" the Force-user began, with the others looking to him. "He's the one from my nightmares!" Dinah gasped and back flipped in time to avoid a lightsaber sweep. Black Canary shrieked at the Sith Stalker, but he simply laughed and pressed his blade against her eyes. As she continued to shriek, in pain this time, the Sith Stalker knocked the hilt of his lightsaber against the training instructor's neck. Black Canary fell to the ground near Red Tornado, rasp-throated and unable to speak. "_There you are!_" the Sith Stalker exclaimed as he looked over to Galen. "Leave him alone!" Aqualad ordered. "_I don't take orders from kids!_" he quipped. He was about to throw his lightsaber at them until the computer rang.

_Recognized Batman 0-2, Captain Marvel 1-5, Martian Manhunter 0-7, Doctor Fate 1-7_. Rang the computer as the four heroes entered. "You guys were having a sleepover? I'll make sure _he_ goes to sleep early!" Captain Marvel quipped as he charged towards the Stalker. "Speed of Mercury, Power of Zeus!" he yelled as he charged with great speed and strength. Lord Starkiller looked to him and then raised a hand. "_You will say 'Shazam!'_" He commanded, using a Force trick. "Shazam!" the captain yelled out, accidently reverting back into Billy Batson. He was then approached with Force lightning and knocked into unconsciousness "Billy!" M'gann yelled out as the boy was about to be murdered by the Sith Stalker. "Leave now, Simple Telepath!" Martian Manhunter ordered, levitating him off the ground, but the Sith Stalker raised his lightsaber blade against his head. Feeling the heat rising, the Martian fell into unconsciousness with Captain Marvel. "_Bring it on!_" the Sith Stalker demanded. "Dark Magician, Be Gone!" Doctor Fate ordered, incanting a spell to try to bind him. The Sith Stalker broke free and then blasted lightning at the Lord of Order, sending him into a wall. As Nabu was about to bind him again, the Sith Stalker sent the Seal of Fate back at him, disabling him from getting free. Batman threw two batarangs, Kryptonite and a fire pellet at the assassin, but it did no such expected affect on him. The Sith Force-choked him and then used the batarangs to pin him to the wall. "How dare you!" the ward of Batman yelled.

_Mount Justice 0013_

As Robin threw two birdarangs at the mysterious assassin, the Sith Stalker slashed them apart as Robin charged towards him. Lord Starkiller simply blasted him aside with Force lightning as Aqualad attacked him with water bearer swords. As the Lord of Darkness slashed Kaldur's left water bearer into pieces, Aqualad attempted to fight with the one he had left until his right joined his left. Unsatisfied with the challenge, the Sith Stalker then Force-pushed the Atlantean to the wall next to the rasp-throated Black Canary and the dismembered Red Tornado. The Dark Assassin then swung his splintered hand wide aside as Kid Flash fell to the ground, his chest injured by the splinters. He sent a heavy kick to Superboy and stabbed Miss Martian in the chest with the claws on his lightsaber hilt. With the starting five founders of the Team unconscious or defeated, Artemis shot an arrow at him, which hit him by surprise, and clashed head-on with him with her lightsaber. "_Is that all you've got?_" he asked tauntingly as they moved in a flurry. Artemis started to pant in exhaustion, in which the Sith Stalker used to his advantage. He swatted the archer aside. Ice charged at him, holding sharp icicle swords like a mantis's arms and started to slash. The powerful Sith Lord dodged every thrust and cut the icicles. With that being done, he threw her into Aqualad. Zatanna incanted a spell that would heat his lightsaber hilt but it didn't work. Fearing the worst, she started to run until she was blasted to the ground. She could hear the distorted breathing of the Sith Stalker as he laughed before falling into unconsciousness. Looking from Batman to Zatanna and all the other fallen heroes, Starkiller was the last one standing.

Starkiller groaned, growled and then charged towards the assailant. As blue and red blades clashed, Galen growled angrily. "I can't allow you to hurt my friends! Get out of here!" he yelled angrily, sending a powerful Juyo slash towards him. "_We are one in the same, Starkiller. You may be Galen Marek, hero to all, now, but you will eventually become what you fear._" He taunted. Galen growled angrily and loudly as Artemis took notice. Galen charged at the Sith Stalker and the two fought in a flurry._ His nightmares are becoming a reality!_ She thought to herself anxiously. Refusing to let this happen to him like it nearly did to her, she charged into the assailant as well.

Galen's anger began to blind him as the Sith Stalker easily disarmed him of his lightsaber. "_Prepare to become one with the Force, Galen Marek!"_ the Sith Stalker yelled out. Just as he was about to stab Starkiller, he heard another lightsaber activate as Artemis intercepted the attack. "Back off!" she yelled. The Sith Stalker angrily grinned under his mask. Before he could make a move, Artemis threw him away and shot lightning at him. She gasped when the Sith Lord brushed off dirt from his armor like a flea only hit him. He started to laugh. "_Weak. Are you joking?_" he darkly remarked. "If it _is_ a joke, then _here's_ the punch line!" Superboy quipped as he threw a punch to the attacker. He dodged, but Ice and Aqualad attacked simultaneously, making an impact on the Sith Stalker. The three stood by Galen as Robin took a scan of the Stalker's body. He then threw a birdarang at him, which exploded when the Sith Stalker caught it. At that moment, Zatanna cast a spell to change all the teens' clothes into uniforms, and then levitated herself and Robin towards the Team. Miss Martian and Kid Flash rejoined the Team and stood beside Galen as well. They were all scarred and limping. M'gann and Galen then levitated the senior members of the Justice League towards them. "Time to go!" Galen said to the Team. As they all agreed, Artemis and Robin threw down smoke pellets to the ground. As the Sith Stalker cleared away the smoke, everyone was gone. "_You can run, but there's nowhere to hide!_" Lord Starkiller laughed evilly, echoing throughout all of Mount Justice.

In the Medical Bay, Superboy, Galen and Kaldur laid out the Justice League as they tried to recover. "Don't pull your stitches." Galen warned them, having them immediately get back down on the beds. "We've made a terrible mistake." Batman said. Artemis stepped up and started to confess. "It was _my_ idea to have the sleepover. I'm sorry that this happened." She confessed. Batman nodded in disagreement. "I sent a League Distress Call once I was informed of the situation." He explained, causing everyone to have widened eyes. "_All_ of the Justice League will be here soon, and that _monster_ will be there, _waiting_ for them." he exclaimed. The Team looked over to the strongest members of the Justice League, now broken, injured and hindered. Batman, the man who knew how to defeat _anyone_, even Superman, had a broken neck. Doctor Fate, the Lord Of Order, was actually _paralyzed_ and he was even using his full powers on the Sith Stalker! Red Tornado was dismembered and near deactivation. Black Canary had lost her voice and could hardly see. Martian Manhunter was struck with terror from the Sith Stalker's attack on him, and Captain Marvel was _tricked_ into reverting back into a little boy and the Sith Stalker _actually_ had the guts to hurt a little child!

Galen sighed and turned to Aqualad. "What's the plan?" he asked. Aqualad thought to himself, trying to think of a good plan to defeat the Stalker. "What _was_ that thing, anyway?" he asked Starkiller, changing the subject. Galen sighed again. "When I was still having dreams, visions and nightmares, I had two nightmares; both were related to that man. He is called the Sith Stalker, my Dark Side. One dream had me see that he was addressed as Lord Starkiller, the Sith Stalker." Galen Marek explained to the Team, who all gasped in shock, awe, surprise and fear. "My first nightmare was the one on Halloween and the vision I told you all yesterday." The Force-user explained further on. "The second nightmare was different. I was on a lab table with the armor that the Sith Stalker was wearing, and an old man in a dark cloak was telling me that he preserved my body and built the armor to help keep me alive. He said that I killed his apprentice and now, _I_ was replacing him. I would do his bidding without question and until he finds someone even _more powerful_ than me, I would be cast aside. My nightmare ended with surgical robots putting the finishing touches on me, and a needle was plunged into my eyes." Galen concluded, causing the Team to quiver. "You win, Galen!" Wally dryly and nervously stated to the Force-user. Galen sighed once again and turned to Aqualad.

"What's the plan, Kaldur?" Galen asked once again to the Atlantean leader. Aqualad started to think of a strategy once again. He groaned and came up with only a suicide tactic. "Since the rest of the League is going to be here soon, we need some way to help get them all in here safely." He pointed out. "Starkiller, you, Artemis and I will fend off the Sith Stalker as long as we can while Miss Martian and Superboy here will be on standby, ready to come to our aid should we be defeated, outclassed or even worse, get killed." He added on. The four heroes he said nodded respectively. Galen stepped up "How can you fight? You've been injured _and_ you no longer have any weapons." The Force-user pointed out. Kaldur pondered on what to say next before he started to walk towards him. "I'm going to improvise, I'll be fine." The Atlantean reassured Starkiller, but Galen remained skeptical. _He's scared_. Galen thought to himself. Kaldur continued to explain his plan to the Team as he turned to Ice and Zatanna. "Ice, try your hardest to make a solid tunnel of ice in front of the Zeta Tubes for the League to enter through. Zatanna, can you help her make the tunnel extremely fortified?" Kaldur asked Zatanna, who nodded nervously. Aqualad then turned to Wally. "Kid Flash, try to get as many holocrons and weapons as you can from your Souvenir Room. We'll need power and knowledge to stop the Sith Stalker." He ordered further on. As Wally nodded, all of the Team left to do their work.

As Galen, Aqualad and Artemis headed towards the Mission Room, Galen spoke to Kaldur. "You're nervous, aren't you?" he asked honestly. Aqualad nodded in disagreement. "I am _perfectly_ fine." He replied as he gritted his teeth in nervousness, but Galen could sense a lie. Miss Martian went into stealth mode and waited behind a wall along with Superboy. The Sith Stalker waited for the rest of the Justice League to enter until he heard the footsteps of three heroes. "Surrender." Aqualad ordered calmly. The Sith Stalker laughed. "_Why should I?_" he questioned sadistically. "You're outnumbered, and you can either come in easy or go out hard." Artemis quipped back, but this only made Lord Starkiller laugh even harder. "_I am the Ultimate Sith! I serve, nor obey, anyone!_" he yelled maniacally. As the Zeta Tubes lit up, the Sith Stalker prepared to blast the heroes until Ice made a tunnel for the heroes to pass through. As the assailant growled, he sent lightning to Tora. Starkiller, Artemis and Aqualad intercepted it and held their ground. Zatanna then cast a spell to strengthen the tunnel. Aqualad then turned to Galen. "Go! We'll hold him off as long as we can!" Kaldur ordered. Before Galen could hesitate, Artemis smiled to him, trying to tell him that they'll be fine. Galen smiled back and went to redirect the Justice League towards the Medical Bay.

Aqualad and Artemis did their best to block the Force lightning, but this was stronger than any electrical attack they had ever faced. As Lord Starkiller moved closer, Aqualad fell to the ground in pain, unable to hold off any more lightning. "Kaldur!" Artemis yelled. She immediately blocked the lightning heading towards him and tried to hold it. The Sith Stalker chuckled. "_Do you really expect to stop me, even with your natural affinity to the Force?_" he asked sadistically, but Artemis kept going on. Knowing that she would give away soon, Artemis kicked an arrow into the air and let it drop to the ground. At that moment, smoke appeared and the Sith Stalker cleared it away. He chuckled even more than before. "_You can run, but you can never run to safety!_" he creepily yelled, activating his red lightsaber and walking down the hallway.

As Artemis entered the Medical Bay with Aqualad, Galen was explaining the situation to the rest of the Justice League. Artemis could see that he was trying to tell them about how the Sith Stalker nearly killed the League, as he directed his hands towards the injured members. Green Arrow ran up to Black Canary and held her hand. "Dinah! Are you alright?" Oliver Queen asked frantically. "Yes, Oliver, I am, for the moment." She replied back in a raspy but recovering voice. She soon let out a nasty cough, trying to clear her throat. As Ice and Zatanna came back, Kaldur and Galen looked concerned. "Where are Superboy, Miss Martian and Kid Flash?" Kaldur asked. "_Don't worry, Kaldur. Connor and I are helping Wally get as many weapons and holocrons as we can back to the Medical Bay._" Miss Martian explained in a reassuring voice. "_Hurry! I no longer sense the Sith Stalker in the Mission Room anymore._" Galen ordered. As Miss Martian acknowledged, Ice walked towards an anxious Kaldur. "What's wrong?" she asked worryingly. Aqualad looked up to her and sighed stressfully. "I don't know what to do right now. We have never faced an enemy this powerful or dangerous before. He nearly killed _the_ very Justice League." The Atlantean explained stressfully. Tora sighed and turned away, wondering what to do.

_Mount Justice 0133 hours_

In the Souvenir Room, Connor and M'gann were working their hardest and their fastest to help Wally get as many weapons and holocrons as he could. For some reason, sixteen more holocrons were added to the sixteen they had so far. "_How'd we get so many?_" Kid Flash asked M'gann. She just shrugged. "_I don't know, but we have to work fast before the Sith Stalker finds out what we're up to._" She replied telepathically. "_He's no longer in the Mission Room._" M'gann also added. As Wally and Connor placed the currently thirty two holocrons, as well as the two golden lightsabers from their fight against the Furies, the rings of Saturn Sapphire and Sinestro, and Artemis' arrow (now with a molten tip) into a bag, they were now already ready to leave. As they entered the hallway, Connor and Wally gasped. "_Wait! If the Sith Stalker's no longer in the Mission Room, then where is he?_" Connor asked. M'gann gasped, realizing that he was right. "_Starkiller, Aqualad! Do you copy?_" she telepathically asked. Just then, a red light appeared behind her. It was the Sith Stalker!

"_I'm right here!_" the Sith Stalker stated maniacally. M'gann gasped and fell to the ground. Wally threw her one of the golden-bladed lightsabers. "M'gann, catch!" he yelled as Miss Martian caught the lightsaber and activated it. She parried and dodged every one of the attacks the Stalker sent, but due to her lack of lightsaber combat, she was easily disarmed. Connor caught the lightsaber and placed it back in the bag. She started to quiver in fear as the Sith Stalker leaned in closer to her. "_You can never escape me!_" he exclaimed. "**AAAUUUGH!**" the Martian yelled in fear. As the three started to run and fly, the Sith Stalker blurred up to them. Wally shrieked in fear as well and ran faster with Superboy in tow. M'gann tried to fly at their speed and velocity, but the Sith Stalker knocked her flat to the ground. "_Did I ever tell you how HOT you are?_" he asked sadistically. M'gann started to sweat and nodded no, as she tried to back away from the devilish grim reaper. Lord Starkiller smiled under his mask and snapped one of his clawed fingers. A fire ignited from it and he started to move his flaming hand forwards. "_Well, you are!_" he laughed as M'gann started to run away. The Sith Stalker shot lightning _and_ fire at her, causing her to fall and get up every time. As she neared the Medical Bay, she smiled in relief, but that smile disappeared when the Sith Stalker appeared right in front of her and cackled. M'gann gasped and tried to go around, but the Sith Stalker blocked every exit. "_Do you want to know what handsome face is under my mask?_" he asked slyly, but M'gann nodded no. "_Don't say anything. I can already show you._" He stated sadistically. As he removed his metal helmet, M'gann let out an extremely, tremendous, horrified shriek of terror that everyone could hear. In terror, she flew away as fast as she could and into the Medical Bay. The Sith Stalker laughed and put his helmet back on. "_The thrill of the hunt!_" he exclaimed, laughing evilly as he reentered the Mission Room.

_Mount Justice 0213 hours_

As the Team and League treated each other to their wounds, M'gann was paralyzed by the attack done on her by the Sith Stalker. "What did he do to you?" Connor asked angrily. M'gann could only stutter. "I-I-I-I-it was th-th-th-the f-f-f-face." She explained terrorized. Galen and the Team grunted in anger, as Galen stood up and kicked a trashcan. As he was thinking, Martian Manhunter, the Green Lanterns, Batman and Doctor Fate walked up to him. As Galen looked to them, Martian Manhunter spoke up. "I now realize that your powers, as well as his, are _not_ magical, telepathic, _nor_ telekinetic-based." The Martian pointed out, in which Galen nodded. "What _is_ your power?" Doctor Fate asked curiously, as if he were dying to know. Galen sighed. "It's called the Force, an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds and penetrates us; it practically _binds_ the _whole_ galaxy together." The Force-user explained. "I have never heard of this power called 'The Force'." Doctor Fate exclaimed. Artemis overheard this and stepped up. "It's an ancient power that can be used in the terms of Light and Darkness." The Archer added on. As the Team all stood up, with M'gann now fully recovered, Galen nodded to Zatanna and M'gann, in which they sighed and walked up to him. "We _know_ what causes the multiple shifts of the Lights and Darkness of the Force." Zatanna explained. 'What is it?" Wally asked, in which Batman did the same. "What is the secret?" he asked. M'gann linked up everyone to a mind link and started to tell the story.

"Last month, during the training exercise, all of our deepest and darkest emotions were revealed." M'gann started out. "I am aware of that." Martian Manhunter informed his niece. "Not just that, but it was caused by two beings: the Angelic Angel of Light, the Daughter, and the Dark, Demon of Darkness, the Son." The young female Martian added on. Everyone stood aghast. "The training exercise _was_ a very bad idea after all!" Martian Manhunter exclaimed angrily to the Dark Knight. Batman groaned. "What did these two children do?" he asked sternly but weak. Zatanna started to take over. "The Son caused M'gann and Galen to create the illusion that Artemis had died, the temptation to allow me to don the Helmet of Fate, and the nightmares of Artemis. The Daughter has given us all gifts of sympathy. She gave Galen the drive to prevent the Son from corrupting me and M'gann after the exercise and after Zatara became Doctor Fate, as well as giving me and Artemis the drive to help Galen after Halloween night." The young magician explained, as she turned to the Lord of Order in great anger. "She has also interfered with the Son when he was causing Artemis nightmares." Batman and Wally stopped her at the word 'nightmares.' "_What_ nightmares?" Wally and Batman immediately asked. Artemis sighed and stepped up.

"Last month, after the exercise, I started to have nightmares about a dark manifestation of the Force of me named Black Arrow. I was over the fact that it was all just a dream, but earlier this month, I had _another_ nightmare where I received visions of what would happen to me in the future that would make me turn into Black Arrow, as _I_ was Black Arrow myself. Galen, Zatanna and M'gann came over and we all meditated to find the solution and source of my nightmares, only to find two beings: the Dark Black Arrow and the Light Angelic Arrow. We were then brought to a holy temple called Mortis, a holy place of the Force, where we met the equalizer of the Force, the Father." Artemis explained.

"A Father, Son and Daughter! It sounds like a biblical legend." Robin exclaimed. "There's more." Galen told them all. "The Father explained to the four of us that he and his children entered our world on the day of the exercise, a day that caused a great tremor, a disturbance, in the Force." The Force-user explained. "He said that since Artemis and I are the only ones who possess the Force, only _we_ will be able to see his children in our world when they are in disguise." Batman took a mental note. _There seem to be Gods at a play of dichotomy_. He mentally noted to himself. Galen and Artemis continued to speak. "As the days progressed, we found information storage devices called holocrons, which are giving us all knowledge of the Force and its secrets. This might be the work of the Son." Galen pointed out. As the story ended, the Team looked to Galen, Artemis, Zatanna and M'gann in understand of the situation as they all nodded. Batman stepped up. "For now, Galen and Artemis seem to be the only ones who know more about the Force than any of us do. We will look into any suspicious activity that the Son and/or Daughter might be causing." The Dark Knight informed the Team. "Thank you for telling this to us." As Galen and Artemis nodded, Aqualad stepped up to Galen.

The Atlantean cleared his throat and spoke. "Maybe we should look to a holocron for advice on what to do." He suggested. Galen nodded in agreement. As the League watched the Team unveil the weapons and useful objects to help them, Galen took out one of the holocrons. He then had a concerned look on his face. "When did we get _more_ holocrons?" he asked curiously. "Maybe it was the Daughter!" Artemis exclaimed. Galen nodded in agreement. "You're right! _She_ must have been the one who sent the bluebird to lead us to the holocrons in the first place!" Galen replied back happily. All the time, Kaldur was thinking about his role as leader. Galen disassembled one of the holocrons and placed a special crystal inside of it. "How do you know we're using the right one?" Zatanna asked anxiously. "I don't." Galen simply replied. As he closed the holocron, a hologram of a man appeared. It wasn't the green, little alien, Yoda, but this time, it was a man with dark brown hair. His skin was pale, yet his left hand had showed his skin tone, but the right one was concealed with a black glove. He had a suit similar to Starkiller's, except it was darker. He wore a black leather vest with darker dark red boots. His robe was mostly dark brown and he had a scar on his right eye.

"_Greetings, young Jedi warriors. I am Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight, and Chosen One who is said to bring balance to the Force. Heh, personally, I never knew about the prophecy and I never wished to be the Chosen One, but due to the Jedi Masters who were guardians of peace, justice and prosperity for thousands of years, I am that Chosen One._" Anakin started out. Robin, Wally and Artemis walked over to Galen and whispered. "Is _that_ Anakin?" the Boy Wonder asked incredulously. "What's a Jedi?" Wally asked, but Galen kept watching the recording. "There was a _prophecy_ about him?" Artemis asked in disbelief. "Let's just watch." Galen hushed the three heroes as Anakin continued to talk. "_If you are looking at this holocron recording, then you are about to pass the Trial of the Spirit. To pass this, you apprentices have to look deep within your souls on a quest of self-recovery. You will find yourselves facing you worst fear. You will know that you passed the trial when you have faced your fear. If you fail, you will be in a mentally broken state. To face the mirror is to face your inner self, my young apprentices. Take care, and may the Force be with you._" Anakin concluded after finishing up his instructions.

As the Team looked to each other, Robin stood up. "Maybe another holocron can tell of a way we can get rid of these wounds. We're not fit to go into battle just _yet_." The Boy Wonder pointed out. Galen agreed as he nodded and unlocked another holocron. This one showed a woman in a tan robe with brownish-reddish drapes. She had tan boots and her hair was brown in a sort of ponytail fashion. This woman also had grey eyes. "She's hot." Kid Flash commented. No one listened as the message started. "_The Force fights with me and you, as we are Jedi, brave and noble. I am Bastila Shan, Jedi Master and Keeper of the Noetikon of Secrets. If you are looking at this recording, then you have chosen to practice Battle Meditation._" Bastila started out. The Team, as well as the League, watched in curiosity and amazement. "_Battle Meditation can work as control, sense and alter. You can also use Battle Meditation to regain you and your teammates' morale, stamina and battle prowess, as well as reducing the enemies' will to fight. You can coordinate, and counter every move your enemy is about to make. When you strongly reach out with the Force, Battle Meditation is within your grasp._" Bastila Shan instructed wisely, as her hologram fizzed away. Galen sighed and closed his eyes. Artemis did the same and as they reached out to the Force, the Team could feel their strength returning. As the recovered Team stood up, Galen went to the League. "I can try to heal you!" he said, but Batman lifted his arm. "Our wounds are nearly healed. Go and do what you must." He told the Team.

Before they left, Kaldur stopped Galen. "What is it, Kaldur?" the Force-user asked. "You seem more experienced in these kinds of battles than I or the Team have ever been in. I ask you, no, I _request_ you, to lead the Team against the Sith Stalker." Aqualad told the Force-user. As Galen looked to everyone else, they all nodded in agreement. "Alright, then." Galen said calmly. Everyone extoled the Force-user greatly as Galen raised a hand to have the Team subside the loud cheering. "If we had a scan of him, then I'd know a way we can counter against him." Galen said. As if on cue, Robin stepped up. "I was able to get a scan of him while I was down!" he exclaimed greatly. Galen smiled to the Boy Wonder as he displayed a full body scan of the Sith Stalker. "That's a _lot_ of lightsabers." Artemis quipped as she saw the belt full of fourteen lightsabers. Aqualad looked to them and thought before speaking. "Hmm, I _would_ need some new weapons." He thought out loud. "We're about to get some." Galen told the Team. He then redirected his finger towards the back of the Sith Stalker. "He has a shield on his back. I tried hitting it earlier, but my lightsaber did no damage." Starkiller explained to his teammates. "Wally, can you run fast enough to retrieve the shield, snatch all the lightsabers, and give them to the Team?" the Force-user asked Kid Flash. "I can try, even with the four lightsabers we have right now." The speedster stated confidently. "That's all I need to hear. Everyone, stand by for lightsaber receiving, then try to get me an opening to blind him." He briefed the Team. "Now that I, regretfully, remember, the Sith Stalker's helmet visor always glows when he's about to attack us." M'gann pointed out. Galen nodded. "Precisely. Now, our mission is clear: we take down the Sith Stalker. This is _our_ home, and only _we_ have to defend it! It's about time we showed that grim reaper just how strong in numbers we are!" Galen exclaimed, with the rest of the Team yelling in agreement. Galen was definitely sure that this plan would work. "Time to rid myself of this nightmare!" he muttered confidently. The Team then went to train for what appeared to be their most enduring battle ever.

_Mount Justice 0413 hours_

The Son watched everything happen inside Mount Justice in his human form and laughed. "Today the Team, Today the Archer Artemis, Today the Death of the Justice League, tomorrow the rise of the Dark Apprentice, Starkiller!" he devilishly stated out loud. As he started to laugh, he could sense an incoming attack. Like lightning, he turned around and grabbed a thrown sai. "Who dares?" the Son asked angrily. As he looked around to see who attacked him, someone came out of the shadows. "I am Jade Nguyen, firstborn daughter of Sportsmaster and Huntress, sister to Artemis Crock, and the ultimate assassin of the League of Shadows! I… am Cheshire!" Cheshire loudly introduced herself. She knew that it was early in the morning, yet Cheshire now knew that this man sent an assassin inside of Mount Justice to kill the Team. He chose the right opportunity, seeing as how they were having a sleepover. As Cheshire drew two katanas, she glared at the Son. "_I_ will not let you harm my sister!" she proclaimed as she placed on her mask. "I am no normal human, you know." The Son sinisterly stated as he unsheathed the Dagger of Mortis. "I have control over everything that the Darkness has created. _I_ cannot be stopped." Cheshire nodded in disagreement. "You have a lot to learn about the Crocks, Sonny Boy." Cheshire quipped, causing the anger within the Son to boil up. "You mess with a Crock, you get a Gator, a Tiger!" she roared at the Demon, suddenly charging towards him. The Son growled and charged at her as well.

The Son swung his blade at Cheshire, but she ducked and slashed at his sword. The two clashed and fought in a flurry. Cheshire knew what she was doing. She has defeated Katana and fought Shining Knight to a stalemate. The Son was more confident. He succeeded in corrupting Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano, and even managed to kill his sister. As Cheshire clashed her left blade with the Dagger of Mortis, the Son knocked it away into the streets and they both watched it shatter under a truck. Cheshire back flipped and threw all her shurikens, but the Son stopped them in midflight and sent them back at her. She leapt from every of them and then tried to stab him with a sai. The Son easily grabbed it and threw it hard at her sword, which broke into two. The Son backed her to the edge of the skyscraper they were on and chuckled. His dagger was prepared to stab her, and Cheshire had no more weapons. Or so it seemed.

Cheshire checked all over her body and found a fan. _This is all I have? Wait!_ She thought to herself. "Trapped like a rat." The Son said sinisterly. "You seem to be all out of ideas." With that having been said, the Son lunged his dagger into her, but Cheshire let her fan take the hit and moved aside. Closing the fan, she trapped the blade and threw it into the air. As it landed, she caught the Dagger and pointed it at the devilish Son. "Not quite!" she quipped to him. As the Son gasped at the sight of a _human_ from _Earth_ defeating him, she jumped into the air and stabbed the dagger, into their feet. The Son struggled to get free, but Cheshire pulled out her last weapon: the bazooka she used to try to assassinate Lex Luther months back. "Bang." She said simply, pulling the trigger and launching the missile. The Son was thrown back several buildings. Cheshire got up and fell to her knees, exhausted from the battle and relieved that she actually won. "Our family _will_ be back together again, Artemis. But for now, we _all_ need to do what we can to survive." She said happily to herself, as her mask fell off and started to smile.

But her smile wore off as the Son rose behind her. The Son looked to the nervous Cheshire and chuckled. "Very well. This will suffice for now." He told the assassin as he flew away. Cheshire looked to see police cars arriving and threw a smoke bomb to the ground, creating a smokescreen. She had once again disappeared like the Cheshire cat.

_Mount Justice 0531 hours_

As Lord Starkiller the Sith Stalker meditated, the Team arrived, ready to fight him. "_So you're back for more?_" he asked sadistically, as he opened his eyes and turned to the Team. "_I would have been bored if it all ended there._" The Dark Lord stated as he sat up, activating his blood-red lightsaber. He could easily notice that Galen was waiting behind a wall, as the Team stood exhausted but prepared to fight. "_You're finished._" After the Sith Stalker said that, Kaldur chuckled. "_You're_ the one who's finished." He said calmly. The Sith Stalker scoffed. "_Impudent prater!_" he exclaimed. "I'm actually surprised by everyone's stamina!" Kid Flash said, preparing the two golden lightsabers. As he activated them, Superboy spoke up. "It's because we have something we don't want to lose." He explained as everyone nodded in agreement. "Right." Artemis said. Wally and Robin chuckled as M'gann and Zatanna scoffed. Ice stood confused. Before she could ask, everyone charged, causing her to charge as well.

Aqualad spoke first. "To be honest, I was a bit jealous of his raw power at first." The Atlantean spoke calmly. As Tora looked in confusion at Kaldur while blasting icicles, she then looked over to Robin. "When I'd throw a birdarang at him, he'd jump on it as if it were a platform." Robin stated, as he attacked with his Bo staffs. The Sith Stalker knocked him and Aqualad aside and sensed Kid Flash coming from the front. "When he used Force lightning and a lightsaber, I'd always tense up in jealousy." Wally said as he slid under the assassin. As the Sith Stalker was prepared to stab him at the ground Kid Flash used this ruse to snatch the Shield of Darth Desolous. As he blocked every lightsaber strike with the shield, Kid Flash grabbed every lightsaber on the belt. Before he could strike with his own two, Lord Starkiller sent a powerful Force-push towards the speedster and Ice slid to his aid. "He wasn't exactly able to take down the Injustice League, but he defeated Black Canary." Superboy added before jumping to land a punch. Tora looked to Connor in confusion and then looked back to Starkiller. "He could do powerful telekinetic pushes and pulls, made me marvel." Miss Martian added on dreamily as she sent fallen light bulbs towards the Sith Stalker. Before the bulbs could reach him, Lord Starkiller blasted them all with Lightning as Artemis charged at him with her lightsaber and crossbow in hand. "I was able to feel him, very my pace. Our timing would always match up." Artemis stated as she clashed with the Sith Stalker, blocking and parrying every move. As she threw him off, she shot an arrow at him, but he sent it back, causing it to explode and send her back to her friends. Zatanna cast a spell to multiply herself, and the Zatanna army charged on. "I couldn't believe his raw power. I was always so _skeptical_." The magician explained before being thrown back by Lord Starkiller. As the Team went to help one another, the Sith Stalker ran up and held his body in midair. There, he unleashed a Force Repulse, knocking the whole Team back. Lord Starkiller chuckled, but the Team still stood on their feet.

Aqualad grinned. "It was never the power that made him special. He has something we don't have." Kaldur exclaimed. The rest of the Team nodded in agreement. "He knows how we feel. The reasons we held the Team together… were because of him." Everyone nodded, as Ice finally understood. "Ever since Galen arrived, things have been alright." Artemis finished up. Tora nodded happily. "I get it! Somehow, I understand now!" she exclaimed happily. Lord Starkiller chuckled. "_You can still stand?_" he asked furiously. At that moment, Galen activated his lightsaber and stood in his usual Reverse Shien Style. "Showtime!" he told the Team. Kaldur nodded and turned to his teammates. "New maneuver: 1138!" he ordered the Team. As the whole Team attacked with everything they had, Lord Starkiller chuckled. He blocked the attack with his bare hands and sent a powerful torrent of Force lightning. It was then the Team ran aside. Kaldur, Zatanna, Kid Flash, Artemis and Ice blocked the attack with their powers. "NOW!" they all yelled. Galen jumped high into the air and back flipped. Using the wall, he lunged himself like a bullet towards the Sith Stalker with his lightsaber pointing at him. Lord Starkiller looked up in surprise as Galen knocked off his helmet. With the helm off, Starkiller and the Sith Stalker clashed blades. As the red and blue blades met them eye-to-eye, Galen pressed his blades against the man who haunted him forever. The Sith Stalker groaned in pain, blinded by the lightsabers. The Team then ran next to Galen Marek, and Kid Flash threw them all lightsabers. "You can never escape _us_!" Galen stated to the Stalker coolly. "_Do you really think I need my eyes to see you?_" Lord Starkiller asked angrily. The Team chuckled. "We're your worst nightmare, Sith Stalker!" Artemis yelled to the Sith Stalker.

As the Team now had weapons to even up the playing field, they all activated their weapons. Robin wielded the double-bladed lightsabers of Darth Maul and Darth Phobos. Aqualad used the lightsabers of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker as replacements for his destroyed water bearers. Kid Flash was already wielding his and Ravager's golden lightsabers. Superboy activated the lightsabers of Darth Vader and Darth Desolous while Miss Martian wielded the lightsaber of General Rahm Kota. Artemis dual-wielded with her own lightsaber and an Imperial Shadow Guard's lightsaber pike as Zatanna struck a pose holding the lightsaber tonfas of Maris Brood. As Ice held Kazdan Paratus' lightsaber pike, Galen wielded his own lightsaber with his first. Now, the Sith Stalker was the one _practically scared to the bone_, as everyone was wielding a lightsaber, ready to get back at him for attacking the Cave and harming Galen Marek's friends.

"Time to get serious!" Starkiller yelled out. The Team yelled in agreement as Lord Starkiller growled. "**DIE!**" he yelled angrily. As he blasted the Team with Force lightning, the blast was blocked with the lightsaber blades. Galen and Ice charged at the Sith Stalker with their three blue blades. Lord Starkiller attempted to block the blades, but there were too much for him to handle. As Galen and Ice used their lightsabers to clash with the Sith Stalker, Galen held Ice's lightsaber in midair as the Scandinavian girl froze his legs. As the Sith Stalker attempted to break free, Starkiller and Ice back flipped as Zatanna waited for them. Galen and Zatanna attacked in twin strikes, copying each other's moves in tandem. When they were at a safe distance away, Zatanna cast a spell to electrically charge her lightsaber blades with lightning as Galen did the same. The Sith Stalker broke free, but the four blades of electrical fury hit him already. Miss Martian then flew by and picked him up, as they performed a flying twin slash. Galen and Superboy attacked with brute strength, sending each of the Stalker's lightsaber attacks into the air. As they both landed a punch, Lord Starkiller fell back. He was then attacked by surprise by Starkiller and Kid Flash, who were attacking like ninjas. Galen and Robin used the same ninja techniques to attack as Aqualad and Starkiller double-teamed him. They fought like Korean swordsmen, swinging their swords gracefully. As the Sith Stalker attempted to regain his helmet, Wally blurred by and stole it. "Sorry, no helmets for safety." He quipped, causing the Sith Stalker to let his guard down and let Starkiller and Aqualad to simultaneously attack. "Artemis, time to go!" Galen yelled to the archer. "Right!" she yelled back. The two activated their dual-lightsabers and charged at the man who caused Galen his nightmares of endless pain. Galen struck first with a double downward slash, in which Artemis followed with a twin left strike. They both attacked with one double strike after another and soon slashed at him simultaneously with all four of their blades. Galen then levitated the whole Team into the air and launched them at the Sith Stalker. They all yelled as they slashed through him one by one, with Galen kicking and slashing the finisher.

As the Lord Starkiller the Sith Stalker fell back in pain, the Team all regrouped with Starkiller. "_What do you cherish most? I'll have the pleasure of taking it way!_" Lord Starkiller yelled out. Galen ran forwards and knocked his lightsaber out of his hands. The Sith Stalker gasped and nervously backed away. "I pity you, you know that?" the Force-master asked his dark manifestation. "You just don't get it _at all!_" he exclaimed. Lord Starkiller gasped as Galen Marek threw him into the air with a tremendous amount of Force. "There's not a thing I _don't_ cherish!" he yelled before flying up to his height. The rest of the Team ran over and threw their lightsabers to Galen. The Sith Stalker gasped as Galen glowed with the Force. He dashed away to every lightsaber and started to slash. One lightsaber after the other, Galen struck so quickly that the Sith Stalker was unable to see him. Grabbing his own lightsaber, Galen leapt onto the ceiling and slashed repeatedly at the Sith Stalker, eventually landing to the ground. All the lightsabers returned to their new owners as the nearly dead body of Lord Starkiller landed on the ground. "Stay where you belong… in my memories." Galen Marek ordered. The recovered Justice League had seen it all. Galen Marek himself took down the Sith Stalker. The Sith Stalker groaned and looked to him. "_I will… NEVER be a memory_." He stated weakly. Just then, a surge of dark lightning struck him, causing the Sith Stalker to burn up. Everyone looked to see that his body was gone. Galen looked to the Team and smiled. "I guess that settles it, my nightmares are over. We passed the Trial of Spirit. We did it." He said to the Team. They all cheered and congratulated him in happiness.

_Mount Justice 0716 hours_

Since the Team was at Mount Justice all night, they decided to have breakfast there. Black Canary whipped up some bacon, eggs, and an omelet, as well as waffles, croissants, and strawberries. "Dig in." Dinah told the Team joyously, in which they all ate in peace. Kaldur cleared his throat after eating a piece of bacon and turned to Galen. "Galen, with everything that has happened, I'd like you to become leader of the Team." He kindly offered the Force-user. Everyone seemed to spit the orange juice out of their mouths after they heard this. Galen sighed. "With all due respect, Kaldur, I've only been here for two months, and you know more about combat than I do." The Force-user reasoned. "But it was _your_ thinking and strategizing that helped us defeat the Sith Stalker." Kaldur reasoned back. Galen nodded. "I turn down your offer. Live with it." Galen said playfully.

Robin smiled. "_That_ was _quite_ a _night!_" the Boy Wonder exclaimed. Galen smiled as he ate a bit of his omelet. "Well, _I_ certainly feel better!" he added on, in which the Team smiled. Artemis spoke up. "I think I know what a Jedi is now." She stated, causing everyone to look to her confusingly. "From what we learned, Jedi are an ancient race of heroes from the past who fought for peace, justice and prosperity while the Sith Lords were an ancient race of warlords who wanted nothing more than to spread darkness and despair." The archer explained as she chewed on her croissant. "So, I'm Starkiller, the Forgotten Jedi Legend, huh?" Galen asks as he smiles to the Team. "Seems like it." Wally replied.

The Boy Wonder sat up once again and fixed his sunglasses. "Besides, we've all now got our own lightsabers." He stated optimistically. Galen and Artemis traded playful looks with one another. "I'll have to give you all lessons before you can use them in real combat, so don't use them on the field, just for training." The Force-user explained, causing the Team to look down meekly. "For now." Galen finished up, putting a smile on their faces. "Once again, everyone, thank you for helping me all this time." Galen said. All the Team could do was send him warm smiles. "I'll try my hardest to help you all train to the best of your extent." Black Canary said as she walked over with longanisa. Galen then turned to Wally. "I've got you souvenirs, by the way." The Force-user said confidently as he presented the helmet of Lord Starkiller and his lightsaber. "Cool! Thanks!" Wally gratefully exclaimed. "That's my Jedi." Artemis stated to Galen happily as she kissed him on the cheek. All was well for that day.

Meanwhile, the League had recovered and discussed on how to help the Team more. "We need to find out any suspicious activity that might turn Artemis evil, activity the Son and Daughter are making, and occurrences within the Force." The Dark Knight told the Justice League. They all agreed to find ways to prevent it.

Meanwhile, the Son watched over everything. He was vexed that his plans were foiled, after hard work and thinking. "What a disappointment. I even had to kill Sith Stalker to stay low. No matter." He scoffed. With that, he flew away.

As the Light watched over the manifestations that the Son and Daughter made fight, eyes began to widen. "It seems there are even _more_ new specimens to investigate." Vandal Savage stated. Cheshire nodded very weak, indicating that the Son and the Sith Stalker injured her. Boba Fett stood proudly at her side. "A new boy seems to be more powerful than Starkiller." She pointed out. "Regardless, we'll discover what secrets these two children hold, but Lord Vader demands we continue to focus on Starkiller." Boba Fett said. "Time to show the world the Light for Lord Vader." Vandal Savage concluded the meeting.

Wow, everyone! This had to be the _longest_ chapter I've ever written in my whole life. Can you believe it? This actually took me _5 days straight_ to write up. Please be honest with me. What parts did you find to be scary, to be horrifying, and to utterly give you nightmares? This chapter was partly in order to create some terror, after all. Please tell me what you think. As always, review and favorite my story if you please, as well as tell me your ideas and suggestions, I'm always open to ideas. This story will coincide with **Logan GC's A New Destiny** and his newest chapter should come out this weekend. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great day and good luck on those Midterms!


	21. Out Of The Fire, Into The Storm

Hello once again, my fellow and faithful readers! I am **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I am back with another new chapter for your delights. Thank you to **Logan GC, Flaming Dragon, Sonarkiller27, Bkaa19, KINGREADER, Izanagi God, Prosper7593, Jaykid1,** and many of the **Guest** reviewers, as well as the new reviewers like **StarKillerClone, ArtemisMarek16GC, ArtemisGalen, Burning Phoenix, Huyang, CrimsonThunder16, TrainOfThought97, FlamingDragonSis, Obi-Wan Tachi, CrossoverKing421, ForceOfNatureMan, UnknownFighter31, CG Nagol, AwesomeManWonder, YoungJusticeFan, OmegaHunterKiber, Mortis, JediSithForceArt, USAPGov, Guest 1, Anarchiste, Archer, JediOfLightFive5, LightsaberKingGo, Guest 2,** and **Junior10** for reviewing and loving my story so much, it means so much to me. Thank you all! I can't add too many individuals, **Prosper7593**, but I have added in some manifestations of the Jedi and the Sith Lords, as well as Bastila Shan. This chapter will be special because it gives a good meaning to the phrase, "Opposites Attract". I hope you like it, as well as my previous chapter. The last one was extremely long and somewhat horrifying, don't you all agree? This chapter has a new character in it. Everyone, I now present to you, after a long time of thinking, Chapter 21 of my successful story. Enjoy!

Chapter 21: Out Of The Fire, Into The Storm

_Happy Harbor Shopping Center November 19__th__ 1138 hours_

Galen Marek's face turned from a smile into a scowl. "I can't believe it!" he exclaimed to Connor. "This is wrong, _extremely_ wrong. It's primitive. It's barbaric. There ought to even be a _law_ against it." The Force-user stated in disbelief. Connor placed a hand on the Force-user's shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with it, Galen." Connor explained, looking over to the action figures behind the window. "It's just that a lot of toy companies have decided to make toys of you, all around the world." Galen shook his head and turned over to Connor. "They have me all wrong. I don't look like _that!_" he exclaimed, pointing over to a Bandai toy of him. "It doesn't matter." Connor added on before redirecting Galen to a clothing store, where M'gann and Tora were.

M'gann smiled to the Scandinavian. "You look amazing!" she complimented, as Tora came out of the dressing room with a sky blue jacket with a white shirt underneath. She was also wearing some silver stockings with a grey skirt, along with Cinderella-like high-heel slippers. "You really think so?" she asked shyly, in which the Martian girl smiled. Tora looked over to the two boys and they nodded in agreement.

As the four teens exited the store with the purchased clothing, they heard a commotion. There, on the lower level, were Francis Stone and his lackeys from school, toying with Jason Rusch's iPhone. Ever since Tora came to Happy Harbor High, she had automatically become the most popular girl in school, due to all the guys becoming attracted to her because of her nice looks and suave voice. She was never interested in the muscular guys; she had her eye on Jason. Francis was always picking on Jason, and no one could do a thing about it.

Tora jumped down to the lower level as Galen followed. M'gann groaned. "_We're supposed to keep a LOW PROFILE, remember?_" she mentally scolded the winter woman, but Tora wasn't listening. "_Would YOU just stand by while someone is being bullied on?_" she questioned angrily.

As Francis was about to smash the phone, Galen snatched it before it could even reach the ground. "How dare you!" the hotheaded bully said, but Tora stood in front of them. "Back away, boys!" she ordered the gang. Francis, Carny, and Uriah immediately stepped back. "Tora! H-h-how long were _you_ here?" he asked nervously. Tora swung her hair around and growled. "Long enough to know that _you_ of all people would hurt an innocent boy!" she scolded Francis. As M'gann and Connor jumped down, Francis scoffed. "I-I-it wasn't worth it anyways." He lied calmly. "Never… mess… with him… again!" Tora demanded. "Sorry, dude. You're cool!" Francis said nervously. As they started to run away, Jason walked up to Tora. "Thanks back there." He said shyly. Tora smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I've had my eye on you ever since I got to school." She explained politely. As Jason blushed, he gasped. "I'm sorry! I'm late! I need to get to STAR Labs!" he explained frantically to the others as he picked up his stuff. Connor and Galen raised their eyebrows. "You have a half-time job at STAR Labs?" Galen asked. Jason nodded no. "My parents work there. They say that today, they'll show me something special." He explained clearly to the group. As they all nodded, Jason ran off.

Tora sighed lovingly as she saw Jason leave. M'gann walked up to her. "You love him, don't you?" she asked calmly. "Heck, yeah!" she exclaimed. Galen chuckled. "Make the right move at the right time, and you'll have yourself a love." He said enthusiastically. As the two girls nodded, Galen chuckled again. "Come on, let's get to the Cave. I have lessons to teach." He told everyone. They all nodded and followed Galen to the photo booth Zeta Tube.

_Mount Justice 1200 hours_

Galen unsheathed his lightsaber and activated it in his usual Reverse Shien battle stance. Everyone now had lightsabers, thanks to the Sith Stalker's lightsaber collection. Artemis activated her first lightsaber calmly and then her secondary lightsaber, now refitted with a green crystal and modified to become an arrow like her first one. Today, Robin and Zatanna were going first for lightsaber lessons. Since there were nine members of the Team and only Galen and Artemis were skilled in lightsaber combat, there could only be either lessons to two people at once or one person at a time.

Robin and Zatanna charged with their red-bladed lightsabers and attacked their lightsaber instructors. Zatanna was sparring with Artemis as Robin was fighting with Galen. Galen fended off the Boy Wonder's four bladed and struck back with a Soresu strike. As the Boy Wonder got back on his feet, Zatanna was having a difficulty with fighting Artemis. She was the first to be trained by Galen in lightsaber combat, so both Artemis and Galen were on the same level. As Artemis charged at Zatanna, she used the shotos to defend herself from the blades and threw the archer off. "Not bad." Galen complimented to Robin. The Boy Wonder smirked. "Why don't you use the second lightsaber you stole? You'd be pretty awesome with two swords!" Robin questioned. Galen chuckled and shook his head no. "As much fun as that sounds, it's easier to fight with a two handed grip on one sword than loose hands on two." He explained. "Like so." Galen then attacked Robin with his lightsaber and knocked his left lightsaber out of his hand. Robin smirked and picked it up after deactivating his remaining lightsaber. "Good point." He said, as Artemis threw Zatanna back. "This is harder than it looks." The magician stated. Galen and Artemis walked up next to each other. "That's why we need practice." Artemis explained.

As Galen nodded, he started to look around. "Where's Kaldur?" he asked curiously. Tora walked up and sighed. "Ever since he lost his water bearers last night, he hasn't been at ease. He's in Atlantis." She explained. Galen furrowed his brow. "Why can't he just get new ones?" the Force-user asked curiously. M'gann stepped up and started to explain further on. "Water bearers are _extremely_ rare weapons. The material used to make them were lost long ago." Galen nodded before speaking up again. "He still has the lightsabers." He pointed out. Wally decided to blur up to them and take over. "He discarded them earlier today. He said that they just don't feel the same." The speedster said, causing Galen to sigh. "I wish I could help him." He said to the others.

Just then, Galen felt something strange. "Artemis, do you feel that?" he asked the archer, who nodded in acknowledgement. As the Team looked around, Galen and Artemis both saw some kind of angelic being come into the Cave. Connor walked up. "Is the Stalker back? Is someone invading the Cave again?" he asked angrily. Galen and Artemis nodded no. "It's the Daughter." Artemis explained. Knowing that only Galen and Artemis could feel the presences of the Daughter and/or Son, they watched the two look into blank space.

The two Force-sensitive beings looked to the Daughter land on the ground in front of them. "_Galen Marek, Artemis Crock. It is so wonderful to sense the power of Light within you._" She said happily. Galen nodded. "Thank you for leading us to the holocrons." He said. The Daughter smiled. "_I can do so much more_." She explained, before looking to Artemis. "If you created the holocrons and the bluebird, can you do something for a friend of ours?" she asked curiously. The Daughter smiled and nodded. "_I can sense your concerns. Aqualad is in doubt, bereft of any weapons._" She acknowledged the two, who nodded to indicate that she was correct. With that, the Daughter's hands glowed with light, which the rest of the Team could see themselves. When the light subsided, Galen and Artemis saw a small, square shaped box in the palms of her hands. "_Consider these a gift for all you've done to honor the justice the Light Side gives to all_." She said calmly. As the box levitated from her to Galen, the Daughter vanished.

As Galen and Artemis turned to the Team, they could see the small box. "What's in it?" Zatanna asked in wonder. Galen inspected the box and saw Kaldur's emblem on it. "I believe that it's for Kaldur only." He responded heartedly. Just then, Aqualad entered the Cave. _Recognized Aqualad B-0-2_. The computer greeted. Kaldur had an upset look on his face as he entered the Cave. As he looked over to the Team, he was surprised to see smiles on their faces. "What's going on?" Kaldur asked curiously. Galen stepped up with the box in his hands. "The Daughter came by and gave this to us, to give it to _you_." The Force-user said calmly. As Kaldur looked at the box, he raised an eyebrow. "My birthday's not until two months." He said. Tora stepped up behind Kaldur and wrapped her arms around him. "Open it." She urged him. As the Team looked to him, Kaldur smiled and was given the box. Seeing his emblem on it, he pressed it as if he were going into stealth mode. Just like a paper fortuneteller, it opened up. Inside of it were two curved-hilt lightsabers, both grey with black rigid handgrips. They resembled Aqualad's old water bearers, only more futuristic and rough around the edges. Kaldur inspected them carefully. "Are these water bearers or lightsabers?" he asked curiously. Galen and Artemis looked to each other and shrugged. "The Daughter was the one who gave them to us, we're not really sure." Artemis replied honestly.

Kaldur stood in the training circle and held onto both of them. "Let me test them out." He ordered the Team, in which they all stepped back. Targets came up for Kaldur to use. Finding the activator, Aqualad activated the aqua-blue lightsabers. In curiosity, the Atlantean jumped into the air and tried to use the lightsaber as his usual water whips. To everyone's surprise, the blades turned into water whips and smashed a target. Aqualad deactivated them and blasted water at a second target. He then used the water from his waterpack to float himself up into the air. With that being done, he dropped back down and deactivated the hilts. "These are lightsabers _and_ water bearers. Thank you." He stated to Galen and Artemis. Before anyone could respond, Batman's voice echoed the Cave. "_Team, suit up and report for immediate mission briefing._" He ordered. As Galen and Artemis smiled to Kaldur, they all headed to the mission room.

As the Team, now all suited up, entered the mission room, Batman had a concerned look on his face. "Volcana has escaped from Belle Reve, and she has set fire to Happy Harbor's STAR Labs." He informed the Team. "You have to get over there and stop the fire, as well as help all the scientists who are trapped there escape safely." The Team nodded and headed towards the Bioship. As they flew over there, M'gann and Tora gasped. "What's wrong?" Aqualad asked concerned. Tora spoke up. "A friend from school has parents working there! He said he was headed there this morning!" she exclaimed. Galen placed a hand on Tora, who was now sweating with anxiety. "If Jason and his parents _are_ there, then we'll save them." He said with comforting words. As Tora nodded, they approached STAR Labs.

_Happy Harbor STAR Labs 1318 hours_

As the Justice League helped civilians get away from the area, firemen arrived and started to attempt to extinguish the fire. Hank, the fire department chief, ran over to Flash. "Where's Aquaman? Can't _he_ put out the fire?" he asked angrily. Barry nodded. "We tried contacting him, but he won't pick up." Flash explained. Just then, the Bioship flew over and the Team got out. Hank ran over to Starkiller immediately. "Starkiller! Thank goodness! We'll need as much help as we can!" the chief said in relief. Just then, everyone saw Volcana hover over in fury. "So, you finally show yourself, Starkiller!" she yelled down to the Force-user. Aqualad stepped up. "Starkiller, lead the Team against Volcana. Ice, you're with me! Help me get as many people out as we can!" he ordered. Commissioner Gordon stepped up. "The sidekick's right! Get your team ready, Starkiller!" he said. Before Galen could correct anyone that he was _not_ the leader of the Team, Aqualad and Ice set off inside.

Starkiller sighed. "Superboy! Get her to the ground! Robin! Bind her hands and legs together! Miss Martian, your weakness will be vulnerable to her, so make sure _no one_ enters the area! Zatanna! Create a tunnel for the scientists to escape through! Kid Flash! Circle her so we can weaken her! Artemis! You're with me!" Galen ordered the Team. As they all nodded, Miss Martian went to help the police. As she watched Superboy knock Volcana to the ground, a boy ran through the barricade and into the lab. "Jason!" M'gann yelled.

Jason could hear her, but he still ran to the building. _How does Miss Martian know my name?_ He thought to himself curiously. This was not the time to think as his parents were trapped inside. As Robin threw birdarangs around Volcana's limbs, Connor and Galen noticed Jason run into the building. "Jason, no!" they yelled out, but he still ran in. _Now Starkiller AND Superman know me? What's going on?_ He mentally asked himself again. As soon as Zatanna made the tunnel, Jason ran through. "Stop!" she ordered but as usual, he ignored the warnings.

Kid Flash circled around Volcana, causing her to gasp for air. "Can't… breathe!" she yelled. As Kid Flash stopped circling her, Starkiller threw her into the ocean. With that being done, everyone cheered.

Meanwhile, Aqualad and Ice worked hard to get everyone out. "Go! Hurry!" Aqualad ordered. Ice counted everyone going out and nodded to Kaldur. "That's all of them!" she yelled, but as they were about to leave, they saw a man and a woman trapped behind some supports. "_Superboy! We need you inside!_" Kaldur telepathically ordered, in which Connor ran in and threw aside the supports. "Come on!" the Boy of Steel yelled, but a chemical dropped and exploded, knocking Superboy back outside. "I can't hold it any longer!" Zatanna yelled to the two aquakinetics. As the two were about to leave, Jason ran through. The two scientists looked horrified. "Jason! Get out of here!" his father yelled, but Jason nodded in disagreement. "We let Emily die in the _last_ fire, I'm not about to lose you!" Jason yelled out to his parents. As he ran over, he placed his body over them, shielding them from the fire. "Civilian! Get away!" Aqualad ordered, but Jason didn't budge a bit. "You've already every other civilian out! I'll stay to protect my parents! My life seemed over anyway!" he yelled back, in which Aqualad hesitated. "Your life is more important than mine! Get out!" he yelled one more time. As Aqualad left the building, Ice looked back to him before being Force-pulled out by Starkiller. "Jason!" she yelled. Jason looked back one more time. "Tora?" he yelled in confusion. Before he had time to think, a chemical dropped on him and the fire started to spread. Jason yelled as he continued to shield his parents, but he yelled in pain as the fire started to touch him.

As the Team regrouped, they looked to see that STAR Labs had already fallen. Starkiller looked over to Aqualad "Where… is… Jason?" he asked anxiously. Kaldur stuttered and looked back to him. "He stayed to save his parents." He replied, causing everyone in the crowd, on the police department, on the fire department and in the League to gasp. Starkiller was about to speak, until the building started to fall apart and Volcana started to get out of the ocean. Starkiller used the Force to take apart STAR Labs and place a cage around Volcana. "Get something to hold her." He ordered to the authorities, which all saluted him. Galen knocked over some supports and found Jason with his back turned. Suddenly, Jason fell over and Galen saw his parents. "Doctors, are you alright?" he asked anxiously. They nodded sadly. "We are, Starkiller." Mrs. Rusch said to him, before Mr. Rusch stepped forward. "But our _son_." He mourned. As the Team looked over to the singed and burned body of Jason Rusch, Harvey Bullock came over. "Call an ambulance, detective." Galen sadly ordered. As Detective Bullock nodded, Jason's parents started to cry. The rest of the Team started to mourn as well, as the crowd could do nothing but cry as the ambulance arrived.

_Mount Justice 1616 hours_

As the Team mourned in the Cave, Tora asked for permission to be alone. She was in her room, crying her eyes out. Batman and the rest of the League had left the Cave in respect. Galen had his hood covering his eyes to conceal his tears from everyone else. The Cave was silent that whole moment. People had come to the Rusch Residence to give their regards to Jason, who was in the hospital for serious medical treatment. Connor turned on the television to see Cat Grant at the News Studio with a sad look on her face.

"Earlier today, the super villainess, Volcana, escaped from the Belle Reve Penitentiary and set fire to Happy Harbor's STAR Labs. Aquaman was unavailable at the moment and scientists, professors, researchers and experimenters were trapped within the burning building. As the Justice League helped get civilians away from the area, Starkiller and his Team arrived. They apprehended Volcana, but two STAR Lab researchers and scientists identified as Prof. August Rusch and Dr. Barbara Rusch, were still trapped within. Starkiller's Team was forced to evacuate when fourteen-year-old boy, Jason Rusch, only son of the two, sacrificed himself to save his parents. Students say that young Jason is a boy at Happy Harbor High who is constantly abused by three bullies known as Francis Stone, Carnegie Marx, and Uriah Dunn. They have threatened to kill anyone who tries to report them to a teacher. Teachers and the principal up until now avoided this threat. Police are now reporting their abusive behavior to their parents and these three are to be sent to a juvenile detention center for five years." Cat said, before letting out a tear and a cry. "Folks, I ask you to please take a moment of silence for this courageous boy's actions. His family is poor and close to living on the streets. Jason is nearly _dying_, for he has a case of asthma, and his family has a lack of money to help get more medicine to keep him in health." She added on, before crying. "Please donate money to his family and call 421-545-0923 to help raise money for his family." She told the viewers while completely crying. "Once again, call 421-545-0923 to help donate. Pray for Jason to have a quick recover and that he shall live. This is Cat Grant, signing off." The reporter finished up, covering her eyes with her elbow and crying her eyes out.

The Team continued to mourn in silence as Batman entered. He knew what it was like to lose someone important, as Robin lost his parents at Haley's Circus and how _he_ lost his parents when he was young. Clearing his throat before talking, the Team looked up to the Dark Knight. "Poison Ivy has invaded the United Nations conference building. Superman has reported that she is attempting an assassination on Prime Minister Tseng Dangun. Stop her before she succeeds." The Dark Knight ordered. The Team snapped back to reality and nodded. Soon, the Bioship was off to New York.

_Happy Harbor Metrocenter 1632 hours_

Doctors, nurses and surgeons were working hard to help Jason. "His temperature's high!" a nurse exclaimed. "He's boiling up!" a doctor added on. As the surgeons were performing medical shocks on him, he awoke with a start. Jason groaned and looked around to see that the room he was in was pitch black with multiple lights. "Am I dead?" he asked. The Medical Crew cheered. "He's alright!" a nurse yelled. After hearing this, Jason's parents ran in. "Son! You're alive!" August exclaimed. As Jason smiled, he felt a sudden burn. The Medical Crew stood aghast when they saw that Jason's body was burning up. Jason looked at his body carefully and saw that he was in on fire like Hades. "What happened?" he asked anxiously after gasping. August stepped up and explained. "When you saved us, an experimental sample of Kobra Venom was injected into your body. When it mixed with the fire, you started to burn up the moment you reached the hospital. You need someway to contain that fire within you from exploding." His father said. Surgeon Len George stepped up and cleared his throat. "While you were in a coma, we injected you with an element called the Firestorm Matrix. It will allow you to control the inferno. It's permanently within your body, to help you." Len explained. Jason attempted to comprehend what was being told to him. "Pyrokinesis." He said, in which the surgeon, as well as his parents, nodded in agreement. "Let's get you home, Jason." Barbara said, but Jason shook his head.

As he stood up, he started to speak. "That Team back there, the one that fought Volcana, some of them _know_ me." He explained to his parents. "What do you mean?" Barbara asked as August furrowed his brow in confusion. "One of them was the nice girl I told you about, Tora! She's one of the members of the Team who tried to help me!" Jason exclaimed. August spoke up. "Son, you have just recovered from a coma, and we do _not_ want to see you get killed!" he exclaimed. Jason looked to his parents. "You taught me to stand up for others and help those in need. I'm going to do _just that!_" he stated. "I'll _fight_ for them!" he stated loudly. As he looked to his parents, he expected them to be furious about rebelling against them. But they were _smiling!_ Barbara placed a hand on his shoulder. "Be a hero then, son, be a hero." She confidently said. Jason smiled and started to walk away.

August stopped his son. Jason groaned. "I've _made up my MIND,_ Dad!" he yelled, but August nodded in disagreement. "You can't go out looking like a boy in a turquoise dress helping the Justice League!" he stated jokingly. Jason smiled. "I should get my own suit, then." He stated, in which his parents nodded. Just then, he began to glow as he thought. "I'm thinking of a red suit. No, not _all_ red, maybe some yellow. Yeah, yellow vest, yellow gauntlets, and yellow decal. Some kneepads will also do. Mostly red, partly yellow, that's what it should be. It would be so freaking awesome if I had flaming hair, not too much of a _big_ flame, just a medium fire." As he was saying this, he began to grow a suit that was _exactly_ that. "Since all heroes have some kind of special emblem, exception of Starkiller of course, I should have one too. A fire! No, a star! Oh, I've got it! An _atom!_" he stated. His parents started to look at him in shock as he looked confused. "That's not expensive, right?" he asked nervously. August and Barbara nodded no as they redirected him to a mirror. "The flaming hair won't be drugs, it was just a…" he started to explain, thinking that his parents didn't like the sound of flaming hair. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, seeing the new suit that appeared over him. As he stretched the suit to see if it wasn't his own imagination, he gasped. "_I_ made this!" he exclaimed. His father nodded. "Now, go!" August said. As Jason nodded, he jumped out of the window, making his parents gasp. Just then, he flew. "Guess I have a lot to discover about my powers." He stated. With that, he started to fly off.

_United Nations Conference Building 1654 hours_

Starkiller and the Team avoided incoming daggers being thrown at them as they all back flipped. Tseng looked in shock as his bodyguards held him back. As Galen, Artemis and Aqualad pointed their blades at Poison Ivy, she laughed. "You weren't expecting Harley Quinn to be assisting me, were you?" she asked sadistically as the clown cackled and unsheathed more throwing daggers. "We go way back." Harley Quinn explained as she started to throw more daggers. "Hold your positions!" Aqualad ordered. "Funny. That's just what _I_ was about to say." Ivy quipped as she made roots grow underneath the Team, trapping them. "They're charged with Kobra-venom, kiddies! You can't escape. Besides, my powers have doubled since the last time we met." She stated before turning to Ice, still standing. "Hmm, your powers have no damaging affect on mine, you just help them grow. Time to melt, girl." With that being said, Poison Ivy lunged a sharp weed at Tora. It was about to hit her until…

"Tora!" a voice yelled out. A red and yellow blur caught Ice before she could get killed. The Team looked in confusion, but they soon stopped after the roots holding them burned away. "My babies!" Poison Ivy yelled out. As Ice was landed back on the ground, everyone saw a boy covered completely in red, with yellow covering some of his body. His hair was on fire and he had an atom on his shirt. Tora was dumbstruck, as she looked at the boy. "Are you alright, Tora?" he asked. Ice was about to respond until she gasped in realization. "Jason?" she asked in confusion. The rest of the Team gasped at this discovery. Jason smiled as he looked to the Team. "The name's Firestorm. Heard you needed help, so I decided to drop by." Firestorm said heroically. Poison Ivy growled. "Time to go out, pretty boy!" she yelled, sending more plants to attack him. "Flame on!" Jason yelled, flying into the sky and disintegrating every plant that came his way. Tora squealed. "_It's Jason!_" she exclaimed to the Team via psychic link. M'gann nodded in confusion and acknowledgement. "_Yes. But, what HAPPENED to him?_" Zatanna questioned.

Meanwhile, Firestorm kept blasting plants. "Whoo!" he yelled as he started to shoot at the roots. Harley Quinn chuckled. "Laugh at _this_, Human Torch!" she quipped, taking out a massive hammer. Jason chuckled as he dashed straight head-on into the object. Tseng gasped even more as Harley started to swing it. The Prime Minister let out a girlish shriek as the hammer reached Firestorm. To everyone's surprise, Firestorm flew right _through_ the hammer and then grabbed it. "I hate clowns _so much!_" he exclaimed, knocking out Harley Quinn with a thud to the head. He then turned his attention to Poison Ivy, who was frozen in shock. "That's not _all_ I can do, _Flora_. That was just a warm-up!" he yelled. He then reached out his hands towards Ivy's feet, causing the ground beneath her to heat up. With the density of the ground beneath her changed, the female florist fell through the floor, all the way to floor one. Firestorm then flew down and brought back up an unconscious Poison Ivy. He smiled to the Team, who all smiled back in return, especially Tora.

_New York 1749 hours_

As the two criminals were being taken away to Arkham Asylum, Tseng thanked the Team greatly. "I thank you for protecting me. All of Rhelasia is in your debt." He said before turning to Firestorm. "Including your newest member, uh." He stuttered, not knowing the new hero's name. "Firestorm." Jason said confidently. Tseng nodded. "Firestorm. I thank especially Firestorm." He then turned to Starkiller. "I am absolutely _honored_ to know that your Team can get anything done." He said most nobly. Before Galen could correct the Prime Minister about whom the leader of the Team really is Kaldur placed a hand on his shoulder. "Forget it. It's best everyone believe that's the case." He assured him as Tseng flew away in his helicopter.

As soon as he left, Aqualad turned to Firestorm. "Jason?" Kaldur asked. Firestorm motioned the Team to follow him into an alley and once they were there, Firestorm reverted back into Jason. "It's me." He said reassuringly. Tora squealed and ran up to him. To Jason's surprise, she hugged him. "I was so nervous that you died." She said to him, causing Jason to blush. As Tora let go of the hug, she looked to him and said, "Never do that again!" before hugging him again. Jason smiled and looked over to Starkiller. "I'd like to be part of your Team." He told the Force-user. Galen rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah… I'm not the leader of the Team, Aqualad is." He explained. As Kaldur stepped up, Jason smiled. "Welcome to the Team." He said.

_Mount Justice 1831 hours_

Earlier, Jason returned to his parents to tell them about him joining the Team. They approved of it and were later in the spotlight as Iris West-Allen proclaimed that Jason's recovery was a miracle. After that, Jason was brought to Mount Justice for him to meet Batman.

Batman looked to the Team after hearing about their mission. He then turned to Jason. "Welcome to the Team, Firestorm." He greeted the new member. Everyone cheered. "If Mount Justice is too cramped for another member, then it's alright." He admitted to everyone. "I have a place to crash in the suburbs." He explained. Tora walked up to him. "What are you going to do about the money?" Jason sighed. "My parents told me that so many people donated money to my family for a good cause. I'll be alright." Tora shrieked and ran over to Jason. As Tora leaned into Jason's face, she kissed him. Jason stood surprised by first, but eventually kissed her back. The Team watched as they kissed. The moment they kissed each other, they could hear the sounds of ice and fire colliding with each other, as if they were melting. Steam hissed as they felt this incredible amount of love surging through them. With a new member of the Team, nothing could go wrong.

Well, guys? What did you think? This chapter had to be a great one because now, Ice has her own boyfriend. This really gives a new definition to the saying 'Opposites attract', right? I hope you liked it. It took me all day to write. This is also a tribute to my little brother, his birthday's tomorrow. This story will coincide with **Logan GC's A New Destiny**. His new chapter should be up soon. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week!


	22. Masters And Students

Greetings, my fellow and faithful readers! This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** returning to with another new chapter for your hearts' desires. I would like to thank reviewers such as **Logan GC, Flaming Dragon, Izanagi God, Sonarkiller27, Bkaa19, KINGREADER, Jaykid1, Prosper7593,** and many of the **Guest** reviewers for reading my story, favoring and following me and my story, and loving it so much! I thank you all. Yesterday was my little brother's birthday. He's an Aquarius, that's all I can tell you. What are _your_ horoscopes, everyone? Anyways, I'd like you all to give a warm welcome to Chapter 22 of my story. I can't even believe that I'm actually ahead of **Logan GC**, no offense, Dude! Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 22: Masters And Students

_Taipei November 19__th__ 1849 hours_

As people were walking through the streets of Taipei, two individuals were hiding within an abandoned karate dojo. One was a man with dark blue skin with golden horns, wearing a black sleeveless shirt over his torso and denim jeans. The other was shorter than him, somewhere at the age of thirteen, in dark red skin with golden horns as well. He wore a black jumpsuit. These two were Blue Devil and Kid Devil.

As Blue Devil looked out to the city, he sighed and turned to Kid Devil. "Edward, what do you think those people out there, in the world, see us as? Monsters, _actual_ devils?" he asked his partner sadly. Edward, who was practicing with a training dummy, turned to his mentor. "I don't know, Danny. We helped the Justice League back last month, and everyone didn't seem to mind how we looked to them." Edward pointed out. Blue Devil looked over to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Besides, there are some people who like us." He added on enthusiastically as a bright light shined through the night sky, revealing a blonde-haired girl with a navy-colored suit. Her mask covered up most of her head, revealing only her mouth, nose, and eyes. Her sleeves had six stars, three on each sleeve. She had a half top shirt with a star in the center, and wore red gloves. Her belt was also red and she wore shorts that were navy with white on the bottom. She also had red socks and navy shoes. Her eyes were dark-blue and she wielded a scythe-looking staff. This was Stargirl, a patriotic girl from the United States.

"Hello, Courtney." Edward said shyly. "Hi, Edward." She replied back. The two ran to each other and hugged. "Why are you always hiding?" Courtney asked concerned. Kid Devil turned away and sighed exasperatingly. "The people out there will see us as monsters. We don't want to be discriminated." He explained sadly. Courtney nodded her head in disagreement. "When I met you, you were no monster, but a nice guy." She reasoned with comforting words. "Everyone else just needs to see you and Blue Devil that way too." Blue Devil walked up to her. "Stargirl, we all might have helped the Justice League last month, but I seriously doubt that those heroes would allow us into their League." Blue Devil stated. Courtney scoffed. "You don't have to hide all the time. People _need_ to see who you really are. The League might not understand, but _Starkiller_ might." She reasoned. Blue Devil growled. "Starkiller would _never_ allow us to join him! He'll look down to us as monsters! I'm sorry." He exclaimed. Before Stargirl could counter, Edward stopped her. "My mentor's right. It's best that you leave before you make him angry." Kid Devil explained. The two of them then looked over to Blue Devil sharpening his trident. Courtney looked to Edward once more before heading towards the window. "I love you, you know." She said to Edward. Kid Devil sighed happily. "I know." He replied back calmly. With that, Stargirl left the building. Blue Devil then walked up to his partner. "No matter which way you look at it, we're _always_ monsters." He sighed sadly.

Just then, they both heard a voice come from the shadows. "Monster? That's such a negative word." Said a man. Both Devils turned to see a man with black hair, pale skin, and a black shirt and tan jeans with black boots. "I prefer 'Misunderstood Heroes'." Blue Devil kept his cool as Kid Devil grabbed his own trident. "Who are you?" Blue Devil asked coolly. The man, who was really the Son in disguise, smirked. "Race Mattock, Supernatural Combat Logistics Inc." the Son explained. Blue Devil signaled his partner to stand down, as they grew grins on their faces. "Hmm. A mercenary." Daniel stated. The Son sighed. "Again, negative. Power granter, enough for both of you to have." Kid Devil still stood violently against the mysterious man. "What do you want?" he asked suspiciously. The Son smirked again. "Well, you look like heroes who want to make a name for themselves." Blue Devil growled. "We did, when we helped the Justice League." The Son scoffed. "Acting as exterminators for a giant plant from the Botanical Garden? Very impressive, but I was thinking of new powers to grant you a chance to prove yourselves to the Justice League _and Starkiller_ themselves." Race suggested. Both Devils continued to listen. "How would you two like to be known as the best fighters of this planet? Be able to take down Starkiller?" the Son urged on. Blue Devil looked to him confusingly. "Defeat Starkiller? What are you talking about?" he questioned. Race chuckled and turned into his true form. "When you take this power, you'll thank me." He stated sinisterly.

At that moment, Stargirl returned to see Kid Devil again until she gasped at what was happening. There was the Son, in front of the two Devils. Laughing sinisterly, the Son struck them with Black Sith Lightning. Blue Devil and Kid Devil fell to the ground as they felt a painful transformation coming along. The Son looked down to them and blasted an insignia at them. The insignia on them depicted a black sun. Blue Devil screamed as he started to change. His blue skin turned to dark red with black tattooed striped. He grew a black vest with a mechanical belt. His legs turned from flesh to metal as his once yellow eyes turned to a harsh and scary shade of gold. "Darth Maul, rise!" the Son yelled. Stargirl suppressed the urge to shriek in horror as she saw Kid Devil's transformation begin. His clothing turned to pure, pitch black as he now had black pads, boots and a belt. His skin turned from red to gold as the number of his horns increased and grew sharper. He had black tattooed stripes on him as well, and his once red eyes turned to gold. "Savage Opress." The Son stated. Both Devils were now the most feared Sith Lords of all time. Blue Devil was now Darth Maul and Kid Devil was now his brother, Savage Opress. The Son grinned evilly. "With your new powers, you will find greater challenges, chances to prove yourselves worthy to the Justice League, and the opportunity to defeat Starkiller! Bring him to the Dark Side! Bring forth darkness and despair!" the Son ordered. Darth Maul growled. "We are brothers, the _true_ Sith Lords! We serve _no one!_" he stated. With that being said, they vanished.

As the Son was about to leave, he heard someone walking towards him. "What… have… you… done?" a girl asked angrily. "I simply gave them more power." The Son coolly replied. Stargirl raised her staff. "Turn them back!" Courtney ordered. The Son laughed and turned around, unsheathing his dagger. "They're better off now. Why should I? Will _you_, of all people, try to stop me?" he taunted. Angrily, Stargirl lunged at the Son, clashing her Cosmic Staff with his Dagger of Mortis. As the Son fought back, Stargirl grew nervous. _I can't win like this!_ She exclaimed mentally to herself. The Son grinned. "Of course. _No one_ can!" he quipped. Stargirl looked around her and shot into the air. As light exploded, the Son looked around. Stargirl had escaped, but he grinned sinisterly. "That will suffice for now." He said to himself. He then turned into a giant, black phoenix and flew away, laughing in the night.

_Mount Justice 1916 hours_

Wally placed his newest souvenir, which was a picture of Jason and Tora, up on the shelf of his Souvenir Room, next to the Shield of Darth Desolous, Shaak Ti, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and the Sith Stalker's lightsabers. He also had the helmet of the Sith Stalker. Wally looked to his newest souvenirs, satisfied with what he had. He then walked over to the living room, where the Team was. There, they were looking to their holocron collection. "Are we going to open up another one of them?" he asked curiously and excitedly, remembering how much good luck the messages sent them all the time. Galen chuckled. "I was just about to." He explained to the speedster. Jason looked in curiosity. "So, holocrons hold information of forgotten warrior heroes of the past?" he asked to Tora. "That's basically it." She happily replied back. They were both in love with each other ever since they met and now, they had more opportunities to be together. Jason only had to keep a low profile.

The Team watched in amazement as Galen disassembled a holocron and placed one of the special crystals inside of it. This was always a marvel to the Team. As Galen Force-levitated the selected holocron back on the ground, a hologram appeared. This time, it was a different Jedi. It was a female, yet not human. She was an alien, but not green like Yoda. This girl had light brown skin. She had no hair, but a strange tail-like hair design, fashioned in white with blue stripes, as well as light green scales. She had two lightsabers and a crimson shirt with a small hole in the middle. She also had a pink sash, as well as two pure red belts intersecting with one another. Her boots were also crimson, and she had black stockings with diamond holes that showed her skin. She had eight ruby armbands with dark red gauntlets that reached up to her elbows. There was also some sort of silk braid on her head. "She looks just like that alien we saw in your vision when we were chasing the Furies." Robin exclaimed. The alien girl started to speak.

"_Greetings, young Jedi. I am Ahsoka Tano, Togruta Jedi from the Planet Shili, and Padawan learner to Master Anakin Skywalker. I like to call him 'Skyguy'. If you are seeing this holocron recording, then you have decided to learn about Jedi apprenticeship._" Ahsoka started out. Robin and Wally both let out a wolf whistle. Zatanna shot an angry glare over to her boyfriend. Wally shrugged. "She is _hot!_" the speedster exclaimed. Artemis hit the back of his head with the palm of her hand and glared to him annoyingly. "Oh, grow up!" the archer said. M'gann whispered over to Galen. "I've never heard of 'Shili' or any alien called a 'Togruta'." She said to the Force-user. "I believe she is related to that woman we saw in Galen's visions." Kaldur deducted. They all continued to watch.

"_When a young and powerful Force-sensitive is discovered by a Jedi, they start out as Younglings, and they are brought to the Jedi Temple to start their training at an estimate of an age of four or five. After they prove themselves worthy to the Jedi, they are promoted to the rank of Padawan. A Padawan is the natural apprentice of the Jedi._" Ahsoka explained, as if she were a schoolteacher speaking to a class of kindergarteners. The Team continued to watch in awe and curiosity as Artemis looked to Galen. "_Padawans can be identified by the braid of their hair. For alien Jedi, or anyone grown hairless, they fashion their braids out of silk, beads or any other materials. If a great Jedi has taught you in the ways of the Force, then you are without a doubt their Padawan apprentice. Honestly, I'm still a Padawan myself._" The rest of the Team seemed to gape. "Why is she telling this to us, then?" Connor asked in confusion, but everyone just shushed him and continued to watch.

"_In order to be promoted to the rank of Jedi knight, you must pass all of the Jedi Trials. The Trial Of Skill tests your stamina to its full extent. The Trial Of Courage is when you either perform any battlefield heroics or single-handedly take down a Sith Lord. I've defeated a Sith Assassin, and yet I'm STILL at the Padawan rank. A Trial Of Flesh is exactly that. You must overcome great physical pain, hardship or loss of something extremely important to you. Sometimes the Jedi Order will blast directly to your skin to give you scars, which painfully, are accepted to pass. The Trial Of Spirit is when you have to face your biggest fear: yourself. You'll know you pass when you experience no mental pain. If you fail, you're mentally broken. If you fail all the Trials, you have to start over._" Ahsoka said calmly. This made everyone gulp. Galen looked over to Artemis again and then back to Ahsoka."_If you pass every trial, a knighting ceremony is held, and your master shears off your braid to proclaim your knighthood. Removing it on your own will prove nothing. I hope that this information helps my fellow current and future Jedi Padawans. Remember, apprenticeship is the first step to becoming a Jedi. Good luck, and May the Force be with you._" The young Jedi concluded, thus ending the message.

As the Team wondered about the message, Artemis looked to Galen, her eyes wide. Wally interrupted the moment and asked, "Were there _aliens_ at the time of the Jedi?" Galen shrugged it off before turning back to Artemis, who was smiling. "So, I'm your Jedi Apprentice, huh?" she asked curiously. "I guess so." Galen nodded. Artemis chuckled. "My own hair braid and five trials to pass." She said to herself out loud. Zatanna stood up and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you passed _all_ of them." Zatanna suggested. Artemis nodded. "I don't know. It feels like I haven't even passed any of them." The Archer said. M'gann then picked her up and redirected the archer to her room. "Let's at least get started on an awesome hair braid for you." The Martian stated enthusiastically. As Artemis nodded, they went off to M'gann's room for a hairdo. Galen looked over to her and sighed.

_Western Mongolia 1943 hours_

As an _Apache_ helicopter landed on top of a mountain, Ravager and Terra came out with Cheshire in tow. "Starkiller's getting more powerful _and_ more dangerous." Cheshire told the two younger girls. "It's about time Boba Fett tells us everything he knows about Jedi." Ravager stated. Terra nodded in agreement, as all three girls went inside to meet the Light. They were aware that Boba Fett was already there, as the _Slave I_ was already inside the indoor hangar bay. What they _didn't_ know was that two people stowed away on their helicopter. Darth Maul and Savage Opress emerged. "Come, brother." Maul said to Savage, who nodded.

Rose, Jocelyn and Jade all came across Boba Fett. "The Light's waiting for you." The Bounty Hunter explained. Cheshire sighed, nodded and walked in with the Bounty Hunter. Ravager and Terra were left to wait outside. Rose Wilson turned to Terra. "What do you think?" she asked nervously. Jocelyn sighed. "Every plan the Light made so far is to target Starkiller. This is important." Terra said, in which Ravager nodded in agreement. Just then, they felt something being pushed against their backs. They both put their hands up in surrender and gulped. "If you value your lives, then do as I say." A monstrous voice ordered the two, in which they nervously nodded. "I _demand_ an audience with the Light."

Inside the meeting room, Boba and Cheshire were briefing the Light in on what was going on so far. "My Probe Droids caught surveillance of Starkiller in Gotham. I deducted that he had family and/or friend there, but I was wrong. Batman found me, but I defeated him." The Bounty Hunter explained. Ra's al Ghul widened his eyes. "The Batman is impossible to defeat." He stated, but Cheshire shook her head in disagreement. "Boba Fett's armor in impenetrable, _and_ he had high-tech weaponry, therefore he gained an advantage over Batman." She explained. "What else is there to report?" Vandal Savage demanded. Cheshire's demeanor changed as she removed her mask. "An unknown man sent an assassin to kill the Team. He had powers like no other and I hardly escaped with my life." Cheshire explained further on.

Just then, before anyone could respond or move, Ravager and Terra came in with their hands behind their heads. Behind them were two horned men, both in different-colored skin. "What is the meaning of this?" Lex Luthor demanded to know. The red man spoke up. "We hear there is a well-worthy opponent for us to face in this petty organization." Darth Maul stated, causing Cheshire to examine him carefully. "What _are_ you?" she asked curiously. Savage Opress kicked the two hostage girls away. "_We_ are Sith Lords, Jedi dominators." The muscular man said. Cheshire raised an eyebrow. "Jedi? As in, rogue enemies of the state?" she asked in disbelief. Darth Maul growled. "You don't a single clue on what a Jedi is, do you?" he asked savagely. Cheshire backed away and placed her mask back on. "Jedi are guardians of peace. The Sith Lords crave death and demise, destruction and chaos, we rule over fear." Maul explained crudely. "What do you want?" Klarion demanded. As more assassins and cooperatives of the Light arrived, Darth Maul smiled. "We can help you to _dominate_ this world, leave it in dust!" Maul stated sinisterly, but Cheshire remained skeptical. "We already know about Jedi, yet you come in here uninvited and claim it all to be a _folly_? Starkiller is _already_ our major problem, and we don't _need_ _vigilantes_ on the winning team." Cheshire spat at the Sith Lords. Just then, she felt a lack of oxygen as Darth Maul raised his clenched hand into the air. As the assassins were about to attack, Boba Fett raised an arm. "Hold!" he ordered, as the assassins lowered their weapons.

Darth Maul grinned evilly, as well as Savage. "We never got to introduce ourselves. I am Darth Maul, Sith Master. _This_ is my apprentice and brother, Savage Opress." He introduced to the Light. "Doubt will only lead to failure. Who is this _Starkiller?_" he demanded furiously. Sportsmaster spoke up. "A Jedi!" he exclaimed. Queen Bee showed footage of Galen and Artemis together. "You're not the _only one_ with an apprentice, Maul." She quipped to him. "This girl, Artemis Crock, is _his_ apprentice." Darth Maul growled. "I demand _an army_. Our combined strength will _be rewarded_. This planet will be _yours to rule_." Darth Maul said, while holding a strangling Cheshire in his grasp and seeing the Light smile. "Starkiller, this _Force-pretender_ Artemis, and _all our_ enemies who _dare_ to _stand in our way_…" the Sith Lord went on while loosening his grip on Cheshire. "… Will _fall_!" With that being said, Maul dropped Cheshire, who was breathing and gasping for air.

Vandal Savage looked to members of the Light, and then looked back to the two Sith Lords. "After careful consideration, we will join you." The eternal man stated. "How do you _plan_ on getting Starkiller's attention?" Ocean Master questioned. "As I said before, _give me an army!_" he demanded cruelly. Boba Fett groaned. "The Light now _supports_ you with an army to command, but how will you get Starkiller's attention?" the Mandalorian questioned. Savage Opress smiled. "To get a Jedi's attention…" he started out, as Darth Maul walked up beside him. "… We attack the innocent. Men, women, and children alike." Deathstroke stepped up. "I know the perfect place." He stated sinisterly.

_World Conference Center, New York 2014 hours_

Deathstroke had the perfect plan. Since they needed innocents to attack, the World Conference in New York should suffice. Lex Luthor, along with Bruce Wayne, would be there. Lex would look like a hero in front of everyone, just like he did in Rhelasia. Darth Maul and Savage Opress approved of the plan, but there was something else at play.

As Queen Perdita of Vlatava, Tseng Dangun of South Rhelasia, Barack Obama of the United States, and many other world representatives entered a large meeting room, they all sat down and awaited the arrival of Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne, who were heading the meeting. Clark Kent and Lois Lane were also there; ready to report everything going on. Bruce Wayne first spoke up. "We have called this meeting of the world's representatives to discuss an important matter: the attacks on the multiple countries you sovereign over." The billionaire started out, with the world court muttering and gaping. Mercy stood by Lex Luthor as he sat down. "Lexcorp and Wayne Industries has decided to manufacture each country with weapons to protect them from the League of Shadows, and possibly other organizations." Luthor added on, with Clark and Lois writing down everything. Queen Perdita stood up angrily. "The Justice League is already working to solve who attempted to delay my surgical recovery, the prevention of Rhelasia from reunifying, _and_ the assassination attempts on Prime Minister Tseng, and yet all your _industries_ can do is provide us with _weapons_ instead of _answers_?" she questioned angrily. The rest of the Court stood up as well, sending their complaints. Lex Luthor gritted his teeth. "Lexcorp _provided_ Rhelasia with weaponry, _and_ Werner Vertigo was behind your murder." Luthor argued. Tseng stood up. "_You two_ are _hiding_ something!" he proclaimed. Barack Obama stood up. "The rivalry between your business is _still_ to be in question. The Secret Service _and_ Batman informed me that a Lexcorp bomb was planted on Mr. Wayne's plane. We need answers!" he demanded.

Just then, the walls broke down and the windows shattered. Terror Troopers and Shadow Assassins entered through the walls as Darth Maul and Savage Opress entered through the overhead window. "If you _all_ value your lives, _don't_ try to resist!" the Sith Lord demanded. Just like the plan, Luthor ordered Mercy to open fire at Darth Maul. As she fired at him, Darth Maul deflected the blast over to the wall. Lex Luthor gasped, as Darth Maul ran towards the secretary. Mercy was about to scream until Darth Maul's blade sliced her in half. In anger, Lex Luthor rose. "What the devil is going on?" he asked furiously. Savage then placed his blade at his neck. "We were never part of your plan, Luthor!" the apprentice yelled out loud. Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent, and everyone else turned to him. "To make sure this all goes right, a _single vision_ is _needed_: _my_ vision! You won't be the hero like you pretended to be in Taipei!" Darth Maul yelled to him. Angry glares were shot at Lex Luthor, and the Terror Troopers and Shadow Assassins turned fire on Deathstroke and Cheshire, causing them to run from the gunfire and jump out the window. A helicopter caught them, but the two Sith Warriors didn't mind. Darth Maul pointed his lightsaber towards a Secret Service Agent, bodyguards for Queen Perdita and Prime Minister Tseng, and a Lexcorp bodyguard. "Line up!" he ordered loudly. The four men did exactly that and lined up. "I want a message sent… to Starkiller!" he ordered everyone. "Until he arrives, _no one_ leaves." As Bruce and Clark were about to call for League reinforcements, but Darth Maul sensed this and crushed the devices. "Also, _no one_, make **ANY** calls!" he added on loudly. Iris West-Allen walked over to the Sith Lord. "W-w-we can s-s-send that m-m-message." She stuttered nervously. Maul growled, creeping the reporter out. "Do it." He ordered.

_Mount Justice 2032 hours_

As the Team was training, Galen waited for Artemis. _She's been in M'gann's room for a long time._ He thought to himself. Just then, Artemis approached. "Sorry." She said shyly. Galen looked to her. She had changed her hairstyle to have her own hair braid on the right side of her hair. "You look great!" the Force-user exclaimed. "Thanks." Artemis said, caressing her hair. As they were about to head to the training circle, Wolf ran up to them. "What's wrong, Boy?" he asked concerned. The rest of the Team stopped and ran to Wolf, who then began to run off. The Team started to follow, where Connor, M'gann, Tora and Jason were waiting for them. "What's the problem?" Galen asked. M'gann grabbed the remote and changed the channel on the television. "You need to see this." Connor exclaimed.

The Team stood shocked to see the ruination of the World Conference Building in New York. Cat Grant was in a state of shock. "Hello, everyone. We have just in o-o-o-on an ex-ex-ex-exclusive shout-out at the New York World Conference Building. T-t-t-take it a-a-a-away, Iris." She reported nervously. The camera then cut to Iris West-Allen, trembling. "T-t-thanks, Cat. This sh-sh-shout goes to S-s-s-s-Starkiller. Take it away, Mis-mis-mister Darth Maul, sir." She tremblingly said, as Denny changed the camera to show Darth Maul with the guards lined up. "Starkiller! I am Darth Maul, the _true_ Sith Lord! My apprentice, Savage Opress, and I have taken custody of _everyone_ at the World Conference Center! Come and _face_ me! If you don't comply within the next hour, _this_ will be the consequence for refusing _my challenge!_" the Sith Lord demanded. With that, everyone gasped as Darth Maul beheaded the four bodyguards, letting their headless body fall to the ground. "DO _NOT_ Keep me waiting, Jedi!" he demanded. Iris took the screen and gulped. "W-w-w-well f-f-folks, there you h-h-h-have it! A challenger for o-o-o-our Starkiller! Back to you, Cat!" she desperately shrieked. Cat Grant, who was trembling in fear, looked to the audience. "Please come Starkiller!" she said as calmly as she could.

Galen looked to the television in shock. As he was thinking of what to do, a memory entered his mind.

_Galen was in some sort of junkyard, with PROXY standing in front of him. He had his lightsaber activated. "__Shut down, PROXY! There is no one inside you that I haven't already defeated!" he warned his friend, but PROXY nodded in disagreement. "Give me some credit, Master. I have one module you've never seen: an enemy I've stored for years!" PROXY replied back. With that, he transformed into the exact same Sith Lord, Darth Maul, wielding a double-bladed lightsaber in his hands._

As the memory faded, Galen shook his head. "I've _faced_ this guy before." He exclaimed. "We know. We saw it." M'gann said, indicating that she used a psychic link before the Force-user spaced out. "What will you do?" Artemis asked worryingly. Everyone had avoided questions of the droid they saw in the vision and all waited for Galen to respond. "I'll go face him, it's the only way to stop the massacre." He told the Team. He then ran to the Zeta Tube. Artemis followed. "Not yet! We have to look into this." She reasoned. Galen nodded and activated a holocron. There was the holocron of an old man with dark hair. "Obi-Wan Kenobi." Galen exclaimed. Artemis gaped. "You _know_ him?" she asked in disbelief. Before anyone could respond, Kenobi started to speak.

"_From my years as a Jedi Knight, I have learned this: the Sith Warriors are persistent, they refuse to die. There can only be two: a master and an apprentice. Darth Maul and his brother, Savage Opress, are part of the Nightbrother clan of Dathomir. They're difficult to defeat, but Sith Warriors have weak spots. When you reach down into their greatest fears, you'll be able to connect with them. Also, Savage has a weak spot. If you kick his left knee hard enough, it will give away. There, you will only have one chance at hitting him. May the Force be with you. If you wish to activate this holocron again, you will find battle tactics._" The great Jedi negotiator instructed.

Galen looked to Artemis once more. "Let's go… my apprentice." Galen said to Artemis. She smiled. She knew that she was ready for this. Over time, she had practiced basic Force pushes and pulls. She was ready. The two then set off to New York. Before they left, Starkiller looked over to Kid Flash. "Wally, we'll need someone fast enough to rescue everyone." He ordered. Kid Flash nodded and the three went off. _Recognized Artemis B-0-7, Kid Flash B-0-3, Starkiller B-0-8_. The computer said.

_World Conference Center, New York 2116 hours_

After waiting nearly an hour, Darth Maul sighed sadistically. "Looks like your hero isn't coming after all." He said sinisterly to the World Court. "Time for a kill." He said to himself. Somehow, there was a voice inside of him saying, "_Don't do it!_" Darth Maul ignored this and activated his lightsaber. "Let's start with the _only_ child here, Queen Perdita!" he exclaimed. Perdita gasped in shock. With all of her bodyguards down, Perdita backed away and tried to reach for a gun. Darth Maul then grabbed her, causing her to shriek. "I hate queens so much! It will be such a pleasure to let out my anger on _you!_" he stated sadistically. "I'll _die_ for my country, then." She said heroically. Maul growled and prepared to stab her. Before the blade could reach the girl's chest, it was stopped.

Darth Maul looked in confusion. "That's far enough, Darth Maul!" Starkiller yelled out. Darth Maul dropped Perdita. The two Sith Warriors looked to see Starkiller, alone, placing his hand out in front of him. The Sith Lord then began to laugh. "_This?_ _This_ is all Earth has to offer? We are two, and you are no match for us both!" he exclaimed, as he and his brother activated their lightsabers. Galen chuckled. "Funny. _We're_ also two…" he quipped, as Artemis came out from behind him. Both of them had their lightsaber hilts ready. "… And _you_… are no match for _us both!_" she finished. "Our intentions are _strictly_ honorable, Sith Scum!" Galen added on. With that, Galen and Artemis activated their three lightsabers. Maul gasped, then chuckled. "So, masters _and_ students, together? _I'll_ enjoy this, Jedi!" Galen and Darth Maul stared each other down, as well as Artemis and Savage.

From a distance, Stargirl watched everything happening. "I have to stop this!" Courtney said to herself. But yet, she didn't know how.

As Iris regained her pride and courage, she could see great opportunity for her. "Denny, get this!" she ordered her cameraman. Denny raised his thumb as Iris started to call Cat. "Cat, it's me again! I've got a _huge_ story! No. It's not as terrorizing as the last call it's something _epic_! I'm starting to roll!" she said. She then turned to the camera. Denny was getting the start of the battle on camera.

As Perdita reached for one of the dropped guns, she fired it at Maul. Savage sensed it coming and redirected the bullet into the sky. With that as the signal to start, both warriors clashed with each other. Galen clashed with Darth Maul, for this was their second time fighting each other. Artemis and Savage, both apprentices, clashed head-on. Savage jumped over Artemis and Galen immediately attacked Maul. As this was all on the news, the two kept clashing. As the masters and apprentices fought each other in a flurry, they traded partners before switching back to their original opponents. Artemis twirled in the air as she fought Savage Opress in a Jar'Kai fury. Galen also jumped into the air to strike, but Maul countered with a Juyo attack. Galen struck at his side with a left hook lightsaber attack, but Maul twirled his lightsaber as Galen slid under his blade. Maul attempted a stab, but Galen kicked his thigh and Maul was forced onto the offensive. Artemis struck high at Savage Opress with her right lightsaber, but Savage grabbed her hand as she blocked his low knee strike with her left. Artemis tried to perform a roundhouse kick, but it only succeeded in angering the Zabrak. Artemis was then kneed in the stomach and knocked to the ground, getting disarmed in the process. She sent a surge of Force lightning towards Savage, disarming him as well. Savage growled and unsheathed his pike and attempted to stab her in the back. Galen sensed this coming and threw his lightsaber towards Savage, causing Maul to duck. Before his axe could reach Artemis, Galen's lightsaber knocked it out of his hands, giving Artemis enough time jump up and shoot an explosive arrow at the apprentice. No one knew that Savage's pike was thrown into the sky, and was caught by Stargirl.

Galen and Artemis continued to clash with the Sith Maser and Apprentice. While they were doing that, Kid Flash zoomed by and helped everyone up. "This way, people!" he ordered, trying to sound like Aqualad. Everyone ran out as Bruce and Clark ran away to change. Kid Flash then noticed the multiple Shadow Assassins and Terror Troopers aiming at him. Quickly, he whipped out his lightsabers and attacked them all. As they all dropped to the ground in pain, Kid Flash continued helping people escape the building.

Artemis Force-pulled her first lightsaber back towards her as her second one, along with Savage's were still in the air. Both used a basic Force-pull to grab a random lightsaber. Artemis grabbed Savage's double-bladed lightsaber as Savage grabbed Artemis'. Galen and Artemis stood side-by-side, as Maul and Opress did the same. They all yelled as they all struck with their lightsabers, but just then… _SHING!_

All four warriors gasped as a golden staff and a black axe blocked their attacks. There was Stargirl, standing between the Jedi Knights and the Sith Lords. Galen and Maul growled. "Get out of the way, girl!" they both yelled, but Courtney nodded no. "You have no idea what you're doing, Starkiller!" she spat to the Force-user. "Artemis, take the Sith Lords! _I'll_ take care of _her!_" he ordered. "Got it!" Artemis nodded, as she used her Jar'Kai techniques against the two Sith Lords. Galen went off to fight Stargirl.

Artemis swung high and low with her new double-bladed lightsaber and her first one, causing the two Sith Lords to dodge every single time. Savage attempted to strike low while Maul tried to dismember her arm. Using her three blades, Artemis blocked them all with her blades crossed at every strike. She started to sweep at the ground, and then sent Force lightning towards the Sith Lords. As they easily dodged and charged, Artemis jumped into the air with a perfect split and kicked them both.

Meanwhile, Galen and Stargirl were having a fight of their own. As Stargirl blasted him with her Cosmic Staff, Galen reflected it back at her. They both fell back to a safe distance away from each other. Galen levitated a piece of the wall towards her, but she slashed through it. The Force-user then levitated a table at her, but she slashed through that as well. As Galen levitated a large door towards her, she jumped and slashed through it. Galen looked up to her as she jumped down at him, blades him hand. They both clashed and Galen looked to her angrily. "Do you mind explaining yourself, girl?" he asked. Courtney growled. "My _name_ is _Stargirl_, and I can't let you hurt my boyfriend!" she exclaimed. Galen stood shocked and confused. "You're _boyfriend's_ a _Sith Lord!_" Starkiller exclaimed. With that, he disarmed her of her weapons. As he walked up to her, he was surprised to see her crying. Galen's eyed widened. "What's wrong?" he asked. Stargirl looked up to him. "Starkiller, those are no Sith Lords, they're Blue Devil and Kid Devil!" she stated. Starkiller gasped. "Let's go." He said to Courtney, Force-grabbing her weapons and returning them to her. They both started to run to Artemis, still fighting the Sith Warriors.

Artemis sent a light Force-push towards the two Sith Lords. She then ran down the hall to lure them away. "You want to see what I can _really_ do?" she quipped to them, activating her lightsabers. Both Sith Warriors growled and charged towards her. Maul clashed with her left blade as Savage clashed with her lower right. She held her blade against Maul before Savage regained his lightsaber, with Artemis getting her lightsaber back in the process. Savage twirled his lightsaber low as Artemis started to strike at the apprentice. As she clashed with Maul again, she kicked him away to face Savage. She clashed thrice with his double blades before kicking at his lower left knee. Seeing as how this wouldn't work, she swept low, making Savage jump. She then used both of her blades to defend her from Darth Maul. She swung at him with Jar'Kai and Vaapad fury. She sensed Savage trying to attack her from behind. With a quick reaction, she kicked him in the chest, and then kicked at his lower knee once again. She sliced a wire before attacking Darth Maul again. As both Sith Warriors clashed at her together, she blocked every blade and back flipped, deactivating her lightsabers in the process. As she jumped up and reactivated the lightsabers, she clashed with Savage before blasting Darth Maul away. As she kicked away Darth Maul, she twirled in a 360º spin and knocked Savage Opress off balance. He groaned angrily. Artemis kept clashing with him.

Darth Maul had had enough with Artemis. "Enough games, pretender!" he exclaimed. He then raised Artemis in the air with the Force and then slammed her into the wall, deactivating her lightsabers in the process. As Darth Maul prepared to strike at her, Artemis reactivated her lightsabers as both Sith Lords clashed their blades with hers. As she saw Savage Opress' left knee bent, she used the advice given by Kenobi and kicked it, causing him to give away and groan in pain. As Darth Maul looked to his brother worryingly, Artemis jumped into the air and curled herself up into a ball. Unleashing all the Force she had within her, she unleashed a powerful Force Repulse, knocking the Sith Warriors away. Artemis fell back to the ground, panting. "_Never_ do that _again_!" she scolded herself. Darth Maul and Savage Opress got up. "You will _die_, Padawan!" the Sith Lord exclaimed. As the two Sith Lords charged at her, she charged back.

Just then, Starkiller and Stargirl got in the way. Stargirl blocked the Sith Lords' blades and Starkiller blocked Artemis'. "What are you doing?" Artemis asked confusingly. The camera crew followed, wanting to get every single detail of the battle on camera. "These aren't Sith Lords, Artemis!" Starkiller explained. Artemis raised an eyebrow as Galen continued. "They're Blue Devil and Kid Devil!" Artemis' demeanor changed as she gasped in surprise. The camera crew, as well as everyone watching the battle gasped as well.

Courtney walked up to Savage Opress, who had her blade at her neck. "Back away, girl." He warned her violently. Stargirl furrowed her brow in disagreement and placed her soft hand on his rough face. "If you really _are_ a Sith Warrior, kill me." She ordered. Galen and Artemis waited to attack Savage should he strike down Stargirl. After ten seconds, Savage deactivated his lightsaber and embraced Stargirl. "You believe in me, even when I'm like _this._" He exclaimed happily. Stargirl smiled. Darth Maul still stood in rage. "Kill her, my apprentice!" he demanded, but Savage Opress had died. Kid Devil had been freed, but still had the body of the Sith Apprentice.

"Blue Devil, the only reason people look to us as monsters now, is because we're _acting_ like them." He explained to his mentor. Darth Maul growled. "I refuse to fight you, or take orders to kill." Kid Devil stated, tossing aside the lightsaber. Kid Flash caught it. "Souvenir!" he exclaimed. The insignia of the Black Sun disappeared on Savage, as he turned back into Kid Devil. Stargirl sobbed and ran to him. "Edward!" Courtney exclaimed happily. Darth Maul deactivated his lightsaber. Galen then walked up to him. "Blue Devil, you're no monster, you're a _hero_, with heart. You proved that when you helped the Flash in Taipei." Starkiller explained to him. Darth Maul stuttered. "Devils are _monsters_. Even if I _do_ turn back into Blue Devil, everyone will still see us as monsters." Blue Devil sighed, but a voice disagreed. "I _don't_." Prime Minister Tseng Dangun stated, coming out from behind the camera crew. Darth Maul tossed aside his lightsaber, in which Kid Flash caught it. "_Two_ souvenirs! Cool!" he stated, but everyone ignored him.

The Prime Minister stayed calm and walked up to Darth Maul. "I agree with your partner. You helped save Taipei last month, and you are _definitely_ a hero to us all." Darth Maul started to look away. Just as Batman and Superman arrived, Darth Maul looked up. "What if the Justice League won't accept me because of who I am?" he asked nervously. The Man of Steel flew over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll put you on a roster for additional members of the Justice League." Superman said calmly. Starkiller then walked up to him. "Focus on the life today instead of what will happen tomorrow." He wisely advised him. The Sith Lord thought for a moment before smiling. The insignia on him disappeared as well and he turned back into Blue Devil. "Thank you, Starkiller. You and Stargirl were right the whole time." He admitted. Tseng then walked up to him. "I always have a place for you as a fighter for Taipei and Rhelasia." He stated. "Thank you." Blue Devil gratefully said.

He then turned his attention to Starkiller. "If I am _not_ recruited into the Justice League, then please take up my partner into your Team." Blue Devil requested. Galen and Artemis nodded. "We'll make sure he enters at the right time. The Team's pretty much full." The Force-user stated, but Stargirl stepped up. "_I'd_ like to join too." She said. Batman acknowledged. "You helped these two realize their place in the world. We'll put your alignment into the Team into consideration." The Dark Knight said. Kid Devil and Stargirl smiled. "What will you do now?" Artemis asked. Kid Devil smiled. "I'm going to take Stargirl on a date, and we will both wait for the right opportunity to join your Team, Starkiller." He responded calmly. All was well.

_World Conference Center, New York 2146 hours_

Blue Devil smiled as he flew by Tseng's private jet back to Taipei. As Batman and Superman left to the Watchtower, Starkiller led Artemis and Kid Flash to the Zeta Tube until they were stopped yet again by Iris West-Allen. "Starkiller! Darth Maul addressed you by the word 'Jedi'. Is that a new insult? What is it? Also, he said that you and Artemis are a master and apprentice. What exactly does that mean?" she asked. Starkiller sighed. "The Jedi are an ancient race of heroes from the past. No one seems to remember them, but I'm the last of the Jedi. Artemis is my Padawan, my Jedi Apprentice. The Sith Warriors are warlords who want nothing but darkness and despair. To basically answer your question, I _am_ an honorable Jedi Knight." He responded. As Iris turned to Artemis for confirmation, she nodded. With a blur, the three heroes left.

_Mount Justice 2204 hours_

_Recognized Starkiller B-0-9, Artemis B-0-7, Kid Flash B-0-3_. The computer greeted the heroes. As they entered, the Team was waiting for them. "You're on the news!" the Boy Wonder exclaimed, as he pulled up footage of Channel 22, with Cat Grant at the News Studio.

"Earlier today, two savage warriors, identified as Sith Lords, held everyone hostage at the World Conference Center in New York. They claimed to be a master and apprentice, and demanded Starkiller show up. He revealed himself to be a Jedi, one of the ancient heroes of the forgotten past. Jedi are knights of peace, prosperity and justice, while Sith Lords want nothing more than death, darkness and despair. The two Sith Lords were known as Darth Maul, and his apprentice, also his brother, was Savage Opress. Starkiller has his own apprentice, Artemis. The two fought in the ways of the Force, a supernatural energy that binds the galaxy together. If it didn't exist, there would be no galaxy at all. The two Sith Warriors were actually Blue Devil and his partner, Kid Devil. American patriotic hero Stargirl claims that they were transformed into the Sith Warriors by a God-like being. Scientists and historians are looking into the history files and galactic research about their new finds. We are lucky to have such a great Jedi on the Justice League. This is Cat Grant, signing off."

The Team looked over to Galen and Artemis with happy faces. Kid Flash blurred up to Robin. "Three souvenirs!" the speedster exclaimed. As they both high-fived in the air, Galen and Artemis hugged. Robin then pulled up a video on the holo-screen. "Your battle is the number one hit on the Internet, too! They even titled it as 'The Duel Of The Fates'!" the Boy Wonder added on. "Congratulations." Aqualad complimented.

Meanwhile, the Son looked at Blue Devil and Kid Devil angrily from the sky. "They turn down the great power I offer them and they're happy?" he exclaimed angrily. "Enjoy your lives while you can. Darkness will soon spread over all!" with that, the Son took off into the air.

_Western Mongolia 2210 hours_

The Light met angrily with each other. "Darth Maul tricked me! He exposed me in front of everyone!" Lex Luthor stated angrily. "Something bigger is at play. I know that those Sith Warriors were killed years ago." Boba Fett said to the Light. "Does someone dare to interfere with us?" Ocean Master asked. "Whoever it is, they're not with us." Boba Fett stated dryly. "They are not of Light, but Darkness." Vandal Savage deducted. "Our meeting's adjourned, but when we next meet, I want Lord Vader to be present." With that being said, the Light was dismissed.

Well, Guys? What do you think? Darth Maul and Savage Opress on Earth _and_ they faced Starkiller. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan also appeared. Can you believe it? This chapter is a late birthday present to my little brother his birthday was yesterday. As usual, this event will coincide with **Logan GC's A New Destiny**. His newest chapter will be out later today. It will feature a special revelation. Do not ask me what it is! Anyways, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week!


	23. Away From It All

Hello once again, my fellow and faithful readers! This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, returning with another new chapter! Thank you, **Logan GC, Flaming Dragon, Izanagi God, Sonarkiller27, KINGREADER, Bkaa19, Jaykid1, prosper7593**, and many of the millions of **Guest** reviewers for reviewing and loving my story so much! It means so much, thanks! **Flaming Dragon**, I will try my best to make some slow chapters. In fact, this chapter will be one of them. Thanks for requesting that. I actually agree that **Logan GC** and me are getting too much into the action. **Prosper7593**, I will have to talk with **Logan GC** about Vader discovering about the beings of Mortis. **Sonarkiller27**, your idea sounds awesome! It would definitely be a great tie-in for Wonder Girl prior to Young Justice: Invasion. I'll have to talk with **Logan GC** about that as well. I'll try to have chapters that can focus on less action and more on what will happen outside of missions. Without further adieu, here's Chapter 23. Enjoy!

Chapter 23: Away From It All

_Mount Justice November 19__th__ 2216 hours_

Artemis unsheathed her lightsabers and stood in a Jar'Kai ready position. At that moment, the training remote attacked. Artemis ran across the training circle, dodging and back flipping to avoid the blasts. She started to walk forwards towards the remote, swinging her lightsabers in Niman defense. As she drew nearer, the training remote shot at her, but she crossed both her blades to perfectly reflect the blast back at it. As she was about to deactivate her lightsabers, a yellow and red blur dashed behind her. With quick reflexes, Artemis turned around and stepped back.

She looked around for anyone. Without a warning, she turned and clashed head-on with Kid Flash. "You're going to have to try a lot harder than that!" the archer quipped. "I'm not alone." Kid Flash quipped back, as Aqualad, Miss Martian and Ice stood ready with their lightsabers. "You're outnumbered." Aqualad stated, as they all started to close in on the archer apprentice. Artemis hissed silently and waited for everyone to attack. Aqualad struck first with a low strike, which Artemis blocked. When she saw M'gann coming in to attack, she reversed the grip on her left lightsaber and held her blade, along with Kaldur's. Kid Flash and Tora attacked at her right, but Artemis blocked their blades with her remaining lightsaber. Seeing the odds, M'gann chuckled. "Are you ready to give up yet?" she asked snippily. "Not quite yet." Artemis replied confidently. With that, she closed her eyes and vanished. The Team gasped. As they all stood ready with their lightsabers, something disarmed them. As soon as the lightsabers were out of the way, Artemis reappeared at a distance away from them. Smiling, she deactivated her lightsabers and sheathed them.

Tora started to clap. "How'd you pull that off?" she asked incredulously. Artemis chuckled. "Galen taught me a technique called the Force Cloak. I can disappear from the eyes of others by manipulating light and sound waves. Basically, I'm invisible to the naked eye." She explained. "Can _Galen_ do that?" M'gann asked curiously. Artemis once again chuckled. "While we were training once, he pulled that trick off on me and I've been practicing it ever since." Wally then blurred over. "Where _is_ Galen, anyway, as well as everyone else?" he asked. Jason flew over and sighed. "_I'm_ here, but the you need to see what just came on the news." He stated.

Aqualad activated the holo-screen and a news report of Iris West-Allen came on. "Breaking news. Ever since the attack of the Sith Lords known as Darth Maul and Savage Opress, Starkiller and Batman have had the National Security pass down a governmental law stating that anyone with a red lightsaber can be identified as a Sith Warrior, as well as harsh yellow eyes. National Security advises that if anyone sees a person with any of these details, he or she must report this to the nearest authorities, either it be the Justice League, Starkiller's Team, the Police, or anyone with authority over the law. This is Iris West-Allen, signing off. Have a good night." The news reporter said.

Artemis furrowed her brow. "So, wait. The only reason that Robin, Superboy and Zatanna aren't here is because they have red lightsabers themselves?" she asked. "That's basically it." Aqualad replied. Artemis sighed. "I'll go see how he's doing." She said, heading towards his room.

Galen was at his desk, looking to the lightsaber hilts the rest of the Team gave to him to modify. "This is one bloody pain in the derriere." He complained to himself. It was bad enough he had to modify the hilts to suit the Team's needs, but it was even worse that he had to replace the crystals inside of the lightsabers. The Team watched him, which made him extremely uncomfortable. He sighed and then turned his head to the Team. "Please, if you have any requests on what colors you want your lightsabers to be, please write them down and I'll try my best to get it done." He asked politely but stressfully. "Got it." The Boy Wonder said, taking out a piece of paper and pencil. Robin wrote down something on the paper and passed it onto Connor, who wrote down his commission and then passed it onto Zatanna, who wrote down her request. Feeling finished and satisfied with their answers, Robin gave it to Galen. Galen looked over the paper and sighed. "Robin, you want black?" he asked confusingly. The Boy Wonder nodded as Galen kept reading on. "Connor, you chose to have purple?" the Force-user asked to Connor, who nodded in acknowledgement. Zatanna gulped, hoping that she didn't write down a bad request. As Galen read the sheet of paper, he chuckled. "For all this time, I thought that _this_ color would be hated by everyone. Silver it is, Zatanna, silver it is." He stated, making Zatanna smile.

"Now, about the modifications you wanted." Galen added on. As the Team was about to tell them their requests on the modifications of their lightsabers, Artemis walked in, leaning on the doorway and looking to Galen. "Ahem." She said, as she cleared her throat. The Team looked to her confusingly. "Can I speak with Galen, _alone_?" she asked. The Team nodded in respect and walked out. Galen smiled to Artemis, as she smiled back. "What do you want to talk about, Artemis?" Galen asked confusingly, as he went to work on the lightsabers for the Team. Artemis sighed playfully as she walked behind Galen and placed her hands around him. "Gal, we've been working too much." She said stressfully as she embraced her master. Galen chuckled. "Well, we _are_ heroes, so it's pretty much natural." He replied back, working on the lightsabers. Artemis groaned and released her hold on him. She then walked up in front of him and sat on his desk. Galen took notice of this and smiled. "What I'm trying to say here, Galen, is that we need to take things slow, get away from the action once in a while." She explained. Galen raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked, not knowing where the conversation was leading.

Artemis chuckled. "What I'm _saying_ is that we should hang out more often." She explained. Galen tried to comprehend what she was saying. "You mean, like go on a date?" he asked, in which Artemis happily nodded yes. Galen thought for a moment and chuckled. "Okay, Artemis. What do you have in mind?" he asked. Artemis smiled and met him face to face. "There's a nice restaurant downtown we can go to." She suggested. Galen smiled. "I can put aside my work for now." He stated. Artemis grinned, now knowing that she would enjoy this.

_Mount Justice 2225 hours_

The restaurant that Artemis wanted to go to wasn't all that fancy, but it was decent. The Team didn't mind that Galen was taking a break; they just went off on their own. "I've got a get-together at my old school anyways. I'll be gone for a while." Robin said to the Team, leaving the Cave to his old school in Gotham. As the three left to their respective places, Jason and Tora looked to each other. "Let's go." Jason said. Tora nodded, in which Aqualad took notice. "Where are you going?" he asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. Tora chuckled. "Ever since the Sith Warriors appeared, scientists have been trying to figure out a way to counter them." She explained happily. "Professor Mal Augustus at STAR Labs thinks he's seen sightings of Sith Warriors. We're going there to meet him." Jason added. With five members of the Team out of the Cave, everyone else was just left to train.

The restaurant Artemis wanted to go was somewhat close to the Hall of Justice and Happy Harbor High. It was called 'Champions'. Galen and Artemis entered the restaurant. "Table for two." Artemis asked. The headwaiter nodded and went up to see which tables were available. As they waited, Galen saw a news report on television. There was Starkiller and Artemis, stopping the robbery of an armored truck. Galen knocked off one robber while Artemis bound the other two with grappling arrows. Artemis groaned. "Oh, truck." She said to herself. Galen cursed silently to himself. He sighed and then turned to a head waitress. "Can I look at the menu?" he asked. "Of course." She said politely and then went to get a menu.

_Gotham City 2231 hours_

Dick Grayson entered the middle school with his usual shades on and looked around. _Good memories, good memories_. He thought to himself. Just then, a girl walked up next to him, wearing similar clothing to Grayson, only with a tube top under her brown jacket. Dick chuckled in surprise. "Rosalyn? Rosalyn Wilson?" he asked happily. Rosalyn smiled. "It's been a while, Richard." She said happily. Both of their smiled disappeared as Dick changed the subject. "Lovely weather." He said dully. Rosalyn nodded. "You know, a robin never flies too far from his nest." She said. The young Grayson chuckled. "That's because he was sheltered by a bat." He quipped. Rosalyn smiled. "Good, I know it's you now." She said gratefully. "Should we share notes now?" she asked on, but Dick shook his head. "Too compromised." He reminded her. They both nodded and walked out of the gymnasium. "Let me show you my old classroom." He told Rosalyn, as they both headed towards a classroom.

Dick walked up to a classroom and Rosalyn followed. When they entered the room, there was Jocelyn, waiting for them. Jocelyn stepped up. "Let's get down to business." She said. Dick nodded. "What do you know on the Shadow's side?" he asked. Rose stepped up. "A Bounty Hunter arrived. He knows a lot about Starkiller and Jedi." She replied. The young Grayson raised an eyebrow. "A Bounty Hunter? Who is he? Is it Lobo? What does this guy know about Jedi?" he asked. Jocelyn stepped up and spoke this time. "His name is Boba Fett. He's dealt with Jedi before. He claims that they're rogues and killers, but then, this Sith Lord named Darth Maul came in and told us that they're peacekeepers. We don't even know where this Darth Maul came from." She exclaimed. Robin stood surprised. "Wait. So you _weren't_ the ones who sent those two to challenge Galen, _or_ send the Sith Assassin to our HQ?" he asked confusingly. Terra nodded no. "So, the Sith Warriors aren't with your organization?" he asked more thoroughly. "We tried to relay some info to you earlier this month, but we were interrupted." Rose said calmly as she stepped up. Robin sighed and nodded. "Very well, thanks. It's best that we always keep this a secret until the time comes." Everyone agreed, and they all went their separate ways.

_Happy Harbor STAR Labs 2242 hours_

Jason and Tora entered STAR Labs without making a sound. Since Jason's parents worked there, he had an all-access pass to enter STAR Labs whenever he needed to. "Professor Augustus? Are you here?" Jason asked. Just then, a red light shone. Jason and Tora were about to call the Cave for reinforcements until the lights came on. There was a man in a black lab coat and an asthma breather in his pocket. He was bald and he had a black beard. "Sorry about that." The professor said. "You must be Jason Rusch, and she must be your friend, Tora." He added on politely. "I am Professor Mal Augustus." Jason shook his hand. "I have information on the Sith Warriors that have appeared over the weeks. Come with me." He said kindly. With that, the three headed into his lab.

_Happy Harbor Champions Restaurant 2244 hours_

Galen and Artemis had their table outside of the restaurant, somewhere far from the televisions and posters about Starkiller. Artemis took a sip of her Coca-Cola and smiled to Galen. "What do you think?" she asked her master. Galen drank his Pepsi Soda and smiled. "It's going well so far." He said happily. As Artemis smiled, a chef came with their main dish. The chef smiled and introduced them to their food. "Chicken Marsala, lobsters, buffalo wings, mashed potatoes, Caesar Salad, almond beans, sautéed greens with garlic, spaghetti and gourmet hamburgers." Chef Baxter said. Galen smiled to Artemis and waited for her to do the same, but she frowned. "I won't have enough to pay for all of this." She exclaimed anxiously. Baxter smiled. "Do not worry, it has been paid by Starkiller. He came by a while back and gave his regards to Galen Marek and Artemis Crock." The Italian chef said. As soon as he placed the food down on the table, he left. Artemis grinned to Galen, who whistled in innocence. "My treat." He said playfully. Artemis chuckled and raised her cup. "Destiny must have brought us together." She proclaimed. Galen raised his cup as well and smiled. "It must have, either destiny or the Force." He replied back. Artemis giggled. "A toast, to destiny." She said. "To destiny." Galen replied, as they both made the toast and lightly hit their cups together.

As soon as they started to eat, a concert near by played music. Beyoncé Knowles stepped up on stage as the audience cheered. The cheering subsided as soon as she spoke into the microphone. "Hello, everyone. As you know, I am Beyoncé, and we _all_ know that the reason we're all here today isn't just because of my concert." She announced. The audience went silent, unbeknownst about what she was going to say next. "If it weren't for the heroic efforts of the Justice League and Starkiller, this country, as well as the world, might not even exist. I'm about to perform a song as a tribute to them all." The audience started to cheer, and Galen and Artemis smiled. "I now sing 'Proud To Be An American: Justice League Version'." She announced proudly. The audience roared with thunderous applause as the music started to play.

_If tomorrow all the things were gone_

_That I'd worked for all my life_

_And I had to start again_

_With just my family by my side_

_I'd thank my lucky stars, to be livin' here today_

_Caus' the flag still stands for freedom_

_And they can't take that away_

As she sang, the audience started to clap to the rhythm, in which Galen and Artemis did the same. "Let me guess, Starkiller did this too?" the archer quipped. Galen chuckled. "I'm honestly as surprised as you are. I thought _you_ arranged this." He said honestly. Artemis laughed as continued to eat and look back to Beyoncé.

_And I'm proud to be an American_

_The Justice League can keep us free_

_And I won't forget the men who died who gave that right to me_

_I'll gladly stand up next to them to ensure their right of way_

_Caus' there is no doubt I love this land_

_God bless the USA!_

As she sang, the audience cheered and went wild. Galen and Artemis clapped at the performance as they started to eat the spaghetti. As they started to swallow the opposite ends of the spaghetti, they realized they were about to kiss. They smiled and cut the spaghetti, stood up and danced to the music.

_From Superman of Metropolis, to Batman's Gotham City_

_Green Lantern, Flash, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman of the shining sea_

_Martian Manhunter, and now we have, Starkiller the Great_

_There's a pride in every hero's heart_

_And it's time to make a change_

As Galen and Artemis danced to the smooth music, the two leaned into each other and their foreheads touched.

_I am proud to be an American_

_By the Justice League, we're free_

_I won't forget the heroes' pride_

_The ones who let us see that there is justice everywhere, all we need to do is believe_

_Long Live the Justice League_

_God bless the USA!_

_I'm so proud to be an American_

_Where at least I know I'm free_

_And I won't forget the men who died, and who gave that right to me_

_I'll gladly stand up next to you to defend her still today_

_Caus' there is no doubt I love this land_

_God bless the USA!_

As the song finished up, the audience went wild. Galen and Artemis cheered for the outstanding performance. As Galen laughed, Artemis chuckled and embraced Galen. They hugged for who knows how long and embraced both themselves and the moment.

_Mount Justice 2316 hours_

Galen and Artemis returned to the Cave, where the Team was training. Robin returned through the Zeta Tube. M'gann saw Galen and Artemis and smiled. She flew over to them. "So, how was the date?" she asked. "It was great." Galen replied. Wally looked over. For once, he wasn't jealous. _I'll have my own girl sometime_. He thought to himself. Artemis looked around and lifted an eyebrow. "Where's Jason and Tora?" she asked curiously. Kaldur walked up to them. "They just called. They're coming back with information on the Sith Warriors." He informed them.

_Happy Harbor 2317 hours_

Jason, Tora and Professor Augustus walked to the bus stop together. "Here is everything about the Sith Occurrences." Mal said to them, handing over some papers. There were pictures of multiple Sith Warriors, one of them wore black armor and had a helmet with a vertically shaped visor. The picture of him was circled. "Thank you, Professor Augustus." Tora gratefully said. The professor nodded and chuckled. "You're welcome, anything for the sake of all things good." He said. As the bus came, Jason looked to Tora and nodded. "We have to go now, but thanks again." Jason said. Mal nodded happily as he watched the two leave.

On the bus, Jason and Tora walked to the backdoor emergency exit. The Zeta Tube greeted them as they left to the Cave. _Recognized Ice B-0-9, Firestorm B-1-0_. With that, the two kids left in a flash.

The professor looked to the bus happily. As soon as it was out of range, he chuckled evilly. He walked over to his motorcycle and looked into the rearview mirror. "Everything has been set in motion." He informed someone. As Mal looked into the mirror, the Son appeared in the glass and chuckled. "Very well. Good job, _Darth Malgus_." He stated evilly. Mal Augustus chuckled as his eyes turned yellow and his chest lit up in crimson red. A Sith Holocron appeared and engulfed light around his entire body. It was then that he grew black metal armor with a mechanical chest plate. Both of his hands had futuristic gauntlets and he had a clawed lightsaber hilt on his belt. He had some kind of triangular shaped mouth guard and his skin was pure white. "By the Sith Order, let there be darkness." Darth Malgus proclaimed. With that, he reverted back into Mal Augustus and drove away.

Well guys, there you have it. This is one of the many rare chapters I write with slow and steadiness. The 'Proud To Be An American' song is a different version I came up with. It sounded good when I typed it, so please like it. Also, I assure you, Darth Malgus will play a major part in my story. If you do not understand why Mal Augustus is Darth Malgus, then look carefully at his name I chose. **Mal** Au**gus**tus. I hope you understand. I had such a difficulty writing this up because I didn't have the drive or inspiration to do it earlier, but I do now. Please, as always, feel free to review and give me suggestions and ideas because I honestly run out of those once in a while. I will also try to Private Message some of you, so please, review, rate, and comment. This event, like many others, will tie in and coincide with **Logan GC's A New Destiny**. His newest chapter should be out tonight with a special guest in it. If he tells me that some things have changed and he won't be able to upload the new chapter tonight, I'll tell you. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off for now. Have a great week, everyone!


	24. Meta Brawl

Hello once again, my faithful readers! This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, signing back on with another new chapter for your delight. I would like to thank **Logan GC, Flaming Dragon, Izanagi God, Sonarkiller27, KINGREADER, Bkaa19, Jaykid1, prosper7593**, and many of the millions of **Guest** reviewers for reviewing and loving my story so much, especially the new reviewer, **KrautYank**! It means so much, thanks! Now, time for the questions to be answered: **Burning Phoenix**, I'm surprised you like my story so much, thanks! I can see that you're a girl, so I'll _try_ to throw in a good word for you to **Flaming Dragon**. A bit awkward, but I'll try. You have a crush, **Flaming Dragon**. What do you say to that? Also, **KrautYank**, I assure you, **Logan GC** and I plan to have the Rebel Alliance and Kota make an appearance, we promise you that. Now, this chapter is a request made by **Sonarkiller27**, only **Logan GC** thought it would be a bit too early for Galen to meet Boba Fett face to face, so I added in a bit of a twist. Now, here's Chapter 24, for **Sonarkiller27**, for being one of many of my greatest supporters. Enjoy!

Chapter 24: Meta Brawl

_Mount Justice November 20__th__ 1416 hours_

The Team watches Artemis train with the training remote in amazement as she does it all while blinded. "I still have to admit, that's awesome!" Chloe Sullivan exclaimed to the Team. She had recently learned about the Zeta Tubes and the secrets of the Justice League, as well as the existence of the Team. She was allowed by Batman to know about this, but she couldn't exactly go into combat. She might have genius skills enough to hack the League technology, but she has no experience on the field. Aqualad asked her if she ever needed a codename. She only replied that she would later come up with one when she thinks of it, but for now, she was amused at the way Starkiller taught the Team how to fight in his way of combat.

Chloe gaped. "Galen knows _more_ about combat than any of you?" she asked in disbelief. They all nodded as Black Canary stepped up. "The whole Team has their own lightsabers, and he trains them to use the swords properly." She explained. Chloe pondered. "I wish _I_ had one." She said to herself. All of a sudden, the Zeta Tube lit up, as a woman entered. The computer quickly recognized her. _Recognized Wonder Woman 0-3_. The computer said as Wonder Woman entered the Cave. Dinah smiled at this. "You called me here to show me something that would be interesting to me, Canary. What is it?" the Amazonian asked impatiently. Black Canary redirected her eyes to Artemis, training with her lightsabers against the training remote. Diana pointed to her. "Is this what _Starkiller_ is teaching the Team?" she asked. Black Canary smiled and chuckled. "It pretty much is." She exclaimed.

Just then, Galen entered with lightsaber hilts. He walked up to Robin, Superboy, Zatanna and Black Canary. "Here are your lightsabers." He told them politely. Robin, Connor and Zatanna were impressed. All their lightsabers used to have red crystals, but they requested Galen to modify them to suit their needs and to have different colored crystals, due to governmental law that anyone with a red lightsaber is a Sith Warrior. Robin's crystals were now black, Connor's blue, and to Galen's surprise and happiness, Zatanna's crystals were silver. Galen then walked over to Tora and Jason. "Here are _your_ new lightsabers as well." He said. Tora decided to give up her lightsaber pike and just use a simple lightsaber instead. Just like her first, her new lightsaber had a blue crystal. Jason had a lightsaber with a yellow crystal. Galen smiled as he saw the Team with satisfaction on their faces. He walked over to Black Canary. Before he could speak to her, he turned to Wonder Woman and smiled.

"Wonder Woman. It's an honor to finally meet you." He stated politely. The Amazonian princess smiled. "The honor's all mine. I've heard a lot of great things about you, Starkiller." She replied back. Galen chuckled. "Thank you. Somehow, I remember meeting another princess before you." He stated. Diana raised an eyebrow, wondering what he meant. Galen then turned back to Black Canary. "_This_ is your lightsaber." He told the training instructor. Black Canary smiled, looking to the lightsaber pike she was given. It now had a black crystal in it, as it had a blue one before.

Wonder Woman cleared her throat, getting the Jedi's attention. "Black Canary called me here because she said you have some warrior skills." She explained. Galen raised an eyebrow. "If that's so, then may I demonstrate some of my lightsaber techniques for you?" he asked politely. The Amazon Warrior chuckled. "Let's see you fight your best student." She quipped. Starkiller chuckled and sighed. "Artemis, M'gann, Zatanna and Ice are all very skilled." He pointed out. "Then let's see the Great Starkiller fight against the women." She stated. All the girls looked over and smiled, as well as Galen.

Soon, Galen was in uniform in the center of the training circle. All the girls were surrounding him, ready to activate their lightsabers. Wonder Woman, Black Canary and the Team all watched in amusement. Galen unsheathed his hilt and activated it, placing himself in his usual Reverse Shien stance. Wonder Woman grinned. "Is there a reason he fights like that, or does he _know_ that he won't win like that?" she asked. Aqualad stepped up. "That's Reverse Shien, his lightsaber fighting specialty. He never uses a lightsaber form besides that." He explained. The girls all activated their lightsabers and waited. Galen also waited for someone to make the first move. After ten seconds of waiting, Zatanna and M'gann ran up to him and clashed. Galen clashed against the three blades as Ice started to charge towards him. Galen jumped into the air to avoid the shot, but Zatanna trampled him, knocking his lightsaber out of reach. Before she had the chance to behead him, Galen used the Force to grab his lightsaber and block the x-crossed lightsaber blades. As they both struggled to gain momentum over each other, Galen threw her off, causing the word 'failure' to float next to her. He then sensed an invisible M'gann attempting a surprise attack on him. Galen chuckled and performed a Force-push into the air. M'gann shrieked as she got out of stealth mode, being knocked to the ground with the word 'failure' hanging over her.

Tora ran up to him and slashed randomly at him. Galen sighed. "Have I taught you girls _anything_?" he asked playfully. With that, he Force-pushed Ice outside of the training circle and looked to Artemis, the last one standing. The two smiled to each other before clashing. Artemis struck high with her left lightsaber and low with her right. Galen blocked both of these attacks and struck at her head. Artemis parried and countered with a low strike. As Galen was forced to duck from a decapitation attack, Artemis swung at him even more. She was forced onto the offense when Galen started using Juyo strikes. Before Starkiller could land a hit on her, she Force-pushed him away. Galen was pushed back several feet before running towards her and using Ataru strikes while Artemis used Niman attacks. Wonder Woman watched the two Jedi fight in a flurry. _He may be good just yet_. She thought to herself.

Galen then disarmed Artemis of her left lightsaber before clashing again with the lightsaber she had left. Blue and green blades crossed multiple times as Galen and Artemis fought. "This is for disarming me!" Artemis quipped to Galen, knocking his lightsaber out of his hands. The Team gasped as Galen charged head-on towards the archer. Before she could react, Galen kicked the lightsaber out of her hands. Artemis ran to attack, but Galen tripped her. Galen called back his lightsaber and was about to strike down at Artemis until Artemis grabbed her lightsaber back as well. As the two continued to fight in a blur, Galen's Reverse Shien attack met Artemis' Ataru strike. With the two in a standoff, Galen extended his left hand towards Artemis, in which she did the same. Wonder Woman watched in more amusement as the two Force-pushed against each other. With both Force powers at equal strength, Galen and Artemis were sent flying out of the training circle. As the girls got back up and prepared to attack Galen, Black Canary screamed.

The battle was over. "That's quite enough for me to see." Wonder Woman ordered. The five of them acknowledged and deactivated their lightsabers. Diana flew up to Galen. "Considering the strength you've shown, I'd like you to come to my island for a special assignment." Galen's eyes widened. "What would _that_ be?" he asked, furrowing his brow and brushing off the dirt from his shoulder. Wonder Woman smiled. "Considering you've trained Artemis well, I need you two to come to Themiscyira to oversee the training of our warriors. Cassandra Sandsmark is one of them. Her training is… _lacking_ somewhat, and if you're _that_ good with a lightsaber, then you and your apprentice are _just_ what we need to get the girls into a good shape for fighting." She explained. Galen stood confused and furrowed his brow as Artemis walked up to him. "Whatever happened to the rule of 'no men allowed'?" Artemis questioned, raising an eyebrow. The League, as well as the members of the Team, all knew that Themyscira had a strict rule for no male to set foot on the island. "My mother gave me permission to bring Starkiller to the island after word spread of his heroic actions." Wonder Woman explained. Galen and Artemis looked to each other for about two minutes before turning back to Wonder Woman. "We'll do it." The Force-user stated. Diana smiled. "Come on, then." She said, as the master and apprentice followed her through the Zeta Tube.

_Themyscira 1442 hours_

Wonder Woman led Galen and Artemis across the island of Themyscira. Galen watched in amazement of how many female warriors there were. They all had either a sword or a spear as a weapon for attack and a shield for defense. "This island is _meant_ for war!" he exclaimed. Wonder Woman smiled. "For generations, the Amazonians have been trained for warfare. Each female is the daughter of a powerful god or goddess. We all grew up being trained in combat." She explained. The three then came across a woman with a white robe and golden accessories. Diana and Artemis bowed down, and when Galen saw this, he bowed down as well.

"Mother, this is Starkiller, the Jedi Knight." Diana introduced her mother to Galen. The woman smiled. "Hello, Starkiller. I am Hippolyta, overseer of all on Themyscira. We have been told great things about the great Jedi known as Starkiller and his apprentice, Artemis." She said. Galen nodded. "It is with great respect to be here on an important matter." Galen said calmly. Hippolyta walked down from her chair to the Jedi. "Cassandra has been training for weeks to fight. Her match is about to begin." She explained. Artemis raised an eyebrow and looked up to the queen of the island. "_Match?_" she asked in confusion. Hippolyta nodded. Wonder Woman looked up. "Mother, who is she fighting?" Diana asked worryingly. Hippolyta looked down to her daughter. "Aresia has been selected to fight her." Hippolyta said calmly. Galen and Artemis looked to each other in confusion, but Wonder Woman shot up. "Aresia is a champion! She'll _kill_ Cassie!" Diana exclaimed. Hippolyta frowned. "I'm sorry, my daughter, but the Themyscirian Council has made up their minds. Aresia is to fight Cassandra." Hippolyta said sadly. Wonder Woman sighed. "Let's go watch, then." She said sadly. Hippolyta sighed and nodded, as she walked towards the arena with the three in tow.

As the four sat down at the arena, Galen whispered to Wonder Woman. "What's so bad about this Aresia person?" he asked. Diana tensed up. "She's a champion. She has a massive winning streak and fights fair, but she's always aggressive and arrogant." The Amazon Warrior explained angrily. Before anyone could respond, horns sounded off and two women stepped out. There was a woman with blonde, golden hair with golden armlets. She wore a white suit with golden lining. Galen didn't need to know who this was, for everyone stated the obvious when the name 'Aresia!' was chanted. From the other side, another girl with a similar appearance emerged. Everyone chanted 'Cassandra!' the minute she came out. Both of the girls were armed with a sword and shield. They both walked up to each other and made a sword salute to each other. Athena, the goddess of war, sounded them off. With the signal off, the two girls began to fight.

Galen and Artemis watched in amusement. "Cassie's a skilled fighter." Galen exclaimed. Wonder Woman continued to watch in silence. Cassandra struck low at Aresia, but she blocked it with her shield. They engaged in a sword fight and fought in a flurry. As Cassandra struck at Aresia once again, Aresia ducked and as everyone gasped, she sliced the sword in two. Cassandra was left with nothing but a shield as she defended herself from Aresia. The Amazonian aggressively fought her way through the defense and knocked the shield away. Aresia raised her sword to Cassandra's neck. "Do it." Cassandra said. Aresia nodded in disagreement and threw her weapons away. The Amazonians went wild, as they knew that Aresia had won once again. Aresia helped Cassandra to her feet and they both smiled to each other. Galen and Artemis smiled as well.

_Themyscira 1506 hours_

Aresia had been called to talk to Athena, who wasn't so pleased with the battle. "I'm telling you, Athena, I didn't do it! I won, fair and square." Aresia protested, but Athena nodded in disagreement. "Fury, here, has shown me what she had seen prior to the battle." The goddess, Fury entered with a crystal ball. Aresia gasped when she saw someone who looked like her, sabotaging Cassandra's weapons. "If her weapons hadn't broken, then she'd have won." Fury explained. Aresia was dumbstruck. "That's not me! Cassie and I are best friends, I would never–!" she stated, but was interrupted. "My crystal ball never lies." Fury said. Athena walked up to Aresia and stripped her of her golden helmet. "You fight without honor, Aresia! You are never fighting again!" Athena exclaimed. Aresia hyperventilated in anger. "I'll get to the bottom of this. I _always_ win! Aresia the Fury _always_ wins!" Aresia stated. With that, Aresia stormed out of the grand hall angrily.

When she reached her home, she kicked a wall in anger, making a mark. As she cursed to herself, a man walked up behind her. He was wearing a leather coat and had a fedora in his hand. "Did you win today, Aresia?" he asked happily, looking to his hat. Aresia turned around and sighed. "Sorry, no comments." She apologized sadly. The man groaned. "Yeah, I heard about what happened. I hear you lost it all." He stated. Aresia stood surprised. "_I_ just heard, how would _you_ hear?" she asked curiously. The man furrowed his brow. "Oh, that's not important. You see what is important… is this." He said sinisterly, showing a video recorder in his fedora. Aresia raised an eyebrow as the device turned on. She gaped at what she saw. There, was the same footage that Fury and Athena showed to her earlier. Only, there was a girl who looked nothing like her! She started to stutter. "That's not me. What did you–?" she asked the man, before realizing what happened as she saw a smirk grow on his face. "You set me up!" she exclaimed. Angrily, she walked towards him. "Give me that video!" she demanded, but the man placed his fedora to his chest and then back. The device was gone! Aresia stood surprised. She then started to smile. "Oh, I see. How much do you want?" she asked, trying to bribe the man with all the gold in Themyscira. The man started to nod no. "Oh, no, no, no, no. No, I don't want your money, Aresia. See, my name is Charlie Feathers. I run a little tournament called the Meta Brawl." Aresia started to widen her eyes. "See, no rings, no rules, no refs. It's kind of like… life that way. If you win the tournament, you get the video. If you lose…" Charlie began, as Aresia started to listen. He then chuckled. "Well, ha-ha, you don't want to lose." Aresia started to tense up. "No deal. I don't fight without honor. I want my life." She stated. Charlie furrowed his brow. "If you want your life, you've got to fight." He stated. Aresia thought for a moment before growling at Charlie. "Okay, maybe I'll start with _you_!" she said angrily, walking towards him. "Give me that video!" she demanded. Charlie backed away, laughing. "Whoa!" he yelled.

As if on cue, a tall man clad in black armor jumped down from the house and landed in between the two. Darth Malgus cracked his neck and gave Aresia a glare, as Charlie walked up behind the Sith Lord. Aresia raised an eyebrow, trying to cover her shock. "Am I supposed to be impressed?" she asked. Charlie smirked. "Seeing is believing." He quipped. Darth Malgus cracked his neck again and activated his red lightsaber. Two Sith Troopers came out of nowhere and activated theirs as well. Aresia jumped back in shock as she watched the scene. As one of the troopers charged towards Malgus, he grabbed the man and kicked the second one away. Aresia gasped as he slashed the trooper in the face and threw him off the edge of the island, letting out a scream. She gasped even more when she saw the armored man extend his blade at a jumping Sith Trooper, killing him immediately. Aresia stood both shocked and impressed. Charlie walked up beside her and chuckled. "I still get a kick out of that." He stated jokingly, before coming back to his senses. "_Anyway_, if you fight, then that kind of power can be yours." He explained. Aresia didn't know that Charlie was really the Son in disguise, but the Dark Side clouded her. She thought for a moment before turning back to him. "I still get my life?" she asked anxiously. The Son, still under the name of Charlie, nodded. "You fight, your life returns." He said. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a red holocron. It shimmered as he handed it to Aresia. "Are you in?" he asked. All Aresia could do was grin evilly.

Meanwhile, Wonder Woman entered the training hall. "Cassie? Cassandra, are you here?" she yelled. Galen and Artemis followed, worried about how she was dealing with her loss. As they entered a massive room, Galen saw Cassandra slashing angrily at the wall. Wonder Woman flew towards her. "Cassie! _Calm down!_" she ordered calmly. Cassandra sighed. "Sorry, Diana. I just… I just thought that after all my time of training for this moment, I'd be ready." She explained sadly. Diana redirected her to a bench as they sat down. "I know that this must be difficult for you, but you tried your best." Wonder Woman said. Cassie looked to her sadly, and then her demeanor changed as she turned to Galen and Artemis. Her eyes began to widen in excitement. "Is that–?" she started out, but her question was answered when Wonder Woman nodded happily. Cassandra shrieked as she flew towards Galen excitedly. "Starkiller! I have heard _so much_ about you!" she exclaimed. Galen smiled. "That's good to know." He simply replied. Cassandra then looked over to Artemis. "_You're_ his apprentice, Artemis!" she squealed. The archer nodded as Cassandra cleared her throat and put herself together. "I am Cassandra Sandsmark, half-daughter of Zeus." She introduced herself. Starkiller nodded. "I'm here to help you." He explained. Cassie took a deep breath and nodded. "Where do we start?" she asked. Galen grinned and stood in the middle of the training hall. "Tell me, what rumors have been spread about me?" he asked curiously. Cassie chuckled. "You're a great Jedi Warrior with inhuman strength." She said. Galen chuckled. "My strength isn't everything that makes me great." He explained. Cassandra looked to him confusingly. Galen then got into a fighting stance. "We start out with the basics." He said. Cassandra looked to Artemis and Wonder Woman, who both nodded happily. Cassie sighed and walked up to him. She got into a fighting stance and stood ready. She started to huff and jump up and down. She struck at Galen first with a low hook, but Galen dodged it and swept her off of her feet. As Cassie looked up, Galen smiled. "Rule number 1 in combat: _Never_ let your guard down." Cassandra sighed and smiled as Galen extended a hand to help her up. As she was brought up back onto her feet, Galen flipped her over back on the ground. She groaned and looked up. Galen chuckled. "Rule number 2: your enemy will_ never_ play nice." He instructed. With that, Cassandra roundhouse kicked him to the ground. "I'll keep that in mind." She quipped snippily. Wonder Woman smiled, now knowing that Cassandra's training was starting to progress.

Galen and Artemis helped Cassandra train a lot. Remembering the lessons from Black Canary, Galen was able to help her in hand-to-hand combat skills. Artemis helped her with her marksmanship and accuracy by teaching her how to be patient. Galen and Artemis both helped her in combat skills with all kinds of weapons: swords, shields, spears, javelins, and mostly every weapon on the island that the Amazonians use. All the time, Cassandra wanted action, but the two told her to wait for it. Finally, she got her chance, as it got time for Cassandra to learn the one thing she always wanted to learn ever since she heard of Starkiller: lightsaber combat.

The three went outside to have an open area to fight in. Diana watched in interest. As Artemis tossed Cassie one of her lightsabers, she stood ready to fight. They had no idea that Aresia was watching them from the shadows. As she watched them all activate the lightsabers, Aresia silently took out the red Sith Holocron she was given. It shimmered in front of her as her chest glowed as well. "Darth Traya." She said silently. As she placed the holocron inside of her chest, her body began to change.

Cassie was thrown off by an attack from Galen. Galen pointed his lightsaber to her. "Are you going to take a nap while you're down there?" he asked. Furiously, Cassie sprang up and charged at him. As he pointed his blade to her neck, she stopped. She then knocked it aside with the blade she was given and when the blade was pointed to her neck again, she kicked his hand aside. As they clashed, Galen thrust while Cassandra knocked his blade aside and attacked wildly and gracefully. As Galen swirled her around with his blade, she struck at him while facing backwards. Galen grabbed her blade and pressed his hilt onto her head. He then threw her into Artemis, who hid behind the Amazonian. As Galen slashed towards Cassandra, she got out of the way and Artemis threw him off. She knelt down and allowed Cassie to roll over her back to attack again. Before she could land an attack, Galen threw her off with the Force. "I'm training you to win, not to wear yourself out." Starkiller explained. "A fighter with persistence needs to make every shot count." He instructed. Cassie nodded and stood still. As Galen thrust his blade towards her, Cassandra stood on her left hand while blocking the blade with the lightsaber on her right. She then performed a roundhouse kick at Galen's chest, knocking him back. As Galen got back up, Cassandra prepared to attack again if he struck back. Instead of fighting, Galen smiled. "You're learning pretty fast." The Jedi stated. Cassandra beamed with pride.

Just then, Galen turned around. Cassandra looked to Artemis with a confused face. Artemis shrugged it off. Just then, she turned as well. "Do you sense that, Artemis?" Galen asked his apprentice. "Yeah." Artemis replied back. Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow and flew down. "What is it?" the Amazon Warrior asked. Galen reactivated his lightsaber, as well as Artemis. Cassandra was about to throw Artemis's second lightsaber back to the archer, but she held up her hand. "Keep it. If there's trouble coming, then we'll need an extra blade in hand." She said. Galen looked over to a large boulder at the bottom of the mountain and looked to Artemis. They knew that the mysterious disturbance was coming from behind the rock. "Show yourself!" Starkiller demanded. At that moment, a woman stepped out. She had a black cloak on and white hair. Her skin was pale and the cloak covered her entire body. She had a lightsaber hilt in hand and even though her hair was white, she was in her teens. The hood had covered her eyes as the four heroes gasped. "Are you Starkiller?" the woman asked curiously. Galen held his position. "What's it to you?" he asked back. The girl cackled. "_I_ am Darth Traya, Sith Lord of Sight beyond Sight." Traya introduced herself. Artemis held her ground as well. "What do you want?" she asked angrily. Traya chuckled. "If I take down Starkiller, then _I_ win the Meta Brawl." She explained lustfully. Galen raised an eyebrow. "What's the Meta Brawl?" he asked confusingly. Traya cursed quietly and ignored the question. "Let's start Round 1." She announced. As Galen continued to look confused, Traya charged towards him. She activated her violet lightsaber at struck. Galen didn't see this coming and didn't have time to block. The lightsaber blade was about to reach him until Cassie stuck out her sword and saved him.

Traya looked to the side and saw Cassandra. She gasped. "Cassie!" she exclaimed. Cassandra ignored her and threw off her blade. "I've heard of you, Sith Monster!" she exclaimed. She had no idea that Traya was really Aresia. Hearing this, Aresia started to feel hurt. "How _dare_ you call me a monster!" she yelled, charging fiercely at Cassie. Cassie blocked as Traya's rage started to take her down. As soon as they got to a safe distance away from each other, Traya shot out Sith Lightning. Cassandra used the lightsaber blade to block it. "Try harder." He quipped calmly. As Tray stood ready in a Makashi stance, Cassandra spun her lightsaber and charged towards her. As Traya blocked her high attack, Cassie blocked her low one. Their blades bounced off of each other as they struck in a series of high and low slashes. Cassie was forced onto her feet when Tray brought her blade down onto her. Cassie pressed off and slashed down in a sweep, but Traya jumped up. "Cassie, Cassie, Cassie. You disappoint me." Traya taunted. Cassandra tensed up, as Wonder Woman stood ready to charge. "The Jedi hold you in such high esteem." Cassie charged at her again, but Traya slashed first. Wonder Woman flew into her, but Traya stopped her with the Force and threw her aside. Cassandra twirled around at struck at Traya. They were then placed into a blade lock. "Surely you could do better!" Traya exclaimed. Cassie groaned and twirled again. As she attempted to hit her back, Traya blocked it and placed their blades to the ground. Artemis waited to shoot an arrow as Cassie and Traya locked blades with each other again. As they tried to gain momentum over each other, Traya struck at her left shoulder. As she fell, Traya struck at her left knee, sending her to the ground. Artemis gasped and ran towards the two. As Traya was about to bring her blade unto her, Artemis got in the way. Traya smirked. "Brave of you, girl." She complimented. While this was going on, Cassandra struggled to grab the fallen lightsaber. "But I would've thought you'd have learned not to mess with Sith Lords." Traya went on. Cassandra grabbed the lightsaber hilt and looked to Artemis. "I _am_ a slow learner." She quipped. She broke off the lock and backed away. "Artemis!" Cassandra yelled, throwing her the second lightsaber. Artemis nodded and threw out both of her crossbows and her longbow. Galen grabbed one of the crossbows while Wonder Woman grabbed the other. Cassie regained her strength and grabbed the longbow. Traya was surrounded, with all four heroes aiming a weapon at her. Artemis had two lightsabers, Galen held a lightsaber and a crossbow, and Wonder Woman held a crossbow as Cassandra aimed the longbow. Traya chuckled as Galen and Artemis ran towards her, with the two Amazonians shooting arrows.

Meanwhile, on the nearby mountain, a man started to walk towards the scene. There were two lightsaber hilts on his belt, and his gauntlets, as well as his chest armor, were bronze. There were two belts on his waist, intersecting with one another and being held by a silver ring in the center. He had black pads and his cloak was pure brown, with his black boots being covered. He wore a mask with red lining and a vertical eye visor. He walked over to the edge of the mountain and saw the battle. Galen clashed with Traya as Artemis tried to behead her. Traya broke off and clashed with Artemis' crossed blades. "Interesting." The man said. No one could see him, for he was using the Force Cloak technique. "Very interesting." He added on.

Wonder Woman looked over to Cassandra. "Together!" they both exclaimed. As Galen and Artemis both clashed with Traya, they broke off. Traya looked in confusion as Diana and Cassandra both shot arrows at her cloak, nailing her to the ground. Galen and Artemis stood side by side; both prepared to shoot force lightning at her. Before any of them could do that, Traya shrieked at them, letting out a Force-scream. Galen and Artemis rolled to the side, as the scream hit the top of the nearby mountain.

The man watching the battle then looked up to the sky, where the rocks from the mountain started to fall. He could see the debris falling down onto him, yet he did nothing. Only when a large rock fell on him was when he kicked at it. The rock still fell on him, but no one noticed the damage.

Galen and Artemis continued to clash with Traya as they backed her away to the edge of the island. Wonder Woman and Cassandra followed. Galen lunged Force lightning at Traya, who easily dodged the attack. What she didn't see coming was Artemis, disarming her of her lightsaber. It fell into the ocean as Galen and Artemis ran in front of her. Wonder Woman and Cassie shot twin arrows at Traya, hitting her shoulders. As the Sith Lord groaned in pain, Galen and Artemis shot their lightning at her. She let out a scream as she fell into the ocean. The four looked down, hoping that they finished off Darth Traya for good. Their smiles of confidence faded away when they saw Traya floating. She grabbed her lightsaber and levitated up to them. "That will suffice for now." She told them. Galen and Artemis stood ready to fight again until Traya laughed. "Next time we meet, it will be Round Two." She stated. With that, she flew off. Galen and Artemis looked to each other with confused and worried faces. Wonder Woman and Cassie did the same. Just who was she?

_Themyscira 1601 hours_

Galen, Artemis and Wonder Woman watched happily as Cassandra fought Athena. Though Athena was skilled in warfare and strategic, Cassandra was now much stronger than before. As Cassandra knocked away Athena's weapons, she knocked the goddess to the ground. Athena smiled. "Starkiller really _did_ help you with your combat skills." She exclaimed. Cassandra nodded as she helped Athena up. Cassandra flew up to Galen and did a bear hug on him. Galen gasped. "Thank you, Galen." She said thankfully. Starkiller smiled and hugged back. He then released her from the hug and patted her on the shoulder. "You're going to make a fine warrior one day, Cassie." He complimented her. Cassandra smiled. "When the time comes, you'll have a place of your own on our Team." Artemis stated. Cassandra's smile grew. Wonder Woman chuckled. "Time to go, you two." She told the two teens. They nodded and walked over to a cave, where the Zeta Tube was. Wonder Woman looked to Cassandra one last time and patted her on the head. "You're one girl of wonder, Cassie. A practical Wonder Girl." She said. Cassie smiled and hugged her, in which she smiled back. As they released each other, Cassandra and Athena watched Diana fly off to the Zeta Tube. Cassie smiled. "In the future, I'll be one of you." She said happily to herself.

Meanwhile, back at the mountain, the masked man looked to the heroes and smirked. He removed the Sith Holocron from his chest and turned into a teenage boy. He had an asthma breather and he looked Japanese. His hair was black with red streaks on his front bangs. He wore a crimson jacket with a green shirt underneath. He had a black belt with a silver buckle and denim jeans along with black combat boots. He looked to his Marine Corp. badge and then took out his breather. He puffed into it and then sighed. "Starkiller." He said to himself. The mask he wore as the Sith Lord floated next to him. "Dary mes zuti pagal jis veek? Mes must zudyti jis." The mask asked in the ancient Sith Language. The boy nodded his head in disagreement. "No. It's a bit too early to do so." He replied. The mask groaned. "Raiden, dovanoti jiso gresme kiia Earth." The mask reminded. Raiden chuckled. "It's best that we find him, before he finds _us_." He quipped. He then grabbed the mask and placed it in his pocket. "They won't need to know who I am." He told the mask. "Who I am is not important, my message _is_." He finished up. With that, he walked away from the rubble and looked back to the rock, the same rock that he had kicked before. There was the engraving of the same mask he wore. "So says the Sith Lord, _Darth Revan_." Raiden concluded as he walked off. Behind him, the rock crumbled into dust.

Well, guys. What did you think? This was one of the chapters that took me the longest to write. Also, Darth Traya _and_ Darth Revan are now active! What will happen next? I assure you, it will all be explained in my later chapters. Also, here are the translations of the Sith Language:

Dary mes zuti pagal jis veek? Mes must zudyti jis. = Do we go after him soon? We must kill him.

Raiden, dovanoti jiso gresme kiia Earth. = Raiden, remember how much of a threat he is to Earth

**Sonarkiller27**, I hope you liked it. **Logan GC** said that Boba Fett meeting Galen would be too early, so I decided to use your idea, only with a twist. I hope you liked it. This is for you, for being such a great supporter. Please review and tell me what you think of this. I'm always keen to hear from reviewers. This event, as well as many others, will coincide with **Logan GC's A New Destiny**. Chapter 21 of **Logan GC's A New Destiny** should be out later this week. Please wait for it, as I plan to have the next chapter of my story uploaded tomorrow or later this week as well. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week!


	25. Hunted And Gathered

Hello once again, my faithful and fellow readers. **SuperHeroTimeFan** is back with another chapter. Thank you to **Logan GC, Flaming Dragon, Izanagi God, Sonarkiller27, KINGREADER, Bkaa19, Jaykid1, prosper7593**, and many of the millions of **Guest** reviewers for reviewing and loving my story so much, especially the new reviewer, **KrautYank**! Your support means so much to me! Thank you all. **Flaming Dragon**, I believe **Logan GC** will handle Rocket's arrival. If he doesn't, then I'll try to ask him if I can type up how she gets on the Team, but it's pretty much self-explanatory how she got there in "Usual Suspects". Also, **Sonarkiller27** thank you for your compliments. I may have to think about Galen facing the original Furies of Planet Apocalypse. **Commander950**, Darth Revan will definitely have a major role in my story, I promise you that, but I'm not so sure about the Jedi Exile. I'll have to think about it. Also, **The Christian Jedi**, pray tell what 'error' you found in my story. I saw none at all. **Logan GC** and me will have to talk it over. This chapter will be special because it will feature an extremely dangerous villain from the Star Wars universe. **Prosper7593** and I talked about having this chapter and after **Logan GC** gave his approval, I finally get the chance to do it. Without further adieu, here's Chapter 25. Enjoy!

Chapter 25: Hunted And Gathered

_Yellowstone National Park November 20__th__ 1632 hours_

The Son looked all around at what used to be T.O. Morrow's lab. It was now his personal headquarters. There were Sith Holocrons everywhere, each with the essence of a Sith Lord from the next dimension. As the Son waited on his metal throne for Darth Malgus, he looked to his dagger. The Dagger of Mortis was a powerful weapon, capable of destroying either his father or his sister. _Sister reeks of light_. The Son thought to himself disgustedly. Just then, the Son heard someone enter the room. Darth Malgus came in and bowed down before the Son. "At ease, Lord Malgus." The Son ordered. Malgus acknowledged and removed the Sith Holocron from his chest. As he stood up, he reverted back into his human form, Mal Augustus. "I return, my lord." Malgus said to the Son, who smiled. "Good. Lord Malgus, I would like you to meet my newest recruit." He said, as Mal looked up to the Son. "Who is it?" Malgus asked curiously. The Son smiled and looked behind him.

As Mal looked around, a girl stepped out of the shadows. She looked somewhere around the age of twenty-one. She had blonde hair and she wore a black shirt, covered with a white scarf covered with a grey jacket. She wore torn denim jeans and had black flats. Mal scoffed. "Who are you?" he asked incredulously. The girl scoffed and stepped up. "Allison Jane Votsky, AJV for short." She introduced herself to the far more experienced Sith Lord. Seeing his eyebrow raise, Allison chuckled. "Sith Alias: Asajj Ventress." She explained. She then showed him the red Sith Holocron she was given. Mal scoffed once again. "Your story?" he asked. Allison grew a wide grin on her face.

_Four hours, thirty-two minutes earlier…_

_Blüdhaven November 20__th__ 0000 hours_

_Allison stood in a warehouse. She was on the phone with someone and was surrounded with boxes full of Styrofoam. She was trying to scam someone into giving her money for a so-called multi-purpose phone, which was actually just a broken cellphone. As she heard a doubtful voice coming from the caller, she clicked her tongue in disagreement. "No, no, no. These babies are flying off the shelves." She stated. She then heard a questioning, condescending tone from the caller. "You know what? Do yourself a favor: go to the website, and check the sales figures. Alright?" she asked. She grinned as she looked over to the boxes. The words 'B-Link Camera' and 'Gag Website' were labeled on it. She chuckled. "Kids, they love these things." She reasoned. As she heard another questioning tone, she scoffed. "Of course, man, I-it's got everything, dude. It's-it's got e-mail, web link, text messaging and even video phone." She lied calmly. As she was saying this, she toyed around with one of the phones. All of a sudden, it broke. Allison stuttered, trying to fix it and talk to her caller. "Uh, also with two-way radio, and all that good stuff, yeah." She lied again, giving up and throwing away the broken phone. She then started to speak straight. "It's the coolest gadget in years, okay? I swear." She stated. The customer asked for the payment, but Allison clicked her tongue. "Now, you'd expect a form of dis-quality to go for, you know, like forty bucks wholesale anywhere else. I just happen to have a warehouse full of these things." She stated, as she turned around. There she was, in an empty warehouse. There was nothing but trashcans and ladders. "And because you're a friend of mine, Grayson, I'll try to cut you a deal, so if you want to pick up, say, ten thousand, I'd be willing to share off maybe, thirty or thirty five–" she said, but was soon cut off._

_Allison saw a man out the window with a flashlight. He struggled to get the door open, but he couldn't. Allison gulped and spoke back to the person on the phone, which was actually Richard Grayson. "Hey, do me a favor. Just hang on a quick second. I hear my secretary calling me." She lied nervously. As she saw the silhouette of the policeman, she cursed to herself before looking around for an exit. She could see the emergency exit, but she had to hang up on Richard. "Hey, man. Something really big just came up, and I need to go, like now. So, if you want to send a check for twenty grand, with that pedal box address I gave you, those babies are yours! All right? Peace out!" she said, hanging up on Richard._

_Allison started to run towards the exit and kicked the door open. When she got out, Allison ran to her bike and put on her helmet. As she started her motorcycle, a black van got in the way. Out came a man with a blue business suit and a black tie. His eyes were yellow and he had pure white skin. "Excuse me? Miss Votsky?" he asked her. Allison flipped the visor up and came up with an excuse for the person she thought was a government official. "I'm sorry, sir. My-my name's not Votsky. I-It's Underhill." She lied stressfully. "You must have me confused with some other girl." The mysterious man raised his arm up in surrender. "It's alright, I'm not a cop." He reassured her. He then put his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat. "Actually, I was hoping to talk to you about a sales position." Allison sighed and started to remove her helmet, as well as straighten up her hair. She turned to see if anyone else was there before turning back. "To be honest with you, pal, this really isn't the best time right now." She admitted. The man sighed. "Well, I could call a cop." He said playfully with her. Allison groaned._

"_Indulge me. One question." The man said, in which Allison started to listen. "Can you convince a person to do something completely against their nature?" he asked sinisterly. Allie raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "Something like that's got to pay pretty well." She replied. The Son in disguise smirked. "If you could convince a group of children to wage an all out war, I'll…" he said before chuckling. "I'll give you the world." Allison laughed her guts out and caught her breath after laughing for five minutes straight. "You know, I could sell life preservers in the desert, alright? That's not the problem. This world is really not doing any fun for me right now." She stated snippily. The man sighed. "I see." He said before speaking up again. "I wasn't clear. Not… this world." He explained. Allison's eyes widened as the man turned into the Son and made everything around them change. Allie gasped, as they were no longer on Earth, but a desert-like area with markets all around. The Son gestured his hand towards many signs. "Illegal sales, Black Market. This is a criminal underworld." The Son said. Allison grinned sinisterly. "I could make a profit here!" she exclaimed. The Son snickered and handed her a red pyramid-looking device. As it glowed in her hands, everything around them started to change back. The Son stood up to her, now much taller than her and with a more demonic appearance. "You can rule… the world." He reiterated. Allison smirked and looked to her new device one last time._

_Present Day_

_Yellowstone National Park November 20__th__ 1637 hours_

Mal scoffed at the story Allison just told him. "What do you feel when you have all that power?" he asked curiously. Allie chuckled. "I feel like I was practically _born_ to have it." She replied. Once again, Mal scoffed. "There's a reason the Son chose us in particular." Augustus explained. Allison widened her eyes and started to listen. "That other world the Son showed you? It's _full_ of people with our exact DNA. It means that only _we four_ can use the holocrons given to us." Allie chuckled. "I saw Traya and Revan. They're blind to the Son's plan." She quipped. The Son chuckled. "I like you already, Asajj." The demon spoke. The Son then transformed the area they were in into the Cave, where the Sith Stalker attacked the Team. Allie watched in amusement as she saw the Team use their lightsabers to take down Lord Starkiller. Allison smirked. "Let me guess: _these_ are the kids you want me to take care of?" she asked snippily. The Son smiled. "Yes." He simply replied. Allie clicked her tongue. "Seems pretty much like a suicide job rather than a battle." She stated. The Son growled. "Explain." He ordered angrily. Malgus looked to Allison as she started to speak. "Too many kids with too many lightsabers." She explained. Mal prepared to activate his lightsaber on her if the Son ever ordered him to do so. Instead, the Son smiled sinisterly.

"You seem to be right, Ventress." He stated. Mal sheathed his lightsaber hilt and watched the Son walk towards some robotic parts. "There used to be a cybernetic warrior named Grievous." He told his two Sith Apprentices. "He is a Jedi killer. I'll resurrect him to help fight off the Team." The two apprentices smiled. The Son spread his arms around and blasted at some random robotic parts. The parts then levitated into the air and started to take shape. Multiple parts started to form into silver droids with grey cloaks over them. They each had a red circle on their chests and wielded long, metal staffs. There were about fifteen of these droids. Other robotic components began to form into red droids. They looked similar to the silver ones, except they had helmets and yellow eyes. Their chests also had red orbs in the center and instead of staffs; they had two lightsaber hilts on their belts. There were about fifteen of them as well, making a total of thirty droids. Mal and Allison gaped in wonder as the last of the mechanical parts started to take shape. Allison started to cover her mouth in disgust, as this one grew organs, a heart, yellow eyes and a brain. Silver pieces of metal began to cover these human parts and form a body. A stream of red blood started to pour into him. The legs looked like claws and the arms had twelve fingers, six on each hand. There were cracks on the legs and arms, looking as if they could separate. He wore a cloak like the other droids, and he had a belt full of lightsabers, somewhere over four. As a skeletal mask was placed onto his face, he growled and looked around.

The strange cyborg looked confused. "Where am I?" he asked confusingly. He then heard the Son chuckle evilly. "Welcome back to the land of the living, General." The Son greeted him. Grievous turned to see him. "Who are you?" he asked suspiciously. The Son smiled. "_I_ am the Son of Darkness. I was the one who was able to bring you back to life from your death at the hands of Obi-Wan Kenobi." He explained. General Grievous growled. "_Where_ are the Jedi?" he demanded. The Son laughed. "They are all but extinct. Darth Sidious and his Sith Apprentice, Darth Vader, killed them all." Grievous growled in anger and looked to the two Sith Apprentices. "These are _your_ apprentices, I assume?" he wondered, in which Mal and Allison nodded yes. General Grievous continued to roar in anger until the Son cackled. "Hunting and killing Jedi might have ben a hobby of yours, General, but there's still a way to continue being a hunter." Grievous looked to him in confusion. "Tell me." He demanded calmly. The Son laughed and brought up past footage of the Team, along with Starkiller, fighting against the Sith Stalker. "Jedi!" General Grievous exclaimed angrily. He then laughed, but it was added in with a cough. "Jedi Scum." He cursed. The Son nodded in disagreement. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no. The kids with lightsabers are just Jedi pretenders, all part of a Team. General, the _real_ Jedi are _these_ two." The Son stated, pointing to Galen and Artemis. "Jedi who use Sith Powers." Grievous stated. "Who _is_ he?" he asked. The Son chuckled. "He is Starkiller, and his apprentice is Artemis." The Son explained, pointing his finger to the Force-user and the archer. Grievous looked over to the Son, who was now laughing. "You are _still_ a general, Grievous. Only _now_, you are free to hunt Jedi to your heart's desire."

Grievous laughed evilly. As usual, his laugh was interrupted by a cough. Grievous started to think. "In order to hunt down this _Team_, I'll need two things." The Son raised an eyebrow. "Tell me, I'll offer you _anything_." He stated. The general smiled. This was going to be a good hunt.

_Mount Justice 1700 hours_

Artemis was helping the Team train with their lightsabers. Even though she and Galen just got back from Themyscira a half-hour ago, they had recovered from their battle with the mysterious Sith Lord known as Darth Traya and were prepared for anything.

Artemis backed away from Kid Flash as he attacked her with both of his golden lightsabers randomly. Wally groaned at the sight of Artemis not fighting back. "Come on, attack!" he demanded, but Artemis kept blocking his attacks. Artemis sighed. "Stop using standard attacks, use Form VI: Niman!" Artemis instructed the speedster. Galen and Artemis might have taught the Team everything on lightsaber techniques, but everyone still struggled to master them. It took Artemis about a couple of weeks to master her lightsaber techniques. Wally grinned and performed a Djem So attack, which Artemis blocked easily. He then attempted a Makashi jab, but Artemis blocked that too. "Do you even know _any_ of the lightsaber forms?" she asked. Wally smirked. "Duh, that was Vaapad." He stated. Artemis cursed to herself. "No, it wasn't" She corrected him. "Now, how often must I tell you: control yourself against an opponent." Wally chuckled. "I can always control myself in front of a girl." He quipped. Robin face-palmed himself for hearing Wally use such a cliché antic. Artemis groaned. "I mean, control my central line." The archer said. Wally nodded and attacked Artemis with Ataru strikes. Artemis dodged every attack and then jumped to the side. "Good." She said, impressed. As Wally dashed to attack her, Artemis Force-pushed him aside. Wally ran up to her and started to attack randomly again. Artemis continued to block as she tutored the speedster. "Now then, listen to every word I say. Attack more _lightly_." She instructed. As Wally continued to attack with random lightsaber forms, Artemis grinned. "You're holding the saber too tightly." She scolded. Wally loosened the grip on his right lightsaber hilt, but Artemis disarmed him easily. She nodded her head in disappointment at him and smirked. "Now, too _lightly_." She teased. She then sent a Force-push towards him, which knocked him to the ground.

As the word 'failure' hovered over Wally, Artemis walked over to him, extending her hand. "Next time we train, you study all the lightsaber forms. Galen had me go over them for weeks, and here I am." She stated. Wally grabbed her hand and got up. Jason looked around and then to the Team again. "Where _is_ Galen, anyway?" he asked. As if on cue, Galen walked up. He had a concerned look on his face, which was troubling Artemis. "What's wrong?" she asked. Galen sighed. "Ever since Ravager attacked us earlier this month, Deathstroke has always appeared alongside her." He explained. The Team's eyes widened. "Deathstroke _escaped?_" M'gann asked concernedly. Artemis nodded. "We should probably tell you about what happened on the night before Wally's birthday." The archer said. Aqualad stepped up. "Explain." He said calmly. Galen sighed. "One night, after Artemis' parent-teacher conference/father-daughter dance, Artemis wanted to teach Jocelyn, the girl who caused problems for her that night, a lesson. Her father turned out to be a financial backer for the League of Shadows, and Deathstroke, along with Ravager came and sent us to the Phantom Zone." Galen said. Kaldur's eyed widened. "What happened then?" he asked. Artemis took the story. "We fought our way out, but Jocelyn used Kobra-venom to turn herself into Terra. That's not the point, though. All we know is that Deathstroke is on the loose." The archer explained. The Team nodded. "How will we capture him?" Robin asked. "He knows our weaknesses." Connor added. Galen chuckled. "We have two things that the Shadows don't: a weakness of Deathstroke's _and_ Jedi knowledge." Galen explained. The Team all grinned. Deathstroke's weakness was seeing his daughter killed or harmed and holocrons gave them knowledge.

Galen sat down on the ground in a crisscross position. The Team looked at a holocron he placed in front of him. "Isn't that the same one we used before facing Maul and Savage?" Artemis asked confusingly. Galen nodded. "_This_ holocron can be used again. Obi-Wan said so." Galen explained. As the Team acknowledged, Galen placed the same crystal he used before to activate it to activate it again. The hologram of Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared as he began to speak.

"_Hello, young Jedi. If you have reactivated this holocron, then you have decided to learn about one of the many tactics used by me. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master. There used to be times when I wasn't always a Jedi._" The negotiator said. The Team's eyes widened. "_At one point in my life, I faked my death to go undercover on a secret mission to prevent the abduction of the Republic's Supreme Chancellor._" Wally waved his hands around in the air. "Wait a minute! The Jedi protected a Republic?" he asked in disbelief. The Team shrugged and continued to watch. "_I disguised myself as the Bounty Hunter who 'killed' me, Rako Hardeen. Embarrassingly, I had to shave my hair. Then, I underwent a painful facial transformation. Finally, I used a vocal emulator device to reshape my larynx._" Before he could go on, Robin and Wally walked away. "What's wrong?" Galen asked. Artemis then saw all the girls quivering, with Connor and Jason joining Robin and Wally. "We need to throw up." Robin stated. The rest of the Team remaining listened in disgust to the sound of vomiting coming from the restrooms. As soon as they came back, the boys all had mouthwash. They gargled for a minute, and then took deep breaths. "We're good, carry on." Wally said. The Team shivered in disgust and then looked back to the recording.

"_There is a simpler way to shapeshift yourself, though._" Kenobi stated, causing the Team to falter. Galen and Artemis furrowed their brows and continued to listen. "_While I was on a strike team of Bounty Hunters to kidnap the Chancellor, we used a special high-tech device invented by the Snivvian Bounty Hunter, Sinrich. It was called the Holographic Disguise Matrix, the Shadow Matrix for short. It is an experimental example of advanced holography. These are the steps on how to create one._" Galen stopped the recording and looked to the Team. "Seems we now know how gain an element of surprise." Galen quipped. "Agreed." Aqualad said. Just then, Robin and Wally came. "Where were _you?_" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow. Robin grinned and they both revealed that they had gotten spare parts. "If we're going to learn how to make a highly advanced disguise device, then we should watch and build." Robin explained. Galen nodded and resumed the transmission.

"_Considering how rare the Shadow Matrixes are, this holocron is stored with about three of them_." Obi-Wan said, as the holocron opened up to reveal about three grey-colored, palm-sized devices with a single blue orb in the center. "_All you have to do in order to activate these devices is just program them with the individual you want to disguise yourself as. Then, you step through the device to transform yourself into said person. This is all I have to offer for now. The Force will always be with you, young Jedi. If you wish to reactivate this holocron again, then you will find strategies on how to defeat multi-lightsaber wielders._" With that, Kenobi faded away and the holocron device closed up.

Robin, Wally and Chloe picked up the devices and looked at them. "We'll need more of these." Wally stated. Chloe nodded. "We can reverse-engineer these and make more to help us." Chloe added on. Wally and Chloe looked to Robin, who nodded in agreement. "You do that. There's something I need to take care of." The Boy Wonder said. Zatanna lifted an eyebrow and looked to Robin. "What is it?" she asked him. Robin thought for a moment. "The transformation thing Kenobi told us is still making me sick. I need to go throw up." He replied. Galen looked to him confusingly and then turned back. "Let's get to programming Ravager into these things." He said. Everyone acknowledged and went to work.

Robin walked into a secret room of the Cave and activated his ear-com. "Ravager, do you hear me?" he asked to Ravager. In order for the plan to go well, Ravager had to do some secret cooperation. Finally, after waiting for thirty seconds, Rose's voice came through. "_I'm here, Robin. What is it?_" she asked. Robin sighed. "We're planning a trap to capture Deathstroke. I need you to silently help." He explained. Rose muttered to herself. "_What do you need me to do?_" she asked. "The bait we'll use is an injured Ravager. If you could put on an act for Deathstroke to believe you're dead, it would help." The Boy Wonder replied. "_Where do you want us to meet?_" Ravager asked after sounding confused. Robin chuckled. "The same place Deathstroke got the jump on us: Santa Prisca." Robin replied. Ravager muttered to herself. Finally, she responded. "_I'll do it_." She said. Robin smiled. "Thanks." He said to her.

_Western Mongolia 1712 hours_

Ravager sighed. It would not be easy to convince Deathstroke, her father, the man who cared too much for her safety and adulterated against many women, to come with her into a trap. She walked into a meeting room. There were Deathstroke, Sportsmaster, and Cheshire. Rose let out a sigh before walking up towards them. "Father?" she asked Deathstroke. The assassin looked towards her and grunted. "What is it, Rose?" he asked. Ravager took a deep breath before speaking. "We have word that weapons and Kobra Venom have been left on Santa Prisca from the last time we launched our operations there." She said. Sportsmaster turned to her. "What's the big deal, then?" he asked. "The Justice League is rumored to return there to search for any evidence of our work." She lied calmly. Cheshire walked up to her. "Let's go then. If Starkiller is leading the Team, then we should get there first to get the drop on them." She stated. "Perfect." Ravager stated, now knowing that all was according to plan.

_Yellowstone National Park 1716 hours_

Unbeknownst to the Team and the Shadows, their conversations were being eavesdropped on by General Grievous. "Let's hear that again." He said sinisterly, replaying the message Robin sent to Ravager. "_Meet us on Santa Prisca._" Said the recording of Robin. Grievous let out a loud laugh. "I will take this opportunity to capture _all_ of them, including the Jedi and his youngling." He stated. "All in the name of the Son!" The Son smiled at this.

Grievous and his droid army flew away in their ships to get to Santa Prisca. Mal and Allison watched sinisterly. The Son walked up behind Allison and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Go and help." He ordered. "My pleasure." Allison replied sadistically. She looked to her shadow and placed her Sith Holocron in front of her. Her chest started to glow. "Asajj Ventress!" Allison yelled out. With that, she placed the holocron inside of her chest, implanting itself onto the con girl's body. A silver orb circled around her as Allie spread out her arms and allowed her transformation to begin. When the orb had subsided, Allison was now wearing a black half top with a small oval-shaped hole in the center. Her arms were covered in white strappings and a black skirt covered up her legs. She had two light-grey belts that intersected with one another, with a brown circle-shaped buckle holding them. "I will do as you say, Master." Asajj Ventress stated. The Son smiled. "Try to make an alliance with Artemis to kill Starkiller, but do _not_ attack her." He ordered. Ventress smirked and nodded. She then disappeared into her shadow and to Santa Prisca.

The Son then turned to Mal. "Oversee the battle, but do _not_ interfere, just watch." He ordered. Mal nodded and placed his holocron to his shadow. "Darth Malgus!" he yelled. As a black orb surrounded him, Mal Augustus transformed into Darth Malgus and vanished. The Son then looked to another holocron. "One more, _just_ one more." He said to himself. He then walked off into the shadows, disappearing to find another Sith Apprentice.

_Santa Prisca 1725 hours_

As the Bioship landed on the Island of Santa Prisca, Aqualad and Robin went over the plan with the Team. "We'll use the Shadow Matrix to have Chloe turn into Ravager." Robin explained. Chloe nodded and stepped through the device, turning into Ravager. "Since the League of Shadows has no idea that Chloe joined the Team, they'll be under the impression that Ravager really died while the whole Team is revealed to them." Aqualad added on. Everyone nodded, with Chloe inspecting herself. "I'll do whatever it takes." She said in Ravager's voice.

Meanwhile, Deathstroke, Sportsmaster, Cheshire and Ravager entered the factory, along with multiple Shadow Assassins. "Let's make this quick." Cheshire said as everyone nodded in agreement. "We leave _nothing_ behind." Deathstroke added on. Ravager nodded and led the assassins into the building. As they were walking through the hallway, Ravager ran in front of the assassins. "I'll scout the area for the sidekicks." She said. "Be careful." Deathstroke told his daughter. Rose nodded and ran to scout. No one knew that she was really disappearing to secretly help the Team.

Grievous looked around at the warehouse, chuckling. "Soon, the Jedi _and_ their enemies will be mine for the taking!" he exclaimed. He looked to his twenty droids and motioned for some of them to come closer. "Five MagnaGuards come with me. The rest of you prepare to ambush the latter to ensure no one leaves alive!" he ordered. The droids acknowledged, as five of the MagnaGuards protected Grievous. The rest of the army went to ambush the Team.

Ravager scouted the area, looking for the Team. _Come on, this has to go all according to plan_. She thought to herself. She looked down a hallway to see the Team approaching. She sighed in relief when she noticed that no one saw her. It made her happy to only see Robin notice her. Ravager took out a gun and shot at them.

Aqualad turned to the Team as they entered the hallway. "Stealth mode." He ordered. The Team nodded. Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Artemis, Galen, Ice and Firestorm's suits became slightly darker as they entered stealth mode. M'gann had recently modified Tora's suit to have stealth tech and Jason was able to change the details of his suit, considering he is able to transform his suit at his own will. As the Team continued to walk, gunfire started to rain upon them. Galen and Artemis activated their lightsabers and sliced the bullets. "Ravager!" Zatanna exclaimed, pointing to the masked girl. "I'll get her!" Robin said. He ran to Ravager and threw a birdarang at her gun, disarming her. The two then entered close combat. Before anyone could come to Robin's aid, the Boy Wonder stopped his friends. "This is my fight!" he yelled. As Ravager attempted a low-knee strike, Robin tripped her and placed her hands behind her back. He had his back faced to the Team, which meant no one could hear the two's conversation.

Ravager looked to Robin. "What's your plan?" she whispered to the Boy Wonder. As she was asking this, Robin placed some cuffs on her hands. "We have a friend who's disguised as you. We'll make a threat to kill you in front of Deathstroke. We'll lure him into the large room of the building, and when he follows us, I'll have to stuff you into a closet so that Deathstroke doesn't suspect anything after he sees your 'death'." He explained. Ravager nodded. Thinking that the Team would grow suspicious of how long he is taking, he started to speak. "You are _under arrest_, Ravager!" the Boy Wonder yelled. "When do I come out?" Ravager asked, before yelling, "Never!" Robin looked to her. "I'm about to spit an ear-com onto your ear. I'll give the signal for you to come out when no one is looking. If anyone gets curious, say that we stuffed you into a closet and disarmed you of weapons." The Boy Wonder explained. Ravager nodded once again before Robin spit the ear-com precisely onto her ear.

Aqualad and Starkiller looked impressed. "Robin's skills seem to have improved." Galen stated, in which Aqualad nodded in agreement. Robin then walked up to the Team with a handcuffed Ravager. "Let go of me! I'll kill you!" Ravager threatened. "Silence!" Artemis yelled. Ravager still kept her act up, despite her being threatened. "The others will find me eventually!" she yelled out. "They will, but not Rose Wilson." Chloe said, coming out of the shadows. She was disguised as Ravager. Before Ravager could say a dark remark, Robin knocked her out cold. "Time to put the plan into action." Tora said. As the Team nodded, they all went to find Deathstroke.

Deathstroke, Sportsmaster and Cheshire all waited for Ravager to return. "Where _is_ she?" Sportsmaster asked impatiently. "She's here." Came a voice. The three assassins turned to see Robin. Deathstroke gasped to see her daughter in fear as Robin had her gun placed to her head. "Let her go!" Deathstroke demanded. Sportsmaster and Cheshire unsheathed their weapons, javelin and Sais respectively. "Turn yourself in, and we _will!_" Robin demanded. As Slade thought over this, Ravager started to speak. "Father, do it! It's the only way I'll be free." She begged. Deathstroke nodded in disagreement. "Over my dead body!" he exclaimed, before pulling out a gun on Robin. "Release my daughter!" he demanded. Robin chuckled. "_Your_ dead body, or _hers?_" he asked snippily. The assassins growled as Robin ran off. "Come on!" Cheshire said to the assassins. Everyone followed Robin, but he was too fast for the Shadows.

Robin ran into the room and looked over to Kid Flash, on a walkway. "Galen, now!" the Boy Wonder yelled out. Robin threw Ravager over the edge. Using the Force, Galen levitated her to Wally. "Hide her!" Aqualad demanded. Wally nodded and ran to a closet. He took all of Ravager's weapons and threw her in. "Stay down if you know what's good for you." Wally warned. As Ravager struggled to get loose, Kid Flash closed the door on her. She smiled. "All according to plan." She said to herself.

Now that Ravager had been stuffed into the closet, Wally ran back to the room. Artemis stood before Chloe with her lightsaber activated. Chloe was still disguised as Ravager. She had a small pack of fake blood on her chest; ready to be sliced open when Artemis attacked her. Artemis looked down to Chloe with her nastiest glare as Deathstroke and the assassins entered. "Let go of Rose!" Deathstroke demanded. Artemis glared sadistically to him. "One more remark, and I _kill_ her!" she stated. Sportsmaster scoffed, as many Shadow Assassins surrounded the Team. "As if you would, baby girl." Sportsmaster retorted. "I'm a cruel girl, old man." Artemis spat to her father. "Cruel is a matter of perspective, Artemis." Cheshire quipped. _She doesn't have the guts to kill._ The cat-masked assassin thought to herself. Artemis grinned and lifted an eyebrow. "Is it?" she asked. Right after she said that, she slashed her lightsaber at Chloe, still as Ravager. She shrieked as Artemis slashed at her chest. The blood pack burst open as Chloe fell to the ground.

Deathstroke and Cheshire gasped in shock. Blood came out of Ravager's chest as Artemis kicked her body aside. "Rose!" Deathstroke yelled, running towards his daughter. Cheshire looked to Artemis in disbelief, actually shocked to see her kill a defenseless prisoner, something that has always been against her nature. As Deathstroke ran towards his daughter, he picked up her body and looked at it. 'Ravager' looked to him. "Father? When I die, please fulfill my last request." Chloe said in a dying voice. "What would that be, Rosalyn?" Deathstroke asked sorrowfully. He failed to notice Chloe reaching for a Taser. "Rot in jail!" she yelled, shocking him. Deathstroke yelled as Artemis, Robin, Zatanna, and Aqualad all bound his body. Chloe smiled and deactivated her disguise. Sportsmaster and Cheshire's eyes widened. "You're under arrest, Deathstroke." Miss Martian proclaimed. Deathstroke looked up to the Team in anger. "Where is my daughter?" he angrily demanded. "Somewhere far away!" Superboy quipped, punching him in the face and knocking him out unconscious. Cheshire growled at her sister. "Looks like the cat got the cream." Artemis quipped.

Just then, before anyone could say or do anything, the doors slammed shut. Everyone looked around, looking for a surprise attacker. Robin sent a glare to Sportsmaster. "Let me guess: you _knew_ about this and decided to use this as a backup plan." He said to him. Lawrence nodded no. "How am I to assume _you_ weren't the ones who trapped us here?" Sportsmaster spat back. Galen gasped and activated his lightsaber. Artemis looked to him, who nodded to her. She activated her lightsaber and stood alongside him, ready to fight whatever disturbance was being caused. As the two Jedi stood ready, everyone heard a scream. They all turned and gasped to see one of the Shadow Assassins being electrocuted. He fell to the ground in pain. Another assassin had a red lightsaber in his chest. The Team and the Shadows watched as every assassin was killed before their very eyes. "Lightsabers." Galen told the Team. The Team acknowledged and activated their lightsabers. Sportsmaster and Cheshire prepared their weapons. As the Team gathered together, Grievous hung onto the ceiling. He unsheathed two lightsaber hilts and released himself from the ceiling, jumping down and planning to crush the Team.

Galen and Artemis turned around, sensing something was wrong. Their eyes widened as soon as a robotic warrior leapt down from the ceiling and landed in the center of the Team. The Team saw this as well, and all ran in different directions. Everyone gasped at the sight of General Grievous. "Starkiller! My armies have you surrounded. Your armies decimated." General Grievous began. Sportsmaster growled, now knowing that this robot was the one who killed their army. "Make peace with the Force now, for this is your final hour." Galen and the Team growled angrily to the droid. "Who are you?" Galen asked. Grievous laughed. "But know that I, General Grievous, the Jedi hunter, am not _completely_ without mercy." The Team now knew who this was. Grievous chuckled at the Team's antics before continuing. "I will grant you a warrior's death. Prepare!" With that being said, Grievous revealed two lightsaber hilts. As Grievous activated two blue lightsabers, the Team attacked.

Galen attacked at his left while Artemis blocked his right hook attack. Aqualad and Ice attempted to attack him from behind, but Grievous saw this coming and attacked them. The two dodged and parried the General's attacks as Robin and Zatanna came to attack. Galen and Artemis joined the fray as Artemis started to speak to her master. "He's using a Jar'Kai technique! Maybe if we–" but Artemis was cut off when the General started to spin his lightsabers in a flurry. The Team was caught by surprise by this as they attempted to defend themselves from the fury. As Grievous walked forward to attack Galen, Starkiller found the attacks to be coming too fast, even for him. As the Force-user backed away, Galen sent a powerful Force-push towards the droid general. The Team looked to the General as he was sent back. Miss Martian telekinetically threw some crates at him while Robin joined and threw some birdarangs. Grievous jumped on the crates and slashed the birdarangs into pieces. When he landed on the ground, Artemis shot an explosive arrow at his chest. The impact was enough to send Grievous flying into a wall. As he hit the wall, Grievous let out a groan.

"Get him!" Aqualad ordered. Just then, multiple droids landed around them. There were about twelve of them surrounding the Team. Six of them were silver droids, who activated their energy staffs, emitting a purple glow from top to bottom. The other six droids activated red lightsabers, holding two in each hand. "What _are_ these things?" Cheshire asked as she unsheathed her Sais. The Team looked to the droids and held their lightsabers at the ready. "We can take them!" Wally stated confidently. With that, he struck his golden lightsaber at one of the MagnaGuards. The droid blocked the attack with its energy staff, causing Kid Flash to gasp. The twelve droids started to close in on the Team. The founding core members of the Team fought back the MagnaGuards while Galen and Artemis lead the new members to attack the Jedi Hunter Droids. Robin and Zatanna stood back-to-back with each other, panting from all the work they had gone through that day. "We can't win like this!" Zatanna stated to her leader. Aqualad groaned, knocking away a Hunter Droid. Before he could protest, a MagnaGuard electrocuted him in the back, causing him to yell in pain. "Agreed." The Atlantean said. Galen and Artemis attacked at every part of each droid, only for their blades to meet a staff or lightsaber blade. "They're all droids!" Starkiller yelled out. Robin threw an explosive birdarang at one of the Hunter Droids, knocking it back. "Wish I had an EMP." He said to himself. Chloe was left to fend for herself, as she had no weapons or experience on the field. As she ran from the MagnaGuards, she unsheathed one of Deathstroke's swords and clashed with an energy staff. "We need to retreat, now!" she yelled. Galen nodded, but before anyone could leave, Grievous leapt onto Starkiller to try to skewer him.

Galen saw this coming and rolled aside. As Galen charged at the droid, Grievous unsheathed two lightsabers and pushed him back. Galen pressed his blade unto Grievous', but failed to notice his foot. Grievous used his foot as a claw to grab Galen by the face and throw him next to Deathstroke. Galen looked up to see General Grievous hovering a lightsaber over his heart. "Time for the Starkiller to be _Star Killed!_" he quipped. Before he could stab the Jedi, Artemis leapt in, blocked the general's attack and knocked him away. Grievous looked to the archer and laughed. "Ah, the apprentice." He stated sinisterly. Galen got up with his lightsaber activated and stood next to Artemis. "Together!" they both said, charging head-on towards General Grievous. Galen clashed with Grievous' green blade on his left while Artemis clashed with his blue blade on his right. Grievous growled. As the two Jedi clashed with the droid general, Grievous broke them off. "Surrender, General!" Galen ordered. Grievous just laughed and twirled his lightsabers around like saw blades. Galen and Artemis ran back. "We have to retreat. Now!" Galen told the Team. With no choice left, the Team retreated from the room to find a safe place to hide. Sportsmaster and Cheshire found themselves cornered. "Time to go!" Lawrence told his daughter. Cheshire acknowledged and threw down a smoke bomb. Grievous looked over and swung the smoke aside, revealing that the two assassins had left. The only things left of them was a small puddle of blood. "No one can escape me!" Grievous yelled. He then let out a laugh and then a cough before turning to his droids. "Find the children and scare them out of hiding!" he ordered. The droids all nodded and spread throughout the halls.

The Team ran into a smaller room than they were in before. They all sat down and panted, exhausted from the battle. Superboy had carried Deathstroke with him and placed him down very hardly on the ground. "He's unstoppable." Tora said. "How do we defeat someone like _him?_" Jason asked the Team exhaustedly. Before anyone could answer, a small light appeared in the room. Galen and Artemis activated their lightsabers and stood ready to battle. "Who's there?" Galen asked. No one answered. "Show yourself!" Artemis demanded. At that moment, a small cylindrical-shaped droid rolled up to them. He had a coating of black all over him with a golden colored dome. As M'gann awed, Wally looked at the strange robot. "What are you, my friend?" he asked the droid. It beeped and chirped with excitement, making Wally raise an eyebrow. "Let's see what you are." He said, looking all over him. Aqualad walked up to the speedster. "What is he?" the Atlantean asked suspiciously. Chloe walked to see the droid as well and placed a hand on her hip. "He's some kind of robot, I'll give you that." She stated. Kid Flash scoffed and turned to his friends. "There's a number on him that says R3-S6." He informed Aqualad. Galen looked down to R3 and grinned. "I'm more concerned about Grievous. Let's see what we have on the holocron database." He told the Team. They all nodded and Artemis reached into her pocket to reveal a holocron. "This would come in handy one day." She explained to Galen. Starkiller nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Good job." He complimented. As Galen laid crisscross on the ground, he placed a crystal inside of the holocron. The little golden droid started to chirp when he saw the hologram of Ahsoka Tano.

"_Greetings, young Jedi. I am Ahsoka Tano, Togruta Jedi from the planet Shili, and Padawan learner to Anakin Skywalker. If you are looking to this holocron recording, then you are in need of information on General Grievous, and how to defeat him._" Ahsoka began. Galen and Artemis listened carefully as R3 started to try to roll away. Superboy stopped him. "Don't worry, little fella. There's nothing to be afraid of." Connor calmingly said to him. The little droid began to quiver in disagreement, as Ahsoka continued to speak. "_General Grievous was originally born on the planet Kalee, as a Kaleesh Warlord, a proud warrior to his tribe. The Sith Lord, Count Dooku, purpose crashed his ship into the warlord and rebuilt Grievous as a cyborg. Do not underestimate his power, for he is extremely strong. He has many hidden allies and secret abilities._" The Team's eyes widened when they heard this. "_Grievous has the ability to split his arms into two, giving him a total of four arms to use in combat. His lightsabers are trophies from dead Jedi that he murdered. He hunts down Jedi for a living, and claims their lightsabers as trophies. He'll use extremely low methods to do whatever it takes to win, even if it means using his MagnaGuards to attack his opponent._" Artemis tensed when she heard this. "Dirty fighter!" she spat in disgust. "And he calls himself an honorable warrior!" Zatanna added on. "_He has many hidden allies as well. He houses a pet named Gor, a monstrous beast who can tear you limb from limb. He also has a sneaky astromech droid we named 'Goldie'. His real name is R3-S6, who will deceive anyone he pretends to be friends with and let Grievous kill them._" At that moment, the Team looked to R3, who was trying to get away. "Stop him!" Aqualad ordered. Robin nodded and sent a Taser at him, electrocuting the droid. Goldie let out a high-pitched shriek before falling to the ground with a thud. "If we let him get away, he could have revealed our location to Grievous!" Connor said angrily. Chloe walked up to the unconscious droid and connected a cable to him. "He's not going to be working for Grievous any longer." Chloe Sullivan quipped. The Team smiled, and looked back to Ahsoka's recording.

"_Despite all of the General's strengths, he also has some slight weaknesses. He can be killed if you expose his organs. When there's an opening, set his chest on fire and he can go down in flames! At least, that's what Master Kenobi told me before…_" the Team swore they could have seen a tear roll down her eyes as she turned away to cover her face with her hand. The Team continued to watch as Ahsoka turned back. "_Let the Force be with you, young Jedi. I hope that this information helped you._" With that, Galen stood up. "We now have two advantages over Grievous: his droid _and_ his weakness." Starkiller stated. Aqualad nodded. "Agreed." The Atlantean added on. "We'll lure him into a trap." M'gann said. "There, I can take him on one-on-one, enough time for Connor to open up his chest." Jason stepped up. "I can try to shoot Grievous when I get a clear shot at him." Firestorm added. Galen nodded. "I can try to get his attention." The Force-user told his friends. As the Team nodded, Artemis walked up nervously to him. "Are you sure?" she asked him "I have a bad feeling about this." She added on worryingly. Galen nodded. "He wants me, so he'll have to get me." Galen quipped. Artemis sighed and smiled. "He'll have to get me too, then." She smirked. Galen smiled. "That's the way, my apprentice." He complimented Artemis. She beamed with pride. The Team all agreed to take down General Grievous as their top priority. Just then, R3 sprang back to life. Chloe smiled as the Team gasped. "R3-S6 is now _Team_ property." She smartly remarked. Wally smiled at this girl. _Oh yeah, I'm going to like her a lot_. He thought to himself. Galen then sat back down and performed battle meditation to treat the Team to their wounds.

_Santa Prisca 1816 hours_

Galen and Artemis both looked out the door, searching for any sign of Grievous or his droids. Galen nodded to Artemis, who nodded back. Inside of the room, Zatanna cast a spell. Her hand then reached into a portal and into Mount Justice. Feeling around, she grabbed an electromagnetic pulse device and brought her hand back to Santa Prisca. "We'll deactivate Grievous' droid army, then we take him down." Robin explained. Chloe then caressed R3 and kneeled down to his level. "_With_ the exception of _our_ droid." She said smoothly, in which the reprogrammed droid chirped with excitement. Galen and Artemis smiled before looking to each other. "I'll go this way." He said, pointing to the right. Artemis nodded before walking to the left. Both went to find Grievous.

As Artemis walked down a hallway, she sensed something was wrong. She activated her lightsabers and turned around. There was a woman in black and silver strappings, wielding two curved-hilted lightsabers in her hands. Artemis growled as she saw that the lightsaber blades were red. "You're a _Sith Lord!_" she exclaimed. The woman could do nothing but smile. The two fought all the way down the hallway, trading blows with one another's lightsabers and clashing. As Artemis disarmed Ventress of her lightsabers, Asajj smirked and grabbed onto her wrists, forcing Artemis' blades onto the archer's neck. She panted. "Who _are_ you?" she asked in disbelief. Asajj Ventress looked at her with a deadly glare. "I'm the one who's going to kill you." She simply replied. Artemis scoffed. "Wow, that's it? Do it, then." She said, not afraid of death. "Starkiller's right about you guys." Asajj raised an eyebrow at her and listened to what Artemis had to say. "Listen, why are you doing this? Don't you realize the Son is going to take Earth next? Why don't you help me and Starkiller fight him?" she asked, in which Asajj Ventress' eyes widened in surprise. "What?" she asked while chuckling. The lightsaber blades were closing in on Artemis' neck. "Help _Starkiller_, fight _the Son?_" she asked in disbelief. She then released Artemis from her grasp, in which the archer prepared to fight. To Artemis's surprise, Asajj Ventress spread her arms out, letting a silver orb surround her. It then split from the Sith Witch as Artemis gasped to see a blonde girl standing before her. Artemis immediately deactivated her lightsabers as Allison stepped forward. "Kid, we need to talk." She said calmly.

Meanwhile, Galen was looking for Grievous. As he turned a corner, he saw a skeletal mask waiting for him. "Galen Marek, the Starkiller." General Grievous proudly said. Galen backed away with his lightsaber activated. "I expected someone with your reputation to be a little… _older_." He quipped to the Force-user. "General Grievous, you're shorter than I expected you to be." He quipped back. Grievous coughed and cursed to himself before saying, "Jedi scum!" Starkiller looked down to him. "Whatever happened to that honorable warrior you once were, Sheelal?" Starkiller asked the general. Grievous looked up in regret. "Sheelal is dead, killed long ago by the agony of his people. General Grievous lives now." He exclaimed, before activating a blue lightsaber in one hand and a green lightsaber in the other. Galen smirked and ran. "Come back here and _fight!_" the General yelled out in anger. Galen chuckled and continued to run. When he saw that the droid army was closing in on him, Galen knew that the plan was working out. Soon, he was surrounded, and General Grievous was right behind him. "Going somewhere?" he asked. Galen smirked. "I have you trapped." Grievous quipped. "No, _we_ have you trapped." Galen quipped back. Grievous stood confused. Galen then jumped over all the droids and M'gann was there, with Wally, Connor, Aqualad and the rest of the Team. Grievous laughed and coughed. "I wanted the Jedi _only_." He told the children. "Show us your power, Four Arms." Connor told Grievous. Grievous chuckled. "You fool. I have been trained in the Jedi Arts by Sith Lords." General Grievous exclaimed. With that, he laughed, and split his arms into two, giving him a total of four arms with lightsaber hilts in each hand. He laughed even more when he activated all four lightsabers. M'gann chuckled and shape shifted her arms into two as well. Wally, Aqualad and Connor all threw M'gann their extra lightsabers. M'gann mimicked Grievous by activating all four lightsabers in her hands. Robin then activated the MEP device and a wave spread throughout the area. Every droid shut down, much to Grievous' surprise. "One on one, Grievous." M'gann demanded. General Grievous growled. "Your funeral." He deadly replied. As he spun his top lightsabers like saw blades, M'gann did the same. The two charged at each other, yelling as they began to fight.

Meanwhile, Artemis was telling Allie everything that had happened up until now since Galen appeared. Allison listened interestingly. Around the point when Galen told Artemis that the Son was their enemy and they needed to defeat him, Allison furrowed her brow in disbelief. "So, wait? Is that what he told you?" Allison asked in confusion. Artemis raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked back Allison shook her head. "That the Jedi are good and the Sith Lords are evil." Allison cleared up. Artemis nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's right. We're trying to keep Earth from being taken over by Darkness." The archer added on. Allison furrowed her brow and placed her hands to her head. "Kid, he's messing with you." Artemis stood in disbelief and rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about?" she asked confusingly. Allison spoke in her most honest voice. "Starkiller works for the Son." She lied calmly. Artemis' eyes focused on Allison as she continued to speak. "He stole the holocrons and gave them to people here on Earth to spread Darkness." Artemis shook her head in disagreement. "No, no. He told me _Anakin Skywalker_ killed Jedi." She argued, but Allison shook her head no. "_Skywalker_ tried to _stop_ Starkiller." Allison argued back. Artemis looked away in disbelief as Allison continued to tell her lies. "And he was the first one to get killed because of that." Artemis shook her head no, but she wanted to know what happened to the Jedi. "No, you're lying." She said, but Allison started to speak louder. "Kid, I was _there_. I _saw_ it!" Allison argued. Artemis' eyes widened as the setting around them changed. Allison then began to tell her the story.

"Starkiller turned on us and became the Son's apprentice. He tricked us into following him into the Son's lair. He said we were going there to finish him off, but when we got there, he turned on us."_ Artemis gasped as she saw Galen brutally attack Asajj Ventress. He then ran to Anakin to kill him, but the Chosen One was fighting back, begging for the fight to stop. "Galen! What's wrong with you?" he asked desperately as he was kicked to the ground. "Don't do this!" he begged, as Starkiller brought his blade down to Anakin. Anakin blocked the blade with a defensive Shien stance as Starkiller attacked with Vaapad. The Son watched over them and smiled. "Finish him, Starkiller!" he ordered. Artemis tensed up as she saw Starkiller smiling. Asajj just looked nervously. "Finish him off!" the Son said. Anakin threw off Starkiller and fought back. Asajj looked to her wounds as Anakin dodged every attack. Ventress rolled over to an open window and continued to look at the battle. Artemis tensed even more. "Galen, don't!" Anakin said, attacking the Force-user. As Galen slashed him away, Anakin looked to him mercifully. "How could you purge the Sith Warriors?" he asked. Starkiller smirked. "History is written by the winners, Anakin. Join us." Starkiller said evilly, making Artemis tense up even more. "Never!" Anakin replied weakly. Starkiller then continued to attack. "Then you're history!" With that, Galen attack Anakin once again. The Son watched evilly as Starkiller attacked Anakin mercilessly. "Good, Starkiller!" he said, as Galen grabbed a hold of Anakin's lightsaber hand. He threw the Chosen One aside and slashed at him with both his lightsabers. Anakin fell to the ground in pain. Starkiller threw down Anakin's lightsaber, done with him_. "I was too hurt to help. Then, I watched Skywalker killed by the guy that we thought was his best friend."_ Allison narrated. The Son pointed to Anakin. "Now, kill him." He ordered. Starkiller smiled evilly and lifted his lightsaber into the air. _"I escaped before he and the Son could get to me."_ Allison continued on as the vision ended._

Artemis fell to her knees in despair. "If that's all true, then I'll help take him down." Artemis said. Allison smiled. "Good decision, archer." She told Artemis. Unbeknownst to any of them, the reprogrammed R3-S6 was watching it all. He then rolled away to report this to Chloe.

M'gann struck high at Grievous, in which he struck low. The Team watched as eight lightsabers collided with each other in a flurry. M'gann might be able to mimic Grievous, but he was stronger and faster. "There can only be one!" Grievous quipped, kicking M'gann away. Miss Martian panted, nearly exhausted. "I'm sure there _can_ be." She replied back. The two ran towards each other, locking all eight blades. "You might have been a proud warrior once, but now you are just a pawn in a pointless game!" M'gann scolded the general. He growled. "I wield great power, youngling!" he replied back angrily. As Grievous and M'gann tried to gain momentum over each other, M'gann sliced off each one of General Grievous' arms. The Team then grabbed a random lightsaber, as Galen went in to duel Grievous. "That power will only consume you." He wisely quipped. He then charged at the general, striking low first and then forcing him onto the defensive. He jumped back and used a Force-crush Grievous' chest. Grievous fell down in pain, as Connor ran up to him to open up his chest. Grievous gasped at his revealed organs, and kicked the Kryptonian away. Robin leapt in to fight, but Grievous kicked him to the ground. He rolled every time General Grievous tried to stomp on him. When he got the opportunity, he landed a kick on the general's back. Feeling how hard Grievous' body was against his flesh foot, Robin yelled in pain. Before Grievous could attack all of the Team, Firestorm shot at his chest. General Grievous growled as he looked to his melting chest. Firestorm continued to shoot at Grievous, while Robin threw explosive birdarangs. The Team shivered in disgust, as the droid general's mask fell off. As his eyes burst into flames, he finally exploded. Galen looked over his dead body and watched it burn up. "So uncivilized." He stated. The rest of the Team agreed, as they started to pick up every weapon of the fallen droids.

The Team then went to find Artemis. "We haven't heard from her in hours!" Robin said. "We'll find her soon." Aqualad replied. Galen nodded. Just then, he motioned for his teammates to stop. "Something's wrong." He stated. As the Team looked around, Galen turned quickly and activated his lightsaber. The Team gasped to see Darth Traya. "Starkiller." She stated with disgust. The Team stood ready to fight her, but Galen stopped them. "This is my fight. Go find Artemis." He said. Aqualad nodded, and the Team all left to find the archer. "This isn't a game, Traya! It's a _war!_" Galen warned the hooded woman. Traya snickered. "I'm _still_ going to win." She quipped. The two then charged at each other, commencing the fight.

_Santa Prisca 1847 hours_

The battle seemed to take forever, as it was now late in the afternoon. Two people watched everything go on: Boba Fett and Darth Malgus. Both of them didn't notice each other. Malgus watched in silence as he saw Traya force Galen onto a wall. "Sorry, Starkiller. You're good, but I've got the motivation to _win_ this thing. Do you know what I'm saying?" she told the Force-user. Galen shook his head no and raised an eyebrow. "What _thing_ are you talking about?" he asked in confusion. Traya chuckled. "You know, the Meta Brawl, the tournament." Galen still stood confused, but he managed to send a Force-push towards the Sith Lord. "Meta Brawl? This isn't a tournament, it's a _war_, and there's no winning it, trust me." He told Traya. She scoffed. "I'm going to win it, I'll beat _you_, and I'll get my life back." She stated, before activating a second purple lightsaber with the one she already had. Galen clashed with her two blades and ran. Traya gave chase, and Galen tried to reason with her. "You've been lied to. The man who gave you that holocron and powers _tricked_ you into fighting me." He reasoned, but Traya laughed. "Ha! You'd like me to believe that?" she asked in disbelief. She then struck at him, in which Galen attacked back. Galen struck first, in which Traya blocked and parried. They both clashed with each other simultaneously as Galen twirled and jumped to make a low attack. Traya swept at the ground, in which Galen was forced to dodge and hit a shelf. As they both clashed blades, Galen broke off, but Traya kicked him away. Galen got up and turned to her. "Whatever he promised you, it _isn't real_." He warned her, but she started to hyperventilate in anxiousness. "It has to be real. It _has_ to be!" she yelled as they resumed their fighting.

As they fought, a mysterious man was watching over the battle. He was wearing a red shirt with a dark green jacket covering over it, as well as denim jeans and black shoes. He was pale-skinned, with dark hair. He shook his head annoyingly and complained. "These _guys_ cutting in on my action?" he asked to himself. "This is all important to me." He added on, thinking back to earlier.

_One hour, forty-seven minutes ago…_

_Blüdhaven November 20__th__ 1720 hours_

_At a warehouse, two men stood ready. One of them was Xander, a martial arts student, and the other was his sensei. "Time to spar." His mentor said. "Let's see what you learned." Xander bowed respectively and said calmly, "Yes, sensei." They both got into fighting stances and circled each other. Xander attacked first with a kick, in which the sensei dodged and punched with a left hook. Xander dodged just in time, as they continued to circle each other. The sensei laughed. The sensei attacked with a series of punched, but Xander slid away, punching him in the back. Xander let out a laugh, in which the sensei did the same. "Impressive." He said. The sensei then punched with a left hook. Xander jumped, but failed to notice a right hook, which tripped him, sending him to the ground. He got back up and they engaged in a kick fight. Xander attempted to knee him, but the sensei knocked him back to the ground and out of the ring. "Remember, you must maintain your focus." The sensei reminded Xander, unimpressed. Xander growled as the sensei started to jump up and down, huffing. "Let's start again." He said, as he turned around. Xander growled and placed removed his glove, before placing it back on "Yeah, let's try again." He agreed exhaustingly. Xander stepped back up to the yin yang ring and they began to fight again. Xander fought as if he wasn't even trying, in which the sensei used to his advantage. He kicked his foot into Xander. At that moment, Xander punched his leg, which caused the sensei to groan in pain. "Must maintain your focus." Xander taunted. No matter how many times the sensei attacked the Australian boy, he kept hitting him hard. Eventually, the acolytes had to come to his aid after being hit too much. Xander smiled while the sensei growled. "You cheated." He exclaimed. Xander smiled at the sight of seeing his mentor getting up in pain. "Have you learned nothing?" he asked Xander. Xander chuckled. "I didn't come here to learn. I came here to win, and now, I'm the man who beat the master." The acolytes started to attack, but sensei Ronald stopped them. "There is no honor in fighting a cheat!" he stated, walking away with his students looking to Xander angrily._

_Xander chuckled as he removed a wrench from his glove. He then heard a voice. "'Cheat'? It's such a negative word. I prefer 'creative problem solver'." Xander turned to see a man in a black t-shirt with tan jeans. "Who are you?" he asked suspiciously and coolly. The man, really the Son, chuckled. "Walter Connor, Combat Logistics Inc." He introduced himself. Xander awed in realization. "A mercenary." He assumed, but Walter clicked his tongue. "Again, negative. Power soldier." Xander kept his cool. "What do you want?" he asked. Walter shrugged. "You look like a young man who wants to make a name for himself." He replied. The Australian boy chuckled. "I just did." Walter scoffed. "Blindsiding a strip-mauled sensei, very impressive." Walter stated sarcastically. "But I was thinking of a challenge more worthy of your abilities." Xander scoffed. "How would you like to be known as the best fighter on two worlds?" the man asked. Xander raised en eyebrow. "Best fighter on two worlds? What are you talking about?" he asked in confusion. Walter chuckled and handed him a Sith Holocron. "Take this and find out." It glowed in front of Xander as he grabbed it. "What is it?" he asked, while inspecting it. Walter chuckled. "Glory. Your ticket to glory." Walter replied. He placed his sunglasses on and walked away._

_Present day…_

_Santa Prisca November 20__th__ 1824 hours_

Xander continued to watch. Just then, he heard some talking. He hid behind a shelf and saw two blonde girls walking towards him.

Artemis smiled. "Traya!" she exclaimed. Allison rolled her eyes. "Great." She said sarcastically. "We have to help her, she's fighting Starkiller." Artemis said. Allison was confused. She didn't know what the plan was; yet she decided to go along with it. "Um, yeah, she's on our side, let's help her out." Allie replied. "Cool!" Artemis exclaimed.

Xander cursed to himself as the two girls came closer. He walked up to them and revealed himself. "I don't need backup. Listen, Starkiller is _mine!_" the Australian boy spat at them. Artemis stepped up and placed her hand up. "Wait, wait, you don't want to work with the Son of Darkness." She said to him. Xander stuttered. "T-the Son of who? I fight for Combat Logistics Inc., I want to be the best on two worlds." Allison stopped him from talking. "Enough talking! Let's do this!" Artemis just chuckled. "Wait. Combat Logistics? Best on two worlds, what are you talking about?" the archer asked in disbelief. Xander sent her a glare as she continued to speak. "You're making as much sense as Maul and Savage… did." She said. Realization hit her hard as she realized what was happening. Her face of happiness faded away as a look of worrisome took its place. "Wait a minute. You've been lied to. Allie–" But before she could speak, Allison placed her holocron in front of her.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait! Wait!" Artemis said to them, motioning for Xander and Allison to stop, but it didn't work. Xander placed his holocron out as well and both red devices brightened up with red light. Their chests started to glow as they felt the urge to fight. "Asajj Ventress!" Allison yelled, placing the holocron into her chest. "Xanatos!" Xander yelled out. Both of their chests started to glow as they turned into Sith Lords. Red lights engulfed them as the transformation started to go underway. Allison was now Asajj Ventress as Xander was a Sith Warrior with a black robe, cloak, boots and a red lightsaber.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Asajj yelled to Artemis as she activated her lightsabers. Artemis ran up to her to try to stop the fighting. "No, wait! Stop! Come on!" she groaned after seeing no one listen to her. Asajj and Xanatos clashed blades with each other. Red blades flew all around as Xanatos pushed Ventress back. Artemis' eyes widened as she caught the Sith Assassin. "What are you waiting for?" she asked. Artemis grunted. "Stop! You don't have to fight!" Artemis argued, but Asajj ignored her and placed her hilt to the archer's head. "Get your lightsabers and help me." Allison ordered. The two continued to clash blades. Ventress had a hard time keeping up with the fallen Jedi as he used many martial arts tricks to hit her. Artemis groaned and watched as Xanatos hid and attacked. "Where'd I go? You can't catch me!" he taunted. Ventress' rage increased as he let out laughs. She stabbed her lightsaber at every shelf and clashed with Xanatos. When she turned a corner, she gaped to see that he was landing a drop kick on her. Before Ventress could even attack, Xanatos used the Force to trip her. "What?" she yelled in confusion. Xanatos kicked her and ran away. Asajj cursed herself and then ran after him. Artemis looked to her lightsabers and sighed. _Don't fight, Artemis._ She told herself.

Meanwhile, Malgus and Fett continued to watch the battle. Galen rolled away from Traya as she brought her blade onto him. She then gutted the Force-user in the stomach, sending him to the ground. Before she could kill Galen, something caught her attention. "Wait a minute." She said, looking over to Xanatos. As he tried his best to stay out of sight, Asajj Ventress prepared her lightsabers to kill. The Team saw this and went to fight. Xanatos gasped when he saw Starkiller take notice of him. He snapped his fingers and walked away. Ventress noticed this and went after him. Robin, Chloe, Kid Flash and Zatanna went to find Artemis while Aqualad, M'gann, Superboy, Ice and Firestorm went to Galen's aid. Galen was punched in the stomach once again as Traya looked all around. "How many of you guys am I going to have to beat?" she asked furiously. M'gann and Superboy both landed twin punches at Traya while Ice and Firestorm helped Galen to his feet. "Surround her!" Aqualad ordered. The Team acknowledged and surrounded Darth Traya. She angrily charged at all of the kids.

Boba Fett was also confused with this. "Ventress! It's such a surprise to see you're alive. We still have some unfinished business from our last encounter." The Bounty Hunter said to himself. They met in the Clone Wars. When she joined his team of Bounty Hunters to deliver a girl. The Bounty Hunters thought that what they were delivering was a package, but it was really a girl from a native tribe of the planet. Ventress betrayed Fett and sold him to their employer. Seeing as this was not a good sign, Boba Fett took off.

Asajj Ventress continued to search for Xanatos. _If the Son sent in an unnecessary reinforcement, then I am so going to get him!_ She told herself. As she turned around when she thought she saw Xanatos, she growled angrily and kept searching. Xanatos watched and sighed. "Keep your focus." He said to himself.

As he walked carefully around a corner, he felt someone grab him. It was Artemis. "Wait! Stop! Stop! I'm not fighting you!" she told the Sith Lord cautiously. Xanatos growled at her as he saw the rest of the Team run up to her. She turned around and then turned back to Xanatos. "You're going to regret calling in the big guns." He quipped. Artemis held her hands up in surrender and talked. "Look. Listen to me, you're not working for who you think you are." She told him, but Xander chuckled. "Crumpet, I don't care _who_ I'm _working for_, as long as I get to fight. I've never _felt_ power like this!" Xanatos told her, but she, as well as Zatanna, furrowed their brows in disagreement. "But would you _care_ if they were out to destroy the Earth?" Zatanna asked. Xanatos blew the Team off. "Man, back off!"

Just then, they all heard a voice from above. "What's going on down there?" Asajj asked. The Team, as well as Xanatos, looked up in surprise. She was wielding a double-bladed lightsaber, as well as a green lightsaber, in her hands. "Am _I_ invited to this party?" she snippily asked. The Team still looked to her as she jumped down from her place. "Fraternizing with the enemy?" she asked Artemis. She held the double-bladed lightsaber to the Team as Artemis tried to explain. "Ventress, stop. Listen, the Son has been tricking the other Sith Warriors; offering each one something they want." Ventress began to smile as Artemis continued. "He sent the Sith Stalker to our HQ after sensing Galen's nightmares." Kid Flash started before turning to Zatanna. "Maul and Savage were offered to prove themselves to the Justice League." Artemis took the stage, as she talked about the latest two. "He told Traya he'd give her life back to her if she killed Starkiller in a made-up game, and this guy wanted a challenge." The archer said, gesturing to Xanatos, who nodded in agreement. "The Son told him he could be the toughest man on two worlds. Everyone who's after Starkiller–" But Artemis gasped as she needn't say more. She gasped in realization before continuing. "They're working for the Son." Asajj laughed sadistically. "Congratulations, Artemis, thank you for playing. Let's tell her what she's won: a one-way pass to the Hell of All Force." She quipped. Xanatos blew her off and walked away. "Whoa, if you're going to start pulling out your big guns, then I'm out of here." He said. Ventress noticed this and looked to him. "Not so fast!" she yelled, throwing a lightsaber at him. Xanatos was hit and sent flying from the impact. The Team shielded themselves as the lightsaber flew by. Xanatos weakly limped away, but fell to the ground shortly after. Asajj Ventress pulled out every other Jedi lightsaber she owned from a Jedi she murdered or before turning to the Dark Side and activated them, walking to Xanatos. "I'll deal with you next!" Ventress called to Artemis. Artemis now knew who the enemy was. She angrily activated her lightsabers as the Team followed her.

Asajj Ventress looked down to the weak and hindered Xanatos. He pointed a finger to her and growled. "Cheating!" Asajj Ventress grinned, as every lightsaber flew around her. "No, _this_ is cheating." She quipped. Artemis and the Team ran in time to see what was happening. "Asajj, stop!" Artemis yelled, but it was too late. Every lightsaber activated and flew towards Xanatos. As the lightsabers flew to Xanatos, Ventress jumped into the air and slashed down with her double-bladed lightsaber. There was a light so bright that the Team had to shield their eyes with their arms. Xanatos groaned as every lightsaber hit him, as well as Asajj slashing him as if he were a wild animal. Galen and his faction of the Team looked to see this and gasped, including Traya.

Asajj Ventress landed out from the smoke and looked to a nearly dead Xanatos. He coughed and groaned as he got up. When he did, his body started to crack. "No. No, what's happening to me?" he asked anxiously. The Team watched in horror as he started to literally break apart. "What is this?" he asked again. This time, his voice began to fade. "What is this?" he asked again, even more worried than before. Ventress looked to the Team evilly as they continued to watch in shock. "No! **NOOOOOOO!**" he yelled out before finally shattering. All that remained of him was his holocron.

Galen and Traya looked in shock. Traya stuttered and looked to Starkiller. Galen was in shock, but Traya was anxious right now. "What's going on, where did he go?" Aresia asked calmly but angrily. "What just happened to him?" Galen and Aqualad walked up, but Traya stopped them with her lightsabers. "Hey! I'm talking to you! What happened to that guy?" she asked more seriously. Galen looked to her and sighed. "He lost." Galen simply replied. Aresia started to sweat with nervousness. "What?" she asked in disbelief. She then began to growl. "Wait a minute, nobody told me anything about this. Nobody said _anything_ about being disintegrated! I'm out of here!" Traya stated loudly. With that, she left the building. The Team went to Artemis, as Galen just watched.

Artemis hyperventilated in anger and pointed a finger to Asajj. "The Sith Lords really _are_ the enemies! I should have never listened to you!" she exclaimed angrily. Ventress chuckled and Force-grabbed her crossbow. It was equipped with an explosive arrow, which Ventress used to shoot Artemis. The impact was so strong that she fell to the ground. Asajj Ventress then trampled her and reverse-gripped her lightsaber hilts. They started to close in on her neck. "And you'll never have to… _ever_ again." Allison quipped. As the Team charged at her, Asajj chuckled. She used a Force-push to send them all flying. Galen watched and extended his hand to the power lines. Zatanna blasted lightning at him and he began to charge up.

Artemis groaned as she tried to get up. Ventress started to mock her. "Isn't it rough when you _trust_… betrays you?" she asked sadistically. Robin angrily threw an IV needle into her arm. She screamed in pain and threw it back to the Boy Wonder. As she was about to kill Artemis, she heard a scream. Galen had finally finished charging up and sent a massive torrent of Force lightning at the Sith Witch. Ventress heard his scream and gasped when she saw the massive amount of Force lightning heading towards her. She was blasted through the wall, and out of the building. The Team started to cheer in excitement. Artemis looked to Galen and smiled. Galen smiled back. "I leave you alone for an hour and _this_ happens?" he asked sarcastically. Artemis chuckled. "Thanks, Galen." She said. Galen smiled back and hugged her.

_Mount Justice 1916 hours_

After the whole phenomenon was dealt with, Deathstroke was sent to Belle Reve and placed under heavy guard. The Justice League came to Santa Prisca and picked up every deactivated droid to have scientists examine at STAR Labs. The reprogrammed R3-S6 came with the Team back to Mount Justice as another robot to add to the Team. Wally was happy with the souvenirs he had gotten: fifteen high-tech energy staffs, thirty red lightsabers, four lightsaber trophies, General Grievous' mask and R3-S6 himself. The holocron of Xanatos had mysteriously disappeared. Also, Ravager had escaped her prison-like closet and got away. For now, everything seemed to be going well, as the Team was reporting their mission to Batman.

The Dark Knight raised an eyebrow after hearing all of this. "How exactly did you manage to disguise yourself as Ravager?" he asked Chloe Sullivan. Galen and Wally stepped up with the Holographic Disguise Matrixes. "These are the Shadow Matrixes." Wally started out. Galen continued after Batman had a confused look on his face. "They can be used to disguise a person as anyone programmed into the devices." He explained. Batman held his hand out for one of them, in which Galen happily gave to the Dark Knight. "I'll look over this. Since it was useful for the unapproved mission, it might as well come in handy." He stated. He then turned his attention to R3-S6. "Another robot?" he asked confusingly. "We're keeping him." Robin said to his mentor. The Dark Knight showed no reaction whatsoever and looked to the Team. "Even though you were not approved of this mission, well done. With the blood sample of Asajj Ventress and the DNA sample of General Grievous, we shall soon know who was behind the operation to kill you." The Team smiled.

As soon as he left, the Team all went to the locker room. They all grabbed towels and started to chat. "That was quite a day." Zatanna stated. "Yeah." Robin replied back. "Let's get some rest and hope for no more missions." Artemis added, in which the Team all agreed. They all then left to hit the showers.

_Western Mongolia 1920 hours_

Sportsmaster and Cheshire appeared before the Light. Before they could speak, Ravager came in, exhausted. Cheshire gasped and ran towards her. "Where were you?" she asked worryingly. Rose Wilson sighed. "I was out unconscious after the Team kidnapped me. I escaped and swam back." She replied. Cheshire embraced her tightly, in which Rose reached for her abdomen. Cheshire released herself and cleared her throat before turning to the Light.

"What happened?" Lex Luthor asked. Lawrence cleared his throat and spoke up. "The sidekicks lured us into a trap and captured Deathstroke. We were then ambushed by a robotic being who hunts Jedi." As he said this, Boba Fett entered the room. "That as General Grievous." He informed them. "Where were _you?_" Cheshire asked. "I was spying on your little investigation on Santa Prisca and oversaw many battles occurring. I found something most intriguing." The Light, as well as the assassins, raised their eyebrows. "What would that be, Boba Fett?" Queen Bee asked. Boba Fett cleared his throat. "Grievous was killed when I was just a child, and there was a Sith Assassin there who betrayed me on one of my missions as an early Bounty Hunter. I found her body on the Pacific, and brought her to dry land." He said. The eyes of everyone widened in surprise. "That's not the point, though. Someone's acting as a third party and trying to get in our way. We need to find out who's behind these other operations and kill them." He told them. The Light agreed and looked to him. "We will do that right away. If someone with the power of the Force is behind this, then I'll lure the brat out!" Klarion spat. "But before we do, I have a special mission for you." Vandal Savage told Boba Fett. He started to listen on what it was, for it was going to be something very big.

_Yellowstone National Park 1934 hours_

Malgus returned to the lair and looked to see that Allison had returned as well. She was treating her wounds. Malgus reverted back into Mal Augustus and looked to the Son. "Traya is having doubts about this, and Revan hasn't been heard from ever since." He informed his master. The Son groaned and turned to Allison. "Asajj, explain you behavior." He told the con girl. He knew about her killing Xanatos and wanted to know a reason. Allie gulped. "He was trying to side with the Team, but I killed him before he had the chance." She lied calmly. The Son had a stern look on his face. "I see." He said. Allie sighed and looked back to her master. "Find Lord Traya and try to convince her to come around." He ordered. Allison bowed. "Yes, my master." She said. With that, she disappeared into the shadows.

The Son then turned to Malgus. "If we are to gain any advantage over the Team, the Justice League, and even my sister, then our Sith Army must continue to grow." He told Mal. "Agreed." He simply said. The Son chuckled. "Besides, with Grievous' assistance, we now have our own beast to bodyguard this lair." The Son added on. Gor was now outside of the lair, roaring into the sky. "Soon, darkness shall rise and consume everything." The Son concluded. He and Malgus let out a loud laugh. All with the Force heard their laughs, as Galen and Artemis could hear this from Mount Justice and Gotham. This was indeed a disturbance in the Force.

Well, guys, there you have it, my newest chapter! Sorry it took so long, I was busy with school and stuff. I hope you all like it. It took me the whole week to write up. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm always keen to hear from my reviewers. This event will tie in with **Logan GC's A New Destiny**. His new chapter should be out sometime later this week. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have an awesome week!


	26. Revan

Hello once again, everyone! This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, returning with another new chapter for your delights. Thank you, **Logan GC, Flaming Dragon, Burning Phoenix, Sonarkiller27, Izanagi God, Prosper7593, KINGREADER, Bkaa19, Jaykid1, KrautYank, Commander950, The Christian Jedi,** and all of the **Guest** reviewers for reviewing and liking my story so much. It means a lot, thanks! Now, onto questions: **KrautYank**, your ideas sound interesting. As cool as it would sound to have Barriss Offee, I think that she died during Order 66. I think that Ahsoka may be alive, so please keep your hopes up for her to live. I think **Logan GC** will take care of Leia and Kota, as well as the rebels appearing. Also, **KINGREADER**, someone will turn to the Dark Side, I grant you that. I can't believe that no one has a clue on who will turn to the Dark Side. If you want some clues on who will turn to the Dark Side, please look to Chapters 1, 14 and 15. Those should clear some things up. Also, **The Christian Jedi**, I forgive you for misunderstanding there being an error in Chapter 24. No hard feelings, right? Good. Now, **Flaming Dragon**, I get what you're saying. I assure you, the Team will get back to their roots, but their lightsabers will only be used in times of emergency. The only ones with lightsabers are Galen, Artemis and Aqualad. Artemis holds onto her lightsaber because she is being trained in the ways of the Force and is an apprentice to Starkiller. Even so, she'll keep being an archer so don't worry. Anyways, here's the newest chapter of my story, which will start the arc of a major character of my story. Right now is Chapter 26 of my story. Enjoy!

Chapter 26: Revan

_Central City November 20__th__ 1945 hours_

Aresia walked through the streets of Central City, watching the birds fly by and looking at the scenery. She held a phone in her hands and was trying to contact Charlie. "Come on, Charlie. Pick up the phone." She said to herself annoyingly. The Amazonian didn't like to be kept waiting and hated delays.

As she walked into a warehouse, another girl was leaning against the wall, but Aresia didn't notice. She just kept talking into the phone, finally getting to the message box. "Charlie, it's Aresia. Call me back." She drawled. As she was about to walk away, she heard a voice. "Hey." Said a girl. Aresia continued walking and ignored her. The girl spoke a little louder this time. "Aresia the Fury, right?" she asked. Aresia turned around and raised an eyebrow. _Who is this girl?_ She asked herself. As if the girl could read Aresia's mind, she held up her Sith Holocron and curved-hilted lightsabers and whistled. Aresia gasped. "You're that girl with the sword collection." She stated, remembering seeing Asajj Ventress on Santa Prisca. Allison sighed and walked up. "You can call me Asajj Ventress." Allison introduced herself. Aresia walked up to her and glared at Allison. "What do you want?" she asked suspiciously.

Allison chuckled. "Aresia, Aresia, Aresia, what did the Son do to trick a girl like _you_ into this mess?" she asked playfully. Aresia furrowed her brow and looked to her. "What are you talking about, who's the Son?" she asked back confusingly. Allie pulled out her holocron and showed it to the Amazonian warrior. "The man who gave you _this_." She replied. Aresia once again furrowed her brow. Only it was in confusion and disagreement this time. "Charlie Feathers?" she asked angrily. "Where can I find him?" Allison shook her head. "Let me guess: he promised you if you defeat Starkiller, he'd come in and clean up your mess, right?" the con girl asked.

Aresia turned her way for a moment and then turned back and nodded nervously. "He did it to _all_ of us." Allison replied. Aresia's eyes widened. "That's how he gets us to fight his war for him." Aresia glared in disbelief. "So, why would he pick me, I mean, what's his problem with Starkiller?" she asked and stuttered. Allison shook her head in disagreement. "You're asking yourself the wrong questions." Allie said calmly. Aresia continued to glare at the con girl as she stepped up to her. Allison looked around before turning back to her. "What's important is if we take out the Son, the war's over." She told the Amazonian. Aresia started to smile, but it faded away after a couple of seconds. "You get your career back, and I get my life back, free." Asajj added on. Aresia looked to her. "So, I get to fight in Themyscira again?" she asked. Allie nodded. "Help me defeat the Son and Starkiller." She asked Aresia. Aresia's eyes widened. "Starkiller _and_ the Son?" she asked. Allie nodded, but before she could say anything, Aresia shot a glare at her.

"You know what, every one of you guys tells me something different." She spat. Allie was speechless and furious. "You drive me crazy!" With that, Aresia walked away. Allie tensed up and continued talking to Aresia. "Hey, I'm trying to shoot it to you straight, sister! That's very simple, you need to listen to me!" Allison yelled, but Aresia stopped and clenched her fist. "Just **STOP!**" she yelled back. Allie stood offended, as Aresia took some deep breaths. "Back… off, let me think." She warned dangerously. Allie stomped her foot on the ground. "You need me, okay! You're not going to make it out there without someone watching your back!" Allison warned, but Aresia flew off. Allison chased after her and looked up to her in the sky. "**THEY'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!**" she loudly warned, but Aresia was already out of sight. Allie angrily walked away and tossed her scarf around. She had no idea that she was being watched on.

_Mount Justice 1949 hours_

Galen was in his room, meditating. Even though the Team had come back from their mission to Santa Prisca, they still needed to stay focused. Artemis was with the Team, training, while Galen requested to be alone. His eyes were closed and he sat in a crisscross position on the floor. As he clenched his eyes, he started to see a vision. There was M'gann and a man with a brown cloak and a head with an exposed brain. He could see Miss Martian growling and preparing to attack the man. "No, no. M'gann, stop! M'gann, **NO!**" he yelled, before getting up. As he started to sweat, M'gann and Artemis came in. "What's wrong, Gal?" Artemis asked. M'gann looked to him as he sighed. "I heard you screaming my name. Is something wrong?" M'gann asked. Galen sighed and turned to the adolescent Martian female. "It was a vision of the future." He told the two girls. M'gann's eyes started to widen in surprise. "What was it about?" she asked. Galen furrowed his brow. The vision wasn't clear enough, so he couldn't be specific. He sighed once again and turned to M'gann. "No matter what, no matter what happens, _never_ psychically attack _anyone_. It will lead to fear, it will lead to doubt, it will lead to insecurity, and it will lead to the Dark Side." Galen warned the Martian. Miss Martian took this into surprise as she thought about it for a moment. Finally, she turned back to the Force-user. "I'll try." She said. Galen smiled and the Martian female walked away.

Artemis looked to Galen worryingly. He noticed this and looked up to her. "Is something wrong?" the archer asked. Galen sighed. "Everything's fine." The Force-user reassured her. She slightly smiled. Just then, Kaldur walked in. He had a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong?" Galen asked, knowing there was a problem. Aqualad looked to him. "You should see this." He told Galen. Galen nodded and walked with him.

In the Mission Room, the Team was waiting for Galen to arrive. As he finally got there, Chloe looked down to R3-S6. "R3, pull up the footage." She ordered calmly. The little droid chirped and beeped as he rolled up to the holo-computer. Galen's eyes started to widen as he saw footage of men in black armor running through the streets. They had red lightsabers in their hands. "Let me guess: you want me to stop them?" he asked his leader. Aqualad nodded. "They look like Sith Warriors. You're more skilled with them, so you should track them down." Kaldur replied. Galen nodded. Artemis stepped up. "I'll help." She said. As Aqualad nodded, the two left the Cave to get to Gotham through the Zeta Tube.

_Gotham City 1956 hours_

As they entered Gotham, Galen saw the Sith Troopers attacking random people. Galen grunted and sent out Force lightning to all the troopers. They all managed to run away. As Galen saw one of the troopers running in one direction, another trooper ran in the other. "I'll get that one!" Artemis said, pointing to one of the troopers heading into an alley. Galen nodded. "I'll get the other one!" he said. With that, they both left to get the Sith Troopers. Unbeknownst to the Jedi, a man came out of the shadows and watched over them. "Too dangerous." He said, looking to Starkiller. He saw Artemis running in another direction. "She'll do." He said, running after the archer.

_Central City 2001 hours_

Aresia was now at a bus station, still waiting for Charlie to call her back. Asajj Ventress might have told her that she had been tricked and that Charlie was really a man named the Son, but she still remained skeptical. She was impatiently waiting for Charlie to pick up. "Charlie, are you there?" she asked impatiently. She looked down to the cellphone in her hands and growled. "Pick… up… the… phone." She said annoyingly. Just then, a man appeared behind her. "Yes, Miss Fury?" he asked playfully. Aresia turned around and glared at him. "Where's your hat?" she asked, referring to the hat that held the footage of her. Charlie glared back at her. "Where's Starkiller's beating heart?" he asked back gorily. Aresia snarled at him. "You lied to me." She stated. Charlie walked up to her as she continued talking. "Your name's the Son and there's no such thing as the Meta Brawl." She angrily added on. Charlie shrugged. "You got me." He exclaimed, putting his hands up in surrender and walking backwards. "I confess. I am _guilty_ on all accounts." Aresia continued to glare as he walked around a pillar with posters of missing people.

"You lying dirtball! Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you?" she angrily asked, clenching her fists. "I'm going to rip you into little pieces!" The Son turned to her. "That would be a no." He said sadistically. Aresia angrily lifted an eyebrow and looked to him. "Because while I may have lied, one thing is still true." The Son stated. Aresia growled. "And what's that?" she asked in fury. The Son snickered. "You need me." He simply said, making Aresia furrow her brow in confusion. "Because I have the one piece of evidence to clear your name." He explained as he placed the video recording of her into the air. Aresia walked away, but the Son continued to speak. "And the only way you're going to get it back is to murder Starkiller." He added on. Aresia chuckled in disagreement. "I could think of another way." She told him. The Son's eyes widened. "_Really?_" he asked sarcastically. There was absolutely no other way around this, yet Aresia wanted to get her life back. The Son turned his head. "Well, you must be _quite_ the thinker." He added on even more sarcastically. Aresia growled in anger. "Because the way I see it, Aresia, you only have two options." Aresia growled loudly at him as he jumped onto a bench. Aresia gasped as he turned into his true form and looked down to her angrily. "Kill or be killed!" he yelled down to her in a deep voice. It was now official; there was no way out of this.

_Gotham City 2010 hours_

Galen ran through the cities of Gotham and searched for the Sith Trooper. As he senses his presence coming from a parking lot, he ran over to see him. As he tried to sneak up upon him, the Sith Trooper noticed him and ran away. Galen cursed to himself and was about to give chase, until Aresia flew down and intercepted him. Galen stood confused at the sight of her so far away from Themyscira. _Unless._ He thought to himself as realization hit him hard. He now knew that Darth Traya was Aresia. The both glared at each other. "Time for Round Three!" she exclaimed. Galen groaned. _This is so not the best time right now!_ He thought to himself. "Get out of my way!" he demanded. Aresia nodded no. "Sorry, boy, we've got to finish this." Galen looked to the Sith Trooper sneaking away. "Not now, move!" he demanded more seriously. Aresia looked to the trooper and back to Galen. They both used Force speed as Galen tried to get away. As Galen met her midway, he attempted to roundhouse kick her. When that failed, he tried another kick, but Aresia dodged that too. She then sweep kicked him to the ground.

As Galen got up, he and Aresia started to walk towards each other. "You saw what happened to Xanatos! This isn't a game!" he scolded her, but she kept her cool and glared at him. "I know all about it." She said, nodding. "The Son set me up just like you said, but for me, the only way out is to do what he tells me." Galen sent a death glare at her while she continued with an angry face. "Now one of us is going to lose, and it _isn't going to be_ Aresia the Fury!" she concluded. Galen growled. "Have it your way." He quipped.

With that, Galen activated his lightsaber in his reverse Shien position while Aresia placed a Sith Holocron out in front of her. "Darth Traya!" she yelled. As she said that, she transformed into Darth Traya, the Sith Lord of Sight beyond Sight. The two growled at each other before she activated her two purple lightsabers and charged at him. Galen screamed and did the same to her.

The two began to fight in a flurry. Traya struck first with her left lightsaber high to Galen's neck, but Starkiller blocked it, as he did the same with her lower right lightsaber. Traya twirled as Galen attempted an Ataru strike, but Traya blocked it. He blocked one of her lower attacks and parried against her two higher attacks. Before Traya could behead him, Galen dodged and ran aside. He used a Shien attack to hit her blades, in which she struck back. Aresia forced Galen back with Vaapad as he charged at her, in which she jumped over him. She struck down with a Niman attack, but Starkiller's Ataru strike clashed. Traya attempted a charging attack, in which Starkiller blocked. When Aresia struck down, Galen attempted to land her blade upon her. She saw this coming and sent a Force push towards him. Galen gasped as he was sent into a wall. He looked up to see Traya coming down to strike him. He jumped aside and twirled into the air. Aresia flew towards him, and the two waited in a standoff.

Meanwhile, Artemis chased the other Sith Trooper through the city. "Not getting away!" She said to him. Before she could shoot an arrow at him, the trooper threw his lightsaber at her, forcing Artemis to dodge and unsheathe her lightsabers. Just then, a man in armor activated a purple lightsaber and clashed with the Sith Trooper. _Who is he?_ Artemis thought to herself. This wasn't the time to ask, for she needed to get rid of the Sith Trooper. "Hold him still!" Artemis yelled out to the man. The man nodded and kept the trooper in a blade lock. Artemis turned her lightsaber hilt into an arrow and activated the blade. She directed her attention to the trooper. "Stand back." She told the man in armor. After taking a deep breath, she shot the arrow.

Revan saw the attack at the trooper and jumped out of the way. The arrow killed the trooper immediately. Artemis Force-grabbed her lightsaber and watched the soldier fade away into black dust. Artemis wiped the sweat off her forehead and looked over to the mysterious man.

"Thanks for the assist." She thanked, before going onto her question. "Okay, now who are you?" Revan reactivated his lightsaber and pointed it at the archer. "This is _my_ planet, Dark Jedi! _I_ ask the questions!" Revan snapped to her. Artemis held her hands up in surrender and waved them around. "Dark Jedi, what are you talking about?" She asked in confusion. Revan avoided the question and stood in an Ataru opening stance. "By order of the United States Government, you're under arrest." He stated. Artemis gasped. "What?" she asked in confusion. She activated her comlink, but before she could speak, Revan lunged his lightsaber at her, which Artemis was forced to dodge and turn around. She tried to kick him, but he grabbed her foot and squeezed her ankle. Artemis tried to get her balance as she waved her arms around in the air. "Wait! Would you hold on a minute?" She asked. Revan only replied by tripping her, sending her into the air and sending her to the ground. She backed away as she let the conversation be heard by the Team.

"No one steals our citizens!" he said angrily. The Team at the Cave gasped at these accusations. Artemis held her hand up in surrender. "I don't want to steal _anybody!_" she reasoned. She then tried to run away, but Revan saw this coming and ran after her. "Hey!" he yelled. As she kneeled down onto a bench, Revan flipped over her back and placed a hand behind her back. "To think I'd be used to this by now after having it happen to me thrice!" she told herself, before turning back to Revan. "Wait! You've got it all wrong!" she yelled, but the grasp on her became tighter as she squealed in pain. "No! _I've_ finally got it _right!_" he stated in disagreement. He then thought back to a week ago.

_One week ago…_

_Marine Barracks, Washington DC November 13__th__ 1316 hours_

_Flags of the world blew around in the wind as Raiden Pierce, also known as Ray, and his father, Ken Pierce waited outside of the medical office for diagnostics tests of Raiden's growing asthma problem. The sixteen-year-old boy has been having this problem ever since he was ten. His case was getting worse every day. Now, it happened in the middle of his training. His training sessions had been successful for six months straight and now, the Pierce men were concerned about this as Raiden looked down meekly at his feet, listening to his father._

"_Four generations of Pierce men have served this country, Ray." Ken told his son. Raiden remained silent, as his father grew a concerned and stern face. He made his most forgiving and proud face and said, "No son of mine is going to break that tradition." Ray continued to look down. After a minute, he sighed. "No, Sir." He said, clearing his throat. "I won't, Sir." He added on. Ray was worried about his condition. He looked up to his father as a Marine ever since he was a child, and now he couldn't follow his father's footsteps. Ever since his family moved to America, his father was enrolled into the Marines and fought during the Cold War. Four generations of men in the Pierce family had served the army ever since World War II, and he was growing up to be like one of those men. He looked up to Ken, who smiled. Ray looked back down in disappointment._

_Just then, Dr. Wallace walked up to them. The Pierces stood up and looked to him. Wallace looked to Raiden, and then to Ken, both with worried and concerned faces. "Well spit it out, doc." The older Marine soldier said calmly. Wallace was about to speak, but first turned to Raiden, not wanting to say anything to insult him. Raiden had a worried look on his face as Wallace started to speak. "Son, your asthma's grown too advanced. You won't be able to perform your duties. I'm sorry." He said sadly to Ray, who looked down to his feet, ashamed. Ken stuttered. "Run the tests again." He said as Ray looked to him. "There's nothing wrong with my son." The doctor disagreed. "Sergeant Pierce, I know this is hard, but the tests–" Ken cut him off and argued, "The tests are wrong." Wallace grew a concerned look and spoke back at the Marine soldier. "He'll be getting a full medical discharge." He told Ken. Ray stepped up. "Sir, please, sir, you can't do this to me. I want to serve my country, sir." He begged respectfully. Wallace placed a hand on his shoulder. "There are still many ways you can do that, Son." The doctor said with hope. Ken started to lose his temper. "The Pierces are Marines. They have __**ALWAYS BEEN MARINES!**__" he yelled out. Raiden looked to his father worryingly. "Dad." He started out, but Ken was now upset. "Suwarinasai!" he ordered his son in Japanese. Raiden sighed and sat down. "I will handle this." With that, he rolled his eyes to the right for the doctor to come with him and talk._

_From a nearby door in the next hall, a man in a black tuxedo and a tie came out. He fixed himself up before walking around the hall and towards Raiden._

_Raiden closed his eyes while the two men argued. He hoped for this all to disappear, for some kind of second chance. Just then, he heard a voice. "Private Pierce?" a man asked. Raiden stood up and looked to see a man in a suit. "Got a minute?" he asked. Raiden looked over to his father and Doctor Wallace. "Yeah, sure." He said, standing up and walking towards the man. The man held up an ID to Raiden. "Special Agent Simons." He introduced himself. Raiden looked at him curiously as Simons continued to speak. "I heard about the discharge, Son. It's… that's tough." He said. Raiden frowned and looked down. "But as they say: when one door closes, another one opens." Simons spoke. Raiden politely interrupted him. "Sir, I don't mean to be rude, I really don't need a pep talk right now." He said honestly. Simons' face grew more serious. "It's no pep talk, Son, it's a job offer." Raiden's eyes widened as he heard this._

"_See, I work for a governmental organization, and you are just exactly the kind of young man we're looking for." Simons said. Raiden looked onto him nervously. "What I'm about to reveal can never be repeated, not even to your father." He warned the young Japanese boy. "Do you agree to this?" he asked. Raiden looked over to the two adults and turned back. "Yes, Sir." He replied. Simons nodded. "Good." He said. He then extended his hand to Raiden. It had a violet-colored holocron, in which Raiden grabbed. It glowed in his hands as he jumped in surprise. He gasped and then saw a man in black armor with a red lightsaber standing behind Agent Simons. The man then disappeared into the shadows. "What was that thing?" he asked anxiously as he pointed to the armored man. Simons lifted his head. "That's right, you didn't imagine him." Raiden's eyes widened as he listened to this. "Ray, the United States of America and in fact, our very planet Earth, has been invaded by Dark Jedi led by Starkiller." Raiden tensed up as he heard this. "Starkiller may seem like a hero, but really, he trains these Dark Jedi. I'd tell the public about this, but it's top-secret information." He added on." Raiden growled at this. "They want to take away our rights and destroy our way of life." Simons said, as he saw Raiden growl at this. "But with that," he said, looking down to the holocron. "You, and a very dedicated group of young men and women can help us defeat him and his Dark Jedi acolytes." He concluded. Raiden started to smile. "Yes, Sir. It would be an honor to serve my country, Sir." He replied happily. Simons smiled as well. "Good for you. Welcome aboard." He said, extending his hand. They both shook on the agreement to take down Starkiller._

_Present Day_

_Gotham City November 20__th__ 2016 hours_

Raiden thought to himself about the agreement to help serve his country. Artemis used the time he was using to think to break away from his grasp. Revan stabbed his lightsaber, but Artemis went aside and engaged him in hand-to-hand combat. As he attempted a low jab, Artemis leapt over him and narrowly avoided a kick. Before he could land a punch, Artemis held her hands up in surrender. "Just _listen_ to me!" she yelled. Revan ignored this and charged at her.

Artemis backed away and removed her mask. She then activated one of her green lightsabers. "Wait! Wait! Wait! _Wait!_" she said, placing her hands in front of her. Revan stopped and looked to her, growling under his mask. "Do you see?" she said, walking up to him and showing him her eyes. "I'm just as Jedi as you are." He looked into Artemis' eyes, seeing the brown shade and the green lightsaber blade. She then deactivated the lightsaber and extended a hand. "My name's Artemis Crock." She introduced herself, but Revan still had his lightsaber activated. "Yeah, right!" he scoffed, and surprisingly coughed. "Agent Simons told me about your tricks!" he stated before turning to cough again. He then grabbed the archer's wrist. Artemis struggled to get free. "Hey! Let me go!" she yelled.

Just then, Artemis turned to see Galen. He was fighting Darth Traya! As Traya broke free of the blade lock, Galen lunged at her and they both ran to another place to fight. Revan raised an eyebrow under his mask. "What? _More_ Dark Jedi?" he asked in disbelief. Artemis let go and placed her mask back on. "He's not dark! That's Starkiller and Darth Traya!" she exclaimed. She then released herself from his grip and followed. _Starkiller!_ Raiden thought to himself. As Artemis went to follow her master, Revan took chase.

Galen disarmed Traya of her weapons and sent a powerful Force-push towards the female Sith Lord. She groaned as she hit a railing. Starkiller walked up to Aresia and placed the tip of his blade to her neck. Galen narrowed his eyes at the corrupted Amazonian and Aresia looked back nervously. Artemis and Revan arrived to see it all. Artemis gasped at the sight of the violent side of Galen. Starkiller raised his blade into the air and brought it down on the Sith Lord. As he did, Aresia closed her eyes in nervousness. Before he could stab the girl, Galen stopped his lightsaber and looked to Traya. She sighed in relief. Artemis looked to the two as they continued to stare each other down. Galen now looked to her in regret. "I just want my life back!" Aresia begged. Galen hesitated to bring himself to kill her. Aresia then kicked his blade away and stood up. "You blew it, boy! I'll be back when your little _friends_ aren't with you!" she quipped. With that, Aresia ran away.

Galen and Artemis gave chase to Aresia. Along the way, Galen told the archer everything he learned about Traya. Artemis furrowed her brow in confusion as she continued to run with Galen. "So, wait! Traya is _Aresia?_" she asked in disbelief. Galen nodded and they turned a corner. Traya was gone! "Hey! Where'd she go?" the archer asked incredulously. Just then, they heard two lightsabers activate. "Hey, Starkiller!" Revan yelled. The latter turned around to see Revan with a violet lightsaber in his right hand and a red lightsaber in the other. "Come on!" Galen groaned. He activated his lightsaber and charged at him. Artemis just watched as the two men clashed blades with each other.

"Hey!" she yelled to them, but it was no use. They continued to fight in fury. Galen struck at Revan, sending him back. Before Galen could attack again, Artemis bear hugged him from the back and stopped him. "Take it easy on him, he's not a bad guy!" she told him, but Galen ignored her and pushed her aside as he said, "Watch out!" Revan charged at Starkiller with his red lightsaber and then his purple, both Jedi not being affected by the damages done on each other. Galen jabbed, in which Darth Revan dodged and Artemis grabbed onto Galen once again. "See if you can get him to listen to us!" she said, but Galen pushed her away once again. "Move!" he ordered. Galen attacked with Vaapad as Revan used an unorthodox fighting style with acrobatic maneuvers. He kicked the blade away as he growled at the Force-user. "Your reign of terror's over, Starkiller!" he said, blocking the blue blade with his left lightsaber. Galen growled back. "You're terminated!" Revan added on. Both Force-users flipped off of the wall of the alley and attacked each other once again. Galen kicked Revan to a wall and struck at the Sith Warrior. Revan let out a couple of coughs as he blocked the blade with his red lightsaber. Before he could attack with his purple blade, he started a series of coughs. "You're kidding." Starkiller retorted. Artemis stepped up and looked to them. "Let me go!" Revan ordered. Artemis tried to calm him down. "We're _not_ here to _hurt you_." She said calmly. "Just _calm down!_" she added on. As Revan coughed, Artemis walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Let us explain." Revan continued to cough as he looked to the two Jedi. "I don't have a choice, do I?" he asked. Galen nodded. "No." He said. Artemis looked worryingly at the coughing Sith Warrior, hoping to find a solution to this problem.

_Yellowstone National Park 2022 hours_

Inside of the Son's lair, Allison looked around. From a portal to a display screen of every person on Earth, she was amazed. She was feeling a bit nervous about how she was trying to turn on the Son and use his power for her own. As she continued to look around, she looked to a chamber in which she always saw the Son use. She walked up to it, wondering what it does until she heard a voice from behind her.

"Miss Votsky!" the Son exclaimed, making Allison jump. The Son smirked. "So jumpy." He added on sadistically. Allie gulped as she backed away. "Guilty conscience?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Allie gulped again and circled the demon. "This better be important, I'm working on some _real_ serious stuff right now." She lied nervously. The Son noticed this and grinned. "Do tell I'm all ears." He stated, creepily smirking at her. She sweated with nervousness and walked around him. "To tell you the truth, I'd rather be _fighting_ right now than talking, but okay." She said, backing away from the Son. As she started to talk, the Son started to count with his fingers. "I've been talking to Darth Traya, trying to calm _him_ down. I've been working on a new plan to turn Crock against Starkiller. I've been doing my homework on the other Sith Lords." The Son looked down to her seriously. "Something else?" he asked suspiciously. His frown then turned into a sinister smile. "_You've_ been betraying _me._" He stated sadistically. Allison was caught in the act, but she tried to deny it. "No, no, no, no, no, that's a lie." She lied anxiously. The Son raised an eyebrow. "Is it?" he asked. He then growled at her, making her squeal silently. "I specifically told you _not_ to attack Artemis." Allie shook her head no. "I didn't!" she protested. The Son smirked and turned the setting into the past.

The Son and Allison looked to the past, as Asajj and Artemis talked. _Ventress chuckled and Force-grabbed her crossbow. It was equipped with an explosive arrow, which Ventress used to shoot Artemis. The impact was so strong that she fell to the ground. Asajj Ventress then trampled her and reverse-gripped her lightsaber hilts. They started to close in on her neck. "And you'll never have to… ever again." Allison quipped._ Allie squealed in nervousness and anxiety as the Son started to smile. Allie nodded in disagreement and looked to the Son. "No, no, I wasn't going to _kill_ her, I was trying to lure out Starkiller!" she protested. The Son sent a death glare to her as the next memory flashed. _"Aresia, Aresia, Aresia, what did the Son do to trick a girl like you into this mess?" she asked playfully to the Amazonian warrior, Aresia._ Allie gulped once again as the Son turned serious. "And my _personal_ favorite." He quipped. The last memory showed her betrayal to the Son. _"What's important is if we take out the Son, the war's over." She told the Amazonian. Aresia started to smile, but it faded away after a couple of seconds. "You get your career back, and I get my life back, free." Asajj added on._ With that, the memories started to fade.

Allie gasped in surprise, now knowing she finally cracked. The Son looked to her. "Take… out… the… Son." He reiterated. As Allison started to take deep breaths, the Son walked over to his chamber. "Naughty… naughty." He scolded her. Allison pointed her finger to the Son and started to lie in despair. "You _know_ I was gaming her. It's all a part of the plan!" The Son glared down to her, making her back away. "I think it's time I showed you _my_ plan!" he yelled. With that, he transformed into his true form. Darth Malgus came out of a portal behind her. Multiple Sith Troopers came out of hiding, all holding red lightsabers in their hands. She saw another portal. In desperation, she ran to it to escape, but MagnaGuards blocked her path after they came out from the portal. She screamed and grabbed a long pipe, fighting off the forces with it like a staff. Malgus growled and activated his lightsaber. Allison used the pole to flip over and dodge the lightsaber blade. As a trooper punched her in the chest, she was sent flying into the portal, the pole being used to prevent anyone from following her. The Son growled and looked over to Darth Malgus. "Lord Malgus! You know what to do!" Darth Malgus grinned and looked to the Son. "My pleasure!" he quipped. "She's _not_ getting away!" the Son said sinisterly.

_Happy Harbor 2039 hours_

Allison was on her bike and on the run. She turned to see if anyone was following her. When she saw no one, she sighed and sped away. She speeded through the streets of Happy Harbor, but failed to notice a policeman on a motorcycle sounding his alarm. The siren echoes through the city, making Allison go faster. Unbeknownst to anyone, Darth Malgus traveled within the shadows, gaining on the traitorous Sith Acolyte. Allison eventually slowed down after seeing that the cops stopped. She then turned to her shadow. She gasped and shrieked when she saw the silhouette of Darth Malgus. She revved up her motorcycle and went even faster, not caring about the police catching her. The two Sith Apprentices raced through the city. As she turned a corner, Malgus ran and jumped out of the shadows on the top of a building. People looked and gasped at the sight of the Sith Lord. He used Force speed to catch up to Allison.

Allie raced into an alley and saw an open truck. She looked to it and dashed at it very fast. Malgus came and looked around. He growled, not wanting to lose her. "Where'd you go?" he asked himself. He ran past a truck and into the next alley. Allison came out of the truck and looked around. _I am so dead!_ She thought to herself.

_Gotham City 2046 hours_

Galen and Artemis led Revan into an alley. Revan looked to them and scoffed. "I don't want any tricks." He warned the two. Artemis nodded. "There are no tricks here." She said. Galen then walked into a phone booth. "Follow us." He said before entering. Revan nodded and removed the holocron from his chest. The two gasped to see a Japanese teenage boy. His hair was black with red streaks on his front bangs. He wore a crimson jacket with a green shirt underneath. He had a black belt with a silver buckle and denim jeans along with black combat boots. "What are we waiting for?" he asked impatiently. Galen groaned and entered the phone booth. _Recognized Starkiller B-0-8_. A computer voice said. Artemis walked in the phone booth next. _Recognized Artemis B-0-7_. The computer voice said again. Raiden scoffed.

_Mount Justice 2049 hours_

Galen entered the Cave first, followed by Artemis. The Team was waiting for them. "We heard it all!" M'gann exclaimed. Robin looked around. "Where's that kid?" he asked. Galen looked to the Team sternly. "He won't be able to follow us through the Zeta Tubes." He remarked. Just then, the Zeta Tube glowed yellow as a figure appeared. _Private Raiden Pierce USMC_. The computer rang. The Team gasped to see that he had clearance into the Cave. What surprised them most was what the computer said: USMC. Raiden glared to the Team in anger. "You're a Marine!" Connor exclaimed. Raiden glared to him, which, for once, made Connor jump. "Just as I thought, an _army_ of Dark Jedi." He remarked in disgust. Aqualad walked up to him. "I am Aqualad." He introduced himself. Raiden scoffed. "A Dark Jedi, no doubt." He quipped. The Team groaned. "Come on!" Zatanna said, motioning for the Team and Raiden to follow her into the lounge.

The Team tried their best to explain to Raiden, but he was a stubborn one. After five minutes of the Team telling explanations, Raiden blew them all off. Galen groaned. "For the last time: you've been _lied to._" He said calmly. Aqualad stepped up. "Whatever he called himself, the guy who gave you your holocron and powers, is the Son!" the Atlantean explained. The Team was so exhausted from trying to tell Ray the truth that they were lying down on the ground and sofas. Kid Flash pointed his finger into the air and continued. "The _Son_ is the Darkness you're looking for." Jason walked up to the Marine and spoke. "The Son spread Darkness everywhere he went and _now_ he's coming for Earth." He spat. Tora placed her hand onto the armrest. "_We're_ trying to stop him!" the Scandinavian girl remarked. Chloe stepped up. "But he keeps tricking _other Sith Lords_ into fighting _us!_"

Raiden stood up angrily and turned to Galen. "First; your Team _proves_ you are training an army of Dark Jedi. Second: Agent Simons told _me_ that you were going to say this stuff. You can forget about it!" he spat at the Team, making Galen narrow his eyes at him. "You guys aren't going to trick _me_ into betraying _my_ planet!" The Team groaned once again. "Come on!" Robin remarked exhaustedly. "Don't you see? The Son finds the one thing you love and he uses that against you." The Boy Wonder added on. Connor stood up. "You want to fight for your country, right?" the Boy of Steel asked. Raiden looked to the Kryptonian and nodded. "Right." He acknowledged. Artemis stepped behind him. "So he tells you you're fighting _Dark Jedi_ to save America?" she asked. Raiden lost it at that moment. "That's enough of the lies!" he exclaimed. As he reached for his holocron, the Team prepared to attack. Just as they were about to attack, Black Canary and Red Tornado came in. "What's going on?" Dinah asked the Team. Using the situation to his advantage, Raiden jumped over the Team and the Leaguers to get to the Zeta Tube. "Come on!" Galen told the Team.

As they approached the Zeta Tubes, Raiden already left. Chloe walked over to the computer and groaned. "He's headed to Coast City." Chloe informed the Team. Starkiller stepped up. "We'll go. If any of us finds him, contact me immediately." The Force-user ordered. The Team nodded and Galen and Artemis went into the Zeta Tubes.

_Coast City 2056 hours_

Raiden appeared in an alley of Coast City. He looked around and ran away. Galen and Artemis entered and looked around before looking to each other. "Let's split up!" Galen told his apprentice. "Good idea!" Artemis replied back. The two then ran off to find Raiden. Artemis ran through the streets on the east while Galen went to search on the west.

Galen then soon entered a warehouse. _I can sense his presence here._ He thought to himself. As he entered the warehouse, he saw Raiden standing on top of the higher level and walked towards him. Raiden wiped his mouth before looking to Starkiller. "I don't want to fight you." Galen said calmly. Raiden scoffed. "Yeah, well you're going to be real disappointed." He spat back. Galen's eyes widened with shock. "_Don't_ do this!" he warned him, but Raiden ignored. He placed out his holocron in front of him and his chest glowed. "Revan!" he yelled. He then placed the holocron into his chest and he transformed into Darth Revan. Galen stepped up to him calmly. "We _need_ you, we _need_ your help." He said, but Revan kicked him. Galen blocked the attack, but failed to see him kick him again. Galen unsheathed his lightsaber and attacked.

Revan attacked first with a twirling kick, but Galen avoided this. They both kicked each other simultaneously, as Revan followed with a punch. Starkiller attacked with his lightsaber, in which Raiden used his red lightsaber to block the blue. As Revan kicked him away, Starkiller slashed at his blade. Galen ran onto the stairs, but Raiden attacked with his purple lightsaber. After breaking away from the blade lock, Revan kicked Galen. Starkiller tried to bring his blade unto Revan, but he dodged and attacked with both his lightsabers. With the blades on the railing, Starkiller pushed Revan and sparks flew. Galen performed an overhead attack, sending Revan to the ground. Raiden coughed as he hit the ground hard. As Revan tried to get away, Galen kicked him in the chest, knocking him back onto the pavement. Raiden coughed as he lured Starkiller into the open. "You're going down, Starkiller!" he exclaimed, as they both entered an open arena.

Revan attacked first with a right swing from his purple lightsaber. Galen ducked and swung at him. After he missed, Raiden struck again. Starkiller brought his blade unto Revan and kicked him away. Galen backed away after Raiden swung his lightsaber at him. Revan then lured him out into the open, as Starkiller gave chase.

Revan struck down at Starkiller, causing the Jedi to roll and parry. He stabbed at Revan, but he flipped over him and kicked the Force-user. Raiden jumped into the air and brought his lightsaber down onto Starkiller, but he rolled and sent a Force-push towards Revan. Raiden yelled and charged at him. He sent a torrent of Sith Lightning at Galen, sending him to the ground. Revan coughed as he disarmed Galen of his sword. He then started to kick at Starkiller. "You're done! You hear me?" he asked angrily. Starkiller got up and looked to him sadly. "Your plans for Earth are finished!" With that, Revan slashed at Starkiller. He was using Force deflection, so the slash sent him back instead of killing him. Revan angrily punched and kicked at him. Galen got up after these series of attacks and looked to Darth Revan. He was trying to gain a higher ground to attack him. Raiden clenched onto his chest and fell to the ground. Galen jumped into the air and charged himself up with lightning. Raiden coughed even more as Galen jumped down to perform a drop kick. He yelled as he dropped down. About a meter close to Revan, Starkiller stopped himself. He could see Raiden's look of anxiousness and confusion. _I can't do this!_ He thought to himself.

Galen finally dropped to the ground on his feet and regained his lightsaber. He looked down to Raiden once again and saw him coughing. Galen regretfully looked to him. After one minute, he walked away. Revan coughed for a minute and removed his holocron from his chest. He got onto his knees and looked to Starkiller. _Why didn't he finish me off?_ He asked himself confusingly. Raiden walked away with doubt on his face, wondering if what the Team told him was true.

_Themyscira 2114 hours_

Aresia flew over the inhabitants of the island and looked down to all the matches. She looked away in sorrow and thought about the day her life ended. _"You fight without honor, Aresia! You are never fighting again!"_ Athena's voice echoed. _"You set me up_!" Aresia exclaimed, thinking back to the Son. It made Aresia feel angry. _"I have the one piece of evidence to clear your name." _The Son said sadistically. _"You only have two options: Kill or be killed! You in?"_ Aresia heard the Son one last time. Her eyes then glowed yellow as she looked down to her holocron and her arm subsiding with energy. She growled and flew away. "Aresia the Fury _always_ wins!" she exclaimed loudly.

On the ground below, Cassandra Sandsmark noticed Aresia in the air. She could also see that her eyes were now yellow and she had a Sith Holocron. She looked to her sadly. "Come back to me, Aresia." She said to her best friend sadly. Aresia took no notice and flew off. Cassandra looked to her and dropped to the ground, allowing tears to form from her eyes and cry.

_Mount Justice 2200 hours_

Galen and Artemis reentered the Cave and sighed. "Did you find Revan?" M'gann asked. Artemis shook her head no while Galen nodded yes. "He fought me, and I was forced to fight him." The Force-user told the Team. Their eyes widened with shock. "What happened then?" Artemis asked. Galen sighed. "I nearly killed him, but I didn't." Galen answered. Artemis hugged him. "I know you'd _never_." She rejoiced happily. Galen sighed. "Raiden is misguided, he needs our help." He told the Team. As the Team nodded, Black Canary and Red Tornado did as well. "It will now be our top priority to find him." Black Canary said. "For now, let's all rest." With that, the Team all left to go home to get some sleep.

Galen went to his room. He didn't sleep. Instead, he meditated; trying to find an answer to the problems he was facing with the Sith Warriors. As he meditated, a memory started to enter his mind. His eyes winced as the memory flashed in his head.

_There were ships flying around in the sky as one of them, something similar-looking to the Bioship, flew above a ruined temple with five towers. There were tall, stone guard statues outside and a symbol, the same one Galen saw in the ruined hut in an earlier vision. Galen waited inside of the loading ramp to be deployed as PROXY spoke to him. "Master, we're approaching the ruins of the Jedi Temple. The cloaking device is working, but you should expect some resistance from the Imperial Garrison stationed below." The droid warned his friend. Galen sighed and turned to reply to his friend. "I know, PROXY, I can already sense them. But this is the only place I can find out more about my father." He replied back. With that, he jumped down and stabbed his lightsaber into the ground. He then ran to the gate, where the symbol stood, and saw two large poles intersecting with one another. Galen used the Force to levitate both poles up and above the door. The gate opened; as two parts of it separated from each other and went to the sides as the other with the symbol lifted up. Galen walked in and closed the door behind him. He activated his lightsaber and walked into the Temple as the memory faded._

Galen opened his eyes. "The Jedi Knights had their own temple?" he asked to himself. He looked to his desk and saw his drawing supplies there. He walked over and started to draw until the clock reached midnight. When he looked at his drawing, he had successfully drawn the Jedi Temple. He looked to it. Satisfied with what he had, he put it into the drawer and went to sleep.

_Mount Justice November 21__st__ 759 hours_

Robin, Wally, Artemis, Chloe and Jason entered through the Zeta Tubes and walked to the training room. They smiled to see the rest of the Team training. Artemis looked concerned when she saw that Galen wasn't there. "Where's Galen?" she asked Aqualad and Black Canary. Kaldur stopped his training and looked over to the archer. "He said that he'd be out for a jog." The Atlantean responded. Artemis raised an eyebrow. Finally, after a minute, she sighed. "Come on, Chloe." She said to the hacker. Chloe's eyes widened. "What for?" she asked. Artemis chuckled. "I'm going to teach you how to fight." She said happily. Chloe Sullivan gulped and walked up to the training circle. "This won't turn out well." Wally told his friends, who all nodded.

_Happy Harbor 805 hours_

Starkiller stood with Victor Frasier, head of the Happy Harbor Construction Team. They were looking over the drawings Galen made the previous night. Victor stood back and looked at the empty construction site. "So, as your response to the mayor's request on a monument to build of yourself, you want to commission the construction of a _temple?_" he asked curiously. Starkiller nodded and smiled under his hood. "Manager, this is a _very special_ temple that stands as a symbol for the Jedi. This project _has_ to be kept a secret." Starkiller told the project manager. Victor nodded back. "How should my team alert you of any delays, questions, problems or anything of the project then?" he asked. Galen smiled under his hood. "Write to me in _this_ language." He ordered, handing Victor a sheet of paper with strange symbols. Galen sighed after seeing the manager's confused face. "It's called Aurebesh, one of the ancient Jedi languages. Only _I_ will be able to understand it. Look over it, study it and write to me _only_ in these symbols." Galen ordered. Victor nodded. "Write in code. Got it!" he stated. Galen smiled to the construction worker. "We'll make sure that no one sees this project." Victor promised. Galen smiled and ran off. "Thanks! I need to go take a jog now." He yelled, waving to the construction crew. As soon as he heard them start working, Galen smiled.

_Happy Harbor 808 hours_

Nearby the construction area, there was city hall. Raiden was on his cellphone, calling Agent Simons on what he discovered. "Agent Simons, Private Pierce reporting, Sir." He said respectfully.

_Yellowstone National Park 808 hours_

The Son smiled as he talked into an earpiece. The Son was upset about Ventress' betrayal, but he couldn't let that get in the way of business. "So, I understand that you've made contact with Starkiller and Artemis." He asked convincingly. "_Yes, Sir, I have_." Raiden replied on the phone.

At the city hall, Raiden continued his report. He was still doubtful and confused after Starkiller decided to spare him. "Uh, they were just like you said, Sir, they both get conflicting intelligence, as well as their army." He replied back doubtfully. "_That's why I warned you_." Agent Simons responded.

"They're _extremely_ manipulative." The Son lied calmly. He paused before going on. "They might seem like the kind of guys _that you can hang out with, but if you give Starkiller any room _and he will _take you out!_" the Son added on.

Raiden lifted an eyebrow on his side of the phone and continued to listen to Simons. "Yes, Sir. I understand, Sir." Raiden replied.

The Son sighed and concernedly replied, "See that you do."

Raiden's eyes widened. "Yes, Sir." He replied back. He then hung up and furrowed his brow in confusion. "Except that's not what happened." He said to himself. Just then, he placed his hand to his head, sensing something was wrong. He ran on the sidewalk and over to where the disturbance was taking place.

_Mount Justice 816 hours_

Chloe attempted a low jab at Artemis, but she grabbed her fist and tripped the hacker with her feet. Chloe fell to the ground with the word 'failure' floating over her. Artemis smiled and helped her up to her feet. "Train before we meet next time. I _won't_ be holding back." The archer warned Chloe. She smiled and nodded. Just then, Artemis looked around and placed a finger to her forehead. "What's wrong?" Wally asked. Artemis looked to the Team. "I sense something's wrong." She replied. Zatanna walked up to her. "I feel it too." She added on. Artemis and Zatanna looked to each other before walking off to the Zeta Tube. "We'll be back." Artemis told her friends. The Team nodded as they left through the Zeta Tubes to find the disturbance.

_Happy Harbor 823 hours_

Artemis walked over by a factory by herself. She ordered Zatanna to stand guard in order someone tries to get the jump on her. As the archer looked around, she held her bow at the ready. When she turned the corner, she started to growl. There was Allison, just standing there, thinking. She then saw Artemis and smiled to her. Artemis didn't comply. She walked up to her and unsheathed a lightsaber hilt, as well as her crossbow. She vowed never to trust Allison again after she tricked the archer on Santa Prisca, as well as nearly kill her.

Allie raised her hands up in surrender. "I'm not here to fight!" she said honestly. Artemis scoffed. "Yeah, until I turn my back." She retorted. Allison bit her lip before explaining herself. "Listen, sis, we could have had a little misunderstanding between you and me the last time we met." Allison admitted. Artemis raised an eyebrow. "A _little_ misunderstanding? You tried to _kill_ me!" she accused the con girl. Allison immediately argued. "The _Son_ lied to me, okay? He told me that Starkiller was the bad guy." She lied calmly, but Artemis still remained skeptical, still holding her weapons to be activated. "But I see what's what now, I'm trying to help you!" Allison added. Artemis lifted an eyebrow in disbelief towards the girl. "Uh-huh." She said sarcastically. "Yeah, you think I'll buy that?" she asked. Allie sighed and looked to her. "Artemis." She said, pausing before anything else. "The Son is after me now too, alright." She started out. Artemis nodded her head in disbelief as Allison continued talking. "_He_ is going to _kill_ me. We need to band together, that's the only was that we can take him down!" Artemis rolled her eyes and glared at her. "No, I understand. I understand that you got _busted_ trying scamming your boss, and now you want protection." She stated sarcastically, enjoying the moment of getting back at the con girl with words. "Forget it." She said in a more serious tone. Allison looked aside and huffed. She had completely lost it! "Okay, Crock. I'm just trying to be nice, but I don't need _two_ enemies gunning for me, so you've got to go!" she exclaimed, placing her red holocron in front of her. As the holocron and her chest glowed with red fury, Artemis death glared her. "Same old Asajj Ventress." She quipped, before taking out her weapons and activating her lightsaber.

Zatanna cast a spell to multiply herself so that no one could get the jump on Artemis. As she looked around for a sign of an enemy, she heard Artemis panting. She then looked down from the railing and gasped. There was Artemis Crock fighting Asajj Ventress! She could see the two clashing blades as the Sith Witch pushed Artemis back.

Asajj Force-threw several items at Artemis. Ventress was furious! It was bad enough that the Son was after her and now Artemis didn't trust her? It was official! She had to go! Artemis ran behind a wall and reactivated her lightsaber. Ventress jabbed many times, but Artemis was able to parry every attack. The archer scoffed. "Is that all you've got?" she asked playfully, as Asajj Ventress pressed her attack. Allison scoffed and combined her lightsaber hilts into one. "Oh, I'm _just_ getting warmed up." She quipped, activating her now double-bladed lightsaber. Artemis backed away as she blocked every faster attack. Ventress chuckled as Artemis lowered her weapons to see what was going on.

Zatanna watched the battle in suspense, not knowing what to do. Should she interfere or what? As she was watching, Raiden came in running to the factory. He turned the corner and saw the magician. _Zatanna!_ He thought to himself. He stepped though the puddles of water and walked towards Zatanna. As the young mage watched the battle, she heard someone come up from behind her. She gasped at the sight of Raiden and activated one of her lightsaber tonfas and pointed it at him. "What are you going to do?" she asked nervously. Raiden thought for a moment before looking over her to see Artemis. Zatanna still blocked his path, not wanting him to harm Artemis while she was fighting. Zatanna noticed him looking to the battle and deactivated her lightsaber. She then looked with him.

Asajj Ventress sent a powerful Force-push towards Artemis, knocking her into a staircase. "Surprise!" Asajj said sadistically, coming around the corner and Force-gripping the archer. She then threw her into a fence. As Artemis got up, she growled at Ventress, who was preparing the same killer that finished off Xanatos. "This _might_ leave a mark." She said sarcastically.

Zatanna looked from the battle to Raiden. "Do you still think Artemis is a Dark Jedi?" she asked. Raiden shrugged, looking torn between what to do. "No." He replied. Zatanna's eyes widened at that moment. "Then get in there." She calmly encouraged the Japanese boy. Raiden looked down to the mage. "How do I know she's a good guy?" he asked. Zatanna placed a hand on her hip and sighed. "She's just a girl living a normal life." She said persuasively. Raiden continued to look at the battle. "She needs help." Zatanna added on. "Help her." But Ray just stood still, contemplating on what to do. He nodded no and sighed. Zatanna scoffed. "_Some_ hero _you_ turned out to be." She remarked to him. She then continued to oversee the battle. Ray looked at the magician guiltily and sighed. He then continued to watch.

Artemis unsheathed her longbow as Ventress prepared to throw her lightsabers at the archer. Artemis took out an arrow and pulled it back on her bow. Before Asajj could strike, Artemis shot an explosive arrow at the Sith Assassin. Ventress was thrown back by the blast, yelling in pain. Artemis got up and looked to the smoke. Asajj Ventress was gone! "Where are you?" she asked to herself. She then looked to her bow and arrow. She panted, and then went to try to find Ventress.

_Happy Harbor 842 hours_

Galen was jogging back to Mount Justice. On the way, he decided to make a shortcut through the Happy Harbor High School parking lot. As he was about to make his way out, Aresia flew in front of him, causing the Force-user to stop. Starkiller looked Aresia straight into the eyes, as the corrupted Amazonian warrior did the same. "We've got some unfinished business! You've got the guts to finish this?" she told Galen. Starkiller's eyes bore into her as he sent an angry glare. "I'll do what I have to." He replied back. "So will I." Aresia snapped back. Galen growled. "Let's do this!" With that, Aresia drove a punch straight at Starkiller, in which Starkiller did the same at Aresia. They both grunted, trying to gain momentum over each other. They both growled ferociously. Galen started to gain momentum over Aresia. Aresia then backed away and flew away, with Galen in tow.

Meanwhile, Allison was still on the run from the Son. She was just defeated by Artemis, and now she was exhausted. She leaned against a wall and used Sith Meditation to heal herself. As she was doing this, she panted in exhaustion. "What happened?" she asked herself. "Oh, what happened?" she asked herself again, leaning her head back. "It just all worked out yesterday. How did I screw this up?" she asked herself again. She thought to herself about the day her life changed. The day she escaped from the police forever, the day she got her powers and most importantly, the day she was offered the world. _"You can rule… the world." _ The Son echoed in her head. Allison panted and started to run again. Unbeknownst to her, Mal was watching from the shadows and came out after she ran off. He sighed and chuckled. "The thrill of the hunt." He said to himself lustfully. He then walked after Allison.

Meanwhile, Artemis came back upstairs after failing to find Ventress. As she turned a corner, her eyes narrowed when she saw Raiden and Zatanna. "Hey! What's going on?" the archer asked as she ran over to the two. "It's okay." Zatanna reassured Artemis. Raiden stepped up. "Listen, everything's alright, Artemis. Look, I've been thinking about what you said." Raiden said. Artemis looked over to the mage. "Really?" she asked. Zatanna nodded. Artemis smiled to Ray, in which the Private smiled back. Just then, they both sensed something wrong. All three of them looked around. Zatanna then pointed to an upper railing and said, "Look! Up there!" The three saw a Sith Trooper watching over the latter. Knowing he was caught, the trooper started to run away. Raiden looked to Artemis. "Artemis, what do you say we go get that thing, huh?" he asked while smiling. Artemis smiled back, as she saw Zatanna nod happily. Artemis nodded and grinned. "Yeah." She said. She then looked to Zatanna. "What about you?" she asked the magician. Zatanna shrugged. "I think I'll go tell the Team the good news about Revan." She said happily. With that, she left. Artemis and Raiden nodded and started to go after the trooper. Zatanna turned back and smiled at the two. "Go get 'em, Jedi!" she exclaimed.

Artemis and Revan arrived and ran behind a staircase, where they thought the Sith Trooper was. "Where'd he go?" Artemis asked. "I don't know." Revan replied back. Just the, as if her question was answered, the Sith Trooper ran behind them. "Hey!" she yelled. Just then, the trooper jumped into the air and kicked at them. "Heads up!" Artemis yelled to Raiden. He dodged and went to the side. As Artemis was pushed aside by the trooper, Raiden unsheathed his lightsabers. "I got it!" Raiden exclaimed, running towards the Sith Trooper. Before he could attack, the Sith Trooper unsheathed his own lightsaber and charged at him, causing him to roll away. Artemis and Revan got together and charged at the trooper. "Hit him!" Artemis yelled. Before they could, the trooper jumped onto the ceiling and stood there. "Hey! Why don't you come down and fight, huh?" Raiden called out. Just then, the Sith Trooper jumped down and stabbed at the ground with his crimson lightsaber. "Whoa! Watch out!" Artemis yelled. They both rolled over to the side. "Be careful what you ask for." Artemis exclaimed. Raiden shrugged. "I didn't think it'd just drop." The trooper then threw his lightsaber at them. The Jedi dodged and parried with their lightsabers. They then lured it onto the top of the roof. As the Sith Trooper threw his lightsaber once again, Artemis readied her bow and arrow. "Whoa, whoa, that was close!" she exclaimed, readying her arrow. She tossed Revan a crossbow and he did the same. "You ready?" the archer asked the Marine. "Let's work." Raiden quipped. The two pointed their bows at the Sith Trooper. With a lightsaber as an arrow, they shot at him, disintegrating him immediately.

Artemis turned to Raiden and placed out her fist. "Nice trick." She complimented. Raiden bumped her fist and smiled. "Thanks." Artemis looked to him. "So, now what?" she asked. Raiden smiled under his mask. "I want to speak to Starkiller. I'm beginning to see that actions speak louder than words." He said. Artemis smiled. "He should be back at the Cave about now. Let's go." She said. Raiden smiled and followed her.

Unknown to the Jedi, Starkiller _wasn't_ at the Cave. He was in an underground parking lot with Traya. She had her red lightsaber activated and ready. She smirked to Starkiller. "You should've killed me when you had the chance, boy. Now you're going to pay." She quipped to him. Galen said nothing and activated his lightsaber. He stood in his reverse Shien stance and stood ready. Traya charged at him, swinging low. Galen dodged it and they clashed high. They broke off and clashed again. Traya swung him around back and threw him off. He lunged Force lightning at her and struck again, kicking her away and hitting her with the hilt of his lightsaber. As she started to back away, Galen gave chase.

In a warehouse nearby, Allison was still on the run. As she passed some old computers, she didn't notice that Mal was emerging from the shadows. As she ran, she tripped over some crates. As she got up, she heard a voice. "You can run, Votsky, but you can't hide." Malgus quipped to her. Allison chuckled nervously and spread out her arms in surrender. "Okay, let-let's just talk about this, huh?" she asked. Mal chuckled sinisterly and took out his holocron. "You _can't_ talk your way out of this one, AJ. Which is too bad, because I don't think you're _good enough_ to _fight_ your way out of it either." Allison nodded in disagreement. "We'll see about that." She quipped. Mal cracked his neck. As Allison placed her holocron out in front of her, Mal did the same, and their fight was about to begin.

Well, guys, what did you think? This starts my arc of Revan. Did I do well? Please tell me. I worked hard to make this chapter, after all. Please feel free to review and tell me what you think, as well as Private Message me whenever you have concerns, questions, suggestions, ideas or anything about and for my story. I sometimes run out of ideas once in a while, and I would always like to hear new ideas. I'm always keen to hear from reviewers. This event, like many others, will coincide with **Logan GC's A New Destiny**. His newest chapter should be out sometime later this week. I promise to have the battle between Asajj Ventress and Darth Malgus come out later in the next chapter. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a fantastic week!


	27. The Son's Promise

Hello once again, my faithful and fellow readers! This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, returning to with another new chapter! Thank you, **Logan GC, Flaming Dragon, Burning Phoenix, Sonarkiller27, Izanagi God, Prosper7593, KINGREADER, Bkaa19, Jaykid1, KrautYank, Commander950, The Christian Jedi,** and all of the **Guest** reviewers for reviewing and liking my story so much. It means a lot, thanks! Now, onto questions, concerns, and everything you guys have to say: **The Christian Jedi**, the idea of having the Nightsisters, as well as Mother Talzin and the Question, sounds very interesting. I'll see what I can do. Also, **KINGREADER**, I believe that I have answered your concerns on who will turn to the Dark Side via Private Message, so everything should be clear with you. Just be sure not to tell anyone else, am I clear? Good. **Flaming Dragon**, I promise you that the Team will get back to their old roots and rarely use lightsabers. Only Starkiller, Artemis and Aqualad will use them. Also, Revan's importance in Star Wars is very difficult to explain. If someone could explain it, please do so. I'd be very grateful. **Guest**, rebels will arrive soon in my story, as well as **Logan GC's**. You just have to be patient. And now, continuing the Revan arc, here is Chapter 27 of my story. Enjoy!

Chapter 27: The Son's Promise

_Happy Harbor 844 hours_

"Asajj Ventress!" Allison yelled, placing her holocron inside of her chest. "Darth Malgus!" Mal yelled out, doing the same with his holocron as well. As black and silver lights engulfed the two Sith Apprentices, they spread out their arms and allowed the transformations to begin. Allison was now Asajj Ventress, the Nightsister of the Mist. Mal Augustus was now Darth Malgus, the ultimate Sith Lord of the Old Republic and leader of the sacking of the Jedi Temple. Malgus held his lightsaber hilt in his hands, cradling it carefully. Ventress held up her curved-hilted lightsabers like pistols. Malgus cracked his neck and activated his lightsaber. Asajj Ventress charged at him and their fight was on.

Meanwhile, at a nearby factory, Starkiller and Traya started to circle each other, waiting for someone to attack. Galen and Traya charged at each other, with Starkiller attacking first with a Shien overhead strike. Traya dodged, and saw Starkiller attack with a Vaapad jab. As he rolled under Traya's overhead Vaapad strike, he used a Shii-cho strike to attack her, in which she blocked with her red lightsaber. Traya grunted and broke off the blade lock with her secondary red lightsaber.

_Mount Justice 859 hours_

_Recognized Artemis B-0-7, Revan B-1-1_. The computer hummed as the two Jedi entered the Cave. Artemis smiled as she entered, looking to her teammates. The Team smiled back, as Raiden entered the Cave behind her. Chloe bent to the ground and patted R3. When Zatanna came back with the news on Raiden's change of heart, Chloe ordered R3 to override the computer system to allow Raiden access into the Cave. Raiden was now part of the Team as Revan. "Welcome to the Team." Aqualad greeted the Marine boy. As Ray beamed with pride, Artemis looked around with concern. "Where's Galen?" she asked. Robin and Wally shrugged. "We thought he was with you." The speedster said honestly. Raiden stepped up. "So, he's not back yet?" he asked. The Team's eyes widened. Chloe went to the computer and started typing. "R3, find Galen's location via _all_ cameras hidden within range of Mount Justice." She ordered the astromech droid. R3 chirped and connected himself to the holo-computer. Robin's eyes widened with surprise. "How did you know about the hidden cameras I planted?" he asked. Just then, he felt the Team glaring at him. Dick looked to them innocently. "I like to know what's happening a lot." He admitted. Wally looked to the Team and said, "It's true; he does."

Chloe smiled and looked to the holo-screen. There were multiple red dots on the screen. One of them was glowing. Chloe activated the beacon of the camera and what the Team all saw next made them gasp. There was Starkiller, dueling with Darth Traya. "Look, it's Galen!" M'gann exclaimed worryingly. Artemis widened her eyes and looked at the battle. "And _Traya!_" she added on.

At the factory, Galen sent a powerful Force-push towards Traya. As he jumped into the air to strike her down, Aresia unsheathed a hidden lightsaber from within her cloak, activated it and then threw it at the Force-user. As Galen was about to strike down, his blade met her surprise lightsaber. As he clashed with it, Traya chuckled and sent some Force lightning towards him. As Starkiller threw the lightsaber back, he was blasted with Sith Lightning. He looked to Traya and had a confused look on his face. "What?" he asked. Traya pointed to her cloak and chuckled. "You're not the _only_ one with the fancy tricks." She quipped. "Now let's go!" She yelled, charging at Starkiller once again.

Artemis watched and looked to Aqualad. "He needs our help!" the archer stated to the Atlantean boy. Kaldur nodded. "Agreed! Let's go!" he ordered the Team. As they acknowledged, Chloe stood by the computer. "I'll be on standby." She yelled. R3 then entered in the coordinated of the nearest Zeta Tube closest to Galen's location. Raiden looked to Aqualad. "Let me help." He asked the leader. Aqualad smiled. "You're free to do what you need to." He said to him. Raiden smiled and placed the holocron into his chest. As he turned into Revan, he nodded to the Team, letting them know that he was ready. "We'll bring her around." Artemis said to the Team. As they all nodded, the Team then all left to help Galen. Chloe smiled as she watched her friends go into battle. "Now, _that's_ what I'm talking about." She quipped happily.

_Happy Harbor 916 hours_

Starkiller stood ready to attack Darth Traya as she charged at him. Before Aresia or Galen could attack, Artemis, M'gann and Zatanna got in the way. Artemis held her hands up in front of Traya in surrender and tried to talk her out of fighting. "Stop! You have _no idea_ who you're fighting for!" Artemis warned the corrupted Amazonian. Traya only growled and stabbed at her. "Don't I?" she asked angrily. Artemis blocked the attack with her lightsaber blades and broke off her attack. What she didn't see coming was Traya kick her away. Zatanna started to cast a spell to bind Aresia, but she choked her and threw her aside as well. She Force-pushed Miss Martian into the wall behind Starkiller after doing that. Galen gasped. "Artemis! M'gann! Zatanna!" the Force-user yelled. He then turned back angrily to Traya. She looked to the injured girls and then to Starkiller. Starkiller stood ready to attack as Traya charged towards him. As she was about to attack, a light blue whip and a purple lightsaber blade hit her, knocking the Sith Lord aside. Galen looked to see Aqualad and Revan. "Nice attack!" Starkiller complimented Revan. He nodded and looked back to Traya. "Thanks." Raiden said. As the blind Sith Lord got up, the rest of the Team surrounded her. She looked around to the Team, all ready with their respective weapons. "Eleven on one, huh?" she asked. The Team prepared to attack. Traya then scoffed at them. "Bring it! I've beat bigger odds before!" she quipped. The Team stood ready as she yelled and charged towards Starkiller and Revan.

Meanwhile, at a nearby parking lot, Darth Malgus activated his lightsaber and charged at Asajj Ventress. As much as she used Makashi techniques to parry off Malgus, he was still able to push her back. When he got close enough, he slashed at the Sith Witch, sending her into a wall. The Ultimate Sith Lord scoffed as she got up, revealing that she was using Force deflection to prevent herself from getting killed immediately. Malgus looked to his lightsaber blade and sighed sadistically. "Did you _really_ think you'd get away with it, that we weren't _listening?_" Malgus asked sinisterly. Allison got back up on her feet and growled. "Oh, I'll _still_ get away with it." She assured him. "Once I finish you." With that, she formed her double-bladed lightsaber and readied a stolen Jedi lightsaber. "Oh." Darth Malgus exclaimed, with his eyes widening as he started looking to Ventress throw her single-bladed lightsaber at the Sith Lord. He dodged and rolled away. When he got onto his knees, he pointed his lightsaber blade at the Nightsister.

Starkiller was thrown into some pipes as Superboy rolled over. Aqualad and Revan looked to each other and nodded. As Artemis tried to gain a vantage point to get a clear shot at Traya, she turned to see Revan and Aqualad. Kaldur laced his fingers together as Raiden leapt from his hands to strike down at Traya. Artemis then began to try to get a clear shot at Aresia. The corrupted Amazonian scoffed and threw another hidden lightsaber at Revan. As Raiden leapt down to slash at her, the lightsaber she threw knocked him away as it hit his blade. Raiden jumped back safely on the ground and looked in disbelief at what just happened. Aqualad had that same face. They both looked to Traya, who was shaking her finger at them like a mother to naughty children. "Sorry, Manta Boy, but no one's giving _me_ the grand finale!" She then jumped into the air and punched Raiden in the chest. He yelled as he was sent flying across the room and into the corner of a wall. Raiden groaned and coughed, as his asthma was starting to act up. "Revan!" Artemis yelled. Artemis got up and shot an arrow at Traya. Aresia wasn't prepared to counter, so it hit her. She groaned in pain. Artemis smiled, but it soon faded away after seeing that it only knocked her back.

Traya then turned to Starkiller. She finally removed her hood, revealing her own face instead of the original Darth Traya with creeping yellow eyes and black veins connecting to her eyes. The Team gasped at this. Aresia smirked and levitated every lightsaber she had around her. "Game or no game, I'm going to win it." She quipped to Starkiller. The rest of the Team aimed at her if she attacked Galen. Ray still continued to cough. He glared at the Sith Lord and looked to Galen. "Let me at her!" he yelled, but Starkiller turned to him and nodded no. "Stay back!" he ordered. Traya then flew over to Starkiller with every one of her lightsabers spinning with fury. Galen prepared to counter until Artemis got in the way and lunged lightning at her point blank range. Since they were so close to each other, Artemis was thrown to the ground as Traya was sent back to the ground onto her feet. Galen looked down to Artemis in surprise. He couldn't believe the lengths she was going to in order to save Aresia! The rest of the Team gathered around her as Raiden limped over to help. He stopped to cough and continued to watch the scene. Artemis got up weakly and clenched her fists. "Stop, just stop this." She ordered calmly. She then threw her fist around and yelled to her. "You _can't_ win! You're fighting for the Son of Darkness!" she yelled, pointing a finger to the Sith Lord. Traya knocked her lightsaber hilt against her hand and scoffed before growling. "Forget that Son of a Witch, **I'm fighting for myself!**" she yelled before charging at the archer. Ice went in front of her and prepared to attack Aresia. "Look out!" she yelled to the archer. She pushed Artemis aside and froze Traya's arm. She easily broke free as Firestorm jumped onto her back, with Superboy trying to punch her. Traya growled as she threw Connor away and knocked Jason off of her back. "Get off me!" she demanded, throwing off the fire-conjurer. Raiden continued to cough as he saw the battle go on. "Hang on, Artemis!" he yelled to the archer, seeing that the battle wasn't going out so well. He then got up and activated his lightsaber, charging towards the Sith Woman. "Everyone, improvise and attack!" Aqualad ordered. As the Team acknowledged, they all charged at Aresia, using any method they could come up with.

_Mount Justice 957 hours_

It was nearly ten o'clock in the morning as Chloe continued to oversee the battle. "Come on!" she said to herself as Wally head butted Traya. She started to tense up as she jumped up and down with anxiety. Just then, Black Canary, Red Tornado and Batman all walked up to the hacker. R3 chirped with nervousness, in which Chloe took notice and looked to the heroes. "What's going on?" Dinah asked Chloe. She sighed and started to explain. "The Team's put fighting Darth Traya, a Sith Lord." She stated. Batman walked up. "Let's see the battle, then." He said, as he started looking to the holo-screen and watching his ward throw some birdarangs at the Sith Lord. Traya threw them aside and punched the Boy Wonder. Chloe sighed and looked to R3, who seemed to sigh as well. As they were watching, Chloe's eyes narrowed at two unfamiliar figures. Her eyes then widened with shock and surprise. "They're about to have company!" she exclaimed.

Chloe was right. Darth Malgus back flipped as he avoided one of Ventress' jabs. He chuckled as Allison came over. As she looked to Malgus, something caught her attention. Behind the Sith Lord was the Team, fighting Darth Traya. Revan blocked a lightsaber swing with his crimson lightsaber, in which Traya kicked him aside soon after. Starkiller attempted to swing at the Sith Lady, but she ducked and attacked. Asajj Ventress chuckled at the sight of this. "Looks like a full house." She stated, before grinning evilly. "But luckily, I always keep an _ace_ up my sleeve!" she quipped; activating every one of her lightsabers and letting them levitate around her. She formed her double-bladed lightsaber and looked to the latter. "And with all of them gone, I'll be the Son's right hand girl again." She added on, preparing her assault. Malgus wolf whistled and looked to the Sith Assassin. "Ooh." He said, as Asajj Ventress started to aim her lightsabers.

Galen and Artemis saw the lightsaber storm and gasped. The rest of the Team gasped as well as they all saw this attack coming. Darth Traya was focusing on the battle, so she had no idea what was going on. Darth Malgus looked to Asajj Ventress and then ran to the Team and Traya. At that moment, Allison clicked her tongue. "Dasvidaniya!" she quipped, sending all of her lightsabers towards the large group. As she threw her own two, Darth Malgus jumped into the explosion the minute the lightsabers hit the tanks in the factory. He let out a scream as the lightsabers did their damage. The explosion was so intense that the Team was knocked all over the place. Aqualad, Ice and Firestorm tried to use their powers to conjure up shields, but it wasn't enough to escape the saber storm. Zatanna yelled as she was thrown into the air, Robin screamed the minute he was thrown back, Artemis shrieked when she was tossed into the ceiling, Galen grunted as he hit a wall as Revan groaned at the minute he hit the other wall. The building wall collapsed from the explosion, as the hidden cameras blew off their places and incinerated. As the building was left in ruins, many of the pipes, escape ladders and many other items fell down. Allison looked at what she caused and laughed evilly. "A little collateral damage, but what the heck?" she told herself, deactivating her lightsabers. With that, she started to walk away, thinking to herself full well that she had successfully killed her hunter.

Unbeknownst to Asajj, the Team, Traya and Malgus all survived the attack. As the Team looked to each other to see if they were alright, Artemis gasped at the sight of a weak and stuttering Darth Traya. Before anyone could say anything, she was thrown aside by a man in black armor. He grunted as he tossed aside Aresia, who groaned as she fell to the ground. The Team gaped at the sight of the newcomer. "Nice job, but _I'll_ take over from here." He told the Team, looking to Darth Traya. Aqualad looked up angrily to the man and growled. "Who _are_ you?" he asked weakly and angrily. The man looked to them and chuckled. "You can call me _Darth Malgus_." Darth Malgus introduced himself. The Team all glared at him angrily. Galen closed his eyes and started to use Battle Meditation. Artemis and Raiden saw this as well and closed their eyes to join him.

Darth Traya looked up to Malgus angrily. "You… just made a big… mistake." She told the Ultimate Sith Lord. Darth Malgus glared down to her. "Sorry, Aresia. Looks like you lost your sponsor." He quipped sadistically. Aresia got up and growled. "I don't have… a sponsor!" she yelled, attempting to punch him. She failed to punch him, as she missed. Darth Malgus chuckled as he punched her to the far side of the room. As she hit a wall, Darth Malgus scoffed. "So long, Aresia the Fury." He exclaimed, Force-grabbing Revan's red lightsaber. The Team finished recovering through Battle Meditation and looked up. Raiden yelled as his lightsaber was taken. Darth Malgus activated both crimson lightsabers and crossed them in front of him and started to walk towards the Amazonian. Aresia started to back away as she used the Force to levitate a fallen wall towards the Sith Lord. Malgus violently slashed through it and continued to walk towards her. Traya levitated a large concrete slab and threw it at him as well, but he roared as he slashed through it with both his lightsabers. Finally, Aresia levitated a pillar towards him. Darth Malgus started to run and jump into the air. The Team covered their eyes from a massive explosion caused by the slash and watched in horror as Malgus jumped through the fiery explosion like Satan from Hell. "No!" Traya yelled. Darth Malgus roared once again as he charged at Aresia. She nervously fought back with her red lightsaber and one of Ventress' fallen lightsabers. She used a green blade to block the first attack, but she was pushed back instead of him. Before she could use the green blade again, Malgus slashed it out of her hands. Traya then grasped onto her lightsaber tightly, nervous about what the outcome of the battle would be. He knocked away her lightsaber from an attack and scarred her face. Aresia turned around just in the nick of time to block a lightsaber onslaught attack. As she protected herself from the Vaapad and Niman attacks Darth Malgus was giving, Malgus slashed and scarred her face once again, knocking her aside. The Team then gasped as he slashed right at Traya's chest.

As Darth Traya fell to the ground in pain, sparks flew and an explosion occurred. The Team shielded their eyes as they looked back in shock. As Aresia was getting back onto her feet, she started to moan. "No, this can't be happening!" she said as her body started to break apart. "I can't lose, I _always_ win." She said as her voice started to fade away. "Aresia the Fury _always_ wins!" she yelled. Aresia started to cry as her body finally shattered. Her holocron fell to the ground, as it was the only thing of her remaining.

Darth Malgus looked at what he had done sinisterly and deactivated his lightsabers. "Three, two, one, and Aresia wins!" he quipped. Artemis stepped up and activated both of her lightsabers. She looked to Darth Malgus angrily and pointed to where the Amazonian used to be. "Why'd you do that? She might have come around!" she questioned the armored Sith Lord. Malgus looked to her and scoffed. "She might have come around… to _your_ side, that's why I murdered her." Malgus stated sinisterly. Starkiller and Revan glared at him angrily. Darth Malgus noticed this and grinned evilly. "I work for the _Son!_" he proclaimed. Galen got up and stood next to Artemis, activating his lightsaber. Revan did the same and activated his lightsaber as well. Malgus scoffed. "You still don't have _this_." He quipped, holding up Revan's crimson lightsaber. Raiden chuckled and Force-grabbed one of Traya's purple lightsabers. "I've got a new one." He quipped back, activating the lightsaber. "Let's do this!" Artemis stated. Darth Malgus chuckled and cracked his neck. "_Impressive!_" he calmly quipped.

Malgus cackled and turned around. As the three Jedi were about to strike him, Darth Malgus turned back around and Force-pushed them into the glass windows. The windows started to shatter as Malgus cackled even more. Galen and Artemis angrily unleashed a Force Repulse and set themselves free. Revan did the same as well. Malgus twirled around his lightsabers and spun around. He jumped and clashed with Galen as Artemis came up and hit his left blade. Revan jumped down and all three Jedi clashed with Malgus' two blades. He laughed as he blocked the lightsabers, knowing the outcome of the battle would be in his hands.

He pushed the three back, as Artemis ran towards him and attacked with both her lightsabers. She twirled and attacked with her right blade high and her left blade low, hitting Malgus' blade multiple times before being forced onto the offensive. She defended herself with her left blade and blocked a lower attack with her right. She was forced to go back, but was knocked to the ground soon after. As he was about to strike down at her, she rolled away, making Malgus stab at the ground multiple times, trying to kill the archer. Revan then interfered clashed with Malgus head-on, knocking him away. As Starkiller went in to stab at the wall Malgus was at, the Sith Lord rolled over and struck at Raiden. Their blades clashed and sparks flew all around the place. Revan pressed his attack by using an Ataru strike against Malgus' Shien block. Malgus threw him off, but Revan got up just in time to knock him away again. As Malgus fell through a fence, Starkiller struck down, but Malgus blocked the blade. He knocked aside the Force-master and ducked from an attack made by Artemis. As Revan struck low at the ground, all seven lightsaber blades met and ran along the ground. As Malgus broke off, the three Jedi surrounded him. Galen charged first head-on and Revan struck low. As he clashed with Artemis, Darth Malgus punched Revan away and clashed once again with Starkiller. He managed to parry a series of twin attacks made by Artemis and Revan and then he clashed once again with Starkiller. Galen attacked with a Shien strike, in which Malgus blocked with a Soresu defense stance. As Malgus prepared to stab, Galen knocked the blade away and they both slashed at each other's necks. Artemis nodded to Raiden, and they both stabbed at Darth Malgus as well. Now, Galen had his lightsaber to Malgus' neck, Darth Malgus had his first lightsaber at Starkiller's neck, with his second pointing to Artemis and Revan, and Artemis and Revan had their lightsabers pointed to Malgus' waist, back, neck and head.

The four stood in a Mexican Standoff, waiting for one another to attack and break it off. Darth Malgus chuckled, causing the other members of the Team to get up and attack if he killed any of the Jedi. Malgus sighed and deactivated his lightsabers. "That's enough." He stated, in which the Jedi all deactivated their lightsabers as well. Galen, Artemis, and Raiden all stepped back as they glared at Darth Malgus. Galen nodded. "You'd better _not_ be holding back!" Raiden stated to the Dark Lord. Malgus scoffed. "I was using my _full_ powers." He spat back. "This battle is over." Artemis said to Malgus. "It wouldn't be _smart_ to do this with a crowd." Starkiller acknowledged. The Team continued to glare at the murderous Sith Lord. Darth Malgus then smirked and turned back to Starkiller. "Sorry to disappoint you." He said sarcastically to Galen, in which he smirked angrily at him. "But I'm saving _you_ and your _apprentice_ for later." With that, Darth Malgus walked off and out of the building, with the Team glaring confusingly at him. Before leaving, Malgus Force-grabbed the holocron of Darth Traya and disappeared.

As the Team was walking over to the Zeta Tube, they all stopped to relax and catch their breath. M'gann looked to Tora as she shot up some ice into the air, turning into water. Robin threw some birdarangs to Jason, who melded them into cups. The water made by Tora fell into each cup, and Tora added in some solid ice blocks for cold water. Raiden coughed and took out his breather. He puffed into it as he was given a cup. "Bottoms up." Robin said to the Team, who all nodded and grunted in agreement. The Team all drank the water and sighed. Artemis and Zatanna looked over to Ray with concern all over their faces. "You okay?" the young magician asked. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Raiden replied exhaustingly. Galen thought back to Darth Malgus and looked into the sky. Raiden panted for a minute and then spoke up.

"So what happened to her, to Traya?" he asked to Artemis. She sighed and stood silent. "Where did she go?" he asked again tiredly. Galen stood up and looked to Raiden. "Malgus murdered her." He simply responded. Artemis looked to her master and nodded. "Artemis, what does that mean?" Ray asked the archer confusingly and anxiously. Artemis looked to Raiden and then Galen. She sighed and turned back to Raiden. "She got sent to the Hell of All Force." Artemis replied. The Team, as well as Ray, looked to her confusingly. Seeing the confused look on her friends' faces, Artemis went on. "It's the place between all worlds of the death: Heaven, Earth, Purgatory and Hell. Once you get sent there," she looked to Galen nervously before continuing. "You could get trapped forever." Raiden's eyes widened as he looked to her. He then looked over to Galen. "Is that what would have happened to me?" the Marine asked the Force-master. Starkiller nodded and said, "Yeah." Raiden thought for a minute and spoke up again. "Well, like I said before, guys, actions speak louder than words." Artemis nodded as Raiden placed his hand out in front of Galen Marek. "Friends?" he asked him, in which Artemis raised an eyebrow and looked down to the Marine's hand. Galen looked down to his open hand and smiled. He grabbed Raiden's wrist and both Jedi grasped each other's hands. "Friends." Galen finally replied. Ray started to smile as Artemis and the Team looked at the scene. Artemis started to chuckle and scoff. "Wow, you guys are corny." She stated sarcastically. She looked to the two males and scoffed at them. "Yeah, friends." She finally said, placing her hands on their shoulders. The Team smiled at this. "Come on." Galen told the Team. They all nodded in agreement and headed towards the Zeta Tube. "Who's hungry?" Galen then asked. "Yeah!" the Team responded back in agreement, as they all headed home.

_Mount Justice 1138 hours_

As the Leaguers, Chloe and R3 all waited for the Team's return, the Zeta Tubes lit up. All members of the Team entered and smiled. Chloe and R3 ran over to them worryingly. "We were worried sick when the cameras went offline!" Chloe said, embracing Wally. The speedster took this as a surprise, but he soon hugged her back. As Black Canary smiled, Batman narrowed his eyes towards Raiden. "Who are _you?_" he asked the boy. Ray kept his cool and stepped up to the Dark Knight. He showed the Dark Knight his Marine badge, and Batman immediately stepped back. "You're a US Marine." He deducted. Raiden nodded. "Private Raiden Pierce, codename Revan." Ray introduced himself. Batman glared at Raiden for a minute before walking away. Raiden raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with _him?_" he asked the Team. Robin stepped up to him and patted the Marine on the shoulder. "He does that _all_ the time." The Boy Wonder explained. Ray shrugged it off. "Better get used to it, then." He said happily. Black Canary looked to Raiden happily. "Raiden, I am Black Canary. It is good to have you onboard." She introduced herself to the Marine. Ray smiled. "It's nice to meet you too, Black Canary." He replied back. M'gann flew up to everyone. "How about _I_ make us some snacks?" she asked everyone. "Sure!" Wally immediately said. As the rest of the Team nodded in agreement, Raiden shrugged and agreed. "Yeah." He replied back happily. The Team smiled to him. Wally immediately blurred up to the Marine and placed an arm around Ray's shoulder. "Trust me, you're going to _love_ Miss Martian's cookies!" Raiden's eyes widened up wide and he smiled. "Haven't had _those_ kinds of snacks in a _long time!_" he exclaimed. The Team started to chat as they and Black Canary started to walk down to the Lounge.

_Belle Reve Penitentiary 1145 hours_

Allison ran away from the fight and saw the Belle Reve penitentiary. "Yes!" she said silently to herself. She ran into her shadow and immediately entered the entrance of the prison. Unbeknownst to her, Malgus was watching in the shadows. "You can run, but you can't run to Heaven." He darkly remarked. With that, he set off through the shadows to get rid of Allison once and for all.

As Warden Strange continued to look at the footage of Starkiller from the previous month, he growled. "Starkiller is _that_ powerful?" he asked himself angrily. Even though he was part of the Light and he knew that Starkiller was their top priority, he was still troubled by the power the Force-master wielded. Just then, someone knocked on his door. Hugo turned around and looked to a prison guard. "What is it?" he demanded to know while gritting his teeth. The guard bowed respectively and looked to the Warden. "Someone wants to _willingly_ enter the prison." He replied. Hugo stood up and sighed. "Show me who it is." He ordered.

No one had ever wanted to willingly enter Belle Reve. As the guards brought Warden Strange to see the newcomer, Hugo's eyes widened to see Allison. "Allison Jane Votsky, Con Girl." He identified. Allie nodded in agreement. "Let me in." She said. The warden looked to her and sighed. "Put a collar on her and put her in the mess hall. She must be starving." He ordered the guards reluctantly. Allison smiled as she prepared herself to be collared.

Inside of the mess hall, Allison entered. As soon as the doors closed, every girl started to look to the Con girl. Shimmer got up and patted her on the shoulder. "Welcome back, Votsky!" she greeted the Russian girl. Allison smirked and patted her back on the shoulder. Killer Frost walked up to her and gave her a noogie. The rest of the female prisoners greeted her respectfully. As a guard walked up to them, she looked to Allison. "How do all the female prisoners _know_ you?" she demanded. Allison shrugged. "They owe me a ton, and I helped them a lot." She replied.

As Allison went to get some food, everyone gasped to see a black armored man flip over the desk and slash at Allison with a red lightsaber. Darth Malgus grunted as he attacked Allison, who yelled when she backed away. Malgus deactivated his lightsaber and placed the hilt onto his shoulder. "Hello, Votsky." He greeted. Allison gasped in surprise and looked at the Sith Lord with fear. "I thought I killed you!" she yelled. Darth Malgus ignored this and reactivated his lightsaber blade at the ground. "Now, where were we?" he asked. Darth Malgus ran towards her, causing Allison to run away. Malgus cackled as he ran his lightsaber blade onto the ground, causing sparks to fly. Allison ran towards a door and Force-pushed the guards away. She was nearly at the exit until the entire prison went on lockdown. Malgus pointed his lightsaber to her and chuckled sadistically. "Aw, poor little thing. You're trembling." The Sith Lord stated sadistically. Allison chuckled and walked up to Malgus. "Trembling?" she asked. She nodded in disagreement. "I'm just tired of _running!_" she quipped. Malgus watched in interest and prepared to fight the Sith Witch as she placed out her Sith Holocron. The silver light engulfed her. "Let's work!"

Asajj Ventress and Darth Malgus both stood in the middle of the penitentiary, with all prisoners watching them. Darth Malgus chuckled sinisterly. "Nice place to get murdered, isn't it?" He quipped. Asajj raised an eyebrow and chuckled as well and activated her lightsabers. "When you get there, send me a postcard!" she yelled. Warden Strange watched everything happen in awe and interest. As Darth Malgus charged at Allison, she Force-grabbed a gun and shot at Malgus. Darth Malgus only deflected every bullet as Asajj ran and tossed her lightsabers at the Sith Lord. Malgus hid behind several pillars as Ventress continued to strafe him down. As the Sith Lord hid behind a staircase, Ventress started to gun him down. Just then, Killer Frost shot some icicles at the Sith Lord. Allie turned to Killer Frost and smiled, in which she returned the favor. As Malgus jumped into the air to strike, Asajj blocked his attack with her blades and knocked him away. Malgus stood on top of the higher level and chuckled. "I don't know why the Son trusted you in the first place." He stated, sending Sith Lightning at the witch. Allison dodged it, but it headed towards Killer Frost. She gasped and made a wall of ice, deflecting the lightning and sending it down to Ventress. Allie gasped and rolled to the side. Malgus jumped down and they engaged in bladed combat. Malgus kicked at her side, in which Ventress slashed with her left blade. Malgus slashed at her chest, but she blocked that with her right blade. The two fought in a flurry, with Ventress parrying every move. She tried to stab him with her lightsaber, but he dodged it and went aside. At that moment, he kicked her away. As Allison tried to get up, Malgus charged at her. Devastation got in the way and pushed him back. Ventress aimed a Nightsister bow and aimed an arrow at Malgus. "Uh-oh." He said, running all over the place and allowing the arrows to hit the prisoners.

Allison looked behind her for another surprise attack. After she saw nothing, she then aimed her bow again, this time with her lightsaber. As Devastation got out of the way, Ventress aimed her bow straight at Malgus. He snickered and jumped into the air to drop kick her. Asajj looked up and gasped. "Uh-oh." She said. She ran to the side and shot her arrow at Malgus, sending him to the higher ground. Malgus looked around, trying to find the traitorous Sith Assassin. He growled and cracked his neck, turning around to see that she was back on the lower level. "You know what burns me up?" he asks the Sith Witch vexingly. "Guys like _you_ who think you'll never be held accountable for their lives!" With that, he growled and launched Sith Lightning everywhere and kicked at all the fallen guards. He then looked back to her and chuckled. "Until… now!" he yelled, charging at her in the air. Asajj Ventress threw her lightsabers at the Sith Lord, who easily dodged them and sent the lightsabers back. As Malgus landed, he charged to attack. Allie took out another Nightsister bow and aimed at Malgus. She shot everywhere, causing a cloud of smoke. She gasped when she saw Malgus emerging from the smoke and charging at her. She shot multiple times, but he was able to get close enough to her to attack. They clashed blades, with neither backing down. Malgus roundhouse kicked at Allie, and brought his blade down onto her. She grabbed his hand and punched him square in the chest. She threw off the Sith Lord and attacked with Vaapad fury. As she was about to land her blades unto him, Malgus slashed her away and she was sent tumbling to the ground. Malgus glared angrily at her. "Are you _getting_ it yet?" he asked furiously. Allie got up and roared. "No, _**you're getting it!**_" she yelled, throwing a Dathomirian poison dart at Malgus' neck. He groaned and threw it off. "Was that supposed to hurt?" he asked sadistically. Both Sith Warriors lifted their blades and brought them down onto each other. The following clash pushed both of them back.

Asajj Ventress angrily unsheathed all of her lightsabers and levitated them around her. Darth Malgus shot Sith Lightning everywhere. "Let's _finish_ this!" Allison quipped. Before she could do her killer, Sith Lightning hit Killer Frost in the chest, sending it all over the place and towards Ventress. "Not again!" Asajj cursed. As the lightning hit her, her curved-hilted lightsabers were knocked out of her hands. Malgus then threw his lightsaber at her lightsabers, destroying them. Before it could hit Ventress, she jumped over it and prepared to attack. Before she could land a punch or kick, Malgus Force-pushed her away. As she was knocked back, she reclaimed her lightsabers and rolled away just in time to avoid a stab from Malgus. Allison jumped behind Darth Malgus and reactivated her lightsabers. As the Sith Lord threw lightning at her, she dodged and flipped to attack. Her left blade was knocked out of her hands and into a corner. She clashed with him furiously, striking up first and then down. Malgus attempted to strike her down from above, but she blocked his red blade and threw him off. The female prisoners watched in awe at the epic battle. As Allison swung at Malgus, he leaned back to avoid the slash and then blocked an attack from him by placing her lightsaber blade behind her back. As Ventress attacked with a Niman strike, Malgus blocked with an Ataru defense stance. Ventress then punched him away and twirled to stab him. Both Sith Warriors twirled around to stab each other. Ventress was close, but Darth Malgus was able to stab her first. She yelled in pain as the female inmates gasped at the outcome of the battle. As she continued to yell, Malgus sent a powerful torrent of Sith Lightning towards her and sent her into the bars of one of the prison doors, knocking it down and sending her to the ground. She groaned in pain and tried to get up as she began to see Darth Malgus walking towards her like the Grim Reaper.

Malgus smiled at her evilly. The rest of the inmates went to see what was going on. Darth Malgus chuckled. "Remember how the Son promised you the _world_ if you helped him?" he asked sinisterly. Allie backed away nervously. The attack done on her injured her greatly. "No, no, **no**!" she whimpered, placing one hand over her chest and another into the air to motion for Malgus to go away. Malgus continued to smile. "_No?_" he asked, pointing a finger to her. "Well, what how the other part? Do you remember what he promised you if you _failed_ him?" he asked again sadistically. Allie nodded in nervousness. "No!" she yelled. Malgus started to laugh. "Well, you _failed_ him." He stated sinisterly. Allie started to look to her body. To everyone's shock, as well as Allison's own, she started to break apart. "And the Son _always_ keeps his _promises_." Malgus quipped sadistically to her. She started to break apart at that moment. "No, no, **no!**" she cried. Darth Malgus looked to her evilly and cracked his neck, laughing at her inevitable death. Allison started to cry as her body shattered into oblivion. The girls gasped and screamed at this. Malgus walked over and picked up her holocron. He chuckled and looked to the holocrons he stole of Xanatos, Darth Maul, Savage Opress, the Sith Stalker and Darth Traya. "Asajj Ventress' power over Sith Magic, the Stalker's ability to strike fear into all who oppose him, the invincibility of the Nightbrothers, the knowledge of lightsaber combat and techniques of Xanatos, and the power to see into the future of Darth Traya, all in one." He stated, placing every holocron together with his own. He the placed the new holocron into his chest, as he glowed with yellow energy. "So long, Con Girl." He quipped, walking away from the spot and into the shadows, cackling evilly as his power grew. He then Force-pushed each girl back into her cells, still cackling at his victory.

_Mount Justice 1234 hours_

As the Team relaxed and ate, Wally was starting to tell the newcomers to the Team about all the adventures that the early Team had. Galen chuckled at this while he went to get some more cookies. Raiden laughed at the story of when the Team lost their memories. Wally grinned at him and sighed. "Yes, I was extremely interested in my stealth tech." He stated. Artemis stepped up. "He finally stopped touching himself after a while." The archer added on. Just then, Galen stopped smiling and looked around concernedly. The Team took notice of this as Artemis walked up to him. "Galen, what's the matter?" she asked him, as she raised an eyebrow. Raiden looked up to him too. "Galen, you all right?" he asked in the same tone as Artemis. Galen turned back to his friends and stood aghast. "Asajj Ventress was just killed." He informed the Team. Their eyes widened as Artemis started to tense up. "_Ventress?_" she asked in disbelief. Ray looked to her as if she knew something. _She was really telling the truth!_ Artemis thought to herself, remembering back to when Allison told her about being on the run. She sighed and looked to the Team sadly and angrily. "That shouldn't have happened." She said sadly. The rest of the Team nodded in agreement. "Good or bad, _no one_ deserves that." She added on. Galen nodded at this. "You're right." He stated in agreement. "I know." Raiden looked to the Team.

"I don't get it, the Son wants someone to fight for him and he chooses _me?_" he asked in disbelief. "I'm a lousy choice! I have an asthma problem, why would he choose _me_ of all people?" he added on. "Because he had no choice." Came a female voice. The Team turned to see a girl with blonde hair that reached down halfway to her waist, blue eyes, a reddish-brownish shirt with a matching colored skirt and a white leather jacket with silver jeans and aqua-blue flats. Galen narrowed his eyes at her and gasped in realization. "Daughter?" he asked. The Daughter nodded. "I have taken on a human form to blend in with humankind." She explained. The Team stared at her and their eyes widened. "Why didn't he have a choice?" Artemis asked. The Daughter looked to the archer and grew a stern look on her face. "Because the people he chooses are the _twins_ of the originals, _all_ with the exact same DNA matches." The Daughter explained. Raiden started to furrow his brow. "Wait, wait, wait, _I_ have a twin?" he asked in disbelief. "What happened to the original Revan, I mean, why couldn't _he_ fight instead of _me?_" The Daughter looked to him and sighed. "That's because he died years ago, as well as many of the other Sith Warriors my brother has recruited." The Team looked to her and widened their eyes. "So, we _all_ have our own twins?" Wally asked. The Daughter nodded. "Everyone on Earth is an exact DNA twin of their original."

Galen looked over to Ray. "He started with sending a Sith Stalker to the Cave after he sensed my nightmares." The Force-master explained. Artemis stepped up next. "When Blue Devil and Kid Devil had doubts about their places in the world, the Son turned them into Darth Maul and Savage Opress." Artemis added on. As he turned to think, he snapped with realization. "Darth Traya was Aresia! She was tricked into fighting for the Son under the impression that she was part of a tournament called the Meta Brawl." He exclaimed. The Team nodded in agreement. "That other guy, Xanatos, was told that he could be the best fighter on two worlds if he defeated Starkiller." Zatanna said, adding on extra facts to the discussion. Aqualad nodded. "We finally have you, Ray." The Atlantean acknowledged to the Marine. Raiden nodded. "My family has served in the US Marines for four generations, and I was torn after I was told about my medical discharge. That's when the Son came to me to exploit my nationalism for the US as a Marine." He explained, starting to tell his story. "Throughout the week I was fighting as Darth Revan, I always thought I was serving my country, when I was really fighting against it." He stated sadly. "I fought Sith Troopers for days and was congratulated every time I defeated one of them. Now, I see that he was behind everything!" he exclaimed. The Team all grew concerned looks as the Daughter shared the same. "I can't believe he ruins people's lives like they mean nothing. He nearly ruined _my_ life, and if it weren't for you guys, I'd still be fighting against my country instead of for it. He _has_ to be stopped." Raiden proclaimed. "The words came right out of my mouth." Artemis quipped, in which all the Team smiled and muttered in agreement. "Will you help us?" Galen asked. Raiden then fell to the ground. The Team all went to his aid, but Ray held up his hand, signaling them not to do so. He took out his breather and huffed into it. "I'll try my best." He replied. Galen patted him on the shoulder. "The Team is glad to have you, then." The Force-master replied back. The Daughter stepped up. "I will do everything in my power to ensure that you succeed in taking down my brother." She said encouragingly. Galen smiled. "The Son has to be stopped, no matter the cost." He proclaimed. The rest of the Team nodded in agreement, as on that day, they now knew their mission: Take down the Son.

Wow, guys! This had to be one of the greatest chapters I've ever written! Revan is on the Team, there are twins of the people on Earth-16, and the Son is starting to grow more powerful, as well as Darth Malgus! I hope that you all like this chapter. You are all free to review and rate this story, as well as Private Message me if you are a member of , but don't review _too much_ on my story. Please review **Logan GC's** as well, because no one likes to feel left behind. Please read and review on **Logan GC's A New Destiny** so that he doesn't feel behind. Also, please don't be surprised if I don't update once in a while. I am trying to slow down my pace so that **Logan GC's** going to be able to catch up to me. As I said before, guys, feel free to review on both **A New Destiny** stories. Please be sure to tell me what you think of this chapter. **Logan GC's** new chapter should be out sometime later this week, give or take three or more days. This event, as well as many others, will coincide with **Logan GC's A New Destiny**. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week!


	28. Threat Times Three

Hello, I am back, everyone! **SuperHeroTimeFan** returns from the dead to bring you another new chapter! Sorry for the lack of activity and updates, I was busy with school. As always, I give a great thanks to my supporters and friends: **Logan GC**, **Flaming Dragon**, **Burning Phoenix**, **KrautYank**, **Sonarkiller27**, **Prosper7593**, **The Christian Jedi**, and all of the **Guest** reviewers for reviewing and reading my story, as well as loving it so much. It means a lot. Let me answer everyone's concerns and questions. **Flaming Dragon**, Malgus was a Sith in **The Old Republic**, and all of the Sith are real characters. **Sonarkiller27**, there's a reason for the Jedi Temple being on Earth, but I'll reveal it later because I can't give away spoilers. Now, onto Chapter 28 of my story! Here it is!

Chapter 28: Threat Times Three

_Yellowstone National Park November 24__th__ 1056 hours_

The Son looked over the twins of this dimension and the next. He already had the problems of Aresia and Asajj being traitors and with his of Dark Acolytes shrinking; he needed more Sith Apprentices to move his plan along. His face was bereft of interest as he could see that most people on Earth were twins of Jedi and not Sith Lords. Wally West was the twin of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Wade Eiling happened to be the twin of Rahm Kota, a man by the name of Jon Stewart was the twin of the famous Mace Windu, and many others were twins of Jedi or allies to them. He could see that the twin of Juno Eclipse was Artemis herself. As the Son brushed it off, Malgus entered. The Son breathed and turned around to look to Darth Malgus.

"Lord Malgus, report." The Son ordered calmly. Mal sighed and grinned. "I took care of the psycho and the traitor." Darth Malgus informed him. The Son smiled. "Well, we still have one more useful man on our side for now." The Son said calmly. The marauder squirmed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, not anymore." He admitted; in which the Son raised an eyebrow. "Explain." He ordered seriously. Malgus looked to him again. "Revan is now the Team's new BFF." Mal said. The Son growled and shot lightning at the portal, sending it out to who knows where. Malgus gulped and looked up to the Son after looking to the lightning. "With three Jedi as our enemies, Starkiller has the advantage and I might not be able to take care of all of the Team at once." Mal Augustus admitted. The Son turned around and looked to the charts of twins once again. "Aim to kill Revan; he's the weakest link of the group." The Son ordered. Malgus raised an eyebrow. "Is there a plan?" he asked curiously. The Son smiled and transformed himself into a man with a black business suit. "I'm out to get reinforcements." He explained. Malgus stood back in impressiveness. "How do I look?" he asked honestly. Malgus nodded and grinned before saying honestly, "_Evil_." The Son grinned. "That's what I was going for." He complimented. Before he left into portal, he fixed his suit and turned back to Malgus. "Don't forget to feet Gor." He reminded the Sith Apprentice before he left. Mal grinned and walked into his shadow to find Raiden.

_Mount Justice 1116 hours_

Raiden Pierce looked all around the Cave, trying to find his friend Artemis. Ever since yesterday, the young Marine was curious as to why Artemis hadn't shown up at all. _Where could she be?_ The young Japanese boy thought to himself. Sighing in defeat, he walked over to the Mission Room. As he passed Zatanna, the young mage noticed Ray's concerned look on his face. "Hey, Ray." She said politely. Raiden turned around and looked to the young magician smiling to him. "Hey, Zatanna." Raiden said, greeting her back.

"Is something wrong?" she asked concernedly. Raiden nodded. "It's Artemis. I haven't seen her since the Team's mission to Qurac yesterday." The young Marine boy explained. Zatanna thought for a minute before speaking up. "She said that she was heading to Gotham." Zatanna finally said after a long silence. Ray raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why is she heading there? Doesn't she live in Star City?" he asked. Zatanna shrugged and said, "She probably has some cousins or relatives there. You can go check it out if you want." Raiden smiled to Zatanna, making her slightly blush. "Thanks." He said gratefully. Zatanna nodded as Raiden went through the Zeta Tube to get to Gotham; with the computer bidding him farewell, saying, "_Recognized Revan B-1-1._"

_Gotham City 1122 hours_

_Recognized Revan B-1-1_ The female computer voice said as Raiden entered an alley of Gotham City. The young Marine looked around and walked out onto the sidewalk. As Ray was walking, he looked around at the city and widened his eyebrows at many things he saw. As he was looking, he could see someone who looked like Artemis come out of an apartment building.

"Artemis?" he called out. As the girl turned around, she started to run. Raiden stuttered at this. "Hey! Wait up!" he yelled out, giving chase to the girl. _Why is she so nervous all of a sudden?_ He mentally asked himself. As he was thinking, the girl ran into an alley. Ray followed and slowed down his pace when he entered. The girl was gone. As Raiden looked around, he heard the sound of lightsabers activating. Raiden turned around and gasped when he saw Artemis come up from behind him with her lightsabers activated.

In defense, Raiden activated his purple lightsabers and clashed with her. "Artemis! It's me, Raiden!" he yelled. As the two blade-locked with each other, Raiden prepared to send a surge of Force Lightning until Artemis deactivated her lightsabers and covered his mouth. "Quiet!" she whispered. Ray raised an eyebrow and looked down to her. "Why are you gagging me?" he asked through a muffled voice. Artemis pushed him against a wall and gestured her eyes down to his lightsabers. Raiden deactivated them and took a deep breath. As Artemis raised an eyebrow in confusion, she gasped and let go of her grasp on Raiden's mouth in disgust. "Ew!" she exclaimed, as Raiden spit on her hands to have her let go. "Sorry." Ray apologetically stated. As Artemis wiped off her hands, Raiden walked up to her. "What are you doing here, in Gotham?" the Marine asked curiously. Artemis swung her hands around, trying to clean them off as she glared angrily at Raiden. Ray took this into surprise, but after two minutes, Artemis stopped and sighed. "This… is my home." She explained. Ray narrowed his eyes at her. "I thought you lived in Star City with your uncle." Raiden asked confusingly. Artemis sighed again. "Come with me." She said, gesturing her hands to have Raiden follow her. As Raiden acknowledged this, Mal watched from the shadows and held out his holocron.

Artemis and Raiden walked down the streets of Gotham City. Raiden's eyes widened at the story Artemis was telling him. He started to furrow his brow as he said, "So, wait. You're saying that you're really _not_ the niece of Green Arrow?" Artemis nodded. "My mom is Huntress, my dad is Sportsmaster, and my sister is Cheshire." She sadly explained before adding on, "I was here looking after my mom." Raiden looked down and sighed. "So, that was it, huh?" he asked. The archer nodded. "Galen knows already. Please don't tell anyone!" she begged. Raiden smiled and looked to her. "I wouldn't, Artemis." He swore to her. Artemis smiled to him. "Besides, I'm no hero either." He admitted. Artemis patted him on the shoulder. "You'll _always_ be a hero to me." She supported the Marine. Raiden smiled.

Just then, they heard a familiar, sadistic voice. "Well, you're certainly a hero to _me_." The voice said. Artemis and Raiden turned around and gasped. Darth Malgus was standing there, with his lightsaber activated. Raiden looked to Artemis and nodded, in which she did the same. Artemis got behind Raiden as Malgus pointed his lightsaber to Ray. "Whiny little quitters are _always_ heroes of mine." Malgus quipped, cracking his neck. "Artemis, go!" Ray yelled. Artemis nodded and ran into a building to change into her suit. As soon as Artemis was out of sight, Raiden placed out his purple holocron out in front of him and his chest started to glow. "Revan!" he yelled. As he placed the holocron into his chest, he turned into Revan. The two warriors circled each other before running off to the front of Bruce Wayne's mansion nearby. Artemis had already changed into her suit and came out, only to see that the two left. She reached for her ear-com. "Malgus is attacking! Revan is in danger!" she alerted the Team.

Raiden was thrown to the ground as he started to back away from the Ultimate Sith Lord. As he started to cough with his asthma starting to act up, he activated his lightsabers and roundhouse kicked at Malgus, who kneeled back and dodged it. Revan sent an overhead lightsaber jab at Malgus' head, but Malgus grabbed his shoulder and kneed him in the stomach. He parried off an attack made by Malgus and twirled into the air to kick at Malgus' neck. As Mal struggled to get the ankle off of his neck, he Force-pushed Raiden away into a nearby pillar. Raiden got up and gasped as he saw Malgus nearing him, his neck cracking with sadism. Raiden started to cough as he leaned against the pillar. "What's the matter, frog in your throat?" Malgus asked sadistically. As Malgus lowered his blade, Raiden attacked with his right lightsaber and both warriors clashed with their left blades. Raiden sent a glare to Malgus, who just raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, man?" he asked in sarcastic disbelief. "You should take a cough drop or something." He suggested. He started to grin as he yelled, "Or maybe, a _pat on the back!_" complete with hitting the back of his hilts against Raiden's back. Raiden groaned as Malgus shot him into the air. Malgus ran towards Raiden with his lightsaber blade crackling along the ground. Before Malgus had a chance to strike, Ray jumped off of the wall and kicked him away. Because of the impact, Raiden fell to ground and coughed very hard. As Malgus cracked his neck and cackled, Raiden stood up and prepared to fight back. Malgus continued to mock him. "Or maybe it's all just _overkill!_" he quipped, slashing him aside.

As the Team arrived in Gotham, Galen looked to Artemis. "Where's Ray?" he asked. Artemis pointed to the Wayne Manor. "Let's go!" Aqualad ordered. The Team, with the Daughter, all ran to the building.

Raiden backed away from Malgus as he pointed his blade to him. He wheezed and coughed very hard. Before Revan could shoot some Force lightning, Malgus punched him in the stomach and Force-pushed him to the ground. Malgus smiled at the sight of the coughing Raiden. Before he could finish him off, he felt his hand burning. He let go of his lightsaber as he saw the Team running towards them and Zatanna extending her hand, as she was the one who cast the spell. "Hey!" Kid Flash yelled. "Get away from him!" M'gann ordered angrily, as Connor started to run towards him. Malgus groaned and grabbed Raiden by the collar. "Your family came to save you again." He exclaimed to the Marine before dropping him back onto the ground. Malgus snarled. "You guys ruin _all_ my fun!" he complained, running away. As Kid Flash and the Daughter ran to catch him, the sound of Raiden coughing loudly caught their attention. Galen and Artemis helped him up to his feet as they walked back into town.

As the Team was walking to the Zeta Tube, Raiden stopped and sighed. "Do you see that, guys?" he asked sadly. The Team looked to him. "What?" Connor asked. Raiden clenched his fist and hissed angrily. "I'm not cut out to fight! Malgus nearly _killed_ me back there! I won't be useful to the Team with my condition." He admitted sadly. Galen walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What are you saying? We _need_ you." He encouraged the Marine. Raiden knocked Galen's hand away and exclaimed, "No, you don't! You're fine without me!" Artemis turned to Aqualad and sighed. "What do we do?" the archer asked. Aqualad sighed. "I don't know." He admitted. Galen looked to the Team in disbelief as he looked over to the Daughter. After doing that, he looked back. "We _need_ you!" Galen Marek reiterated. Raiden scoffed and turned away. Galen sighed and picked up a stick. "Break this." He calmly ordered Ray. The Team looked to them in confusion. Raiden held his hands up in surrender. "I'm not gonna-" he started, but Galen interrupted and repeated, "Break it." Raiden sighed and snapped the twig. "Are you happy?" Raiden asked angrily. Galen smiled and picked up thirteen sticks. "Break _these_." He ordered. Raiden sighed and took the twigs. He tried to snap them, but he couldn't. Galen smiled again and placed a hand on his shoulder. "When one is alone, it can break apart." He said confidently. The Team smiled to the two Force-users as Raiden looked up with an eyebrow raised. "But when they're all together, we can be stronger." Galen added on. Aqualad stepped up and nodded in agreement. "When we're a Team, we're stronger. Welcome to the Team." Starkiller said happily. Raiden smiled and beamed with pride. Galen placed his fist out in front of Raiden and Artemis. "Earth's Jedi?" he asked. Artemis chuckled and placed out her fist as well and bumped it with Galen's. "Jedi _of_ Earth." She corrected him. Raiden smiled again and placed his fist into the circle. "Jedi of Earth!" he exclaimed happily. The Team smiled and cheered the three on.

As the Team neared the Zeta Tube, Galen spoke up. "You know what we need, guys?" he asked. Raiden looked to him and asked, "What?" Connor scoffed. "Another one of your _inspirational_ speeches about 'teamwork'?" the Kryptonian remarked. Starkiller rolled his eyes after he heard this. "No, we need more training sessions." He said. Aqualad nodded. "Agreed." He stated. Starkiller smiled. "Let's start immediately when we get back to the Cave." The Force-master suggested. The Team nodded in agreement. "You shall need more training if you are to take on my brother's forces again." The angelic Daughter added on. Galen nodded as they all entered the Zeta Tube back to the Cave.

_Belle Reve 1138 hours_

Tommy and Tuppence Terror stood in line sadly. All of their hard work on crime had gone to waste, as they had now ended up in Belle Reve. They might have had their trip to the prison postponed months ago thanks to Superboy and Miss Martian, but now that the mission was over, the Terror Twins were now in jail. Tommy looked over to Tuppence across the clear-glass window and sighed, in which his sister did the same. Just then, everything stood still as the glass broke and a man emerged from the shadows, holding a briefcase and wearing a black suit. He extended his hand and the twins' inhibitor collars fell off.

"You two enterprising youths must be the Terror Twins." The man said. Tuppence looked to him sternly and roughly. "Yeah, who wants to know?" she asked snippily. Tommy raised his fist and asked angrily, "Are you a new warden?" The man removed his sunglasses and grinned. "Why? Are you committing a no-no?" he asked sadistically. The Terror Twins looked to each other as the Son set down his briefcase. "You know, I find it sad that two young youths like you are doing… this." He stated to the two confused superpowered teens. Tommy spoke up in defense after feeling offended. "What choice do we have? We had a disadvantaged childhood." He honestly spoke to the older man. The man rolled his eyes in sarcasm. "Right, you're _depraved_ on the account that you're _deprived_." He quipped to them. Tuppence clenched her fist in anger. "Look, we just want _our_ slice of the American Dream." She stated. The Son grinned and raised an eyebrow. Tommy looked to her confusingly and widened his eyes. "It's 'pie'." He corrected her. Tuppence blushed in embarrassment and nodded her head. "Right." She said before turning back to the Son and saying, "Pie." The Son raised an eyebrow once again and looked to them. "By rotting in jail?" he asked devilishly. The two Terrors looked to the Son angrily. "Guys, how would you two like part of a really _BIG_ score?" he opportunistically asked. Tuppence looked to Tommy, who nodded to let the man continue his offer. "Keep talking." Tuppence ordered.

The Son chuckled. "My Team's getting ready to make the biggest heist in the history of Earth. One guy stands in our way." He explained to the Terror Twins. Tommy and Tuppence started to grin evilly. "If you could somehow manage to… _subtract_ him from the equation, well, you won't be able to just buy a _slice_ of the pie, you'll be able to buy the whole thing." He darkly remarked. Tuppence started to smile. "Well, hey, we're experts in subtraction." She quipped. "And addition." Tommy quipped on. The two twins bumped fists and cackled. The Son smiled and walked to his briefcase. "Let me show you the tools to your new trade." He exclaimed. As he opened up the briefcase, the Terror Twins looked over to see a briefcase full of ninety-nine grand, as well as two holocrons. The Son stepped back and said, "Oh, and uh, just a little _spending cash_ just to tie the deal." He added on. As Tommy and Tuppence picked up the holocrons, they glowed with yellow and brown lights, indicating the knowledge of the Sith Lords flowing into the Terror Twins. The Son smiled. "Welcome to the Team." He greeted the two.

_Mount Justice 1216 hours_

Black Canary watched as the Team trained to fight against the Sith Lords by fighting Galen. She looked to the Daughter and smiled. "Thank you for aiding us in this time." She thanked the angelic being. The Daughter smiled. "It is no problem at all, Dinah." She replied happily. Black Canary raised an eyebrow at how the Daughter knew her name. Shrugging it off, the two women looked back to see Artemis and Wally being thrown onto the ground, their lightsabers falling out of their hands. The rest of the Team watched as Galen lowered his temporary lightsaber pike. Kid Flash groaned and looked to Starkiller. "This is too much." He complained. He immediately received a glare from Galen and an elbow to the stomach from Artemis. Galen pointed the lance-like sword to the two and scoffed. "You going to take a nap while you're down there?" he asked militarily.

Raiden looked down to the two as Galen pointed a finger to the Marine. "You're next." He ordered. Raiden nodded and said, "Yes, Sir." Aqualad and Robin helped Artemis and Wally up to their feet as Raiden stood in the middle of the training circle and stood ready to attack. He then charged at Galen immediately. As he pointed his blade to his neck, he stopped. He then knocked it aside with his blade and when the blade was pointed to his neck again, he kicked his hand aside. As they clashed, Galen thrust while Raiden knocked his blade aside and attacked wildly and gracefully. As Galen swirled him around with his blade, he struck at him while facing backwards. Galen grabbed his blade and pressed his hilt onto his head. He then threw him into Artemis, who hid behind the Marine. As Galen slashed towards Raiden, he got out of the way and Artemis threw him off. She knelt down and allowed Ray to roll over her back to attack again. Before he could land an attack, Galen threw him off with the Force. "I'm training you to win, not to wear yourself out." Starkiller explained. "A fighter with no lung power needs to make every shot count." He instructed. Raiden nodded and stood still. As Galen thrust his blade towards him, Raiden stood on his left hand while blocking the blade with the lightsaber on his right. He then performed a roundhouse kick at Galen's chest, knocking him back. As Galen got back up, Raiden prepared to attack again if he struck back. Instead of fighting, Galen smiled. "You're learning pretty fast." The Jedi stated. Raiden smiled.

Just then, Tora sprung up happily. Galen looked to her confusingly as he lowered his lightsaber blade. "What is it, Tora?" the Force-master asked. Ice took a deep breath and calmed down. "The man who gave us the tip on Revan, Professor Mal Augustus, has agreed to meet with us!" she explained happily. Galen smiled. "Let's go, then. It's because of him that Raiden is now with us." Starkiller stated. The rest of the Team agreed. As the Team was going to their bikes, the Daughter was thinking. _How could a civilian know so much about the Force?_ She asked herself.

_Central Park, New York 1234 hours_

As the Team arrived at the scene, Tora looked to the Team. "This is where he said he would be." She explained to the teens. As the Team got off of their bikes, Raiden looked around. "So, guys, what do you think the odds of him showing up are?" he asked. Galen looked up to a bridge, where a man in a biker suit and a helmet was waving to them. "I'd say pretty good." Galen replied. Just then, a Sith Trooper grabbed him and dragged him away. The Team gasped as they heard his pleas for help.

The Team prepared to go after Mal, as they all got ready to fight. Raiden ran to the right and said to the Team, "I'm going to cut him off!" Artemis was about to protest, until Galen stopped her. "We'll catch him around back." He explained. Some of the Team flew over the area while the rest of the Team, being led by Galen, circled around back. As they were running, the Sith Trooper got in the way and activated his lightsaber. Galen blocked a lightsaber attack from the trooper as Connor kicked him away. Aqualad and Artemis stood ready to fight back as the Team readied their weapons.

As Raiden came across the back of a building, he looked around for Mal. _Where is he?_ He asked himself. As he was thinking, he didn't notice someone come up from behind him. Raiden's eyes widened as he sensed an attack. He turned to dodge a lightsaber stab as Darth Malgus kicked him into the wall. Malgus looked down to him as Raiden growled. "One on one, a fair fight." He stated sadistically. Raiden activated his lightsabers and stood up. "For _me_ anyways." Malgus quipped. Revan and Malgus parried one attack after the other until Ray kicked at Malgus' neck. As Ray held his position, Malgus punched him in the stomach and into some pipes. Raiden started to cough as Darth Malgus drew closer.

As Aqualad clashed with the Sith Trooper, Artemis readied an arrow. As Firestorm blasted the trooper into the air, Artemis activated the lightsaber arrow and shot it through the trooper's chest. He fell to the ground lifeless as Galen looked down. "Raiden's in trouble! Let's go!" He told the Team. They all nodded and followed Galen.

Revan clashed blades with Malgus and both started to circle each other. Malgus kicked him away as Raiden started to cough even more. Malgus chuckled. "Come on, _Wheezy_! Right here!" He taunted the Marine. Ray was about to attack until he remembered what Galen taught him earlier. _"A fighter with no lung power needs to make every shot count."_ Galen's voice instructed him in his mind. Raiden panted and stood ready. "You want this fight?" He asked Malgus. "Come and find it!" He quipped before coughing again. Malgus cracked his neck and chuckled. He dashed forward and stabbed his lightsaber at Revan. Ray chuckled as he strapped his left lightsaber onto his right foot. He stood on one hand and knocked away the lightsaber blade. Then, with he performed a roundhouse kick square on Malgus' chest. Malgus fell back in pain and groaned. Raiden stood ready to attack again as Malgus got up. "You win this battle, Marine, but the war is still yet to be decided." Malgus spat to Revan. The rest of the Team arrived and stood by Revan. Malgus cackled and fell into his shadow. Galen looked to Raiden and smiled. "Good job, now let's go home." He said. The rest of the Team agreed as they all headed back to their bikes to the Zeta Tube.

_Yellowstone National Park 1342 hours_

As Mal was recovering from his injuries, the Son entered through the portal and removed his shades. "I thought you were going to wait until you got reinforcements." The Son scolded him. Malgus sighed as he removed a towel from his forehead. "I had Revan separated, but the Team got past my back." He admitted to the Son. The demon chuckled. "Well, fortunately for you, that will no longer be an issue." Malgus looked up to the Son confusingly and raised an eyebrow.

Behind the Son came two figures. One was feminine and had a black cloak and robe with brown highlights. The other was male and had silver highlights. They both appeared to be very muscular. "Meet Quillan and Dromika, your new best friends." The Son introduced the two to Malgus. Mal nodded sinisterly. "Now, _this_ I can use!" he exclaimed evilly. The Son smiled. "I'm _so_ glad you approve." He stated. The Terror Twins cackled with delight.

_Gotham City 1416 hours_

After the Team had returned to base, Raiden decided to go to the Medical Bay to get more asthma breathers. Artemis decided that it had been a long day for her and decided to go back home. As she entered the elevator, she thought to herself about Raiden. He was starting to grow on her, making her see a new side of things: overcoming obstacles in life. Artemis smiled as she was brought up to her apartment floor. _We're going to be such great friends!_ The archer thought to herself.

As Artemis entered her apartment building, she gasped when she saw that the lights were off. After turning them back on, Artemis gasped again. Everything was wrecked! Anxiously, Artemis went to find her mother. "Mom? **MOM?**" she yelled out. As she entered the living room, she gasped to see that only Paula's wheelchair was left. Artemis walked up to the wheelchair and looked down to the seat. She growled as she picked up two masks: a hockey mask and a white cat mask. "Dad, Jade!" she said to herself out loud. Sportsmaster and Cheshire had kidnapped Paula Crock!

Well, guys, what did you think? I haven't written a chapter in a while, so this was one of the best chapters I had written. I promise all of you that I will update more often after **Logan GC** does too. Please feel free to review and comment. I am always keen to hear from new reviewers. Your love for **Logan GC** and my stories mean so much! Thank you! For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off! Have an excellent week!


	29. Semper Fi

Hello again, everyone! This is your author, **SuperHeroTimeFan**, speaking. I am back with another new chapter of **A New Destiny: Omnibus: Tales of the Team**. Sorry I hadn't updated that frequently in a while on this story, but I was busy with another story called **Advent Justice**. It's a pretty good story so please; check it out. I would like to thank everyone for supporting and reviewing on this story, such as **Logan GC**, **Christian Jedi**, **KrautYank**, **Flaming Dragon**, **Burning Phoenix**, **Sonarkiller27**, the newest reviewer, **Straight Edghe**, and many of the **Guest** reviewers. Your support means so much to me, thank you! Now, as usual, I will answer everyone's questions and concerns. **KrautYank**, I assure you, the Rebels _will_ arrive soon in the **Destiny** stories, but not yet. **The Christian Jedi**, I seem to have answered your questions and concerns via Private Message. **Flaming Dragon**, I am glad to be back too. **Straight Edghe**, I will explain everything you asked me right now. Aqualad's water-bearers can withstand the intensity of the lightsaber blades, so Galen didn't have the lightsaber on low. I hope I answered everyone's questions and concerns. By the way, I'm sorry about the last chapter. I had to take it down because **Logan GC** felt it important for me to do so. With that out of the way, here is the _real_ 29th chapter of **A New Destiny: Omnibus: Tales of the Team**! Please enjoy!

**In memory of those who died in the Oklahoma Tornado Incident…**

Chapter 29: Semper Fi

_Happy Harbor November 24__th__ 1512 hours_

Raiden Pierce, known as the Jedi Revan, came out of the postal office with several letters in his hands. Earlier that day, he had gone up against Malgus twice, and he always had the disadvantage due to his asthma. Even though he managed to drive Malgus away on their second round, Raiden's asthma problem was starting to get worse. Raiden sighed as he shuffled through the enveloped letters.

As the young Marine was looking through the mail, he came across a letter that was addressed to him. It was from a Doctor Nathan Heath of the Californian Respiratory Disease Unit. Ray raised an eyebrow and opened the envelope. He licked his finger on the third fold of the paper and read it to himself.

Dear Patient,

On review of your latest tests, I feel it important to warn you that any strenuous exercise could be extremely dangerous. Please call me as soon as possible to discuss this urgent matter.

Sincerely,

Dr. Nathan Heath

Raiden growled at what the letter said and started to tense up. Eventually, he crumpled up the letter and hid it away in his backpack. As Raiden left, he started to cough. "Why did it have to be _me?_" he asked to himself. Raiden let out a tear of sorrow and regret and took out his breather to puff into it. Ray continued to pout as he turned the corner to head to the phone booth Zeta Tube. Unbeknownst to him, Mal Augustus was following him.

_Blüdhaven 1518 hours_

Artemis stood on the top of a building, facing the edge and her hands at her side. She cursed to herself in Vietnamese as she thought back to earlier. _How could Jade and Dad have the guts to kidnap Mom?!_ She mentally asked herself angrily. The archer sighed as she continued to oversee the city.

Just then, she heard two 'thump' sounds on the roof. "Hello, Artemis." A sadistic voice said. Artemis gritted her teeth, as she knew that this was Cheshire. "Long time no see, Baby Girl." Another voice said. This voice had a tough tone to it. Artemis mumbled a curse to herself, as she knew that her father, Sportsmaster, had arrived as well.

Artemis chuckled as she looked up into the sky. Before either of the assassins could attack her with their weapons, Artemis quickly turned around and sent a powerful Force-push towards them. The two villains groaned as Artemis leapt into the air to trample them. As soon as she got onto her evil family members, she activated her lightsabers and crossed them at both her father and sister's necks. "**WHERE IS SHE?!**" she asked angrily. Before either villain had the chance to react, Artemis stepped on their hands, disabling them from attacking her. She then sent a Force-push at their masks, revealing the nervous look on Jade's face and the stoic look on Sportsmaster's. "Where is _who?_" Sportsmaster asked calmly. Artemis growled. "**YOU KNOW WHO I MEAN!**" she responded in a dangerous tone. Jade looked up to her sister. "_WHO_ are you talking about?" she asked nervously. Artemis growled right in Jade's face. "Where did you take Mom?!" she asked again, this time even more serious.

Lawrence gasped. "Paula? What happened to her?" he asked anxiously. Artemis scoffed. "Mom, our sister and your _wife_, is missing, and I found _your_ masks at the scene of the crime!" she spat at her father. Cheshire gasped. "We didn't do it, but I'd like to kick the face of whoever did!" she exclaimed. Artemis continued to stare her family down. She looked into their eyes and her own eyes started to widen. She got up, deactivated her lightsabers and sheathed them back onto her belt.

"This makes no sense, I found your masks!" she exclaimed as she helped Jade and Crusher up back onto their feet. Artemis looked down to the ground soon after and Force-pushed their weapons off of the roof and into the streets. Sportsmaster and Cheshire looked to each other before turning to Artemis. "Show us the masks." Her father instructed the archer. Artemis sighed and handed them the masks. As Sportsmaster inspected the masks, Cheshire started to growl. "Who would have the _guts_ to frame us for a family crime?!" she asked with envy. Artemis shrugged. "They're _your_ masks." She replied nonchalantly. Jade made a 'tsk' noise and looked at the masks. Her eyes started to widen when she reached into the masks. "What are _these?_" she asked Artemis as she revealed a golden badge depicting a black sun and a holo-recorder. Artemis studied the badge and placed it on the ground. She then activated the holo-recorder and a blue glow emerged from it. In the recording showed a hologram of a man with a black mantle and a mouth protector. He was holding a clawed lightsaber hilt in his hands, its red blade activated. Artemis immediately knew who this was. "Malgus!" she exclaimed angrily. Sportsmaster and Cheshire looked to her. "Who?" Sportsmaster asked angrily. Artemis ignored this and looked onto the message.

"_Artemis Crock, if you are looking at this recording, then you know that your mother is long gone and within my grasp._" Darth Malgus said dangerously. Artemis cursed silently at this, much to the surprise of her family for using such foul words under her breath. "_If you want to see your mother ever again, meet me in New York at Warehouse 16 at the near harbor. You have three days to comply, or else Paula will lose more than her ability to walk._" The Sith Lord threatened dangerously. At that moment, the transmission ended and the hologram fizzed away.

Sportsmaster growled. "_No one_ messes with the Crocks!" he exclaimed angrily. Artemis nodded. "You do whatever you can to find Mom." She told her family. Jade nodded and hugged her sister. "We will. You just stay safe." Cheshire reminded Artemis. The archer nodded and watched as her family of assassins left the building. Sighing, Artemis walked back to the Zeta Tube to get to the Cave.

Meanwhile, Raiden had stopped on his way to the Cave and sat on a stone staircase. He coughed as he huffed into his breather. After taking a couple of puffs, he started to write in his journal. Just then, Mal Augustus walked up behind him, looking down to the Marine. "You know, there's a cure for that." He said, gaining Raiden's attention. Ray looked up to the mysterious man and raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?" he asked. Mal chuckled as he reached into his pocket. Raiden felt like killing the man when Mal took out the same super holocron that Darth Malgus had! Raiden stepped back and was about to pull out his own holocron until Mal held his hands up in surrender. "Easy there, Marine, I'm not here to fight, so relax." Mal reasoned, placing his holocron back into his pocket as he sat down next to the Marine. Raiden eased himself up as he prepped a communicator should Malgus ever attack.

"I'm here to offer you a way out." Mal said, but Raiden scoffed. "Yeah, well save your breath, alright? I'm done with the Son's lies." Ray spat back. Mal looked down and sighed. "I'm here to save _your_ breath." The Sith Lord reasoned. Raiden narrowed his eyes as Mal took another sigh. "Hear me out for a minute." He reasoned. Raiden still kept his hand to his pocket just in case. "I told the Son how big of a jerk he was. Since you're a Marine, a military man, you should deserve better than that. He should have told you about the war." Mal stated. Raiden scoffed as he looked around. "He should have also told you about the medical supplies." Mal added on. Ray looked back and widened his eyes. "He has medical supplies?" Raiden asked. Mal nodded and sighed. "See, according to him, on the other side of our universe, bodies are very easy to fix." Mal explained. Raiden could sense a dirty lie and craned his neck. "Okay, so what's the catch?" he asked.

Mal sighed and took out his holocron and lightsaber again. "It's just a small favor. You just have to deal with Starkiller." Mal explained. Ray furrowed his brow in confusion. "What do you mean, 'deal with'?" Raiden asked. Mal chuckled and Force-Pulled a piece of tree bark and activated his lightsaber. "You just have to pretend to be his friend, and then take him out. If you do that, then you get to be a Marine again." Mal stated. Raiden looked down and sighed. "You want _me_ to betray another universe?" he asked in disbelief. Mal chuckled and nodded his head. "They're not even your _people_." Mal added on.

Raiden looked up and gritted his teeth. "Well, _Malgus_, do you know what Semper Fidelis means?" Raiden asked. Mal shrugged and nodded. "Sure, who doesn't?" he asked. Raiden shot Mal a glare and stood up. "It's Latin, and it means 'Always Faithful'." Ray explained. Mal looked at Raiden with the same glare as the Marine took out his mask. "But since you have no honor or a sense of faith in others, here's _another_ way of putting it." Ray quipped. With that, he placed his mask on his face and he immediately turned into Revan. Mal sighed and chuckled. "Fine, Ray, let's have at it." He quipped. Mal stood up and placed out his holocron. "Darth Malgus!" he yelled. At that moment, Mal became Darth Malgus, and the two activated their lightsabers and circled each other.

Malgus scoffed at Raiden as he held his two lightsabers in hand. "Are you sure you want to do this, Marine? I'm giving you a lifetime opportunity here." Darth Malgus reasoned. Raiden coughed and tightened his grip on the lightsabers. "My decision is made! I will _never_ work for the Son!" Ray exclaimed. Malgus snickered as he ran forward at him. "If that's the way you want it, then I'll be sure to make you take those words to your funeral." Mal quipped. Raiden stood ready as Malgus landed his lightsabers onto the Marine. Luckily, the asthmatic boy blocked the blades and threw them off with a Niman strike. Malgus kept forcing Raiden back as he evaded and clashed with each and every one of the Sith Lord's twin blades. Soon, Ray was slammed into a fence and coughed very hard. Malgus ran at him and attempted to stab the Jedi, but Raiden slid aside and punched him in the back. Malgus angrily jumped into the air and then landed his blades onto Raiden's, causing him to fall to the ground painfully.

Malgus looked down to Revan and scoffed. The Marine attempted to activate his weapons, but the Dark Lord stepped on his hand and chuckled. Malgus started to activate a double-bladed lightsaber. Unbeknownst to him, Revan extended his hand to the side and started to pant heavily. At that moment, Malgus activated the new lightsaber. At the same time, Ray's hand flung open, forward and back. Darth Malgus looked down to Raiden sinisterly. "No more air, Marine." Malgus quipped. Before he could land the blade unto Ray's heart, a sewer hatch flew over and hit Malgus in the back of the head. The Sith Lord gasped as he fell to the ground. Raiden smirked and took this opportunity to jump. He did so, as he landed on top of the hatch and away to Mount Justice. Malgus looked up and growled. "Hey, come back here!" he demanded, but Raiden was soon out of sight. Mal threw his fist around and growled. "I thought Marines never run away from a fight!" Malgus stated. He started to grumble to himself as he Force-Grabbed his lightsabers and walk away.

_Mount Justice 1600 hours_

Galen stood in his room with the Daughter as they were both sitting crisscrossed on the floor. Starkiller's eyes were closed tight as the Daughter started to probe his mind. "I see your dilemma, Galen." The Daughter said, causing Galen to sigh heavily. "These dreams just won't stop, Daughter. Is the Son causing them to happen?" Galen asked as he opened his eyes. The Daughter stood up and shook her head. "Only time will tell, Galen." She replied. Galen sighed as he hit his fist against the wall. Earlier, he was experiencing these dreams, and they had been affecting him a lot, both on missions, in leisure, and even in school. _I've got to find a way to stop these. Maybe I'm just not up to everyone's expectations as a hero._ Galen thought to himself. He took two deep breaths before leaving the room and to the Team, where they were training.

The Team, all in uniform, was training with each other in the Cave as Black Canary watched over them. Galen stopped walking and looked around. He could see that M'gann, Raiden and Artemis were missing. _I wonder what's wrong_. He asked himself. He looked around one last time before he turned and walked over to the adult. "Where are M'gann, Artemis and Raiden?" he asked. Black Canary looked to Galen worryingly. "M'gann is currently trying to cure Raiden of his asthma, but I doubt that she is successful giving that Raiden has been with her for all of the training session." She explained. Galen sighed as he knew full well that Raiden's condition was worsening due to his asthma, and he also knew that M'gann was having a hard time with herself after being told that Queen Bee started to blackmail her into revealing her true White Martian form. _No wonder she was getting aggressive against Protex that while back!_ He thought to himself. Brushing it off, the Force-master looked to the Daughter. "What about Artemis?" he asked.

As if his answer were answered, Artemis entered the Training Room angrily. Black Canary held up a hand to have the Team stop fighting as they all walked over to the archer. M'gann and Raiden just came out of the Martian's room and looked concernedly to the other concerned heroes. M'gann and the young Marine followed the rest of the Team to see what was going on.

Artemis growled as she looked to the Team. "Artemis, what's wrong?" Galen asked. Artemis sighed and threw down the symbol of the black sun for the Team to see. The Daughter's eyes widened as she gazed upon the emblem. "My brother only uses this insignia." She exclaimed. Artemis nodded. "It was Darth Malgus, he kidnapped my mother!" she exclaimed to the Team. The Team all looked surprised at this news. Galen stepped up and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Artemis. We'll find a way to get her back." The Force-User stated. Artemis shook her head in disagreement as she panted and went on. "The Son has crossed the line, we need to strike at him… _now!_" she exclaimed. Everyone nodded as Raiden stepped up.

Raiden sighed before speaking. "Guys, I'm running out of time. My asthma is starting to affect me, get even worse than before, and M'gann wasn't able to help heal my condition." Raiden explained to the Team. M'gann stepped up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm _so_ sorry! But everything will be alright soon." She reassured him happily. Raiden shook his head in disagreement and threw off the Martian's hand and nodded no in anger. "No, it's not! My family has served as Marines ever since the First World War and I have a medical discharge!" he explained, causing the Team to gasp. "Artemis is right; we _need_ to strike at the Son. If anyone has a plan, then it sure would be useful." He ordered the Team.

Before Aqualad, Starkiller, or the Daughter could speak, the shadows started to move. The Team looked down with concerned looks as to what was happening. "What's going on?" Kid Flash asked. At that moment, Tommy and Tuppence Terror appeared in front of everyone! Galen and Raiden shot them glares as the Daughter stood back in shock. "What are the Terror Twins doing here?!" Connor asked angrily. M'gann was about to attack until the Team heard the Daughter moaning in pain. Artemis looked to her with concern "What's wrong, Daughter?" the archer asked. The Daughter stood up and panted. "My brother has already gotten Quillan and Dromika, the Sith Twins. Thomas and Tuppence Terror no longer exist." She explained. Artemis's eyes widened with shock before she turned back to the Terror Twins. "Quillan Dromika, where is my mother?" she demanded. Tuppence looked to the archer and clicked her teeth. "You've lost your mother?" she asked. Artemis stood where she was angrily as she reached for her lightsaber and crossbow. "You should be more careful there." Tommy teased.

Raiden sent the two a glare and craned his neck. "Get out." He demanded. Tommy chuckled and took out a silver holocron. "Who wants to play?" he asked. Galen grabbed his lightsaber and activated it. "You want to play? Let's play." He quipped. Artemis activated one of her lightsabers and cocked her crossbow as Raiden placed his mask on. Tommy laughed as he and Tuppence placed their holocrons into their chests. "Quillan!" Tommy yelled, as he started to glow. "Dromika!" Tuppence called out, beginning to glow as well. Black Canary gasped as the Terror Twins were now the Sith Twins. "We make our stand… here!" Aqualad ordered the Team as Quillan and Dromika left through separate tunnels of the Cave. They all nodded as they began to chase after the twins.

Galen and the rest of the Team looked around the catacombs of the Cave. "Those two could be anywhere!" Robin exclaimed. Zatanna and Ice looked to each other and nodded. "_I'm going to try to cover as much of the Cave as I can in ice. That way, the twins will come sliding to us!_" Ice called out through the psychic link. Galen nodded as he went through one of the multiple tunnels. Just then, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Starkiller instantly powered up his fist with Force Lightning and struck, but Raiden came out. Galen stopped just in time as Revan held his hands up in surrender. "Galen, wait, it's me!" Revan yelled. Starkiller sighed as he placed his hand down.

Artemis went alone in one direction and started to look around. "Where'd you go?" she asked herself. All of a sudden, a Sith Trooper came out. Artemis saw this coming and twirled around to shoot her crossbow, killing the trooper on sight. She started to growl as she continued to look around. "You can't hide forever!" Artemis yelled out. Just then, she was kicked from behind. Artemis groaned as she was pushed into the kitchen counter. She turned around and saw Dromika with her double-bladed lightsaber. "I don't need to hide!" she spat. Artemis gasped as she Force-Grabbed the Shield of Darth Desolous and blocked the blade. Dromika growled at her and was about to attack with Sith Lightning, but Artemis pushed her back and slash at her. Tuppence groaned as Artemis pinned her to a wall.

"When my brother gets here, you're going to be in trouble!" Tuppence teased. Artemis scowled at her and leaned in to her face. "I don't care!" she yelled. Just then, she heard some running footsteps near her. "_No one_ messes with the Terror family!" Tommy yelled as he punched at Artemis. The archer recoiled in pain as Quillan charged at her with his yellow lightsaber. Artemis knocked it away as Dromika tried to perform an Ataru slash at her. Artemis grunted as she backflipped and punched Tuppence in the chest. She then looked over to Quillan and yelled, pushing Dromika aside to fight him. Dromika grinned evilly as she ran away and into another tunnel as the archer unsheathed her lightsaber and started to clash with the male Terror Twin.

Firestorm searched with Starkiller and Revan as they flew throughout the Cave. Starkiller's earcom beeped, making the Force-User respond to the call. "What is it, Black Canary?" Galen asked as he and the rest of the Team continued to search and listen. "_I've contacted the rest of the Justice League to assist. The Daughter and I are staying in the Mission Room in case the Terror Twins come back. Be safe, everyone._" Black Canary called. Galen nodded as he and Firestorm turned a corner. Raiden activated both of his lightsabers as Dromika dropped from the ceiling and onto the wet ground of the Hangar Bay. "How did you get in here anyways?" Raiden demanded as he readied his lightsabers. Dromika chuckled and knelt back, pointing her second, third and fourth fingers at the group. "The Son lets us travel in the shadows, so we can be _anywhere_." Tuppence stated sinisterly. Firestorm flew over the new Sith Lord and aimed his fists at the female Terror. "So, what did the _Son_ even _promise_ you that made you want to betray your own planet?" he asked. Tuppence laughed even more and aimed her secondary lightsaber at the fire-wielder. "He's offering us a piece on the biggest heist in history." She said. Galen readied his lightsaber as Dromika looked to see that all three were surrounding her. She pointed a finger to Starkiller and remarked, "All we have to do is make _you_ disappear."

Meanwhile, Artemis was still in battle against Quillan. She parried off every one of his Makashi tactics with her Niman defenses and started to advance upon him. Tommy growled as she began to near him. Before he could counterattack, the archer Force-Lifted him into the air and slammed him against the door of the elevator. Quillan's lightsabers dropped from his hands as the archer knocked them away. She looked down to Quillan and panted. "Are you waiting for something?" Quillan asked as he sensed Artemis's anger boil up. He panted nervously as Artemis charged up her fist with Force Lightning. She raised it up into the air and prepared to finish off the Sith Lord. Quillan started to show some fear in his eyes as Artemis hyperventilated with anger. Just then, her aggressive face lessened when she saw Tommy gape nervously. She looked to her fist and lowered it, discharging the energy. "I've got bigger fish to fry." She retorted before running off. Quillan looked up to her angrily as he regained his lightsabers. "You made a big mistake!" he exclaimed to himself as he jumped into a ventilation shaft.

Meanwhile, Aqualad and the rest of the Team found Starkiller, Revan and Firestorm fighting against Dromika. The Atlantean yelled as he activated one of his Water-Bearers to slash at Tuppence. "This is our home! _We_ need to protect it!" Kaldur ordered to Robin and Ice. The two nodded as the Boy Wonder leapt in and kicked at Dromika's chest. Starkiller tripped her as Revan kicked her in the back and onto the lower level of the Hangar Bay. Starkiller and Aqualad ran up with Revan in tow. The rest of the Team soon arrived as Raiden started to cough. Kaldur and Galen looked back to him with concerned looks on their faces. "Ray, get out of here!" Galen ordered, but the Marine shook his head no as Dromika started to create shadows. "I'm giving you an order, soldier!" Starkiller reasoned, but Raiden refused to leave the battle. At that moment, Sith Troopers started to emerge from the shadows. Dromika craned her neck and gestured to the Team. "Kill them all." She ordered.

Zatanna gasped as a trooper started to near her. She ducked and rolled under him as she took out her wand. "Guys, we've got a pest problem!" Zatanna yelled out as she and the rest of the Team started to take on the Sith Troopers. Aqualad clashed with one of the dark soldiers as Galen crossed his blades with Dromika. "Get out of here, Revan! You're not in good condition!" Aqualad yelled as Revan started to slash down many of the troopers. "I can't, Aqualad!" Raiden yelled as he was thrown by one trooper into another. He elbowed the Sith Trooper and roundhouse kicked the one who threw him. "I already said that I haven't got much time left, so if I want to do any good, I have to do it now!" Raiden added on as he was punched by three troopers. He slashed them all away as he looked back to Starkiller.

Meanwhile, Chloe was with R3-S6 in the Mission Room, waiting for the League to arrive with Black Canary. R3 chirped softly, as if in sadness, as he could hear the battle going on. Chloe looked down to him with a nervous look and caressed his dome. "I promise that everything will be alright, R3. When the League gets here, we'll have a better advantage over Quillan and Dromika, and then we can kiss them goodbye." Chloe Sullivan said encouragingly. Dinah smiled at the technician while R3 chirped. Just then, the Zeta Tube started to glow. _Recognized Batman 0-2, Martian Manhunter 0-7_ the Zeta Tube computer announced as the Dark Knight and the Green Martian ran into the room. "What's the situation as of now?" Batman asked. Dinah pointed to the tunnel leading to the Hangar Bay with widened eyes. "The Terror Twins invaded the Cave, and the Team's in trouble!" she warned. Batman nodded as J'onn placed his fingers to his head. "Galen is in danger, and I can sense Raiden fading." The Martian stated. Dinah nodded to the League and headed towards the Hangar. "Let's go!" she yelled. Batman ran after her with J'onn in tow.

Back in the Hangar Bay, Starkiller and Dromika continued to battle. Galen performed a Shien uppercut at Dromika, causing her to fall back. In anger, Dromika brought her blade unto Galen's forcing him onto the defense. As Galen got onto his knees, Dromika shot Sith Lightning at him. Galen used the Force to deflect it as M'gann and Connor took out the rest of the Sith Troopers. Revan looked at this happen and ran to Starkiller. "I'm coming, Galen! Hang on!" Revan yelled. Galen looked to Ray as he canceled out the lightning barrage. As he was about to attack again, Dromika slashed away his lightsaber with a Vaapad swing and started to knee him in the chest. The rest of the Team tried to help, but Tuppence Force-Pushed them all away. Raiden could feel the pain coming, but he still pressed on as he slashed at Dromika's back. Dromika turned around and growled as she pushed the Marine away. Revan stammered as he was thrown back. He was just about to recover until it happened. Malgus leapt out of the shadows, kicked away Miss Martian and Firestorm and landed on the ground, placing his palm to Revan's chest. Raiden stopped where he stood and groaned in pain as he fell to the ground face-flat.

The Team gasped at this. M'gann, Zatanna and Firestorm flew in to attack, but Malgus just chuckled and summoned more Sith Troopers. The Team started to fight them again as Artemis entered the area. She gasped as she saw Galen on his knees. "Get away from him!" she yelled. Just then, Quillan appeared in front of her from the air vents and chuckled. "You going somewhere?" he asked. Artemis groaned and reactivated her lightsaber. "Get out of my way!" she yelled as she and Tommy clashed once again.

Revan wheezed heavily as he started to get back up. Malgus approached the weakened Jedi and chuckled. "It's time to say goodbye, Starkiller." Mal stated sadistically. Dromika nodded as she stepped back and laughed. Raiden's coughing became heavier as he stood up on his feet. He limped towards Starkiller and his coughing became louder. "You've gotta make this count." Ray said to himself as Malgus lifted his blade to stab the amnesic Force-User. Revan continued to pant as he walked faster. "You can do this!" he told himself. The Team still fought the Sith Troopers until Zatanna and M'gann took notice of Revan. "Revan, what are you doing?!" Zatanna yelled. Raiden continued to pace forwards as he looked up. "I will not betray my country!" he yelled. The Team continued to fight the Sith Troopers as they watched with awe as Revan neared Galen. Malgus stepped back with both of his lightsabers in hand to behead the Force-User. Artemis clashed with Tommy, but became wide-eyed as Ray ran towards Galen. "NOOOOOO!" she yelled, throwing Quillan away and heading to Galen and Raiden. The three Leaguers, along with Chloe and R3, all came in and saw what was happening.

Galen braced for his death as he shielded his eyes with his shoulder. At that moment, Ray came in front of Starkiller and looked at him carefully. Galen looked up and gasped as the Marine turned around and wheezed loudly. Malgus ran in and tried to go for the kill on Galen, but Revan pushed Starkiller aside and took the hit. The Team gasped and yelled as Malgus slashed Raiden across the waist, sending him through a wall. Galen looked aside. He couldn't believe it! Revan had taken the hit for him! Malgus looked up and cursed under his breath as he cracked his neck. He walked to the side as Artemis slashed Dromika away from her. She looked back to Revan and gasped. She, as well as the rest of the Team, joined with Starkiller and watched Raiden get up. His wheezing became louder as he got up on all fours. "Raiden…" Galen called out, but Ray gasped and looked to see his own body starting to fade away. "Galen, Artemis…" Revan wheezed. Artemis looked at the scene happen and dropped her lightsaber and crossbow. Revan looked up and panted nervously. "Galen, Artemis, what is happening?" he asked nervously. Aqualad and the rest of the Team stood speechless, but Artemis pushed them all aside as she ran to the fallen Jedi. "Raiden, hang on, no, hang on!" she yelled. Revan continued to breathe heavily as he got up onto his feet. He looked to see that his body was fading away. Galen stood there, gazed and surprised as he watched his best friend on the verge of death. "No…" He said to himself out loud.

Artemis continued to run towards Raiden, but he was already fading as he looked up to the Team. He breathed one last time before placing his right arm across his chest. "Semper Fi!" he yelled. The Team looked and nodded as they started to do the same thing. Artemis had reached Raiden already. "Hang on!" she yelled desperately, but Raiden just stood there as he dissolved into nothing. Artemis tried to grab him, but the Marine was already gone. The archer gasped as Revan's robe, lightsaber and mask fell to the ground. Artemis, Zatanna, Tora, M'gann and Chloe started to form tears from their eyes as their boyfriends held their heads in their chests, letting the tears come out. Quillan and Dromika looked to each other and nodded. "Let's get out of here." Tommy stated, not minding the event. Tuppence then grinned and the three Sith Lords escaped through the shadows before anyone could capture them.

No one took notice as they were all too focused on Revan. Artemis cried heavily before she fell to the ground on her knees, with more tears coming out from her eyes than anyone else. "No, Raiden, Raiden." She said to herself. Galen walked up and looked at the remains of their fallen friend. Wally walked over and picked up the mask, as Artemis got the lightsabers and Galen retrieved Raiden's robe. "Souvenirs." Wally said to himself sadly. Artemis continued to look down as she cried into Galen's chest. "We have to bring him back!" Artemis yelled sadly. Galen stood there with a similar sad expression and nodded. "We'll find a way, I promise." He promised her. With that, Galen placed his arm across his chest. The Team followed as Artemis did the same. "Semper Fi." They all muttered softly. It was silent for the Team as they had lost a good friend, and an honorable soldier. Not a sound was heard, and not a thought was thought. Raiden Pierce was a true Marine to the heart.

**Author's Note:** I hope that everyone liked this new chapter. I have to say, it was hard to write this up because of the sad plot. Still, this is my return to **A New Destiny: Omnibus: Tales of the Team**, and I hope that you all appreciated the hard work I put into this new chapter. I'll try to update more often, but with a lack of updates from **Logan GC** and the Finals coming up, I'll have to be careful about how I work. Please feel free to review and rate, for I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week and a last couple days of school, everyone!


	30. Final: Ultimatum

Hello again, everyone! I'm back as **SuperHeroTimeFan** and here with my new chapter of my spinoff story to **Logan GC's** **A New Destiny**, **A New Destiny: Omnibus: Tales of the Team**! First off, before I start, I would like to thank everyone for supporting me while I write my stories. That goes for **Logan GC**, **The** **Christian Jedi**, **KrautYank**, **Flaming Dragon**, **Burning Phoenix**, **Sonarkiller27**, **Dante 101**, **Straight Edghe**, and many of the **Guest** reviewers. You all mean so much to me, for helping me to get this far, which is why I must say that this is my final chapter for this story. While I have written many great chapters for this story, there are also others that I must attend to, like my newest and most popular **Star Wars** and **Young Justice** story, **Path of the Padawan**. I will, of course, address everyone's questions and concerns on my story. For **Dante 101**, I did indeed use a **Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete** reference in my first chapter, and Black Arrow is a dark version of Artemis, a demon, if you will. Also, I realize that I've made many mistakes along the way in making my chapters, and I respect you for pointing those out to me. This is my final chapter, guys, so please like this and thank you all for helping me to get this far. I couldn't have done it without you. Please review, rate, and enjoy!

**Celebrating a whole year of success of Logan GC's "A New Destiny"…**

Chapter 30: Ultimatum

_Mount Justice November 27__th__ 2142 hours EDT_

All of the Team gathered together in the catacombs below the Cave to honor their fallen friend, Raiden, also known as Revan. It had been three whole days since his death at the hands of Darth Malgus, and the Team had never gotten over how he sacrificed himself to save Galen, who was the quietest one at the funeral. Artemis was crying her eyes out, and Aqualad was placing down a plaque of Raiden's name while Robin set up a hologram. "Raiden Pierce Yamashiro, codename Revan, we will never forget you." Kaldur'ahm said before stepping back. Robin stepped back as well and a hologram of Raiden as Revan emitted from the stone. Everyone soon placed down candles and flowers in front of the gravestone, each giving their regards to their best friend before leaving in silence.

As they all left, Artemis couldn't help but cry at the thought of Revan's death. Galen took notice of this and held her in his arms, letting the archer cry onto his chest. "One day, Artemis, we _will_ get Raiden back." The Force-user stated. Artemis nodded slightly, still sobbing as they all started to leave home. Galen soon went to his room and meditated on his thoughts.

_Gotham City 2232 hours EDT_

Artemis returned home, now alone since her mother had been taken. She immediately went to her bed and started to cry her eyes out. "First Black Arrow, then my mom had to be taken hostage, and now Raiden dies!" she yelled out through her tearing eyes. She then looked into the mirror and meditated. She expected to see Black Arrow returning through her reflection, but instead, she just saw her normal reflection. "_They've crossed the line, Artemis._" The reflection said. Artemis gasped at this and looked around, thinking that the voice came from somewhere else. "_Take vengeance, do what must be done_." The reflection continued. Artemis turned back to the mirror and gasped, now knowing that it was her reflection that was talking to her. "_Do not hesitate, embrace it. Show no mercy to those who killed those closest to you_." The reflection said.

Artemis began to hyperventilate in anger, now knowing what had to be done. She then took out the Holo-Projector and reread the message. "_Artemis Crock, if you are looking at this recording, then you know that your mother is long gone and within my grasp. If you want to see your mother ever again, meet me in New York at Warehouse 16 at the near harbor. You have three days to comply, or else Paula will lose more than her ability to walk._" Malgus repeated. Artemis bit her lip as thoughts ran through her head. _It's been three days, and I need to act, now!_ Artemis mentally told herself. With that, she walked into the middle of her room and activated her lightsaber, placing it up to her face. "It's time." She said darkly.

_Mount Justice November 28__th__ 0215 hours EDT_

Galen slept quietly and peacefully that night. Even though he recently stopped having nightmares about his past, the thought of his deceased comrade still haunted him. _It should've been me! It should've been me!_ He thought to himself over and over again. Soon, he found himself in Mortis, the sacred haven of the Force.

_In Galen's thoughts, Galen walked throughout the temple and looked around for Father Force. "_Father, are you there?" _he called out. At that moment, two figures started to emerge. One of them wore blue robes, indicating that he was the Father, and the second one made Galen gasp in surprise. He was blue all over, and he wore a familiar mask, as well as robes. _"Raiden, it's you!"_ Galen called out. Revan sighed and removed his mask, looking to Galen with a sad expression. _"Galen, I have talked with the Father, and there is a matter we must attend to."_ He said. Galen's smile lessened as he got onto the ground in a meditating position._

_Revan sighed once again and looked to the Father, who nodded. _"Artemis is on the verge of falling to the Dark Side."_ The Father of the Force stated. Galen looked up with surprise and furrowed his brow in confusion. _"I thought that the Son was the one causing nightmares for Artemis, and that she would never come to be Black Arrow." _Galen reasoned, but Raiden shook his head in disagreement. _"No, Galen. I tried to contact Artemis earlier on, as a spirit, but the Son was blocking me, and I was unable to warn her of the danger she is in." _The deceased Jedi stated. Galen stood up and panted. _"I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that Artemis doesn't do anything wrong."_ He promised. Raiden smiled to Galen and placed his ghostly hand on his shoulder. _"Galen Marek, you are the best friend I ever had."_ He said. With that, the vision of Mortis started to fade, and everything went back to the way it was, Galen's bedroom in the Cave_.

In the morning, Galen woke up and walked out of his room. _Where is everyone?_ He asked himself mentally. He now knew that he had to stop Artemis from falling to the Power of the Dark Side, and the first thing he was going to do when he got up was go to Artemis's apartment and talk to her. However, he heard the Team talking down in the Mission Room. Curious to find out what was going on, Galen quietly walked over.

In the Mission Room, Artemis was arguing with Wally and Kaldur. "You can't go alone on this one!" the speedster protested, but Artemis just stepped forward towards him and slapped Wally on the cheek. She then looked to Aqualad and panted. "I'm going to save my mother, whether you like it or not." She dangerously said. Before the leader could argue, Galen entered the room. Artemis turned to where he was, sensing his presence. He had heard everything.

Galen took a deep breath and stormed up to Artemis. "No, I won't let you." He exclaimed in the same dangerous tone. Artemis bit her tongue and started to clench her fist. "If you won't help me to track down my mother and take down Malgus, then by Hell, I'll go find them myself!" she yelled. Galen stammered at this and spread his arms out in disbelief. "But, Artemis, this isn't the way of the Jedi!" he protested. Artemis shook her head in disbelief and stepped forwards. "Wake up and smell the death of a Jedi of our _own_, Galen! The Sith are out of control and need to be stopped!" she exclaimed.

Galen had now lost it with the archer. He stepped forward and sent a glare at her. "Raiden might be able to be brought back if we do what's right, not just be like a Sith!" he protested. Artemis stepped forward as well and leaned in towards Galen while the rest of the Team watched with suspense. "_Might_ is not an option!" she exclaimed. Galen was unmoved by this and kept arguing. "We'll figure out _some_ kind of way to get both your mother _and_ Raiden back! There can still be a chance for us to save them!" he exclaimed. Artemis let out a tear and kept the angry look on her face. "Ray's too far gone. Either we avenge him, or the Sith take the world." She remarked. With that, she walked off to the Zeta Tube.

The Team gasped at this, but Galen wouldn't have it. He ran up in front of Artemis and activated his aqua-bladed lightsaber. "I _won't_ let you fall to the Dark Side!" he exclaimed. Artemis scoffed at this and Force-Pushed the lightsaber back into its hilt. "Out of my way." She tranquilly threatened. Galen stopped her again and tried to reason with her. "Raiden was saved because we _believed_ he could be turned. Remember how Blue Devil and Kid Devil were nearly consumed by darkness?" he asked, reminding the archer of facing Darth Maul and Savage Opress. Artemis growled and pushed his hand away. "Do _you?!_" she asked angrily. "Right now, Malgus, Quillan and Dromika are worse than any other Sith ever was, and you know it." She stated. Galen continued to look to the archer in disbelief as she started to pull on her mask.

Not wanting any more of this, Galen Force-Gripped Artemis, something he thought he would never have to do, and stopped her in her tracks. She gasped and looked back to Galen. "There has to be an alternative!" he protested while the Team just watched in horror. Artemis held the pain of being in the Grip and shook her head. "They're beyond redemption." She argued. "We have to think about the safety of everyone else." She added on. Galen walked safely towards her and kept his Force-Grip on the archer. "I'm not letting you go." He stated seriously. Artemis's anger started to build up as she clenched her fists even harder. "Yes. You. Are!" she yelled. With that, she unleashed a Force Repulse, string enough to knock back Galen.

Galen looked to Artemis as she activated one of her lightsabers and stood ready in a Makashi stance. Galen snarled and activated his as well, standing in a Shien position. The Force-User lowered his lightsaber and panted heavily. "We _can't_ beat the Son, Artemis. We have to make the _best_ of losing." He said. Artemis, not wanting to lose any more friends to the Son, growled and shook her head in disagreement. "Never!" she yelled out, and with that, she charged at Galen, who remained calm at this. However, his peaceful approach soon changed when Artemis brought her blade down onto him. Galen looked up and tried to strike back, but his blade was knocked aside. He stood in a defensive stance, but Artemis kept knocking his blade aside, actually _trying_ to kill him! Soon, she landed a Juyo slash down onto him, causing Galen to get onto his knees. With this opportunity, Artemis sent a jab from her fist at Galen, sending him back and onto the ground next to Ice and Firestorm.

Both Tora and Jason gasped as Artemis ran towards him to finish him off. Galen saw this coming and blocked the blade in an Ataru defense. "We gave up our lives for everything we've worked so hard for, and if we abandon the Jedi way, then it will all be for naught!" he exclaimed, kicking the archer away in the belt. Artemis gasped as she regained her footing, and looked to Galen with a venomous look on her face as he got up as well. "_Now_, you'll stay here." He remarked. Artemis scoffed and craned her neck at him. "Yeah? Well, what do you think Malgus is _doing_ to my mother while you're _wasting my time?!_" she angrily demanded.

With that, she encircled her arms and sent a powerful Force-Push towards Galen, pinning him to the wall. "If you think for one second that the Son won't kill my mom…" Artemis threatened, but Galen growled and looked down to her. "Ugh, some friend _you_ are! You won't even _try_ to accept my help! Think about what Raiden did to save out lives! What if it was _you?!_" he snapped back. Artemis growled and pressed her attack. "I'm _not_ going to argue with you anymore, Galen!" she exclaimed. Galen growled and unleashed a Force Repulse, sending him back to the ground. The two then ran towards each other and clashed blades, circling each other while doing so.

As soon as they broke off, Galen stabbed his lightsaber into Artemis's hand, causing her to groan and fall to the ground on her knees. "Game over, Artemis! Check and mate!" he quipped, but Artemis looked up and growled, causing Galen and the rest of the Team to gasp. "You trained me too well, Gal!" she yelled angrily, unleashing a torrent of Force Lightning. Galen gasped and countered with his own, putting the two in a stalemate. Artemis growled even more and pressed her attack to her very limit, causing her surge to outmatch Galen's. He gasped and was thrown back, now on the ground and unconscious. The rest of the Team ran over to him while Artemis hovered over his body. "You know why you lost?" she asked angrily. Galen just groaned as the Team looked to Artemis with shock. "Because you _care_ about not hurting me." She answered. "And that's _exactly_ why you don't have what it takes to deal with the Sith!" she finished up.

Artemis then walked off to the Zeta Tube. The rest of the Team ran after her, causing her to groan and aim a lightsaber hilt at them. "Don't try to stop me." Artemis threatened. Aqualad sighed and looked to Galen. "We're going to do whatever it takes to help rescue your mother." He stated. Artemis seemed to grin at this, but couldn't help but hide away the guilt of having to take down her boyfriend. The only members of the Team that didn't comply were Zatanna, Chloe and Kid Flash. "We'll stay here with Galen, to make sure he's okay." The magician reasoned. Artemis nodded and soon, she and the Team left the Cave to get to New York.

_New York 1138 hours UTC_

The Team soon arrived at the warehouse district near the harbor in the Big Apple. "My mom should be close." Artemis stated. Robin looked into his hologlove and nodded. "I'm getting an energy reading from straight ahead." He informed the Team. Artemis nodded at this as they started to head into the warehouse. As they were running in, Artemis suddenly stopped and held her head in pain. Aqualad turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What is wrong?" he asked with concern in voice? The archer panted and looked back to the Atlantean. "I sense… my mother… in pain." She stated worryingly. The Team all gasped and looked to one another before Artemis got back up again.

When the Team got in, they all gasped. Since Paula was without her wheelchair, she was now on her legs, walking weakly while holding the edge of a crate. "Mom!" Artemis called out, only to hear her mother groan in pain in response. The Team started to head towards her, the sound of clapping filled the air. A man in a lab coat appeared from the left and started to grab Paula, getting her to groan further. "Congratulations! You _made_ it!" he stated sarcastically and somewhat sadistically. Tora raised an eyebrow at the man, as well as Jason, both in confusion. "Professor Augustus?" Jason asked. The professor just scoffed and raised up a familiar yellow Holocron. It was Darth Malgus! Artemis's eyes widened at this before scowling and shaking her head. "I knew it!" she spat venomously.

Jason growled and started to walk forwards. "I thought you were my friend, Professor Augustus!" he scowled. Mal scoffed at this and continued to hold the hindered mother in his hands. "The name's _Mal_ Au_gus_tus, Jason, and I just needed to know what your Jedi pals were up to." He spat. "And let's be honest. Did you really think I was _that_ interested in your 'highly advanced intellect'?" he mocked, gaining a growl from the pyro before turning to Artemis. "Let's make a _deal_, Crock." He said, but before he could say anything, Tora lunged forwards.

"You bitch!" she yelled, preparing to stab him with icicles. Artemis and Aqualad held her back as she sent a nasty glare towards Mal. "You always said you were interested in truth, not power!" she yelled out, only getting a grin from the Sith Lord. "And I am." He stated. The rest of the Team was enraged at this deception, and Robin started to relay the conversation back to the Cave for the rest of the Team to hear.

Back at the Cave, Zatanna was helping Galen to recover while Wally was zooming back and forth, bringing him cold food and anything to help him get his strength back. As the Force-User was recovering, Chloe and R3 heard the conversation going on in New York. "Listen to this." The genius hacker said to the three, causing them to come over and listen as Mal spoke.

"Sixteen years ago, I was the master hacker." Mal started out, earning some more glares from the Team. "I was the best there was, until one day, your little Oracle friend, Chloe Sullivan, managed to strengthen the Pentagon security, costing me my freedom." He continued, causing Chloe to gasp back at the Cave. "While I've thought about killing her for that, the Feds imprisoned me, but it was the _Son_ who came to me through a shadow." He exclaimed. The Team scowled as Mal chuckled at their anger towards him. "Now, there isn't a secret I can't learn, there isn't a room I can't walk into, there isn't a secret identity I can't keep a secret." He soon bragged. The Team all gasped at this as he chuckled even more. "That kind of truth and power is worth fighting for."

"You sold your soul to the devil!" Jason venomously spat. Mal threw his arms around and looked to the heroes of fire and ice. "Wouldn't _you?!_" he asked. The two just shook their heads in disagreement. Mal scoffed at this and rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't understand." He retorted. He then turned his full attention to Artemis. "Crock, let's make a deal." He yelled as Artemis turned to him. "Your mother for Starkiller's beating heart." He offered. Artemis had had it with this guy. First he killed Revan and now he wanted her to kill her boyfriend?! This had gone on too far! "No, _Mal_, no deal." She quipped. Mal chuckled at this response and placed Paula against a crate. "No deal." He repeated to himself in delight. His smile soon turned into a scowl as he turned back to Artemis. "You sure about that?" he asked.

At that moment, Tommy and Tuppence Terror emerged from two different shadows at the ends of the room, causing the Team to get ready to fight. "It's been a while, schoolgirl." Tuppence quipped as she held up her Holocron. Artemis growled and readied herself for battle, but instead of unsheathing her weapons, she looked back to the rest of the Team. "When I give the signal, get my mother out of here." She ordered. Aqualad and M'gann gasped with horror and were about to argue, but Artemis just sent them a glare.

Mal, Tommy and Tuppence soon became Darth Malgus, Quillan and Dromika. Artemis replied by unsheathing her lightsabers and snarling at them. "Leave my mother out of this." She demanded tranquilly. Malgus looked back to Paula as he cradled his lightsaber hilt. "Then _join_ the Son." He counter-offered. Artemis shook her head and stood in a Niman stance. "And help him to conquer all of the Earth? Never!" she spat. With that, she charged at the fray, clashing with Quillan first and twirling into the air to land a hit on Malgus. Darth Malgus only held his ground as Artemis ran to pick up her mother. She then turned to M'gann and nodded. "Miss M, catch!" she yelled. M'gann gasped and soon, Paula was in her hands. Malgus bit his tongue and looked to Dromika and nodded. "Stop them! We still need her!" he ordered. Dromika soon ran through the shadows as the Team made no haste in making their getaway. They made it out just in time, as Dromika emerged from a shadow and prepared to attack, but M'gann sent a telekinetic push towards her. "Not this time, whore!" she yelled. With that, the Team left the warehouse, leaving Artemis alone with the Sith Lords.

Meanwhile, Galen arrived on a bike, prepared to help Artemis in any way he could. Before he could make his way to his archer girlfriend, two Sith Troopers stopped him in his tracks. He growled and twirled his bike around, tossing his lightsaber at the two. "I don't have time for this!" he yelled.

Meanwhile, Sportsmaster and Cheshire appeared, looking down to the Team. "They have Mom!" Jade yelled. Crusher Crock nodded at this before they jumped down in front of the Team. "We'll take her to a hospital!" Cheshire yelled. Aqualad handed Paula to her and nodded. "Make sure she's alright!" he told them. Sportsmaster nodded at this and sent a salute. "We'll do just that." He stated before running off.

At the same time, Artemis was still battling the Sith Lords. Knowing that the Sith Lords had an ability to run through shadows, she shot an arrow at the ceiling, causing light to appear everywhere. "There are no more shadows!" Tommy yelled. Artemis soon shot an explosive arrow at the Terror Twin and growled. "Good, because you won't need them for what I'm prepared to do to you." She quipped darkly. The three Sith Lords just growled and charged at her, clashing with her blades all at once. Artemis groaned as she was forced onto her knees, but soon, her eyes started to change. "I'll _never_ join the Son!" she yelled out, suddenly jumping into the air and curling up into a ball. She then unleashed a Force Repulse, sending the three across the room. Still, they were grouped together, but Artemis was still in rage.

Darth Malgus gasped as Artemis's eyes now turned from brown to a shade of harsh gold. The three charged at her again, but she continuously clashed with all of them, not caring to back down from this fight. She kicked away Malgus and soon made her way at Dromika, jumping into an air vent. Dromika followed and just as Quillan was about to join her, he chuckled and stood at the end of the vent. "Schoolgirl's only got one way out, eh, Malgus?" he taunted. Malgus chuckled and held his two lightsabers at the other end, ready to strike. "She's ours now." He spat.

The two prepared to attack, waiting for Artemis to come out from either end. Just then, the air vent shook, and Quillan took this chance to punch. "Got you, punk!" he yelled, but stopped when Dromika came out instead. Tommy gasped awkwardly at this, but Artemis came out from the other vent and growled. "Surprise!" she yelled in anger, kicking the two away. Malgus rejoined them as Artemis unsheathed her longbow and deactivated both of her lightsaber arrows. Taking a step back, Artemis shot both arrows at once, sending them into Dromika while Quillan and Malgus were sent back. Dromika weakly dropped to the ground as Tommy watched what happened next with horror.

Artemis looked down to Dromika angrily and ignited one of her hands with Force Lightning. Dromika looked up and panted heavily. "This is for Ray." Artemis stated. With that, she threw two of her crossbows into the air with arrows on each of them and jumped up. "I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" Dromika yelled out, but her plea for mercy fell on deaf ears. Artemis yelled as she flew straight down, punching Dromika in the chest as she got up. Dromika groaned and held the pain, but it was nothing compared to what happened next. Artemis punched as hard as she could and made her fist go _through_ Dromika's chest! Dromika groaned in pain and was sent back, with the two arrows going through her chest soon after. Tommy and Mal gasped at this as she was sent under a crane. She looked weakly to Tommy and reached out her hand. "Help me!" she yelled. Tommy gasped and stood up to help, but Artemis walked forwards and extended her hand, using the Force to make the cargo crate fall on top of her, killing the Terror Twin immediately. Tommy gasped and fell to his knees, crying at what had just happened.

When that was done, Artemis chuckled at her victory, but soon stopped in horror. "What have I done?!" she exclaimed loudly. She panted as she looked around, looking first to Malgus and Quillan, both in shock, and then to her hands. She panted heavily and noticed Galen's shadow nearing her. "I've got to run!" she exclaimed. With that, she left the area so quickly that no one could catch her. Quillan growled at the death of his sister and ran towards where Artemis was headed, causing Malgus to growl. _Enough is enough_. He thought to himself angrily. He soon activated a lightsaber and ran after them.

Galen soon arrived and looked to the scene. He then looked to the two Sith Lords and ran after them. _I need to find Artemis._ He thought to himself anxiously as he took chase and followed the two Dark Lords.

Artemis ran far, so far that she reached the rooftop parallel to her apartment in Gotham city. She panted from her overuse of energy and fell to the ground. "I'm a monster." She said to herself. She started to let out a stream of tears as she thought about what she had done. She had done it, fulfilled her wish. She had stained the Jedi religion and murdered a defenseless prisoner out of cold blood. She then looked down to her tears, now forming a puddle of water and looked into it. She could see herself, standing on top of a roof from a memory not too long ago with Galen beside her. "_We may seem like monsters on the outside, but on the inside, we are only human._" Galen said. Artemis looked to Galen and nodded. "_Will you promise to stand by me, no matter what?_" she asked. Galen looked to her and smiled, nodding yes. "_The end never justifies the means, Artemis._" Galen told her.

After seeing this memory, Artemis smiled. She soon got up and was about to make her way home, but just then, she was stopped by a blast of Sith Lightning. She gasped and turned around. Quillan was there, panting heavily with his double-bladed lightsaber activated and walking slowly towards her. "You killed my sister, punk! Now, I'll kill _you_." He spat. Artemis panted as she back away, but soon realized that she was on the edge of the roof. She then was pushed to the ground, Quillan's lightsaber blade pointing to her neck. She looked up to Quillan bravely and nodded. "Go on, do it. I don't deserve to live anymore anyways." She spat.

"As if I needed convincing." Tommy quipped. He was just about to stab her with his lightsaber until a voice called out to him. "Quillan! Stand down!" Malgus yelled. "That's an order!" Quillan shook his head and turned back to Artemis. "One that I _cannot_ follow." He remarked. With that, he raised up his lightsaber and prepared to kill Artemis for killing his sister, but just then, a red lightsaber went through his chest. Artemis, as well as Galen, who had just arrived, both gasped at this as Quillan fell to the ground and shattered. Darth Malgus then Force-Pulled his lightsaber back to him and panted angrily. Artemis stood up as Galen ran towards her to help, in which she smiled, but it soon wore away as Malgus sent them both a glare. "Do not _ever_ make me regret which one of you I decided to save." He threatened. With that, he left into a shadow, disappearing.

_Mount Justice 1318 hours EDT_

At the Cave, the Team started to get together after Artemis was done with her battle against the Sith. Galen did his best to comfort her, but she was still in shock and suspense. Not only that, but now her brown eyes were a shade of dark gold. "Raiden was special to me." Artemis explained. Galen and Wally both widened their eyes at this as Artemis started to continue. "He was a great friend, but he made me feel like I had nothing to lose." She stated. "I mean, I loved him like a brother, and when he died, I couldn't help but think of him all the time." She stated, looking down to her feet the whole time.

Galen placed his hand on her shoulder and sighed. "We all miss him, but I never knew that you felt so attached to him this much." He said. Artemis just nodded in agreement and sighed. "I'm a monster." She said. Galen stood up and shook his head. "We just need to learn how to control our emotions, be more open to others, and that feeling will all go away." He said. Artemis looked to Galen and smiled. "Thank you all." She said happily. The rest of the Team nodded at this before Artemis hugged Galen tightly. Galen chuckled and hugged her back. "You know, Raiden is watching over us." He said. Artemis smiled and looked into Galen's blue eyes before turning behind her. "I know." She said, smiling to the ghost of Revan, now as Raiden.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, I hope that you liked my last chapter. I will now be focusing on my new and most popular story, **Path of the Padawan**. If you would all like to read it, then please, be my guest. I did all I could to make my final chapter count, so I hope that you all like it. This is to celebrate the whole year that **Logan GC's A New Destiny** has been up. I know that it's late, but I did my best to make it count. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me. After all, I am always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great summer, everyone!


End file.
